The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story
by KittyLynne
Summary: Thanks to the Four Gods, Tasuki has a chance to win the heart of his beloved Miaka for good, but will she really choose his world over hers? Aug 07 New Chapter! Miaka and Tasuki are returning to Reikaku...which could prove to be both a haven and a trial.
1. The Wish of Four Gods

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**_By KittyLynne_**

_Author's notes: 'The Promise' is intended to be a continuation of the Fushigi Yûgi series. ( I like to refer to it as a 'let's consider the possibilities' story.) Though there's a non canon pairing, the rest of the story remains strictly canon when referring to past events. _

_Here are some other things to know before you start reading this fanfiction: _

_1. There will be many__ spoilers for both the TV series and OAVs. _The events in the Eikou Den OVA haven't happened, and won't. 

_2. A miracle has occurred, and time has been synchronized! (Aka, I am ignoring the time lag/discrepancy between the book and real worlds.)_

_3. I like the Tamahome/Taka character and do not intend to bash him in any way. That goes for Yui as well._

_4. Italics and single quotation marks '' within the narrative will denote a character's unspoken thoughts. The formating on this site keeps changing with updates, so hopefully using both methods will make the thought denotation clear for all._

_5. When I first started The Promise, I had only seen the English dub of the anime in which Chichiri uses the phrase 'you know' instead of 'no da'. Unfortunately, several chapters had already been completed and posted by the time I discovered the difference between manga and anime. In the interest of continuity, I decided to leave this fic as is, while making the resolution to write 'no da' for Chichiri in my subsequent fics. My sincerest apologies to all of the Chichiri purists out there, and I thank you for your indulgence. ;)_

_6. Chapter content will vary in tone, so I will give individual chapter ratings and warnings in addition to the overall rating. The Prologue is rated K. The o__verall Rating for the Story is M for adult themed situations and language._

___To those who dislike the Tasuki and Miaka pairing: obviously, the title of this fic should be enough of a warning that it is not going to be your cup of tea. But ____i____f you clicked on the link and have read this far, you must be just a little bit curious. Why not give it a chance? *hopeful grin* _

******Prologue: ********The Wish of Four Gods**

_'Priestess, I have need of you._

_Please. _

_Open your mind and your heart to me once more.'_

Suzaku-sekun arched his neck and stretched his mighty wings towards the vibrant life force that reached across the distance between two worlds.

The Priestess of Suzaku. _His_ priestess. She was a full fledged woman now, burdened with the all the concerns and cares of maturity. In spite of the cloud of disillusionment that came with adulthood, her purity of spirit shone through.

In her world, she toiled in obscurity-only a handful knew of the girl who had faced and endured things that would have made grown men falter.

In his world, she was forever known as the Girl of Legend, the one whose will had been undefeatable as she became a vessel for his godly essence.

That coupling was foremost in his thoughts now. It had gone far beyond what was foretold. His Priestess had given him her heart, and nourished him with her very soul. In those few precious moments, she had achieved the astounding feat of teaching an eternal being something new. To experience her mortality and all of the feelings of sorrow, resolve, pain, devotion, hope, joy and love that condition entailed was a priceless gift, one that had added enlightenment to his divine existence. Granting three wishes in exchange was a trifling recompense.

The connections she had forged with others were no less impressive. The initial bond she established with her guardian stars was so strong that it had empowered the fallen to cross the barrier between death and life . She'd won the respect and protection of persons and celestial warriors not aligned with her god, and they had treated her as one of their own. She had fulfilled her duties in every way, traveled well beyond the boundaries of what was expected of her.

In returning for a second time, the Priestess of Suzaku had made it possible for all four gods to finally come together to defeat the incarnation of evil. She had been the final catalyst for turning dreams of peace and divine unity into present reality.

Just as she had been the one who had ended the original legends, she could be the one to write them anew.

Because they had merged, the phoenix-god of Konan had been selected by his brother gods to reach out to the young woman with the will of iron and the boundless capacity for love.

Harnessing the unrivaled purity and strength of that love to the existence of the four gods could ensure eternal peace between the two worlds for all time... but only if Miaka Yuuki would willingly accept a monumental change in her destiny.

* * *

The skies above Mount Taikyoku resounded with Suzaku's triumphant cries as he launched himself into the air. His long scarlet plumage formed a glorious trail behind him, rippling and sparkling in the downdraft made by the powerful wings that would now carry him to another world.

_'May the future smile upon you, my son.' _Taiits-kun thought, watching him climb into the heavens. '_May your journey be fruitful!'_

When the clouds and thick mountain mist had obscured the silhouette of the deity, the Creator turned her gaze from sky to earth. With bowed head, she entered into a brief state of deep concentration, then opened her eyes and waited for a response.

In a very short time, a popping sound and a flash of dark blue told her that her star apprentice had wasted no time in attending her.

"Your Eminence!" The robe's owner exclaimed, as he appeared from the robe's folds and bowed to his mentor.

Taiits-kun acknowledged the tribute with a regal nod. His attentiveness pleased her. "Well met, Chichiri of Suzaku. I trust things have been going all right for you and that hellion since we spoke last?"

"They've gone surprisingly well." The monk told her. "We've finished rebuilding a village near the Kutou border, and just returned to visit Tasuki's old gang at Mt. Reikaku, you know." His voice took on a slightly dry tone as he added, "he was there when you called me, but I thought it best if he stayed for the celebration in his honor."

"I thought he'd grown up a little!"

"He has." Chichiri defended his brother warrior. "This is the first time he's indulged in over two years."

"Very impressive." Taiits-kun acknowledged the feat with grudging approval. "Though he'd be wise to resume his avoidance of those kind of indulgences once the Priestess of Suzaku returns to us."

The enchanted mask the monk wore did nothing to hide his astonishment. "_Miaka_? Miaka is coming back to Konan?"

"If fate allows."

Chichiri yanked off his mask then, revealing the gruesome scar that slashed across his closed left eyelid. His good eye was wide and fixed upon his mentor. "But there's peace between Kutou and Konan, you know, and I haven't sensed the slightest presence of great evil since Tenkou was destroyed!"

"What you say is true." Taiits-kun replied calmly. "There are no present threats to our world."

"Has something terrible happened in their world? Are she and Taka in danger?"

"Their world continues to function normally, and Miaka and Taka are not in danger. "

"That's good, you know. " The monk relaxed, then tensed. "But if things are all right and she's already fulfilled her duty to bring peace, then why-?"

"Because there is a place for vigilance, even in peacetime." The Creator replied. "Nakago and Tenkou served as warnings of what can go wrong when doors are left unattended for too long. The gods have united in their desire to block the entry of those who would seek to use this world for nefarious purposes. They have chosen Miaka to be the pillar of the permanent solution they've devised, and Suzaku has been dispatched to ask her if she will grant them this boon."

Chichiri opened his mouth, and his throat worked soundlessly. His mentor chuckled.

"You are wondering how a mortal like Miaka could ever hope to fulfill the wishes of four gods."

"Well yes! How-"

"The question is valid, but it is not the time for that discussion. Trust me, everything will be made clear in due course."

The monk looked mutinous, then gave a curt nod.

"The one thing that you need to know is that what I may require of you from here on will be in the form of a request and not a command." Taiits-kun continued. "Your allegiance and your acceptance of duty must be firmly rooted in free will, just as it will be for Miaka. Free will ensures the bond between priestess and warriors remains completely unbreakable."

"I understand."

"When and if she arrives, I will explain the entire proposal so you can make an informed decision about accepting this assignment together. For now, you will go to Tasuki, and tell him everything I've told to you. If he agrees to resume his duties to the Priestess for the time being, then you may bring him here."

Chichiri drew himself up to his full height. "Your Eminence, I will present your request, you know. But I am certain I speak for the both of us when I say that we will always protect Miaka!"

An expression of what could have been construed as maternal pride flickered across Taiits-kun's weathered face. "I expected nothing less than the utmost loyalty from you both." She stated. "But be warned that this is not a simple and straightforward task. Nothing is written. You will not have the resources you once had- one warrior is now a man of the other world, and it's far from certain if god given powers will manifest in those warriors reborn in this one. Should you and Tasuki decide to take up that guardianship once again, it will be an irrevocable, lifelong commitment for you both."

"I understand." Chichiri said. "And my answer is-"

His mentor interrupted. "I suggest that you take some time to meditate on what that commitment will mean before you give me an answer."

The firmness in the old woman's tone made it clear the suggestion was a directive in disguise. The monk bowed his head.

"As you wish, Your Eminence."

* * *

Chichiri took respectful leave of his teacher, thinking that he did have a lot of contemplating to do, but for once he wasn't looking forward to it.

He didn't think about a destination; of their own volition, his feet carried him to a winding path nestled amongst the rocky precipices of the holy mountain. The ethereal beauty of the setting usually succeeded in bringing an instant sense of peace, but today tranquility was held in check by looming implications of Miaka's possible return to his world.

Inner conflict was the rule as his feelings of joy and excitement over seeing his dear friend once again mixed with apprehension regarding what pitfalls might be waiting in the future that the heavenly ones had been mapping out for his priestess. Taiits-kun hadn't enlightened him on the specifics of that subject, deflecting his attempts at eliciting more information as if the words were bothersome flies. And he had done his best to contain his intense curiosity and misgivings- it wasn't his way to voice opinions or points of contention about a plan unless he could oppose or advocate it with knowledgeable, credible arguments.

Still, it was very irritating and perplexing to be kept in the dark. This was an extraordinary event! There was nothing written in the legend about the Priestess returning to her post after fullfillment of her original duties! There were no rules, no guidelines. How could one prepare oneself for a mission when one didn't know what it is was or what was expected of them?

A crow's shrill caw jolted him out of his reverie, and Chichiri smirked beneath his mask. He hadn't realized he'd come to a stop, and was standing in the middle of the path staring blankly into space. His own thoughts had waylaid him on the path to meditation, which really didn't come as a surprise. Serenity had always been a most difficult state to attain whenever his deeper emotions were fully engaged.

Adjusting his grip on his shakajou, he resumed his trek at a brisker pace.

As an obedient devotee of the Creator, he would perform the meditation ritual as instructed, even though he would only be going through the motions of seeking an answer.

He'd already made his decision.

He was a warrior of Suzaku, Miaka's guardian star, and her close friend. He'd always choose to be at her side, no matter what.

It was true, though, that making that decision was deceptively simple, because there were going to be complications in dealing with others trying to decide. As he certain as he was of his devotion to their priestess, he was equally sure that this decision woud be the ultimate test of will for Tasuki, who had given his priestess a cheerful, devil- may -care goodbye even as he hid his unrequited, deeply passionate feelings for her.

Chichiri sighed. The adage 'out of sight, out of mind' didn't apply to his brother warrior. Tasuki's love for Miaka was not diminished by the separation, and in fact, had appeared to be strengthening with the passage of time. Yet to his credit, the bandit warrior hadn't given in to bitterness or despair. Knowing that Miaka was happy and cherished by a good guy in her own world and the unflagging belief that he would be with her again in the next life had enabled Tasuki to survive a woman walking away with his heart.

With Miaka totally out of reach, Tasuki had dealt with the loss and kept going forward. So for him to see her again, and to experience those feelings of love and longing first hand while knowing there was still no hope for having them returned was...well, at the very least, was a matter of concern. Wherever Miaka was, there would be Taka. As a reborn warrior, what would his role be? And his reaction? He and Miaka were finally together in her world without any interference- what reason would there be for them to leave that life? He wouldn't blame them if they said no. But knowing kind-hearted Miaka, she would most certainly want to help. And if she did...well, Taka was sure to follow her.

_'Tasuki has already proven himself to be a man of strong resolve and character. I know he won't run away from this. He'll find a way to deal with it and be all right_.' The monk counseled himself. _'I must prepare for my duties, and not let worries interfere with keeping a clear and open mind. I will think of how good it will be good to see Miaka instead of what sorrows her love for Tamahome might bring.' _

And it would be good to see her again! Whenever they were united, they became stronger. She always brought a sense of fun to his duties, and she gave his existence clarity and light.

Chichiri smiled. Now that he had his thoughts moving in a positive direction, he was relaxed enough to begin recitation of a silent mantra. '_I rededicate myself to my Priestess. I rededicate myself to her cause._ _My life will be renewed in her service_...'

He continued in that vein for awhile, but as the remembered warmth of friendship and the beauty of the day lifted his spirits even higher, the mantra turned to humming aloud. In a few more steps, the humming gave way to words sung with a lilting tenor voice, and not long after that, the refrain to a Konanese love ballad was resounding throughout the crevasses and cliffs of Taiits-kun's mountain, accompanied by the rhythmic jangle of shakajou rings.

_Walk on, walk on_

_We must live far apart_

_Ten thousand miles between us_

_At opposite ends of the sky_

_The road is hard and long_

_Will we ever meet again?_

**-** _Yue-fu, Nineteen Ancient Poems (Han Dynasty)_

_ssssssssss_

**And so the story begins again…**


	2. A Strong But Lonely Heart

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

(_All rights to Fushigi Yûgi and its characters belong to Watase Yû /Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment. I am making no profit from this writing venture; I'm just a poor fan that wants more airtime for Fang Boy.) _

_Author's note: Spoilers aplenty for TV series and OAVs. Chapter Rating: 14+ for off color language. A big hug and thank you to BlackHawk666 for catching the typographical whoopsie in this chapter! _

**Chapter One: A Strong But Lonely Heart **

Miaka Yuuki burst unannounced into the Tokyo apartment shared by her brother Keisuke and his best friend. Slamming the door shut, she made a beeline for the living room.

"Hey, bro! Taka sent me a letter-"

She broke off, her words and steps coming to a screeching halt in front of the long sofa and at the sight of the couple who were putting an abrupt end to a passionate lip lock. As they turned to her with startled expressions, Miaka blushed. "Oh! I thought it was Keisuke, back from exams…I –I didn't know you two were-I'm _so_ sorry!"

Tetsuya Kajiwara smirked as he replaced his Ray Bans. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing that a beer and a cold shower can't fix."

Yui Hongo elbowed him, and then turned to her best friend with an understanding smile. "Did you say you got a letter from Taka? No wonder you're excited!"

The petite brunette smiled wryly. "He's only been gone for six weeks, but it seems like six years! They don't let them use email in boot camp-I'm so glad he's been writing or I'd go crazy!"

"Well don't just stand there- open it, already!" Yui urged.

"Yes, let's hear the endless soliloquy of love that your sweetheart has composed," Tetsuya added dryly.

Yui gave him an exasperated look. "Don't you mean 'soliloquy of endless love'?"

"Sure...that's what I meant..." He tweaked a stray lock of her blonde hair.

"Mou, Tetsuya!"

"Sorry." He smirked as Miaka stuck out her tongue at him.

"You of all people should want to listen closely, Tetsu-senpai." She said sweetly. "I'm sure you'd like some ideas for improving the poem I saw you writing for Yui-chan."

Tetsuya lowered his sunglasses and shot her a disgruntled look.

"Oh...you haven't given it to her yet?" Miaka asked, covering her mouth in mock distress. "My bad!"

Yui was smiling from ear to ear. "You've written a poem for me, Tetsuya?"

"Well, yeah...sorta."

"That's so sweet of you!"

Patches of dull red appeared on Tetsuya's cheekbones. "It's really not that big of a deal," he mumbled, smoothing a hand over his ruffled brown hair.

"It is to me!" Yui declared. Leaning forward, she planted a loud kiss on his cheek and watched in delight as his blush deepened. "When can I read it?"

"I have a couple more stanzas to write." He admitted. "But never mind that now- what does Taka have to say?"

"Let's find out!" Miaka said, taking pity on her friend.

As she flopped down in the chair opposite the sofa and opened the letter with fumbling fingers, Tetsuya tried in vain to subdue his cynicism. _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _

It was no secret to those that knew them best that Miaka and Taka's relationship had become increasingly strained in the passing months. Declarations of undying love may have been enough at the start, but there had to be more going for them than that in the future. In his opinion, Taka had taken a liking to flying without a co-pilot in life. For someone who had fought so hard to be with Miaka, he took a lot about her for granted.

And Miaka...well, she wasn't one to give up on her dreams. She'd hung in there, and made the best of everything so far while Taka did his thing, but even she had limits.

His concerns were confirmed when Yui suddenly grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Something's wrong! Look!"

Tetsuya turned his head, and blanched at seeing the huge tears welling in Miaka's eyes. "Shit." '_Here we go._ _I knew it.'_

Yui moved quickly to grasp her friend's arms. "What is it? Is it Taka? Is he all right?"

Miaka's laugh was short and surprisingly bitter for someone who usually looked on the bright side of things. "Yes, Taka is fine. Everything's just fine."

The flatness in her best friend's tone worried Yui more than her tears. "Then what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know you better than that!"

"Yes, you do." Miaka said, with a failed attempt at a smile. "It seems Taka's been selected to become a part of the elite special operations group in his division."

"That's quite an achievement!" Tetsuya spoke up. "From what I understand, new enlistees usually aren't considered for those positions!"

"It's almost unheard of, and it's a huge honor that he was selected." Miaka confirmed. "Taka's really excited, he says that he put in for it on his drill instructor's recommendation, but didn't think he'd ever be considered." She hesitated, then continued so quietly her listeners had to lean towards her to hear. "Unfortunately for us, his taking this assignment also will mean that he has to go to the States for special courses. The facility where he'd be living and training is a highly classified location, so we won't be allowed to have any contact for the six months he has to be there."

Yui stared incredulously at her friend.

'_Six months?_ _I can't believe... he's actually willing to forgo having any contact with her for that long? Aren't there other assignments that he could have taken?'_

"Miaka-chan," she spoke up urgently, "please, _please_ tell me he's writing to check with you first before he accepts the position?"

Miaka wiped her wet cheeks with a hand as she shook her head. "He writes that he's already gone ahead and signed on. He says he knows that I'll understand how important it is to him to serve his country, and that this position will relieve all his worries about providing a stable and secure financial future for us."

Yui's mouth opened and then shut with an audible click.

"He wants me to come and live with him in the States after he finishes his training. We can be married and get housing from the military if he's reassigned there." Miaka continued in a monotone.

Yui's laugh held disbelief and irritation. "Just like that, huh?" _D'oesn't he realize how far Miaka has come, that she has aspirations apart from being Mrs. Taka Sukunami? And he'd be taking her away from us too!' _"So what does he expect you to do while he's gone?" She asked aloud. "Just sit at home and yearn for him?"

"I... don't know." Miaka's hands lifted and fell back into her lap. "He says that he's positive this kind of separation will only strengthen our love and resolve to spend our lives together. We've been apart many times before, so he knows I can h-handle it..."

Tetsuya watched with an aching heart as Miaka's tears began anew.

Over the years that he had known her, he'd come to regard her as a surrogate sister; someone he had never thought he had needed, but dearly loved once she had touched his life. He loathed seeing her in tears, although she was the only female he knew besides Yui that actually looked pretty when she cried.

Like Yui, Miaka had come a long way since her days in the book. She had blossomed from girlish cuteness into mature beauty, but that was only one obvious change. She'd become much more academically oriented thanks to a new-found ambition to teach, and less prone to fits of clumsiness, thanks to the ballet classes she and Yui had been attending. Blessed with a curvaceous body and cheerful personality, the increasingly confident Miaka had begun to attract attention from a significant number of her male classmates.

When the word got out about Taka's extended absence, it wouldn't be long before he and Keisuke would once again have to take it upon themselves to stave off advances from the more ardent of her admirers who wouldn't take no for an answer. If things ran true to form, Miaka would keep them all at arm's length as she carried on with her classes and waited for Taka to send for her.

And when he did, she would go. She would quit school and go to America to live the life that Taka wanted for them, a thought that had Tetsuya clenching his teeth in frustration.

'_Miaka, after all you went through and learned during your time in Konan, do you really want to allow someone to make all your choices for you?__ Your celestial warriors helped and fought hard for you because they all wanted you to realize your own destiny! Hotohori said you'd outgrown the need for their oversight! Tasuki believed you'd win all your battles! Don't you think you're selling yourself short?'_

Although she'd captured the heart of an emperor and three other warriors besides Tamahome...Miaka would laugh and deny that there was anything special about her. She just didn't see herself in the way that others did, even though she had devoted herself to someone to the point of making the ultimate sacrifice for him. That kind of commitment was almost unheard of these days, and Tetsuya was no longer sure it was warranted. After what she had gone through and done to keep the two of them together, just what the _hell _had Taka been thinking in not discussing a plan that took him away for months, and then involved her having to leave everything for him?

But Taka had been always been obsessed with providing for Miaka. A stint in the service had initially seemed to be a good choice after graduation; two years as an officer on a nearby base with civilian visiting privileges and paid leave was an ideal set-up for the two of them as Miaka finished up her Chinese literature studies and primary education degrees at University. This Special Ops gig, however, was an entirely different story. He knew from a cousin's experience that being in a military intelligence program was far from having a family friendly career ...which was why Taka should have discussed all aspects of it with Miaka before accepting. She had a right to know the drawbacks of being the spouse of an operative, and the right to decide for herself if she could live with them.

Catching Yui's eye, Tetsuya glared meaningfully at the letter crumpled in Miaka's hand, then turned his gaze back to his beloved. She shook her head sadly, and then glared at the letter too. "Miaka, I think you should go and call Taka right now!" She declared. "Tell him you don't want him to do this!"

"I can't, Yui." Miaka replied heavily. "If it's something he feels he has to do for our greater good, he's going to do it no matter what I say or how I feel about it." A brief smile curved her lips. "It's got to be an inherited trait. Tamahome was the same way."

Yui frowned darkly. "That doesn't make it okay!"

Tetsuya's apprehension had deepened at the mention of Tamahome. Comparisons between were inevitable, especially after the last epic battle with Tenkou had resulted in the merging of the memories of Tamahome and Taka.

"Miaka-chan, I'm sorry this is happening." He murmured, casting about in his mind for something to say that would comfort and reassure her. "Keisuke should be back soon. If anyone knows how to fix things up, he will."

Though it was obviously a struggle for her, Miaka gave him a smile. "I just don't know what I'd do without the three of you." Her lips trembled.

"We'll always be here for you, Mi-chan." Tetsuya stated firmly. "You're family."

Yui softly agreed with him as she tightened her protective embrace around her dearest friend.

Miaka tried to speak, but could only choke out a simple 'thank you' before lowering her head to weep into her hands.

Her two friends exchanged glances filled with worry, one thought running their minds.

'_Taka, you always said that you wanted to make your own destiny... but ignoring your past may cost you.'_

**To be continued… **


	3. The Stronghold

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**_By_ _KittyLynne_**

_Please insert the usual Watase Yû/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/Studio/Pierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimers in this space.)  
__Author's note: Italics denote characters' unspoken thoughts. Chapter Rating: 15+ for foul language. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter Two: The Stronghold**

The moon had risen high into the heavens when Suzaku Seishi Chichiri returned to the bandit stronghold on Mount Reikaku. The night air was balmy and still; perfect conditions for traveling to a celebration.

The monk hovered just above the ground, then touched down lightly while a smile of satisfaction spread across his face at having appeared exactly where he'd intended; just outside the gathering hall that was at the very heart of the fortress. Given some of the precarious- not to mention downright embarrassing- landings he'd experienced here in the past, it was gratifying to know that his extra practice sessions were finally showing results.

He walked up the steps and entered the Stronghold. The torchlit, stone walled hallway in front him was deserted, save for two guardsmen at its entrance, but the boisterous sounds of revelry drifting into the hall through the Great Hall's carved double doors pinpointed the location of the majority of the Stronghold's inhabitants. He exchanged pleasantries with the two watchmen, who had obviously been told to expect him. Then, wrinkling his nose in anticipation of the pungent odor of booze and sweaty bodies that would soon be assaulting his nostrils, Chichiri pulled open one of the massive doors and walked into the pandemonium inside.

As expected, the celebratory feast and frolic marking 'The Triumphant Return of The Phantasm Wolf' was in full swing, though the guest of honor was nowhere in sight. A significant number of bandits now littered the dining hall floor along with dozens of empty jugs and bottles, and the men that were still standing seemed to be either engaged in a raucous card game, or in doing their level best to achieve the status of their fallen comrades.

The monk wryly surveyed the disorder about him until a very recognizable voice bellowed a welcome to him above the chaos and clamor.

"ABOUT TIME YA GOT HERE, CHIRI! ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES A MONK DULL, YA KNOW!"

The other bandits in the room broke into guffaws at the wit of their former leader, Genrou, who had left that position to fulfill his destiny as the Suzaku Seishi Tasuki. Chichiri laughed along with them, but more out of relief at seeing Tasuki in a solidly upright position. It would have been too much to hope that his party loving friend was still stone cold sober, of course, but at least he was mobile and lucid- which would make Taiits-kun's message a whole lot easier to relay.

"THE NIGHT'S STILL YOUNG, UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO BED EARLY!" He shouted back, earning more guffaws from those around him and a chortle of appreciation from the seishi with flaming red hair.

No one in the universe had a grin quite like Tasuki, Chichiri thought fondly; fanglike incisors, paired with laughing, amber-colored eyes, gave his brother warrior the look of a mischievous wolf.

The redhead made an exaggerated beckoning gesture. The monk acknowledged the invitation with a salute, and Tasuki returned to the private back room he'd just exited.

It was slow going to join his friend. As Chichiri stepped over drunks and avoided smashed crockery, he exchanged brief but friendly greetings with the men still standing along the way. When he finally reached his destination, he entered quickly and closed the door against the merry mayhem he'd left behind.

He released a sigh of relief into the quiet, and surveyed his surroundings with appreciation.

Even without the elaborate gold symbol mounted outside its entrance, the room's plush but comfortable decor made it clear that this was the private den of the fearsome Bandit Leader of Mount Reikaku, and any guests that were lucky enough to be deemed worthy of its comforts. At present, in two of the four comfortable looking armchairs set in front of a huge stone fireplace were occupied by Tasuki and Kouji. Jugs of sake and half eaten platters of food were placed on the mahogany serving table between them.

As he drew closer to the two men, Chichiri announced his arrival to an atypically silent Kouji in the comical manner the young man preferred.

"Knock-knock! Who's there? Chichiri! Chichiri who? Chichiri the Celestial Warrior, that's who! Oh, excuse me, come right in and set yer heroic, wanderin' ass down! Why thank you , I believe I will!"

Tasuki was laughing, but his companion remained silent. Perplexed by the lack of response, the monk walked over to the overstuffed chair, then stopped short. Kouji was cradled between the chair's arms, dark head lolling over one, and booted feet hanging over its opposite. The young man's mouth hung wide open, his bandana drooped over one closed eye, and the gold dangles in his ears were knocked askew. The handle of an oversized silver tankard still clung to the fingers of the hand that dangled over the arm of the chair; the other hand laid on a half-exposed chest, still clutching an enormous turkey drumstick that was spreading a hideous grease stain upon one side of an expensive silk tunic (although it was highly doubtful that it had been paid for in the first place.)

As he watched a thin trickle of drool emerge from the corner of the bandit leader's mouth, Chichiri let out a soft laugh. It wasn't a surprise to find that Kouji had indulged himself, given that he presently had his best friend and former leader around to keep an eye on things. Even so, it was funny to see the normally handsome and dashing young bandit looking like a way-past-his-prime derelict. _Too bad I don't have Miaka's picture-taking gadget right now._ "I see you've done a number on poor Kouji."

Tasuki was unrepentant. "Yep, he's out for th' night. Didn't even make nine chimes."

"He's going to have one heck of a hangover when he wakes up!"

"Feh. Th' dumbass deserved it." Tasuki flapped his arm in a dismissive gesture as his amber eyes sparkled with wicked glee. "Ain't my fault no one can beat me when it comes to drinkin' or flame throwin', or havin' a- " A huge yawn mercifully cut off the listing of Kouji's manly shortcomings.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, you know. You look like you're getting ready to join him."

Tasuki's sleepy countenance immediately changed to a ferocious glare. "Fuck sleep!"

"If you say so," the monk said, hiding a smile.

"Yer damn right I say so!" The bandit declared. Fangs flashed in a sly grin. "Three years of travelin' with a holy man, an' I'm still as bad-ass as they come!"

"If you say so," Chichiri repeated, giving his brother seishi a shrewd look.

Tasuki's grin faded and his gaze shifted downward to the table in front of him.

"There's still plenty of nosh left." He said quickly. "And some decent sake, or we got the good hard stuff." The redhead started to stand as he spoke, but another jaw-splitting yawn had him dropping back into his chair. "Ehhh...shit!"

"Stay put and I'll help myself." The monk suggested cheerfully. He didn't relish the idea of hard liquor, but the scent of the food cooking in front of the fire and the low, persistent rumbling in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since daybreak. Grabbing two relatively clean plates and some chopsticks from the table, he went and knelt before the fireplace to scoop up generous amounts of succulent looking meats, vegetables and potatoes from several iron pots sitting on the hearth.

"Damn, those are Miaka-size portions!" Tasuki exclaimed, eying the heavily laden plates as Chichiri sank down with a contented sigh in the cushion strewn chair next to him. "Never could figure out how that girl stayed so tiny, eating as much as she did…" he added, half to himself.

Behind the shield of his mask, the monk's lone eye took note of the subtle tightening of his friend's mouth and the shadows darkening his fire-bright eyes. "I'm starved, you know!" He complained, digging into the his food with alacrity. "I think sometimes Taiits-kun forgets that I'm a mere mortal who needs to eat!"

"So what did Grandma want?" Tasuki asked, as soon as the monk had taken the last bite of his meal. "You were gone a long time."

Chichiri glanced up at hearing his friend's deadly serious tone. Following a sudden hunch, he glanced at the jugs of sake on the table. To his astonishment, only one jug showed signs of having been opened, and that was the one sitting next to the unconscious Kouji. Furthermore, the goblet Tasuki had been drinking from was more than half full.

The redhead fidgeted under the older man's crescent- shaped stare as it turned upon him. "What?"

"You could have drunk up all of that saké, you know! But you've barely touched a drop!"

Tasuki shrugged. "Wasn't in the mood after gettin' the word that Taiits-kun had sent for ya. Thought it was best I stayed sober, just in case."

The monk gave him an approving look. "Good thinking, you know. Did the others give you grief?"

"Nah. I just pretended I was drinkin'. It's not hard to fool these guys once they're blind stinkin' drunk." The bandit seishi turned his head and stared moodily into the fire. "So c'mon, what did th' old lady have to say? Is Konan in danger or somethin'?"

"No, Konan is safe." Chichiri replied carefully. "But it did have to do with Miaka."

* * *

Tasuki sat bolt upright in his chair.

"What's happened, dammit?" He demanded. "Are she an' Taka-"

"They're fine!" Chichiri assured him. "They're not in trouble, and their world's not in danger."

The wing seishi relaxed, then grew tense as he struggled to suppress the unwanted memories, then flopped back in his chair and abruptly gave up the effort. When it came to Miaka his self-control wasn't any better than his swimming ability, for it was still allowing him to flounder and drown in bittersweet recollections of the only girl he'd ever loved.

"Glad to hear it." He mumbled. "Taka swore t'me that he'd take care of her an' make her happy."

The monk smiled. "I know."

Closing his eyes, Tasuki let out a barely audible sigh. Talking about his feelings for Miaka was like rubbing dirt in a wound that refused to heal. It was the kind of pain that no drug or drink could dull- but he was determined he'd learn to live with it or die trying.

'_I don't care if it hurts. I deserve to feel like shit for tryin' to fuck things up between her and Taka.' _

It was a hard burden to bear, the knowledge that his feelings for his priestess had led him to betray her trust when she'd needed him most. The Tenkou debacle proved once and for all that he had no right to be with her, but yet he couldn't seem to stop wishing for and wanting that very thing. The only thing he could do to make amends is make sure nothing hurt her ever again. If only there was some way to find out for sure if Taka had kept his promise! If there was, and _she_ was, he could rest easier...

An impatient voice and a sharp tapping on his arm forced him back to reality. "Tasuki! Are you listening to me, you know?"

"Sorry, Chiri, run that by me again?"

"Taiits-kun is asking us to represent all of the other Suzaku Seishi in implementing a plan that could ensure eternal peace for our world." The mage repeated, not missing the unmistakable signals of the unrequited love his friend bore for their priestess. '_I hope the Holy One knows what she's doing in insisting that Tasuki falls in with this plan. He's been unbelievably brave in letting Miaka go, loving her the way he does...but even the courageous have their breaking points.' _

Tasuki frowned. "What's that got t'do with Miaka? Her part is done."

Chichiri took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just give it to you straight. Suzaku has gone to Miaka to ask if she will return to Konan to help the gods implement the plan. " He paused, watching his friend's expression closely. To say the the bandit looked shocked was an understatement. "If she agrees to return, as her only surviving guardians, we would be needed. Taiits-kun would like us to stay by her side for the entire time she is here in Konan. However, this time it's not going to be a requirement. It's your choice."

Tasuki's changing expression made his thoughts quite clear to his brother warrior. Whatever his personal reservations, and despite his struggle in coming to grips with his angst-riddled past with Miaka, there was no question as to what Tasuki would do now.

"If Miaka's comin' back, I'll be there."

Chichiri nodded, not surprised but still greatly pleased by his friend's immediate acceptance of his old duties. "It is possible she might not return. Taiits-kun stressed to me that it's going to be Miaka's choice whether or not she wants to help-"

"She'll help." Tasuki stated flatly.

The monk nodded. "Yes. I think so too."

"So how long will I ...we...ahh...how long will she be stayin' with us?"

"I'm not sure, but it didn't sound like a short term commitment."

Tasuki nodded. "What about Taka?"

"I don't really know." The mage responded, carefully setting down the plate he had been holding. "Taiits-kun didn't say he was part of the plan, but neither did she say that he wasn't. Everything really hinges on what Miaka decides to do, you know."

"He'll come." Tasuki said. "He's her guardian."

"And her boyfriend." Chirchiri said gently.

"That too." Tasuki half smiled. "Little Ghost the Second." He thought he'd made a good job of sounding offhand, but the brilliant flash of crimson from the symbol on his arm gave him away. Muttering curses, he made a move to cover it up, but Chichiri stayed his hand.

"Dammit, Chiri! The damn thing acts like she never left!" He spat the words out while roughly pulling his arm out of his friend's grasp. "I'm fuckin' pathetic! It's been three fuckin' years! Why can't I get over it?"

Chichiri yanked off his mask, a violent action that instantly silenced the ranting bandit. Fixing a stern eye on the younger man, he leaned forward and spoke to him with quiet intensity.

"You're _not _pathetic! There's absolutely no shame in showing that you care for Miaka, and especially not in front of me! It's natural! You have feelings for her that are unresolved-"

"-and always will be, dammit!" Tasuki interrupted bitterly. "Talk about a hopeless cause!"

"It's _not _hopeless! It's because you haven't forgiven yourself for falling in love with her when you knew she was taken!" The monk declared. "I'll say this as many times as you need to hear it! It _isn't wrong_ for you to love Miaka, just as long as you respect her feelings! Instead of fighting what _you_ feel, try concentrating on accepting the fact that it's all right for you to love her! Once you can do that, I'm sure you'll be able to move on with your life!"

The crackling of burning logs and Kouji's intermittent snores were the only sounds in the room for a long moment.

"So how do I do that?" Tasuki finally asked, speaking in the gentler tone he reserved for those who mattered to him. "When do you think I'm finally gonna get what love and all this other crap is about?"

"You already get it, you know." The monk said kindly. Slipping on his mask, he added, "the thing you have to work on is attaining peace through acceptance. Talking about your feelings to Miaka when she's here might help, when you feel comfortable in doing that. But it's okay if you don't right now. Like I said, you're excessively hard on yourself. Being in love is scary for even the bravest of souls, you know."

"That's for damn sure! Women have brought me nothin' but pain an' trouble an' heartbreak!"

"And yet you're still willing to give up everything for Miaka."

Amber irises glimmered with a mixture of sadness and humor. "Yeah. Which means I'm a fucking glutton for punishment, huh?"

As the redhead leapt from his chair and began to pace, Chichiri watched him silently. He'd gotten to know his brother warrior well enough in the last few months to recognize that this kind of incessant movement always precipitated some sort of personal revelation. He watched, calmly waiting for what he suspected was coming.

This time it came quicker than expected. After only a few passes, Tasuki stopped in mid-stride to spit out in frustration, "Ya know, my ma and my five sisters were always yippin' at me from the time I could talk that unless I changed my way of thinkin' and bein', I'd never be a good enough man for anyone!"

"That must have been very difficult thing to deal with." The monk responded in a quiet voice.

"No kiddin'! It's th' main reason I ran away from home at fifteen!" Twin fangs reappeared in a tight smile that didn't reach fierce looking eyes. "The bitch of it is that they're probably right! Celestial Warrior or not, I ain't exactly lived a respectable life! Even if Miaka woulda stayed, and even if I'd had a shot with her, it wouldn't change what I've done and that I got nothin' to offer her."

Chichiri regarded his friend with a thoughtful look.

"I must disagree with that, you know." He said seriously. "No matter how you might have made a living in the past, you're a good man now. And, for what it's worth, I think you do have what it takes to make Miaka happy."

The wing seishi's glance held his thanks.

"But I also think it's going to be hard for you to take care of her when _you're_ not happy." Chichiri added.

"Don't ya worry 'bout that! I ain't gonna let this thing I have about her get in the way of doin' the right thing! If she needs me, I'm gonna be there. If she's with Taka and they're happy, then I'm gonna be happy for them an' that's _that_."

As if the words spurred him into action, the redhead strode over to a corner where his prized tessen rested, still sheathed in its custom-made holster. Grabbing hold of his favorite weapon, the bandit seishi slung it over a shoulder with practiced ease, and then turned to face his friend.

"Count on me, Chiri! I'll have my shit together way before we see th' woman!"

"You'll have to start gathering it quick." The monk advised him calmly.

Tasuki's eyes narrowed; after countless hours on the road with the older man, he had gotten good at sensing when a smile was lurking beneath the impassive mask. "Whaddaya mean? Just how soon is this all happenin'?"

"A lot sooner than _you _think, obviously." Chichiri's reply held a hint of a chuckle.

"Ya damn monk! Quit messin' around an' tell me!"

"Providing she agreed to return, I'd say it shouldn't be more than...oh, a couple of hours from now, you know."

"A couple- you mean, we're meetin' her _tonight_?"

The monk simply nodded.

There was a clanking of metal as Tasuki plunked down on the floor.

"Well, damn."

_To be continued_


	4. Code Red

**The Promise : A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**_By KittyLynne_**

_Fushigi Yûgi doesn't belong to me. (Please insert the usual Watase Yû/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/StudioPierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimer in this space.)_

_Author's Note: Spoilers for TV series and OVAs. Chapter Rating: 14+ for coarse language 9/24/07-edited. A huge thank you to Roku Kyu for her immensely helpful concrit. This chapter is much improved as a result. :)_

**Chapter Three: Code Red**

Keisuke Yuuki stepped off the elevator and trudged down the hallway leading to his apartment, feeling more than happy to finally be home. The final exam of his college career had been the most taxing and challenging one he'd ever taken, even though he had thought he was more than prepared going into it. _No second guessing or looking up the answers. I'm done, and I could care less if I ever open up a textbook again._ A yawn split his lips. _Hope there's some beer left. A cold one and a nap is just what the doctor ordered. _

But the idea of relaxation was banished as soon as he reached the apartment. Before he could reach for the handle, the door was flung open and his roommate greeted him with a glare.

"Jeez, it's about time you got here! Where the hell have you been?"

"Nice to see you too!" Keisuke retorted. "Went late on my exam and had to run for the last bus off campus!"

After taking note of the stooped shoulders and weary expression of the man standing in front of him, Tetsuya relented. "Rough one, huh?"

Keisuke sighed. "Yeah, but a passing grade is all I need." Entering the apartment, he dropped his backpack on the entryway floor with a loud thump and turned to his friend. "What's with the doorman routine? I thought you and Yui had a dinner date tonight."

"Canceled it." Tetsuya replied tersely. The crease between his brows deepened, and his dark brown eyes radiated concern.

_I can see his eyes_? Keisuke frowned. Tetsuya not wearing his Ray-Bans usually meant there was some kind of trouble. "How come?"

His roommate turned and gave a jerk of his head in the direction of the apartment's living room.

Following the gesture, Keisuke saw Yui sitting upon the sofa with her arm tightly wrapped around a hunched up mass that looked like his sister. Dread replaced bewilderment as Miaka straightened up and he got a clearer look at her face; her stricken expression and tearstreaked cheeks spoke volumes. "Oh _no_." He whispered. "Something's happened to Taka-"

"Taka's fine!" Tetsuya interrupted. "But listen to this! Miaka got a letter from him today that said he's signed up for special ops training in the United States. The training locations and coursework are top security clearance, so she can't have any contact with him for the next six months."

Keisuke's mouth fell open as his stunned gaze shifted back and forth between his sister's slumped posture and his best friend. "They write every other damn day!" He burst out. "Why didn't she speak up when he said he was trying for the special unit?"

"Because she didn't know he was!" Tetsuya stated, not bothering to hide his disapproval of that fact. "Taka waited until the whole thing was a done deal to tell her! Said he knew she'd understand that he was doing it for their future."

"Give me a break!" Keisuke sputtered. "He ranked in the top ten percent of his university class! He got a degree in international finance! He could write his own ticket at a bank or corporation!"

His roommate shrugged. "This could also be a great opportunity. He gets to practice his English every day, plus it gives him a chance to measure up to a certain someone we knew first."

"You mean...Tamahome?"

"Yep."

"But Miaka chose him over his book version!"

"Doesn't matter if he thinks she's having second thoughts. It's my opinion that Taka won't ever feel secure until he feels he's as good as a Celestial Warrior!" Tetsuya elaborated. "This training would give him skills that a seishi would never have, and he'd still be taking care of Miaka while doing it."

"I suppose that makes sense." Keisuke said slowly. "He can make money and prove to Miaka that he's just as good or better for her at the same time."

"Exactly!"

"I thought he got over that kinda stuff!"

Tetsuya looked grim. "Probably did for a while, but it's hard to escape the past when it's always in front of you."

"Tell me about it." Keisuke mused. "They may be different people, but his mistakes with Miaka are a lot like the ones Tamahome used to make. You'd think he would've learned from-"

"Keisuke?"

The two men cast worried glances at each other, and then at Miaka, who had become aware of their voices.

"Hey there, Sis! Good to see you!" Keisuke replied, a little too heartily.

"Back at you, Big Bro." She tried to smile. "How are things?"

Keisuke ambled over to her, trying his best to look cheerful. "Oh, I can't complain. Hey, Yui."

The blonde greeted him somberly.

"How was your exam?" Miaka asked.

After a glance at her clenched hands, Keisuke lied through his teeth. "It went great! I'm sure I got honors!"

As he had intended, hearing good news seemed to provide some distraction for his sister. Her expression instantly brightened and her voice held her delight in his achievement. "That's so wonderful! I knew you could do it! I kept telling Mom...oh Keisuke, she's going to be so proud of you!"

Yui said nothing, but gave him a sharp look that Keisuke ignored as he forced himself to follow through with the fib. "Thanks, Sis! It's nice to know _someone_ around this place believes in me!"

"I always have." Miaka's gaze shone with pride and admiration as she surveyed her only sibling. "My brother, a college honors graduate! I can't believe how the time has flown!"

Keisuke gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Same here." _I just hope Mom doesn't disown me when the my test results come back._ He thought wryly.

Miaka's face took on the expression of a wounded doe. "I...I'm afraid I don't have such nice news for you."

"I know." Keisuke responded quickly, all thoughts of test scores banished by the trembling sigh that escaped his sister. "We're gonna talk about that, but let's figure out what we're doing for dinner first."

"How about that new Italian place over by school? They do takeout." Tetsuya suggested.

Keisuke agreed at once. "Comfort food sounds great!"

"Tets-kun and I will go." Yui suggested gently. "You and Miaka stay here and relax."

"Just what I was thinking." Tetsuya said, giving her a wink. "Put it away. It's on me," he added, as the other man made a move for his wallet. "I'll get double sized everything."

"Thanks man, but I think you might want to triple size this order." Keisuke told him seriously. "There's major angst going down."

Miaka spoke up. "I don't have much of an appetite." She said, then hiccupped a laugh at the disbelieving expressions that surrounded her. "But I'll try to eat something."

"That's my M-chan!" Yui hugged her dearest friend, then relinquished her to her brother's care as Tetsuya came over to help her to her feet.

Once standing, the blonde gave him a quick, impulsice kiss of thanks on the cheek. The object of her attentions grinned widely, obviously pleased by the spontaneous display of affection. Yui blushed.

"It's supposed to be a lovely evening." She murmured. "It's not far to the restaurant. Want to walk and save on gasoline?"

"That's a nice thought, but I think it's more important if we save on time." Tetsuya said, with a meaningful glance at Miaka and Keisuke.

"You're right." Yui agreed. "The sooner she eats, the better she'll feel."

As Miaka started to pour out her troubles to her brother, Tetsuya and Yui quietly departed, feeling that Keisuke's indisputable ability to boost Miaka's lagging spirits would once again prevail. They made their way down to the brightly lit parking lot where Tetsuya's Lexus was parked, absorbed in quiet discussion about Miaka and Taka's future as a couple.

Once ensconced within the shadowy confines of the car, however, Tetsuya and Yui stopped talking, turned to each other and embraced. The kiss they exchanged was long and heartfelt, a wordless reassurance to each other that their own romance was no fantasy, but as real and as vital as the world around them.

As increasingly passionate kisses followed the first one, thoughts of their errand fled to the backs of their minds.

Neither of them noticed the soft crimson light surrounding the building they had just exited.

* * *

In the flickering light from the candle ensconced in the solitary bedroom lamp, Tasuki finished polishing the diamond-hard surface of his prized tessen with the special cloth he reserved just for that purpose. When he finished, he sheathed the weapon in the scabbard strapped on his back, then made minor adjustments to the straps fastened across his chest and around his waist. Feeling the familiar weight of the holy relic between his shoulder blades always made him feel more secure and confident about everything. Even about seeing _her_.

_'In a few minutes I'll be seeing Miaka again.' _

He couldn't ignore the gigantic leaps his heart was taking or the butterflies that swarmed in his gut at that thought, but gamely tried to keep them in check. '_Don't get so damn excited!'_ He scolded himself._ 'She's a friend and the priestess-you're her friend and seishi. There's nothin' more to it than that because th' woman loves Taka. It's not ever gonna happen for you and her so be a man and deal with it!'_

Keeping those thoughts rooted in his mind, Tasuki strode to his bed and knelt down, reaching beneath it for the peach colored backpack he had been using for his frequent road trips in the last three years. Ah yes, there it was, right where he had left it the night before.

He got to his feet and walked over to the nearby dresser, where he began to fill the pack with the various necessities pulled out of a half dozen small drawers.

_'I'm gettin' as bad as Nuriko about packin'!' _He thought wryly, when he realized he had crammed his entire stock of unmentionables into the small space. '_Get a grip, Tasuki- a couple of 'em is all ya need, one to wear, one to wash.' _Reaching into the pack, he started to remove some of its contents, and then hesitated as another thought struck him. '_No, better take 'em all. There's really no tellin' when I'll be back to this place. Sure as hell don't want to be washin' the same two crusty pairs day after day in front of Miaka_-'

"DAAAA...TASUKI!"

"AAAAHHH!" Tasuki yelled as a miniaturized monk unexpectedly popped up beside him. "Dammit, Chiri! Why can't ya use the door like a normal person?"

Chichiri resumed his normal size and watched in amusement as the ex-bandit quickly stuffed his scattered unmentionables back into the bulging bag in front of him. "Scaring the shit out of you is much more fun for me, you know."

"That's the reason I'm bringin' extra skivvies," The bandit shot back. A sly grin touched his lips as he reached back to finger the handle of his tessen. "You know, Chiri, that prank just reminded me of how much fun_ I_ used to have torching Obake-chan whenever he ticked me off…"

As the redhead gave an evil sounding chuckle, Chichiri quickly changed the subject. "Hey, isn't that Miaka's old backpack? I thought we left it with her when we came back!"

"Didn't swipe it, if that's what you're thinkin'!" Tasuki asserted. "I _asked _her for a momento from her world, and she wanted me to have this." He let go of the tessen to hoist the bulging pack over one shoulder, smirking at his fellow warrior's audible sigh of relief. "Don't know why. Guess she thought it might come in handy for a mountain desperado." He added with a chuckle. "I didn't tell her I was thinkin' about goin' legit."

"Well, you could've let me know you had it, you know!" The monk complained. "I wouldn't have worn out so many pairs of slippers on the road!"

"HA! That's the reason I hid it! Why should I be the only one gettin' blisters on those marathon treks you insist on takin' while you pull that 'Look at me, I'm a tiny monk!' routine?"

Chichiri grinned. "Then you'll be glad to hear we're going to be traveling by magic, you know!"

Tasuki's smile faded. "Sure, that's great." He said, lying through his teeth. He absolutely despised traveling by transport spell; floating through the fluid nothingness reminded him too much of water- no, of _being_ underwater.

Of course he would rather die than ever admit that to anyone.

"I already said our good-byes." He added, determinedly ignoring the queasy, swirling feeling in his belly. "Kouji managed to drag himself outta his stupor long enough for me to tell him where we're headed."

"Great!" Chichiri approved. Removing his cape, he spread it out on the floor with a flourish. "We'll leave right away. I know how eager you are to see Taiits-kun again, you know."

"Yeah. As eager as I am to drink a jug of prune juice." Tasuki growled, while his friend chuckled at his sour expression. "An' by the way, would ya please try a little harder to find us a decent landing spot this time? I ain't in the mood to deal with hangin' from a tree or danglin' off the edge of a cliff!"

"Not to worry! I've been practicing, and I've gotten much better, you know! No rough landings, I promise!"

Tasuki's expression was dubious as he stepped into the center of the robe. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Chichiri nodded. Putting his three-ringed staff in a firmly upright position, he began the ritual for teleportation, mixing a few unusual hand gestures with the arcane incantation Taiits-kun had taught him.

Tasuki watched the proceedings with fascination and a healthy measure of respect for his brother warrior's celestial gift. However, those positive feelings soon gave way to acute anxiety as the monk's staff tapped the cloth and the bandit seishi's body began sinking into the folds of the cape. He tried to remain still, but it was impossible. In spite of his knowing how dangerous it was to struggle, the urge to break free of the spell was close to overwhelming him.

_'Shit, shit, SHIT! I gotta do somethin' fast...'_

In that moment of panic, the bandit seishi resorted to a technique that had proved infallable in past situations like this. He refused to feel any guilt over using it; desperate times called for desparate measures. It was the only time he hadn't been scared of the water, and knowing her good heart, she'd wouldn't mind if it helped to distract him from his fear.

Eyes closed, he concentrated on one of his most precious memories of his time as a seishi, reliving every pleasurable moment of giving the kiss of life to Miaka.

**To be continued!**


	5. Reality Check

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_(Please insert the usual Watase Yuu/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/Studio/Pierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimers in this space.)  
Author's note: Spoiler warning for TV episodes. Chapter Rating: 14+ (For coarse language, slight sexual innuendo)_

**Chapter Four: Reality Check**

Keisuke handed his sister a tissue, and then waited patiently as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much." Miaka wadded up the tissue with a grimace. "Thanks for listening and putting up with my mood. You're always there for me when I need you."

"That's what big brothers are for, didn't you know that?"

"And you're the absolute best!" Miaka threw her arms around him.

Keisuke returned the hug while feeling a sharp stab of conscience. He'd been so wrapped up in his academic struggles, he'd paid little to zero attention as to how his sister had been faring in the past few months. She'd definitely lost weight…

This couldn't go on any longer. He had to say his piece.

"I'll always try to be the best brother I can be." He stated as gently as he could. "Which is why I would be remiss if I wasn't honest, even though it might upset you."

She stiffened and leaned back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"It pretty much starts and ends with you and Taka." Keisuke said, holding up a hand as she began to object. "Please, Sis, just hear me out!"

He expected an angry diatribe, but to his great surprise, Miaka gave in without a fuss. "I'm sorry. Please say what you have to say."

Her bleak expression alarmed him. "Never mind. You need a break, and this can wait for later."

"There's no time like the present." She managed a smile.

"It's not going to be what you want to hear."

"I understand, and I really want to hear your thoughts."

"All right." He shifted uneasily, took a breath. "You and Taka have a problem that's only going to get bigger if you don't face it head on. I think you both need to realize that the lack of honest communication between you spells big trouble." He sighed at her dubious look. "I know what you're thinking...that I've got no room to talk about relationships, not having a serious girlfriend. But what I'm seeing with you and Taka has led to break ups in all the couples I've known- including Mom and Dad. If you don't believe me, just ask Mom why they got divorced."

"But you were the one that told me the power of love could overcome all obstacles." Miaka stated sadly.

Keisuke reached out to grasp her hand. "Love did bring you and Taka together against all odds. But that's just the beginning. What happened to bring him here doesn't mean there won't be serious problems in your relationship if you can't be honest with each other. Your feelings should matter and so should your dreams!"

"They do! Why do you think I worked so hard at Yotsubadai? I wanted to attend the university!"

Keisuke's eyes narrowed. "And you wanted to be a teacher, right?"

"Yes, I want to teach more than anything! But-"

"But nothing! Have you ever told Taka how important becoming a teacher is to you?"

"N-no. But I-"

"Did you ever ask him why he didn't consult you before signing up for military training?"

Miaka frowned. "No, but he-"

"Have you told him the military was the last place you wanted to see him end up after going through fighting a war yourself?"

"No, but there's no way this country will go to war in these economic times! I understand why he picked it...there are no layoffs, and it's an occupation that will always be needed. You know money has always been important to Taka. As Tamahome, and in this world, he's never had that kind of security-"

Keisuke cut her off. "That doesn't excuse him, Miaka. As long as you two have been together, I can't remember Taka ever asking you for your opinion on decisions that would affect the both of you. You think that he's shouldering responsibility, but he's not! He's doing what he wants, and expecting you to go along with it!"

"I thought you liked him!"

"I do! He's a good guy, and a great friend, and I care about him. But _you _are my sister, and _your _welfare comes first. I've watched you grow up. I know you better than anyone else in your life, except Mom, and that's why I say that you're going to have regrets someday in not letting Taka know you're not happy about this and why! I can guarantee he'll never realize the errors he's been making unless you stand up to him!"

Miaka rubbed a hand across her eyes. "How can I?" She murmured. "I might have the regrets you say, but at least I won't be taking something away from him just because I find it inconvenient to deal with!"

"Isn't that what he's been doing with you?"

As his sister remained silent, Keisuke sighed heavily. "By keeping silent, you're going to be living a lie. Why don't you want to say anything? Are you afraid that he'll find someone else? Someone in America?"

She stared down at her interlocked fingers. "No, I'm not afraid of that. He sacrificed everything so he could be with me as a man of this world. How could I doubt him after that?"

"Kowtowing to Taka now because of what he did for you in the book as Tamahome isn't doing anyone any good." Keisuke stated, giving her a hard stare as she quickly looked up. "If we're talking about past obligations here, I would say that you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for both Tamahome and Taka on more than one occasion. You were willing to give your life for each of them, so why couldn't they give that life back to you by discussing the decisions they have made that involve your joint futures?"

"I...I don't know, when you put it that way."

"Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't ever make concessions- just that you shouldn't have to make all of them! Talking things out...give and take...isn't that what makes a good partnership?"

"Yes."

As a fresh round of tears welled in his sister's eyes, Keisuke decided to ease up. "I'm sorry for being harsh. Maybe it comes from having to stand by too many times while you went through hell." Putting an arm about her shoulders, he drew her to him. "You always give the very best of yourself, Miaka, and that's what I want for you in return. The best."

Miaka hiccupped, and reached for a second tissue. "I... I know you do. I'm sorry for being a crybaby. And I promise to think on what you've said before I make any decision." She sniffled, then dabbed the dampness from her cheeks. "Wouldn't it be nice to have something like Taiits-kun's mirror to guide us to the right choice?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Keisuke sighed, then smirked. "Although, I don't need a mirror of divination to know what Taka is gonna be doing for the next six months- taking daily cold showers, and counting the days until he'll be able to make you an official member of the 'Mile High Club'- OW!"

"You idiot!" Miaka exclaimed, giggling. "You remind me of Tasuki when you say things like that!"

"And I'm glad to see my sis hasn't lost her killer right!" Keisuke retorted, playfully rubbing his arm where she'd slugged it. "Speaking of Tasuki," he went on, "I've been wanting to ask you what happened to him. I mean, he was a good guy...and after being on the right side of the law, I'd say going back to runnning a bandit gang would be problematic-" His voice broke off as his sibling's mouth abruptly curved downward. "What? What's the matter?"

"I don't know how or what he's doing." She murmured. "I haven't for a long time."

Keisuke made a dismissive gesture, angry with himself for bringing up the subject. "Ah, I wouldn't worry. You know Chichiri's still around with that awesome magic, and Tasuki's got the tessen... and even if he didn't, that's one guy who can definitely take care of himself!"

**SSSSSSSS**

It was with an effort that Miaka held her tongue. Her concerns about her seishi were very real, but not realistic when it came to being able to act on them. To confess her worries to her brother wouldn't help, and would only cause him more trouble.

Bittersweet feelings arose within her whenever she thought of her last time in the book; pleasure mixed with confusion and guilt over not being able to resolve the problem of Tasuki in the three years since she'd left him. The victory over Tenkou should have given satisfaction and closure. Instead, the events leading up to it had left her unable to come to terms with the feelings she'd developed regarding the entire situation.

_He told me to go with a beautiful smile on his face, but his eyes looked so sad- I'm sure that's because of what happened with him and me. If only I could have found a way to let him know how I felt..._

Her conscience rebuked her, as it always did._ And just what is it that I felt? I don't even know what it was, so how could I do anything to save him from the hurt? _

She'd never shared these particular feelings with anyone, not even Yui-chan. Sweet and painful, the secret would remain safely hidden in her heart and in the harmless dreams that warmed the nights she spent alone. Fueled by good memories of their friendship, her admiration for him and a matured viewpoint on his actions, her feelings for the bandit had shifted towards something she was loath to analyze too deeply. It was too late for second guesses, and there wasn't any point in dragging up one more thing to increase her dissatisfaction with how things had been going in her life.

_I have Taka. He'll make me happy. _Silently, she repeated the mantra that had kept all doubts in check for the last three years, but could find no reassurance in it. A strange and restless spirit was growing and continuing to prod her with unanswered questions about the past, even as her conscience kicked her for her doubts about the present. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and she was glad that Keisuke chose that moment to interrupt her thoughts.

"So, Miaka, I take it you've quit reading about them in the scroll Taiits-kun gave you?"

"That's right." She admitted. "I haven't opened it since the day I found out the others had finally been reborn."

"Why not? There's no danger in opening it since you've successfully completed your duties as Priestess, right?"

"That's right. But I haven't because it was still upsetting Taka."

"I...see." Keisuke was looking serious once more. "Did he say that it was?"

"Not directly. But I took it that he was when I gave him the news about Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori being born into new bodies, and he said that he was glad, because it meant it was time for us to move on like they had."

"I have noticed Taka hasn't wanted to talk about the book since the fall of Tenkou." Keisuke remarked. "So you've quit reading it altogether?"

"Yes." Miaka confirmed ruefully. "But ever since he left for basic training, I've been really tempted to go sneak a peek."

"Understandable." Her brother said. "But you haven't, right?"

"I come close to looking, but I chicken out every time." She confessed. "That's part of the reason I gave you the scroll. It's not just for safekeeping, it's because I'm a terrible liar, and if I read that Chichiri or Tasuki were in trouble, I'd be going crazy knowing it 's not possible for me to help them." Her smile was weak as she added, "and that's also why I'm not sure it's a good thing that I discovered a way to check on them that didn't involve the book or the scroll."

Keisuke was wide-eyed. "How's that work?"

"You know there's a connection between the priestess and her guardians, right? Well, it seems I've retained the ability to sense their life forces on this side. I don't know what Tasuki and Chichiri are doing or exactly where they are, but if I concentrate on our connection through the pictures I have, I can definitely feel their chi. They both seem to be in strong health."

At hearing this revelation, Keisuke frowned deeply. He was glad to hear things were all right, but what did maintaining that connection mean for the future? Maybe Taka was right in worrying about it; something in his sister's face and tone told him that she would rather have made the contact with her surviving warriors in person.

"I'm glad they're doing well. They're great guys, both of them." He murmured, stalling for time. He needed to think about this, or he'd end up putting his foot in his mouth. Pushing himself to his feet, he added, "talking's made me thirsty, I'm gonna go get a beer. You want anything?"

"No thank you. I'll wait until Yui and Tetsuya get back."

After blinking in astonishment at her refusal, Keisuke wandered off to the kitchen. It was probably just as well she didn't want a snack, he thought wryly, as he opened the refrigerator and scanned its mostly empty shelves. Grabbing a beer, he called out over the door, "I think I know why Taka said that. Have you ever thought that maybe Suzaku could bring you back? You helped seal away Tenkou, but you never got a chance to see the end result. That could be considered unfinished business."

Miaka's smile was wistful. If she'd followed her initial impulse, she would have been living in Konan and known how her friends were faring.

"I've wondered about that," she called back, "but I don't see how it would happen. I've used up all my wishes, and Taiits-kun said the cycle of priestesses was at an end after my duties were fullfilled. I don't know if I could help if any other dangers arose."_ Even knowing that_, _I'd try to do something._ She added to herself_. Chichiri and Tasuki and the reborn seishi are still there. As long as I live, I am their priestess and their friend, and I 'll always honor those commitments. If only I could do something for them in return for all they did for me..._

The thought broke off as an idea sprang to mind; although common sense told her that it was too much to hope for, her heart was insisting that it couldn't hurt to try. Shutting her eyes and clasping her hands, Miaka offered a silent prayer on the chance that it might somehow pass through the realm of time and space and be heard by Konan's patron god.

_'Great Suzaku, I'm so very grateful for all you have done for me...for us. I have no right to ask this… but I would so like to see my friends again, just to make sure they're all right. Is that possible?'_

She paused, thinking hard. It seemed so selfish to ask for something without giving in return, and she put that thought into her prayer.

_'If I could do something for you in return, could you grant me that wish? I gladly offer myself in your service.'_

As she ended the supplication, heat surged through her body. Though the sensation was familiar, it wasn't nearly as intrusive as the last time she'd experienced it. Instead of overwhelming her, it had the effect of a soothing soak in a hot spring; easing her tautly strung nerves, while calming her turbulent emotions.

Miaka smiled. The connection she had with Suzaku was very much alive, and, in fact, stronger than ever.

And getting stronger by the second.

Green eyes widened with comprehension, just before a brilliant red light filled the room. "Oh!"

At the sound of his sister's startled outcry, Keisuke turned from the fridge, and then promptly dropped his unopened beer and a container of leftovers.

"Miaka! What the hell is that?" He exclaimed, even though he had a sinking feeling that he knew.

Miaka didn't answer; she was lost in the wonder of seeing the magnificent phoenix that had materialized directly in front of her. When the bird changed form to that of a very tall and muscular scarlet-haired man, she slid off the sofa and knelt, touching her forehead to the floor in reverent homage to the Konanese god of love and fire.

"Suzaku-sekun! You honor us with your presence!" She spoke loudly, trying to be heard over her thundering heartbeats. "Thank you for responding to my prayer!"

_What prayer? Why was she praying? _The questions were screaming to be asked, but Keisuke held his tongue, not wanting to incur the ire of his sister or the displeasure of the god standing in the middle of his living room in all his shimmering glory. _Me and my big mouth! I shouldn't have said his name..._

"Rise, my Priestess!" The god spoke in a low, melodious voice. "There is no need to humble yourself before me. I promised that I would never forsake you, did I not?"

"Yes, Suzaku-sekun." She responded, obediently getting to her feet. "And I promised I would never forsake you or my friends in Konan-" As a thought struck her, she gasped and paled. "What has happened? Tasuki- Chichiri- "

"Do not be concerned." Suzaku told her kindly. "They and the reborn ones are alive and well. The peace you brought to our lands has held, yet I am here because our world still has great need of you. Could you find it in your heart to aid us once again, my Priestess?"

Miaka started to agree, but immediately stifled the response after a quick glance at her scowling sibling.

Keisuke, who had been about to lodge a protest, was stopped cold by the longing and sadness in his sister's expression.

She had wished for this meeting, and this chance...but was ready to give it up if he objected.

And how hypocritical it was for him to object! Hadn't he just spent the last few minutes lecturing her about Taka's insensitivity to what she wanted? Telling her she couldn't go or making her feel guilty about it would undermine everything he had just said to Miaka about asserting herself. _This is a_ _good chance for her to see what she can do when she's out on her own.__ She's got to wait on Taka for six months regardless, so where's the harm?_

"Keisuke?"

He spoke the words before he could talk himself out of uttering them. "Don't look at me! This is your choice to make!"

Miaka's eyes were bright with love and joy as she smiled at her brother. True to his words, Keisuke had just cleared the way for her to assume control of her own life. This _was_ the way to do it, and there was no doubt that she would, although it meant putting her cozy, well ordered life into a state of flux for awhile. _Taka, this is the way it has to be. __I made a commitment to the people of Konan, and I intend to keep it. _

Her expression was serene as she put her hands together and gave a low bow. "My life is in your service, O Suzaku-sekun. What would you require of me?"

"If you will permit it, I will return you to Taiits-kun, who will explain what is required." The Phoenix-god replied.

"I understand, and will do as you ask."

"I also ask you to consider your response to what she will ask of you. Your promise is irrevocable, and will change the course of other lives besides your own."

Keisuke was hovering somewhere between awe and outright panic. _What the hell does that mean, irrevocable? This priestess thing wasn't supposed to be a permanent gig! He's not going to try to mate with her again or anything, is he? I mean, he's a god of mythological proportions, and she's a human..._

But it was too late for second guessing. She had already risen to her feet and came forward to wrap him up in a tight hug.

He had no choice but to believe Miaka would do the right thing.

"Keisuke, if I have to be gone for awhile, would you explain to Taka what happened and tell him that I'll contact him as soon as I get back? And Yui too?"

"Of course." He promised in a voice made thick by his emotions. "And I'll keep tabs on you through the scroll."

Releasing her, he backed away, shading his eyes as the phoenix spread its wings and the dazzling red light surrounding his sister grew more intense.

"Lasting peace or not, you need to be extra careful!" He shouted, then gasped at the reply that reasonated in the space between his ears.

Suzaku's voice was tranquil and modulated.

_'Do not worry. She is going to a safe place_.'

_Easy for you to say_. Keisuke thought. _You're a god._

The voice sounded amused as it replied. '_Point taken. But I speak the truth_. _It's your choice whether to believe...or not.' _

_Fair enough. _

Celestial wings fluttered outwards, then folded inward to envelop Miaka's body in a protective cocoon.

_She looks like an angel,_ Keisuke thought.

_'An apt analogy.' _Suzaku agreed.

The forms of the bird god and his priestess were starting to grow transparent. _Be well, brother of my priestess. She shall return when the time is right._

"I will be back, Keisuke!" Miaka called, her voice sounding as if she were inside a tunnel. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Sis!" Keisuke yelled into the opening void, then put an arm across his eyes to guard against the blinding flash of light that followed.

Seconds later it had dissipated, and he could see that his sister and Suzaku had been replaced by a panting Tetsuya and Yui, who had finally noticed the crimson aura surrounding the building, and had run back to the apartment find out what was going on.

"Is that what I thought-" Tetsuya began.

"Was that-" Yui gasped at the same time.

"Yeah, Suzaku took Miaka back to the book world." Keisuke confirmed, with calmness he was light years from feeling. "And I decided I'm not in the mood for takeout chicken. Would you go shut the door, and dig up Taiits-kun's scroll while I order us a pizza?"

**To Be Continued!**


	6. Reunited

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne**

_(Please insert the usual Watase Yuu/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/StudioPierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimers in this space. )  
Author's note: italics within the text denotes character's unspoken thoughts. Chapter Rating: 14+ (For some coarse language, slight sexual innuendo)  
_

**Chapter Five: Reunited**

"Where in the seven hells are we?" Tasuki muttered to Chichiri, as they marched down one of the endless maze of corridors in Taiits-kun's palace. "It's like we're walkin' in circles!"

The mage seishi concentrated a moment, and then sent a reassuring smile to his nervous companion. "We're very near to the place of summoning. It won't be long until you'll be seeing Miaka again."

Tasuki's sidelong glance caught the smile that mirrored the happy anticipation in his companion's voice. "I'd say you look pretty damn excited about seein' her too, Chiri! Is there somethin' you haven't told me?"

"Of course not. It's just nice to be reunited with a good friend, you know."

Despite Chichiri's seeming nonchalance, streaks of red had appeared upon the cheeks of his enchanted mask.

Tasuki's lips split into a knowing grin.

"DA HA HA! You're blushin' like a monk in a brothel!" He hooted, oblivious to the reproving glare Taiits-kun tossed him over her shoulder. "Looks like I'm' not the only one carryin' a torch for Mi-chan! Get it? The tessen? A tor-"

Chichiri cut him off. "I get it, you know! Sheesh!"

Tasuki chortled. "Damn! I'm so good, I even impress myself!"

"Which is way too easy to do, you know!" The monk retorted. "That joke is as old as the hills!"

"Maybe so, but it don't change the fact your face is red an' that I'm right!"

"It's not like that! And even if it was, you know, I wouldn't think of going there!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Ya vowed to stay pure, even if ya got 'an eye' for the ladies!"

The bandit seishi's eyes and voice were brimming with unrepentent mirth. Despite his embarrassment and irritation, Chichiri had to laugh. "Okay, I'll admit that one was _almost _clever...and totally tasteless, you know! If Nuriko were here, I'd ask him to teach you a lesson!"

"Not very damn likely to happen even if he was!" Tasuki shot back. "I miss Nuri like hell, but I gotta say all of those lectures on 'delicacy' he tried smackin' inta me didn't do a fu-"

"TASUKI! WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!"

The wing seishi skidded to a stop, barely avoiding a collision with the hovering Taiits-kun. He glanced up sheepishly as she loomed over him, her homely visage reflecting her vast displeasure at his inattentiveness.

"We're here!" Chichiri said brightly, and from somewhere well out of reach.

"No shit," muttered Tasuki. "Ya coulda told me that a little sooner!"

To his relief, a low bow and a sincerely spoken apology was enough to appease the old lady. After it was over, the bandit seishi congratulated himself on keeping his cool and hiding his shudders of revulsion. Though he tolerated Taiits-kun's appearance better than most, unexpected close-ups still had the power to unnerve him. _I don't get it! __Why the hell does she wanna look like a woman if she ain't gonna do somethin' nice with her face?_

Shrugging off the thought as one of life's great mysteries, he focused his attention on the archway with inset double doors made of highly polished teakwood. At a casual wave of a wrinkled hand, they opened inwards. Taiits-kun swept through the entrance, followed by Chichiri and then Tasuki, who hung back to survey his surroundings.

The summoning chamber was a simple room, devoid of ornamentation save for a scarlet area rug, a sizeable wall hanging depicting the summonings of all four gods, and piles of floor cushions scattered here and there. There were no windows, lanterns or lamps of any kind, yet the space was as brightly lit as if they had been standing outside. The two warriors seated themselves on pillows along one wall, maintaining a respectful silence as the Oracle floated to a spot in the center of the room.

"The Priestess is drawing closer to us." She declared.

"I can sense she's almost here, you know." Chichiri agreed, adding in an undertone to Tasuki, "I only sense Miaka's chi."

Tasuki blinked. "Are ya sure?" He asked, silently cursing himself for not honing his chi perception beyond its use for the tessen.

"Almost positive, you know. I guess Taka didn't come with her_."_

The bandit seishi stayed silent and still, giving no sign that his mind was humming with unanswered questions. '_How can Miaka bring eternal peace to our worlds? The powers that be never were together before Tenkou, so there's gotta be more to this deal than her makin' a wish. An' why would they think she'd want to leave her family an' friends to come back after fightin' so hard t'get back to them? What about her and Taka? Will she feel safe if he ain't here with her? I wouldn't blame her if she were suspicious of me…'_

Bright crimson light flooded the chamber.

"The Priestess has returned." Taiits-kun intoned solemnly. "Prepare to greet her, warriors of Suzaku."

With his heart banging like a mallet on an anvil, Tasuki joined Chichiri in rising to his feet. He could feel it now; the undeniable touch of Miaka's chi. And just like before, any remants of heartache, regret and anxiety were vanquished by feelings of gratitude, joy, and a powerful sense of belonging to someone greater than himself.

It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours ago he'd been spewing bitterness and bullshit about trying to get over her when it was all so clear to him now. The simple truth was that he had never gotten over Miaka because he didn't _want_ to get over her. He knew she didn't return his feelings, but he was content just to welcome her back into his life with open arms and a full heart. Being able to see and talk to her again was all that mattered.

The air in the room's center had formed a mirror-like circle that swirled and shimmered as it expanded to allow the girl of legend to emerge. Miaka's head and shoulders appeared first, with the rest of her body rapidly following, as if being pushed from a magical womb. She fell swiftly onto the large pile of pillows below her, but did not stay there for long. Lifting herself to one knee, she pushed herself gracefully to her feet and peered intently into the aura that encompassed her, clearly searching for anyone who might be awaiting her arrival.

Tasuki stared at her hungrily. _She had come alone_. 'G_ood'_. He thought with primal satisfaction, before guilt and caution tamped down the feeling. '_Not gonna think that way! __Even if he isn't here, that don't mean anything is going to be different. She belongs to him.' _

To the bandit warrior's side, Chichiri had pulled off his mask. "Miaka's become a beautiful woman." He stated with hushed admiration. "She's all grown up, you know."

Tasuki gave a vague nod as he gazed intently at the vision in front of them. With precious little time left to check out Miaka without her notice, he wasn't about to waste it in idle chat.

The budding flower had definitely blossomed in the last three years.

Glossy auburn tresses cascaded about her shoulders, freed from the dumpling knots he had always loved to tease her about. Large, thickly lashed eyes were greener than he'd remembered, and her cheeks had lost their baby-faced roundness. Then there were her lips. They looked fuller, lusher... and inviting. He briefly wondered if they still tasted like strawberries and sake, then cussed himself out for entertaining such a sappy-ass thought.

Tearing his gaze from her mouth, his assessment continued downward over the graceful curve of her chin, throat and shoulders until it came to rest on the slopes of her breasts, which were clearly outlined under her form-fitting pullover. They were perky, had a nice, full shape...but hadn't gotten any bigger, thank the gods. He was probably the only man alive who hated seeing large breasts on a woman, but he had a damn good reason for feeling that way! Almost being smothered to death as a baby by his mother's huge mammary glands had been enough to put him off what other men craved to excess.

But not forever.

Until that night in Kahou, he'd never understood what having an insatiable craving for a woman meant. Even though he was thoroughly ashamed of the way he had behaved with Miaka at the inn, he'd never been able to forget how good it had felt to have her womanly softness spread out beneath his mouth, hands and body.

The thought had him clenching his jaw and fighting off the sexual tightening in his groin that the recollection never failed to bring on.

_'Ya gotta quit thinkin' about it, dammit! __You're not ever gonna get t'see or feel that again! Never again!'_

The mental scolding worked, but only to a point. His emotions were leashed but running strong, and that meant he was still in danger of losing control. He sped through the rest of his perusal, taking a brief inventory that still managed to give him an appreciation of her slim waist, shapely hips, and legs that seemed to go on forever beneath a short blue skirt.

"I bid you a warm welcome, Priestess of Suzaku!"

Waves of pink sash suddenly obscured his view, and the bandit frowned in annoyance. As Miaka exchanged pleasantries with Taiits-kun, he consoled himself with the sound of her voice; full of its usual warmth, it had lowered from a girlish soprano to the throatier timbre of a woman. Making sure Chichiri wasn't watching, he covertly adjusted his necklace and smoothed a hand over his hair, hoping that his bangs weren't sticking up too much and that the bindings for the braid he had recently adopted were smooth and evenly spaced.

Would she notice and appreciate the changes time had wrought? Or would she still see him as the boy he'd once been?

"There are others here that have been waiting and are eager to greet you, Miaka."

Tasuki muttered an unpleasantry, now annoyed with himself for missing the cue as the monk quickly stepped to the fore and Miaka launched herself at him. His irritation intensified as he watched the way Chichiri gathered the priestess into an embrace that seemed much too close and tight for that of a mere friend. _I don't care what the guy says- he sees her as a woman too! He just can't admit it 'cause he feels guilty over Kouran! _

Not knowing what else to do, the wing seishi folded his arms across his chest and waited. What he considered to be more than a decent interval for a hug had passed, but the two of them weren't breaking apart. It was like watching Tamahome and Miaka, except without all the smooching, a highly undesirable thought that prompted him to action. Clearing his throat, he called out, taking pains to keep a teasing note in his voice.

"Hey Mi-chan! Don't tell me you're gonna waste all that sweetness on a monk?"

He watched as her head turned with gratifying speed. Ah yes, _much _better! Those incredible green eyes of hers were now focused solely on _him_.

"Tasuki, you're here too?"

"Last time I checked." His answer was gruffer than he intended. Why wasn't the damn monk letting go of her?

Sensing the reason for his friend's glowering ire, Chichiri nodded at him, then drew himself away from Miaka. Gently but deliberately, he took her by the shoulders and turned her so that she faced away from him and towards her other surviving seishi.

She took a few tentative steps forward, and then faltered under the impact of an unblinking amber stare.

"T-Tasuki? Are you...okay?"

He blinked, jolted by the uncertain quaver in her voice and the realization that he wasn't doing a damn thing to show her how much he truly welcomed her presence.

In the next instant, a big smile had covered his face as he spread his arms wide.

"I'm just fine, Dumplin' Head! Hey, whatcha waitin' for? I ain't gonna bite ya..." he bared his fangs in an outrageous leer, "…at least, not _yet_!"

His teasing broke the ice. With a delighted giggle, Miaka hurried forward.

As she hurled herself straight into his waiting, open arms, Tasuki wrapped her up in a fierce embrace, pressing her softness into him and breathing in her scent as if it were badly needed oxygen. Suzaku, she felt damn good- way better than anyone he'd ever embraced! If hugs were all he ever got, he'd be grateful and make the most of it!

"Thank you...thank you so much for...for coming to meet me." She was stammering. Her voice was laden with emotion and her arms clasped him tightly as she spoke. "I didn't expect...I mean, I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't...you know...given all the trouble I've caused you in the past!"

Tightly closing his eyes, Tasuki rubbed his cheek against the top of Miaka's head, taking great pleasure in its subtle floral aroma and the soft, silky feel of the auburn strands caressing his face. A blaze of protectiveness ignited within the warrior of fire as his priestess buried her face in the curve between his chest and shoulder.

As it had in the past, her unaffected sweetness and sincerity went straight to his heart and turned his insides to mush.

_'Even if it's painful...always. I'm always gonna feel this way about her.'_

"Of course I wanna be here, ya little nutcase!" He chided her warmly, moving his lips against her hair. "I live for trouble, dont'cha know that by now?"

He could feel and hear her smile.

"Oh _Tasuki_..."

**To be continued**!


	7. Perceptions

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**_By KittyLynne_**

(_All rights to Fushigi Yûgi and its characters belong to Yuu Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's Notes: Warning, major spoilers for second OVA. Individual Chapter Rating: 15+ for language._

**Chapter Six: Perceptions**

Miaka gasped as Tasuki suddenly lifted her into the air as he spun them in a circle. The gesture was startling, yet she couldn't say she was surprised that he hugged with as much exuberance as he did everything else in his life.

Her laughing gaze traveled from the top of her seishi's red head to Chichiri, who winked at her and said,

"Tasuki, please! Miaka isn't some little kid, you know!"

"Shaddup! This is _my _way of sayin' welcome back! Ya already had your turn!"

In spite of his retort, Tasuki did gently lower his priestess until her feet were back on the floor in a manner that suggested that he thought she'd back away from him the moment he loosened his grasp on her waist. When she burrowed deeply into the circle of his arms instead, his eyes expressed his shock, then narrowed in triumph as he clasped her to him and caught the monk's gaze.

Chichiri's smile never wavered as he nodded and pointedly turned away to engage Taiits-kun in conversation.

Tasuki's frown relaxed to a smirk at the realization that edge of his rising temper had been expertly blunted. Chichiri knew damn well that he was enjoying this contact with Miaka, and was willing to run interference with Grandma to buy him a little more time.

That holding her brought on bittersweet feelings didn't matter; there was no way he was going to turn down this gift of the chance.

* * *

Lost in her own perceptions, Miaka was unaware of the byplay going on over her head.

During the trip through the portal she had actually started to worry that her warriors might not want her disrupting their lives; as she saw it, Chichiri and Tasuki had been under no obligation to come to her aid. Yet here they were. The bond she shared with her warriors had withstood the test of distance and time, and had brought them to her side once again.

To see Chichiri stepping forward had brought on a pure and simple sense of happiness she hadn't known for some time. The smile on his dear, scarred face was a beautiful thing to behold, and she'd had no qualms about running to him. Seeing Tasuki waiting for her had brought on an intense melange of emotions; coupled with the fierce glare being directed her way, and she'd experienced something close to paralysis. Thank goodness for that endearing grin and his sense of humor, or she'd still be frozen in place...

There had been plenty of time to think and to take a hard, thorough look at the times she'd spent with her guardians in the past three years and she had done so often...probably way too often...especially in one particular case.

She'd replayed everything he'd gone through for her, all the thankless tasks he'd performed, every hardship that he'd endured on her behalf. He'd walked away from a good life with the Reikaku bandits in order to protect her. He'd risked his life countless times, including coming all the way to her world to face down Nakago. He'd become her friend, had fiercely defended her feelings, as well as her wish to be with Tamahome. Being Tasuki, he'd always forgiven her each time she'd unwittingly hurt him.

What she'd given to him in return for his friendship and loyalty hadn't been enough.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the night things had gone heartbreakingly awry for both of them.

Celestial Warrior Mitsukake had said that only the most despicable kind of spell made prey of people naïve in the ways of the heart. In Tasuki's case, that kind of spell had taken his brotherly concern for her well-being and twisted it into a would-be lover's jealous rage. As far as she was concerned, what had happened that turbulent night was the fault of Hikou, the demon lord who had possessed Tasuki. Hikou was the one who had assaulted Taka before lying to her and then taking her away to an inn. Hikou had been the one who had gotten her drunk and tried to seduce her. Hikou had been the one who had fought and come close to killing Taka.

_'He fought such a powerful spell...fought and beat it because he cared more about us than saving himself!'_

But no one had been able to convince her mortified seishi of that. Tasuki had taken full responsibility, blaming his actions on his own personal weakness. When pressed for an explanation, he had flatly refused to elaborate, saying he didn't want to make her more leery of him than she already was.

Those had been his last words on the subject, and they should have settled matters between them. Instead, they'd left her confused and filled with regret that she couldn't convey to him how much his sacrifice that night mattered, and how great an impression it had left upon her heart.

As long as she lived, she would never forget the utter despair and horror she experienced watching Tasuki turn his tessen on himself rather than to use it to kill the man she loved. A painful lump formed in her throat every time she recalled kneeling in the dirty grass outside the burning inn with her healed but barely conscious warrior cradled in her arms.

She had cried, cussed, and called him all kinds of an idiot for frightening everyone. She had hugged him, giving thanks to Suzaku for giving Mitsukake the corporeal form to pull her bandit out of his self-inflicted hellfire, and the ability to cure the horrific burns those flames had left behind. Much to her and everyone else's surprise, he had simply leaned into her and quietly agreed with everything she said.

Looking back, that moment had been a turning point in how she viewed Tasuki. While holding him and wiping away tears of anguish at the thought of the hell he had been put through, she had acknowledged in her own mind that she saw him as a man well worth loving. He was honorable and loyal, courageous and selfless, straightforward and decisive; there was no guesswork when it came to how he felt. Tasuki laid everything out there, both good and bad, for everyone to see.

But did he always? Despite the painful honesty he'd displayed in his profuse apologies to her and to Taka, she was certain Tasuki had kept his deepest feelings about the incident well hidden. The excruciating politeness he exhibited towards her after that night was proof, as was his avoidance of being alone with her. She had never realized how much she enjoyed his reckless irreverence and teasing, or how much she'd come to depend on those things and his unflagging optimism to bolster her spirits until they'd been withheld.

His determination to put distance between them had hurt her more than anything that had happened at the inn.

And now...she could only hope and pray that his initiation of a hug was a signal that they'd come to a reconciliation that moved beyond the last time she had been taken into his arms.

_'I'm so glad you're here, Tasuki. First chance I get,_ _I'm going to tell you how much seeing you means to me.'_

"_Oof!_ Mi-chan...could ya...ease up a little? I gotta breathe!"

It was embarrassing to discover that she had been squeezing her warrior with enough force to deny him oxygen. She released her grip and stepped back, wincing apologetically as he exhaled in relief.

"Please forgive me!" She said, then bowed, bracing herself for the inevitable 'Baka Special'- a sharp knuckled rap administered to the top of her head that had been Tasuki's usual response to past goof ups.

But the bandit seishi simply laughed and reached out to haul her back against his chest.

"There's no harm done!" He said, his grin evident in his voice as she blinked up at him in astonishment. "Although it's been awhile, so ya really shoulda reminded me that 'lil body of yours contains the strength of ten men!"

"I didn't know it did!" She defended herself.

Tasuki laughed again and gave her a last, lingering squeeze before releasing her. As he stepped back, her gaze clung to him with what she refused to admit was an inordinate amount of eagerness. Yes, it _had _been awhile...

A first glance showed that he was as well turned out as ever. But a second, much longer look gave proof that fine and familiar bandit trappings brought out the subtle differences in his appearance.

He hadn't lost his penchant for dangling earrings, but only one necklace circled his throat while two jeweled straps now adorned the holster for his tessen. His hair was as vibrant and unruly as ever, but had grown long enough to be pulled back and bound into a braid. High, strong cheekbones, a sculpted nose, an undeniably sensual mouth and a rock solid jawline showed the added fullness of manhood, as did the impressive ridge of muscle running from his neck to his shoulders.

He was taller; she'd grown an inch or two since age fifteen, but he could use the top of her head for a chin rest; she estimated his present height to be a little over six feet. He still favored a silk tunic over white breeches, a leather leg strap for his knife, and a pair of the tall deerskin boots that she had always coveted because they were the softest, supplest footwear she had ever touched. But his body, like his face, had filled out to its manly potential, with powerful looking shoulders and a chest that appeared broader and more defined. And if she could accurately judge by what she had felt during their hug, his abdomen was a flat wall of muscle, his hips were lean and hard, and his long legs were as toned as any world-class athlete's.

_'Wow.'_

Her bemused gaze remained on his boot clad feet as she let her her lips part on a silent exhalation of wonder at the changes time and nature had wrought. In the back of her mind, she had always thought of Tasuki as handsome, but that was far too insipid a description for the glory of the man standing in front of her now.

Incredibly sexy. Breathtakingly beautiful. A living work of art.

_'All that time, right under my nose, and I didn't even notice how gorgeous he was.'_ She swallowed hard at the traitorous thought, and tried her best to ignore the flutters of excitement that were teasing her tummy. '_Okay, so I'm physically attracted to Tasuki. It's a natural response to a very good looking guy, isn't it? It's more important that we're still friends. I'm so grateful for that.' _

"Hey, Mi-chan! What gives with that face?"

She gave a start, and felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Sorry...what was that?"

Though his tone of voice was offhand, apprehension was etched in his face. "You've been lookin' at me kinda funny. Ya seein' somethin' that ya don't like or what?"

For a moment Miaka could only gape at her fidgeting warrior.

_'Doesn't he know? Can't he tell how much looking at him pleases me?' _

_"_It's just the opposite!" She exclaimed, before caution could filter her words. "I was thinking what an extremely beautiful man you've become!"

Amber eyes widened. Perfect male lips parted slightly, showing the tips of his fangs. "Ya were?"

Her gaze was unabashedly admiring as she nodded vigorously.

Looking both pleased and embarrassed, Tasuki rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "C'mon. Ya don't have to go _that _far."

"Are you doubting my words?" She challenged, folding her arms and staring him straight in the eyes.

He stared back, then looked away while drawing himself up to his full height. "We would never presume to question the sacred word of our Priestess!" He announced loftily, in a voice completely devoid of its usual mountain accent. "We were only wondering why it has taken her this long to notice our splendid magnificence!"

Miaka grinned in delight as Tasuki pretended to preen in front of a non-existent mirror, alternating between sweeping, majestic gestures and striking cover boy poses. On their past travels together, he had often entertained her with his gift for mimicry; this one was an irreverent imitation of Hotohori, a brother warrior, dear friend, and beloved emperor of Konan who had been a stunningly handsome man... and also more than a bit of a narcissist.

"My humble apologies, O Splendiferous One!" She intoned with mock solemnity. "Your magnificence shines like a thousand suns, and puts the rarest of jewels to shame!"

Her bow was deep, but her very audible giggle undercut its sincerity. 'His Majesty' arched a haughty brow, then broke into a grin as he reached out to sharply rap his kowtowing 'subject' on the top of her head. "Ha! Not too shabby for bein' way outta practice! Whaddaya think, Odango?"

She pronounced judgement while smiling ruefully and rubbing her head. "You do an excellent impression. You sound just like him, and you have all of his mannerisms right!"

Tasuki chuckled. "Thanks. But ya know...I gotta be fair an' say that even though all of us gave Heika a bad time about always lookin' in the mirror, I've never seen any woman or man yet who was half as beautiful as that guy was, inside an' out." His smile twisted a bit as she voiced her soft agreement. "I think the joke's kinda on me," he added wryly, "I get his manners an' way of speakin' right, but no one would confuse me as bein' a high class guy like His Majesty-"

"That's not true!" Miaka exclaimed. "The people of Konan love and appreciate you for you! You're every bit a hero, and...and...I'm very sure any of the women of the Imperial court would be proud to be seen with you." _'They're probably falling all over themselves to get to him,' _she thought to herself. _'And I don't blame them.' _

"Don't care if they are." He stated with characteristic bluntness. "The upper crust ladies I've run across either treat me like I'm some sorta prize trophy, or try gettin' me into bein' somethin' I'm not. Most of them don't mean any harm, but there are some that are downright nasty when ya try to tell 'em 'no thanks'. I don't wanna insult them, so I avoid 'em."

"Oh." Miaka kept her tone carefully neutral, her instincts warning her not to let on how much this assessment pleased her. "I'm sorry."

"No need t'be sorry. You've never been that way, an' I've always liked ya for it, Mi-chan. You're th' only woman I've known that truly accepts an' appreciates people for who they are, not for what they can do for her or who she wants 'em to be."

It was an unexpectedly sweet thing to hear, especially from him, and Miaka had no qualms about giving in to the impulse to kiss his cheek in return for the compliment.

"Thank you so much!" She breathed, drawing back to look at him. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

If she was a bit amazed at her own audacity, Tasuki appeared totally stunned. He looked down at her with darkened eyes, his fingertips lifting to touch the cheek she had kissed, his mouth opened, but saying nothing. Miaka was further astounded to see a blush creeping across his cheekbones.

That a simple kiss on the cheek from her could fluster him to this great an extent was a strangely exciting idea...

Guilt jabbed at her, and she looked away from temptation while silently chastizing herself.

_'What the heck am I doing?_ _No matter how much I like having his attention, it's unfair to use it to make myself feel better!'_

Taking in a deep breath, she turned her face to her warrior once again, fully intending to apologize for her self-indulgent behavior. But the words died instantly on her lips the moment their eyes met. She didn't quite understand why he was looking at her in the way that he was, but something lurking in the depths of his steady gaze told her in no uncertain terms that voicing regret for the kiss would be a _very_ big mistake.

_'He seems to be okay with it, so why say I'm sorry? And it__'d be an outright lie, anyway, because I'm not!'_

And so her lips formed a smile instead of an apology, and her eyes shone with the joy and excitement she felt in being reunited with him. Tasuki's answering smile and subsequent tousling of her hair spoke of the brotherly affection he had treated her with in the old days, but his eyes retained the strange intensity that was making her feel all warm and fluttery.

When his hand fell back to his side, she continued to gaze at him in wonderment. It was if she were getting to see her fifth seishi in new light, one that transcended past squabbles and hurts. An intoxicating awareness filled the air, gaining strength as the seconds of silence ticked by. Strangely enough, the awareness didn't frighten or alarm her. She'd always known it was there...

His gaze lowered to her lips, and her breath caught in her throat. Unbidden images of being grabbed and kissed senseless leapt into her mind, and the potent stirring that followed those images shook her to the core. Her heart began to pound wildly as a specific memory pushed itself to the forefront of her mind; a bare-chested Tasuki, staring down at her with passion-darkened eyes, asking her in a low, sensuous voice if she'd ever noticed, even once, that he was a man...

She'd noticed, all right.

Chichiri was still talking, but Taiits-kun had finally gotten impatient and cut him off. "Enough! There will be time enough for your questions after I have spoken with Miaka." Turning to the room's other occupants, she said, "I know you two have much to say to each other, but it will have to wait. We shouldn't delay in dealing with the business at hand!"

The reminder of why she was there made Miaka jump and blush guiltily, but Tasuki took it in stride. "Yeah, yeah, we hear ya. So whaddaya say, Mi-chan? Do ya feel like hangin' around with Grandma for a while?" He snickered and nudged her gently with an elbow. "Get it? 'Cause she hangs in the air?"

Her full throated laugh made him grin.

The Oracle made a derisive noise. "I see you haven't been able to come up with any new jokes in the time the Priestess was last here!"

"Wouldn't make any damn difference if I had!" Tasuki shot back. "'You're so old you've heard 'em all!"

As Taiits-kun rolled her eyes, Miaka laughed again, feeling relieved and yet disappointed that the odd tension surrounding herself and Tasuki had been dispelled.

* * *

Chichiri had been following the exchange between his friends with enormous interest, and smiled at hearing Tasuki's reckless cheerfulness. It had been a long time since the redhead had sounded that way, and it wasn't hard to figure out the reason._ 'Being around her is the best thing for him.' _He thought with relief_. 'Once he's able to confront her with his feelings, he'll be able to leave the past behind.' _

The monk's masked face gave no clue as to what he was thinking as turned his attention to Miaka.

"Just tell me what needs to be done!" She was telling Taiits-kun with her trademark spunkiness. "I'll do my very best to help in any way I can!"

Chichiri smiled. She was so earnest and sincere, just like always. Although it was a serious subject they were going to be discussing, he couldn't resist teasing her just a little. "Priestess of Suzaku, don't you think it's a bit rash to agree to a request without knowing what it is first?"

Her reply was to pull down a lower eyelid and stick out her tongue at him. He laughed. "Ah, I see _some _things about you haven't changed at all, you know!"

"Even though Chichiri is joking, Miaka, I would urge you to heed his advice." The Oracle interjected firmly. "It's wise to read all the way to the bottom of a scroll before putting your seal upon it."

"Yes ma'am." The young woman replied dutifully. "Are you going to tell me what's written on the scroll for me this time around?"

Taiits-kun's reply was prefaced by her opening the room's double doors with a majestic wave of her hand.

"Please follow me, there is a more comfortable place to discuss the matter."

**To be continued...:)**


	8. The Proposal

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne**

(_All rights to Fushigi Yugi and its characters belong to Yû Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's Notes: Contains spoilers for first and second OVA. Individual Chapter Rating: 15+ (for language)_

**Chapter Seven: The Proposal**

In a short time Miaka, Chichiri and Tasuki found themselves sitting side-by-side in a lovely room that featured several comfortable cushions, an elaborate floor fountain, and dozens of different species of flowering bonzai trees. As Taiits-kun joined them, they eyed her questioningly, but maintained a respectful silence.

The Ancient One bowed her head in a brief moment of contemplation, then lifted it to fix her unblinking gaze upon the young woman in front of her.

"To begin, Miaka, I want make sure it's clear that you have fulfilled your duties as Priestess of Suzaku, and that you are no longer under any obligation to him or to Konan-"

"I know that," Miaka interrupted, with a glance at Tasuki and Chichiri. "I'm not here because I felt obligated, I'm here because I wanted to be."

"That's good, but please let me finish," Taiits-kun's admonishment was made gentle by her tone of approval. "There are no expectations of you this time. The choice should be made of your own free will. Should you agree to do what is going to be asked of you, then your choice would constitute a binding lifelong contract. If you agree, it means accepting a permanent role in this world, as well as any obligations or duties that may come along with it. Only upon your demise will another be ordained to carry on in your place. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Miaka replied. "Suzaku wants me to act as his priestess again?"

Taiits-kun regarded her with calm intent, apprasing and assessing the mixture of apprehension and excitement she could sense within the young woman. "It is not just Suzaku who wants you, Miaka." She said. "The four gods of this universe have conferred, and have agreed that what I am about to share with you is the best way to ensure that evildoers like Tenkou will never be able to cross the line and put our two worlds back in peril again."

Chichiri was shaking his head and staring at his mentor.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"Forgive me my impertinence, but it's hard to believe that those four would agree on sharing one priestess after what happened between the priestesses and seishi of Seiryuu and Suzaku!" He said with asperity.

"Indeed." The Oracle looked amused. "It is an unprecendented occurrence, but nevertheless, it is true. After the witnessing how effectively their priestesses and Celestial warriors banded together to fight Tenkou, the gods felt that presenting a united front to those in their charge was the wisest and most prudent way to ensure they would never have to do battle with each other again."

"So what th' hell does that have to do with Miaka?" Tasuki broke in angrily. "Already I don't like the sound of this! What, do they expect her t' fight th' bad guys for them? They're friggin' _gods_, for cryin' out loud- they had the power to seal away Tenkou and to grant wishes! Shouldn't they be able to take care of any evil that's out there and threatening our worlds by themselves?"

Chichiri cast a grim look at his brother seishi. "Tasuki, would you please try to keep calm-"

"I won't, dammit, so don't gimme any crap!" The redhead snapped, glaring back. "'Fulfilled obligations' or not, Miaka's the priestess, and I'm one of her seven guardian stars, which means I have the right to speak up about anythin' regardin' her welfare! It ain't fair that she'd have to take on the burden of worryin' about two worlds all by herself-"

As he paused for a breath, Miaka seized his hand.

"I have to tell you that hearing that means everything to me, Tasuki." She said. "You've always been there when I needed you."

It would have been an understatement to say that the bandit seishi looked surprised, Chichiri thought. 'Thunderstruck' would be a more apt description. And the look Miaka was giving Tasuki at the moment was a rather special one, the kind that, if memory served, she had once reserved exclusively for Tamahome.

_I wonder if Taka knows she's here? _The monk silently speculated, then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"I think we should hear Taiits-kun out before we question the gods' intentions." Miaka was saying. "It's only fair to get all the facts first, don't you think?"

"You're thinkin' that they're gonna play nice an' give ya a fair shake?"

"There's no reason for them not to."

The bandit looked mutinous. Chichiri held his breath.

"Fine." Tasuki muttered. "I'll wait until she's done to start gripin'."

Chichiri exhaled in relief as their Priestess smiled.

"Think of this, Tasuki. They wouldn't want their plan to fail, so I'm sure they wouldn't ask me if it was something that I can't handle, or for which I'm not qualified." She said.

"Maybe so, but you're not gonna be takin' it on all alone!" He declared. "Whatever they want, no matter who's involved, I'm gonna be with ya!"

Fresh color crept across Miaka's cheeks, as her eyes shimmered with emotion."Thank you. I...I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight ya wouldn't." The wing seishi's grin flashed like the sun, and he seemed unaware that his hand had turned to entwine his fingers with hers.

Chichiri smiled to himself. Tasuki was wearing his heart on his sleeve, which came as no surprise and wasn't a _bad_ thing. In the monk's opinion, falling in love with Miaka had made his brother warrior a better man.

What _was_ a surprise was the way their priestess was speaking and reacting. If he was reading her right, she was receptive to Tasuki in ways she hadn't been before.

He glanced inquiringly at Taiits-kun, who was also assessing the couple with narrowed, interested eyes.

"Miaka, what Tasuki says is not too far off the mark." She announced. "The gods do need you to keep the 'bad guys' from entering this world, but not in the predictably violent manner that Flamehead was thinking. All it requires is accepting the role of Priestess of the Four Gods and agreeing to living in this world for the rest of your natural life for a protective barrier to be finally put into place."

There was a long break in conversation as her guests digested what she'd told them. Tasuki was the first to recover his voice, though his eyes were rather unfocused looking as he spoke. "Miaka'd be Priestess of all_ four_ of the gods?"

The Oracle nodded. "That is the plan."

"I'd become a permanent resident of this world?" Miaka asked.

"Correct." Taiits-kun replied.

"I...see." Miaka murmured. Stunned as she was by that prospect, it had held an immediate and instinctive appeal that it probably shouldn't have had for a woman in her situation. She glanced at Tasuki, whose expression had gone oddly blank, and then turned to speak to her oldest seishi. "So you knew all about this, Chichiri?"

"Only that you would be asked to stay as priestess." The monk clarified. Casting a reproachful look at his teacher, he added, "I had no idea it was going to involve all four gods."

"It is right that Miaka should hear of it before anyone." The Oracle stated. "She has been chosen to serve in a way that no other has before her."

The mage seishi inclined his head deferentially. "I understand."

Tasuki was silent, and his expression had gone blank. The elation brought on at the thought of Miaka becoming a day-to-day fixture in his life was damn difficult to contain, but contain it he would. Taiits-kun had the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk, so it was best not to do anything until he was sure he could keep that excitement from showing.

Of course, he should have known that she wouldn't give him a chance to hide after his previous outburst.

"Why so quiet, Flamehead?" She prodded. "I thought you'd have something to say."

He shrugged. "Whaddaya want me to say?"

"Do you like the idea of Miaka returining to live here?"

Tasuki frowned, then opened his mouth, but a flash of crimson from his forearm precluded any answer he might have made. He stared at it, exchanged a wide-eyed look with Miaka and then glanced away quickly as he released her hand.

A rare smile lifted the corners of Taiits-kun's drooping cheeks as she observed his futile attempt to hide the telltale glow behind his back.

"May I take your symbol's appearance as an indication of your approval, Tasuki?" She asked the red-faced seishi.

"I'd approve if it's what _she _wants!" He retorted, avoiding contact with her shrewd gaze. "That's all that matters."

"Not so. You are one of Miaka's two surviving guardians, and her giving consent to this plan will have direct influence upon your future. There can be no doubts or hesitation in your mind. How you honestly feel about resuming your duties as her guardian?"

"I'm good with it."

"You're quite sure?"

"If ya mean 'sure' as in, 'I'd be honored to be hangin' with Dumplin' Head for the rest of my life', then yeah!"

Wondering at the dead quiet that followed his words, Tasuki took a glance around him. '_Why does everyone look shocked?'_ He thought, fidgeting under their collective perusal, his expression darkening. "What? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Taiits-kun snorted. "Clueless as always."

Tasuki glared at her. "About what?"

His tone bespoke of a fraying temper. Miaka snapped out of her daze and quickly sought to distract him.

"Tasuki, I'm very flattered." She told him with purposely overdone awe. "To think that I'd get a proposal from you- I...I really don't know what to say! It's so..._unexpected!"_

Chichiri blinked, then turned away to hide a grin.

"Eh?" The ex-bandit sat bolt upright and turned to her, his gaze anxious as the full implication of what he had just said hit him. "No, no! Er...ya got it wrong! I wasn't askin'...I don't mean it like... hell, I was just tryin' to-"

He broke off, growing even more flustered at the sight of laughing green eyes and a mischievous grin.

"I'm only teasing you!" She informed him kindly- and unnecessarily."I understand what you meant, and I feel the same way." Giggling a little at his chagrined expression, she leaned over and hugged him. "I really have missed you, Tasuki!"

"Ungrateful little wretch." He muttered, tugging on a strand of her hair before wrapping one arm about her. "Yankin' poor ole Tasuki's chain like that. Fer shame."

Chichiri watched the impromptu embrace with wry amusement. Miaka was as wonderfully demonstrative as ever, and it was clear that despite his chagrin, Tasuki wasn't going to miss the opportunity to reciprocate her hug with a squeeze of his own. And even as the blushing bandit grumbled and tried to look cool, the monk knew that that hearing Miaka say she had missed him meant more to the redhead than _she'd_ ever know.

Of even greater interest was the fact that Miaka wasn't in any hurry to separate herself from Tasuki. When she finally did, both of their expressions held an awareness of each other that made Chichiri suspect Taka's prior claim on the priestess' heart was in serious jeopardy.

Taiits-kun had noticed too, he thought, glancing at his mentor. Her countenance was sharp and intent. The mage seishi gave a sympathetic wince, guessing that Tasuki was about to be subjected to some serious soul searching.

Confirming his supposition, the Ancient One said, "Please look at me, Tasuki of Suzaku."

Her tone brooked no resistance. With a sigh of exasperation, Tasuki complied, barely managing to conceal his resentment at the imperious command as he did so.

Piercing eyes locked with his for what seemed an eternity, keeping him immobile as Taiits-kun thoroughly prodded and searched what felt like the innermost depths of his psyche. Though the infiltration of his private thoughts made him angry, he didn't put up a fight. She was the Controller of the World after all, and it was inevitable that she would get whatever she sought from him.

But what was it that she was seeking to find out? She'd never bothered with reading him before. Why would she be interested in his feelings or the petty little details of his life now?

The answer dropped into his mind like a boulder falling off a cliff.

_'Dammit, I forgot th' nosy old bat keeps track of us with those mirrors of hers! Which means she knows what happened at the inn in Kahou…and I bet she knows that I'm in love with Miaka! Shit, shit, shit!'_

He stared at the Oracle's ugly visage, allowing a desperate appeal to show in his eyes before he closed them. Concentrating harder than he ever had before, he willed her to pick up on his thoughts. '_Please don't say anythin' about it! I won't touch her like that again, I swear! __Please, I'm beg-'_

"As usual, you misunderstand my intentions!" Taiits-kun said suddenly, interrupting his silent plea. "It's not my way to meddle in these kinds of affairs, although my personal opinion is that you should tell her how you-"

"No thanks!" Tasuki retorted, quickly opening his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"Given the present situation, don't you think it would be better if she knew-"

"NO!"

As a stare down commenced between Oracle and seishi, Miaka decided it was high time she interrupted. She didn't understand what was transpiring between the two, but she _did _know that Tasuki was in some sort of emotional distress and needed help. "Excuse me, Taiits-kun? May I ask you something?"

"Of course, child. What is it?"

"I was just wondering…why would the Four Gods pick _me_ to be their priestess? I'm average in just about everything- I'm not a brain or a warrior or a leader!"

Tasuki breathed a sigh of relief as old woman's attention was diverted from him. '_Thanks, Miaka. I owe ya one!' _

"The Four Gods chose you because of the love you bear in your heart for humanity." Taiits-kun replied. "You have proven to have the rare gift for transcending social and political barriers. You were accepted and willingly served by celestial warriors other than your own guardians, something that has never been achieved by any other priestess. This was a significant factor in the gods' decision, along with having witnessed or personally experienced the strength of your will."

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "She withstood wielding the power of Suzaku." He murmured.

"Yes, and that indomitable spirit is what will keep her from losing herself to any of the gods should she ever need to summon them for a wish." The Oracle continued. "Miaka, it is also important for you to recognize that strength of will is a trait that is passed on from mother to daughter, a legacy that is vital to plans of the Four Gods."

"Why is that?" Miaka asked.

Taiits-kun's hesitation before answering was slight, but noticeable. "Because part of the plan requires that you find a worthy man and produce female offspring to continue the position you will hold."

"Oh, _that's _nice! They want to make her their harem girl?" Tasuki sneered, as Miaka blushed. "What business is it of theirs? Maybe she doesn't wanna have kids!"

"It is their business because a daughter of Miaka's would become priestess by right of succession," Taiits-kun replied. "Ensuring a line of succession for the Priestess of the Four Gods, who would then be served by the warriors from all four quadrants, would make it unnecessary for any more priestesses from the other world to be called. The passage between our two worlds could then be protected by the chosen guardian, who would prevent the discovery and infiltration by ne'er-do-wells from either world."

"So my offspring would have an inheritance of responsibility," Miaka said, "to keep the two worlds apart."

"Exactly."

Chichiri was puzzled. "Then why would the passage need a guardian? Couldn't we just seal it?"

"This plan has to have an escape clause for the event that Miaka or any of her descendants cannot fulfill their duty." Taiits-kun explained. "The gods have decided to completely abstain from the selection process and have asked me to find a guardian that I know will act without prejudice towards any regime. If something happened to prevent Miaka or any of her descendants from having a daughter or daughters, the guardian of the portal would be the one charged with finding a proper replacement for the priestess. To maintain security, only the guardian will have the power to pass through the seal."

"But what about my family back home?" Miaka asked, then bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She really wanted to help, but did Taiits-kun really have any idea what she was truly giving up? World peace or not, it was asking a lot for her to turn her back on the existence she had known for one that amounted to becoming a character in a book, not to mention assigning a future to children born into the story. The notion was sobering, to say the least. "If I chose to live here, would I be allowed go to visit the other world?"

"Putting the two worlds in direct contact and the priestess at risk is what we are trying to avoid. The more you go back and forth, the greater the chance there is of someone finding out about what you are doing, not to mention the stress transporting would place on your physical being." The oracle replied gently. "Suzaku did prevail upon the others to give you sufficient time to consider everything before you make a decision. He realizes that it will be extremely difficult for you to have to break ties with your world."

"What about Taka?" Chichiri asked. "As a reborn seishi, he'd be an exception, wouldn't he?"

"That's correct." The Oracle confirmed. "Taka, as the reincarnation of Tamahome, would of course be allowed to return here permanently if he and Miaka would so desire."

Chichiri nodded his approval. "I'd say that's only fair, you know." He glanced at Tasuki, who made a noncommittal sound.

"That's good to know." Miaka said hesitantly. Taka being allowed to come and live in Konan would alleviate her worries of abandoning him, but yet it also presented her with a quandry. How could she reasonably ask him to move back into the book after all he'd given up to be with her in her world?

_'But this is my decision to make. I__'ve been honored in being asked to do this. They think I'm the best one for the job, that I can make the worlds safe and secure. If Taka and I can stay together while I'm doing that, why shouldn't I at least consider the option?'_

Wrapped up inr contemplation, Miaka jerked in surprise and then blushed when she felt Chichiri taking hold of her hand. The unmasked monk was kneeling before her, his good eye meeting her anxious gaze.

"This is a critical, life altering decision for you, and one that shouldn't be quickly made." He advised in a somber tone. "You should think long and hard about what you want to do, you know? This time, you need to figure out what's best for _you_."

"Only you know what is gonna be right for ya." Tasuki added. "All we want is for ya is to be happy as you can be wherever ya decide to live."

Miaka's smile was unsteady. "Thank you. If you wouldn't mind staying with me, I'd like to take the full time I'm allowed to think things through."

Chichiri smiled. "I don't mind, you know. How about you, Tasuki?"

"Sounds great, as long as someone else does the cookin'!"

"What? Oh _you_!" Miaka removed her hand from Chichiri's to slug the chuckling redhead in the arm. "So how long _do_ I get to think about it?" She asked, turning to the Oracle.

"You will have a month to ponder your decision." Taiits-kun informed her. "Delaying a decision for any longer than that would be needlessly stressful to you and everyone involved. Use the time to reflect on the true reasons for making your choice, and do not be distracted by the mundane details of your world. Should you decide to accept your new role, you will be allowed ample time to set your affairs in order before assuming your duties here."

"One month." Miaka murmured, mostly to herself. "One month to think about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

"I have the power to return you to your world long enough for you to explain your absence to those closest to you, and for you to gather what is necessary for your stay in this world. Chichiri and Tasuki will accompany you to ensure your safety there and on the return trip." The Oracle added.

"I'm going to be staying in this world for the entire month?" Miaka asked, looking dazed. "I can't go back there to decide?"

"Spending the time here will help you make an informed decision as to if you'll be able to acclimate to living in this world. It will enable you to get to know yourself better, without any filters. And there are other reasons that will soon become clear to you." Though Taiits-kun's gaze was sympathetic, her tone held a note of finality. "You will leave in the morning. A good night's sleep will make the trip easier on all of you."

"Grandma's sending us on a road trip!" Tasuki cheered. "Looks like we'll get t' check out the bars in Miaka's world after all, Chiri!"

"Don't get too excited," Chichiri cautioned him. "Looking the way we do, we can't just go running all over the place or people will start asking questions, you know?"

"In that noisy place? It'd be easy to get lost in the crowd!" The bandit seishi scoffed. "An' I betcha Miaka's brother knows places where we can blend in an' get good food and drink! Am I right, Miaka?"

She laughed at the eager look he gave her. "Yes, Keisuke does know a lot of the popular night life spots in Tokyo. It'd be easy to get you both a change of clothes, and I'm sure there are some places where your hair colors wouldn't really raise any eyebrows."

Grinning triumphantly, Tasuki thumbed his nose at Chichiri.

"What about Taka, you know?" The monk asked, patiently ignoring him.

Miaka blinked. "Taka?"

"It'll be great to see him again- don't you agree, Tasuki?"

Tasuki's grin had vanished, but reappeared at the monk's pointed nudge. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great." He said. "It'd be just like old times." There was a tinge of genuine enthusiasm in his voice; Taka was his good friend, after all, and it _would _be fun to hang out with him again...as long as he and Miaka kept the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum.

"It's a wonderful thought, but it probably won't happen." Miaka said without any inflection. "They might not let him off the base before he leaves."

Her smile was gone and she had lost her sparkle. Tasuki stared at her, then clenched his jaw. '_Dammit!_ _She's lookin' hurt. Son of_ _Little Ghost musta done somethin' he shouldn't have_.' "Whaddaya mean, he's leaving? Where the hell is he going?" He demanded.

"It's nothing bad. Taka's been selected as an elite special operative of our country's military, and will be going overseas to train for the position." Her smile reappeared, but looked strained as she added, "He's worked hard, and it's a huge honor for him. He loves what he's doing, the pay is wonderful, and his potential for promotion is excellent…"

"But it means he has to go away?" Chichiri prompted.

"It's a classified, very high-risk position, which means he can't tell me where he's going or what he's going to be doing on any given day. All he could tell me is the name of the country he's being trained in-" Miaka stopped, consternation crossing her features. "And I've just realized something. How am I going to explain to him what's going on here when I don't know where he is or be allowed any contact with him for the next six months?"

"Six_ months?_" The two seishi exclaimed in unison.

"Approximately." Miaka's face had lost color and shadows had appeared beneath her eyes. "He'll send for me as soon as his training is complete. He's sure I'd like it there; says there's funded housing available and some good universities where he'll be stationed. If I'm not there to take the call, then he's-" She broke off, flustered."Never mind. I'm just borrowing trouble, as my grandmother used to say."

Tasuki exchanged a long look with Chichiri. The disbelief and deep concern etched in the monk's face reflected his own. There were so many questions- why would Taka take on a job that wouldn't allow him to be with Miaka? How could he keep Miaka safe and happy if he was working as a spy? What about his duty as a seishi?

"It's ironic to think that my moving back to Konan would mean giving up the same things that Tamahome did to come to my world. " Miaka continued, so softly that her warriors had to lean forward to hear her. "Is it fair of me to think he'd give up everything again to go back to the beginning?" She was smiling again, but it was clear that tears were looming on the horizon. "I'm being silly. Forget what I just said."

In that moment, her two warriors reached an unspoken agreement that the questions that were begging to be asked could and would wait. By virtue of their bond with their priestess, they could sense when she was emotionally drained. She'd been through a lot in one day. Now was not the time for an inquisition.

Chichiri slipped on his mask and stood up. "Miaka, we'll figure out a way to get in touch with Taka while we're there. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, and I think we all should get some rest."

Tasuki promptly agreed, though he had never felt more awake in his life.

Miaka's expression was rueful. "I'm hoping I can relax enough to sleep. There's so much to think about..."

"You've got a month, you know." Chichiri reminded her.

"An' we're gonna have some fun!" Tasuki added. Now that he had the luxury of a little time on his side, he didn't mind waiting to satisfy his curiosity as to what had been going on with Miaka and Taka in the past three years. He'd rather concentrate on making her laugh than on ranting about the stupidity of the man who made her look this sad. Of course Taka would give everything up to be with Miaka! And when he came back to Konan, he'd have some things to answer for...

"I've had rooms prepared," Taiits-kun interjected. "Try your best to sleep, and do not hasten in rising. I have other things I must attend to, and will have you summoned when I'm ready to send you back."

Miaka bowed. "Thank you, and please forgive me, Your Eminence. It's inappropriate for me to go on about my problems when- "

The Oracle held up a hand. "It is not necessary for you to apologize, Miaka. Being able to share your feelings with others is a quality that will serve you well in the days ahead."

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind...um...I do have a small favor to ask of you."

Taiits-kun's expression was benevolent as she regarded the young woman. "What is it, child?"

Miaka smiled sheepishly as a feral-sounding growl emitted from her stomach. "Do you have any kind of snack available? I'm starving!"

**To be continued…:)**


	9. A Brand New Day

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By _KittyLynne_**

_(All rights to Fushigi Yûgi and its characters belong to Yuu Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's note: Warning: Contains spoilers for TV series and OVAs. Chapter Rating: 14+ for a bit of coarse language._

**Chapter Eight: A Brand New Day **

"Hello, hello, sleepy-sleepy-sleepyhead! Rise and shine!"

Miaka groaned and rolled over to her side as a joyful voice and the tempting smell of food brought her back to full consciousness. After a moment, her eyes opened wide and she bolted upright, stretching out her arms to the cherub-sized being. "Nyan-Nyan, it's wonderful to see you! How have you been?"

The sprite returned the hug with enthusiasm. "I am fine, but very, very busy! No time to talk, you must eat, right away!"

With that, Nyan Nyan placed a tray loaded with enough food for three people on Miaka's lap.

The Priestess' stomach gave an appreciative growl as she picked up a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Oo, everything looks so yummy!"

"Hurry, hurry now, and eat it while it's warm. After that, you dress. You musn't keep your warriors waiting!"

"Where _are _Chichiri and Tasuki?"

Nyan-Nyan giggled. "They were so very, very concerned about you last night, they wanted to camp right outside your door. I was able to put them in rooms on either side of you instead so they could hear in case you called out for them."

"Oh no!" Miaka exclaimed, setting down her chopsticks as sharp pangs of guilt assailed her. After consuming a snack with Tasuki and Chichiri, she'd spoken of her apprehensions about Taka's career choice and her life in general. After laying down her own worries at their doorstep, she had gone to bed and slept like a baby. "I shouldn't have bothered them last night. I don't want them losing sleep on my account!"

"It is right for them to worry about you. They are your guardian stars." Nyan-Nyan stated, smiling warmly. "Such intense and personal devotion is a rare and wonderful thing to behold between warriors and priestess. It is very, very good to see that your bond with them has grown ever stronger. It is easy to see that they love you very, very much as men as well as warriors."

Miaka choked slightly on a swallow of juice, and set it on the tray with a thump. Even though she knew it wasn't how it sounded, her cheeks were burning at the possible implications to be found in the innocent remark.

The tiny hostess seemed to be unaware of her guest's loss of composure as she continued to bustle around the room.

"I clean your clothing, it is on top of the vanity with some other things you might need. I must leave now. Taiits-kun is calling me to attend her, and it displeases her greatly if I am late."

At that, Miaka grinned, relieved at having her thoughts diverted by the amusing recollection of what happened when Taiits-kun lost patience with her maidservant. "It's all right, I understand! Thank you for bringing me breakfast and for doing my laundry."

"You are most welcome, Miaka. I am glad you are here!"

Waving a cheery farewell to her charge, Nyan-Nyan vanished in a small poof of smoke.

When the celestial servant had gone, Miaka wasted no time in picking up her chopsticks once more and digging into the delicious looking breakfast.

Despite her upcoming dilemma, her heart was feeling lighter than it had in weeks, and she was eager to start a new day.

* * *

Tasuki smiled to himself as he strapped on his backpack and took a final look at the place he had spent the night. Sunlight spilled in from somewhere high above, bathing the lacquered furniture and the huge, soft-as-swan's down bed in a warm glow.

Lying on that bed had been like floating on air. He figured he must have fallen asleep only a minute or two after slipping underneath the silky-smooth sheets, despite the knowledge that Miaka was sleeping in the room next door, and his worries about what she was going to do. He had also been more tired than he originally thought, for he slept straight through the night- a rare occurrence for someone who'd spent many nights sleeping outdoors with a figurative one eye open.

It was amazing what a good night's sleep in an actual bed and a terrific breakfast could do. This morning he felt like he could take on the world… no, make that _two_ worlds, single-handedly.

Of course, knowing that he'd be seeing Miaka again in a few minutes added to that feeling. She'd been having a bad time of it, and he was more than ready to start cheering her up.

During her bedtime snack, she'd opened up a bit more in regards to the former Tamahome. Though it was a great relief to hear that Taka's absence wasn't due to sickness or injury, it had made him angry to hear the resignation in Miaka's voice as she spoke of the decision for him to leave her alone for weeks at a time. What the hell was the guy thinking? What did he think she was going to do while he was gone? Why didn't he plan for them to get married before he went at least, so she would have some protection in having his name if he ended up coming home on a stretcher or worse?

Those weren't the only things that had bothered him. Even worse was seeing that Miaka was showing no pleasure in talking about her future with Taka, and hearing that the stories she told of the more enjoyable things she had been doing had little to no mention of her beloved's presence. He could tell that Chichiri was bothered by this too. The Miaka they'd sent back home had been so passionate in her desire to marry Taka, but now it seemed that passion was gone. That thought, was inconceivable, now brought on deep concern about what kind of happiness lay in store for her.

For his part, he had been loath to ask questions, lest her answers lead to him giving her some straight forward opinions that would make her more upset. He'd been rather proud that he'd managed to hold back for that long, and earned the dubious compliment of Chichiri commending him for not putting his foot in his mouth after they had escorted Miaka to her room.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't have hesitated to express himself if he had crossed paths with his reborn brother warrior.

_'Ya promised me, Taka- ya swore t'me that you'd make her happy. It's clear that ya ain't been doin' it so far. __I'm gonna hafta kick your ass_.'

The thought brought on a surge of chi and a grim smile, both of which quickly faded as he acknowledged that it was a bad idea, especially given his own feelings for Miaka. And knowing that she hadn't exactly appreciated that kind of violent help from him in the past. And that Taka was his friend, so kicking ass should be a last resort anyway.

And he had to remember that even if Miaka was unhappy, he couldn't take advantage of it, or let the idea of it engender any false hopes about having a chance with her. Taka and Miaka's relationship had survived distance and separations before, under the worst times imaginable, hadn't it, so why would this time be any different? Love always conquered all, and it would overcome this impasse too. If Taka was welcome to return to this world to live, then Miaka had nothing to fear by saying yes to the proposal, because the two of them would be together. Forever.

Oddly enough, that thought wasn't as unpalatable as it could have been. As Grandma had pointed out, if Miaka accepted the responsibility of Priestess to the Four Gods, his duty as one of her two surviving Suzaku guardians would ensure he'd get to stay with her for the rest of their lives. Instead of wondering about what was happening with her in the other world, he'd be at her side, protecting her and reaping the rewards to be found in having a close, unbreakable friendship! Sure, his feelings for her weren't going to change, and the frustration of wanting sex might crop up, but he'd find a way to deal with it.

What mattered, what was important, is that Miaka was back in his life again. In the short term, he wouldn't let himself think about her turning the gods down, or her staying and being married to another guy and having his babies. Nothing was going to spoil his enjoyment of an entire month spent exclusively in her company.

There was a sudden flash as sunshine bounced off the full length looking glass standing in a corner of the room. He walked over and stood directly in front of it, regarding his image from head to toe with a critical gaze.

Apart from being tall, the unique color of his hair, and being in good physical condition, nothing about his appearance struck him as being that great...and yet Miaka had made it clear that his looks had greatly impressed her.

"She said you've become a beautiful guy," he told his reflection. "Well, don't let it go to yer head. You ain't that bad-lookin', but skinny legs, messy hair, piss-colored eyes and fangs don't exactly add up to _beautiful_, now, do they? Tamahome is th' really handsome one, an' she was bein' nice. Bein' nice to an old friend… that's all."

His image nodded agreeably then opened its mouth in surprise as a cheerful voice rang out from above.

"DAAA! Good morning, Tasuki! Working on your Hotohori impression again?"

Tasuki glared at the miniature- sized monk now floating over his head. "Did I tell ya t'knock? An' quit it! Ya look like a damn flying squirrel!"

The monk's smile widened as he turned a cartwheel in mid-air. "Did you know those purple veins standing out in your neck match your tunic?"

"Oh yeah? C'mere, you little-" Tasuki took a quick backwards swipe at the chortling imp, who easily dodged the attack. As the glowering redhead turned and lunged again, Chichiri danced just out of his reach.

"Tsk! Missed again! Where's that god-given speed, you know? If you're going to protect Miaka, you better-Daaaaaaaaa!"

In the blink of an eye, Chichiri was flat on the floor with a boot planted in the middle of his tiny chest. Fearful of being squashed like a bug, he resumed his normal size and then lay still, blinking dazedly up at Tasuki. The ex-bandit grinned down at him, his exposed fangs gleaming with wolfish satisfaction.

"Y'give?"

His captive nodded, too winded to speak.

"It looks t'me like _you're_ th' one who needs some practicin'!" Tasuki informed him pleasantly, as he removed his boot and held out a hand.

The monk grudgingly took the offer and was hauled to his feet. "That really hurt, you know," he complained, pulling off his mask to give the grinning redhead a one-eyed glare.

"It's your fault ya underestimated me." Tasuki replied firmly. "Anyone that does that always ends up hurtin'."

Chichiri looked down at the mask in his hands. "Always?"

"Yeah." The bandit seishi replied confidently. Without thinking, he reached back and touched the handle of his tessen. "Ain't no exceptions."

His hand dropped and his smirk disappeared when Chichiri looked up with a deadly serious expression and said, "So that's why you insist on hurting yourself?"

Tasuki stared at him, taken aback. "What kind of stupid ass thing is that t' say?"

"The kind that's the truth, you know! Miaka forgave you for that night right after it all happened! She held you and cried over you! And then last night she said you were beautiful to her! You know Miaka has always been honest about her feelings! Aren't _you_ underestimating _yourself_ by refusing to accept her words?"

There was a simmering silence. As comprehension gradually dawned in the younger man's eyes, Chichiri offered up a quick and silent prayer that his friend was finally seeing things as they had been for some time.

"After what I tried to do to her-to _them_- I didn't think I deserved to be one of the Suzaku seven anymore," Tasuki said slowly. "Even though I beat the spell, I figured they'd be suspicious of my motives, and maybe even afraid that I'd try t' go after her on my own."

"You more than redeemed yourself by ridding yourself of the spell, risking your life in helping me save her from Hikou, and in helping Taka get her back from the false Tamahome." Chichiri pointed out. "Your loyalty to either of them was never in question by any of us! The only thing you're guilty of is falling in love with Miaka and wanting to make her happy! How could you have known an evil being would decide to exploit that love to his advantage? In the end it was the strength of your love for Miaka that enabled you to save her and Taka, so how can you blame yourself for feeling it in the first place?"

Tasuki looked at him, amazed.

"Shit." He said, lifting and hand to scratch the back of his head. "When ya put it that way, I guess I can't."

"Glad you've finally realized it!" The monk said. Deciding to press home his point even further, he added, "and it's not wrong for you to love Miaka now, or to wish the best for her! And when she called you beautiful, she really meant it, you know! Has all of this finally sunk in?"

The redhead smirked. "I think that maybe it has."

"Then you know you can always trust Miaka and me to tell you the truth, right?"

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well put." Chichiri said dryly. "Which means, I hope, that I won't have to convince you of that all over again when this subject comes up?"

"Nope! We're movin' on!"

"Good! It's about time, you know!"

"So shouldn't Mi-chan be up and around by now?" Tasuki asked, anxious to be done with the lecture.

"Not necessarily, you know. She was really worn out, and she might have decided to sl- "

"I'm gonna go pound on her door just to make sure she's okay."

"If you think that's best!" Chichiri agreed, grinning at his friend's rapidly retreating back.

* * *

The impatient rapping on the door to her bed chamber startled Miaka, but after a moment's pause she continued to brush her hair. Whoever it was, she wasn't going to let them in until her rebellious cowlick was under control.

"Yo, Mi-chan! Are ya still in bed?"

A smile curved her lips and happiness bubbled up inside her as she recognized the loudly inquiring voice. It did her heart good to hear Tasuki sounding like his brash and cheerful self once again.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not! Who wants to know?" She called out teasingly.

In the pregnant silence that ensued she finished her grooming, giving her reflection a smile of satisfaction as the cowlick finally succumbed to the bristles. The pleased smile grew to a grin as she pictured a certain bandit gritting his teeth in exasperation at being kept waiting outside her door.

"Fine, if you're gonna be that way about it," her unseen visitor finally informed her, "then I guess I get all the luscious, juicy peaches to myself."

To her chagrin, Miaka could feel her mouth starting to water. Tasuki knew very well that she had a weakness for peaches, not to mention it had been ages since she had eaten a good one. Well over three years, in fact. She dropped the brush with a clatter.

"No, wait! I'll be right there!"

Hurrying to the door, she slid it open...and came to a quick halt at the sight of silk-covered arms folded over crossed holster straps and a well-defined set of manly pectorals. After a moment of ogling them, her gaze traveled upwards to behold a face with a wickedly fanged smile and amber-hued eyes that were glowing with glee.

"Gotcha!" Tasuki chortled.

She regarded him as calmly as she could, considering all of her feminine senses were on high alert and buzzing with awareness of him. "Good morning. There aren't any peaches, are there?"

"Nope!" He confirmed, with a look of false sympathy. "But ya got some good bandit-type instincts there, kid! Actin' quickly on th' information an' chasin' down your prey was the right thing t'do!"

As he pulled on her cheek and then gave her a brotherly chuck under the chin, Miaka found herself feeling irritated. Treating her like a sister was fine, but at least he could acknowledge she was a full grown woman while he was doing it! Maybe he needed a reminder she wasn't fifteen any more...

"Thank you, but I'm afraid compliments won't make up for you not bringing along the treat you said you'd get for me." She stated, turning away so he couldn't see the sudden gleam she knew had appeared in her eyes.

Tasuki's chuckle held a hint of uneasiness. "What are ya talkin' about? I never-"

"You forgot!" She accused, suddenly rounding on him.

It was rather gratifying to see her warrior's gape of dismay as he took in her moistening eyes and the slight trembling of her lower lip.

"Uh...er...okay, I guess I musta." He admitted weakly. "Um... what was I supposed to get again?"

Miaka looked away and sighed, leaving the weight of her disappointment as a tangible thing hanging between them.

"You promised me last night that you'd get me some of those delicious Sairo peaches for breakfast! After all this time, I was so looking forward to having one ...when I went to bed I even _dreamed_ about it!" She lowered her head, and sniffled loudly, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "I g-guess I should have known you w-were only joking…"

"Don't be sad!" Tasuki said urgently, his voice mirroring his internal panic at the thought that she might start to cry. "I'm goin' to go find ya the best damn peaches ya ever tasted right now, even if I hafta tear this place apart!"

He let go of her and did an about face on his heel, ready to set off on his mission…only to be stopped in his tracks by the small hand partially encircling his wrist.

"Just a minute, Tasuki." Miaka said, with an odd little catch in her voice. "There's one more thing you've forgotten."

Though he knew was blushing, he forced himself to face the woman who held him captive. "There is?" He asked, then swallowed hard as the hand on his wrist slid up his arm to rest on his bicep. "Wh-what's that, Mi-chan?"

When she finally met his gaze, it was impossible for her to hold back a grin. "That you're absolutely right about women! They _are _cunning, and they _don't _play fair!"

The bandit seishi's bewildered stare changed to one of outrage as his priestess began to laugh.

"Gotcha, Fang Boy!" She crowed happily.

"Why ya little-GET BACK HERE!"

Giggling madly, Miaka took off down the hall with Tasuki in hot pursuit. As she ran, she managed to gasp out a quick hello to Chichiri, who had come out of Tasuki's room to investigate the commotion. The masked seishi returned the greeting, then stood emmeshed in silent speculation as he watched his two friends dashing past him.

_'Miaka's been paying an awful lot of attention to Tasuki since she got here. She's even flirting with him, and that's not like her at all.'_ He mused._ 'Unless I'm misreading her, I'd say she's attracted to him, and Tasuki has a lot more of a chance with her than he thinks.' _

Immersed in his ruminations, the monk took a step forward and promptly found himself tripping over the backpack that had been dropped when Tasuki had charged after the fleeing Priestess. Irritated by his own inattentiveness, he picked it up by the strap and slung it over one shoulder, letting out a surprised grunt as he did so. '_Suzaku, this is really heavy! Did he pack a stash of mud bricks or what?' _

Grumbling under his breath, Chichiri slipped an arm through the other strap to evenly distribute the pack's weight, and then looked up as laughter mixed with a loud shriek reached his ears. Miaka had been caught and was being hoisted unceremoniously into the air, a sight that had the monk gaping and then chuckling in amusement.

"AHHH! Unhand me...you...you...fanged fiend! That's a direct order from your Priestess! Show me some respect!"

Grinning and ignoring her protests, Tasuki splayed her across his shoulders in typical bandit fashion, one arm wrapped around her legs and the other holding her arm to keep her from falling backwards.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Can't hear ya, Dumplin' Head! That last screech of yours deafened me!"

"Oh _yeah_? Then I'll just have to toast you!"

Chichiri laughed out loud as he watched Miaka free her arm from her captor's grasp and try to pull the tessen out from the holster beneath her, an attempt that was doomed to failure as her awkward position and the distribution of her weight kept it secured in place. The fan's owner laughed nastily at her feeble efforts and then took off down the hall at a pace which forced his captive to let go of the fan and hang on to him for dear life.

The monk quickly sobered as he watched Tasuki disappear with his cherished burden. It had been great fun to witness the cheerful horseplay, but doing so had filled him with uneasiness over what consequences the next month might hold for his friends.

_'There's no dictating the ways of the human heart.'_ He thought somberly. '_This will be another choice that Miaka has to make on her own, and it's going to make things doubly hard for her. For now, it's good that she relaxes and has some fun. And Tasuki has earned the right to have this time alone with her.'_

With that thought, Chichiri squared his shoulders, realigned the slipping backpack, and set off in the opposite direction from his friends.

**To be continued**…


	10. Reminiscing

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne:) **

_(All rights to Fushigi Yugi and its characters belong to Yuu Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's note: Italics denote a character's unspoken thoughts. Contains spoilers for TV series and OVAs. Chapter Rating: 15+ (for coarse language/adult conversation)_

**Chapter Nine: Reminiscing**

Tasuki wended his way through the maze of corridors that made up the Oracle's palace with the Priestess of Suzaku draped about his shoulders like a human shawl. He had no idea where he was going, but she didn't need to know that.

"Hey, quit wigglin'!" His captive ignored the warning, and he inhaled swiftly as her hair slid across his cheek like a swath of silk. A subtle but titillating floral scent filled his nostrils, and her supple thigh flexed under his grip in a way that made him grit his teeth. "Dammit, Miaka! I'm tellin' ya I'll drop ya!"

"A big, strong warrior like you? Yeah, right!" She scoffed.

"Strong ain't got nothin' to do with it!"

In retrospect, initiating bodily contact with Miaka had been a bad idea. Scooping her up and carrying her off like this was too tempting, and coming way too close to fulfillment of oine of his dreams...

"You've carried me like this going up a rocky mountainside without me getting a single bump!" Miaka retorted, eeriely echoing his train of thought. "How could this be a challenge?"

In an attempt to prove her point, she began to rock violently back and forth.

Tasuki came to a stop, holding his balance with ease until Miaka was forced to gasp for air and rest. But the unexpected aftermath of this respite knocked him sideways in a different way, rendering him unable to think of anything but the press of her full, soft chest against the side of his face. It was a tantalizing pleasure, evoking a feeling that was the total opposite of his fear of being smothered by his mother's neck breaking breasts. Absorbed in the sensations, he loosened his hold on her wrists.

Miaka slipped backwards to the point of hanging off only one of her seishi's broad shoulders. But what met her eyes had her too busy gaping to make any serious protest. The tautly muscled backside that now filled her vision was a very effective distraction from the discomforts of hanging upside down. So much so that it took her skirt starting to slide towards her head to force her back into the reality of her situation.

"Tasuki! Help!"

The outcry yanked him out of his trance. Flustered and red-faced, he hoisted her back up onto both shoulders, performing the action as easily as if she were a five-pound sack of potatoes. "Shit, I'm sorry 'bout that. You okay?"

"Y-Yes." She tugged at her bunched up garment with one hand as she rubbed one throbbing temple with the other. "Ooh, it feels like pins and needles are rushing to my head."

"Best if I put ya down, then."

Dropping to one knee, he carefully angled his body to allow his passenger to slide slowly off his shoulders. When she was finally on her feet, he stood-just in time to catch a flash of panties beneath her hiked up skirt. He turned quickly from the tantalizing sight of lace encased flesh, and hunched his shoulders against the temptation to take another peek.

There were sounds of fabric being pulled back into place, but his relief at hearing them was interrupted as he was unexpectedly whapped across the back of the head.

"Ouchie!" He whined, covering the afflicted spot with a hand and pivoting to face his attacker. "What th' hell? What was _that_ for?"

"A lowdown trick!" She sputtered. "You pretended to _drop _me!"

At that, Tasuki's irritation vanished, and he bit back the beginnings of a grin. Miaka apparently hadn't realized the reason for his behavior, and he sure wasn't about to let her in on the dirty little secret. If she thought he'd let go simply to scare her, that suited him just fine.

"Well what th' hell were ya expectin'?" He teased, playing along. "Those are the only kinda tricks a mountain bandit knows!"

"But you _also_ happen to be a Suzaku celestial warrior!"

"Yeah! Which means I tricked for your own good, _Priestess._"

Her eyes took on the glint of challenge. "And you think _you _know what's good for me?"

He folded his arms across his chest and regarded her with an air of superiority. "I know I do."

"And why is that?"

"'I'm your guardian, baka! The great and all-powerful Tasuki!"

She snickered.

"Hey now!" His arms dropped to his sides and he glared. "What's so damn funny?"

"It's like Kouji's monologue!"

"Eh?"

Miaka lowered her voice to a husky growl as she recited in the dark-haired bandit's favorite style of greeting. "Knock knock! Who's there? It's Miaka who's been carried off by her great and all-powerful guardian, Tasuki, who was formerly known as Genrou! Well that's great, come right in! Don't mind if we do, thank you very much!"

Tasuki was laughing. "That's a damn good impression, Mi-chan! He's gonna be flattered t'hear you remembered him an' his routine!"

She grinned. "Now_ that's_ something I _wouldn't_ be so sure of! As I also remember, he was always bopping me on the head and calling me a pest!"

"Aw, he didn't mean nothin' bad- it's just Kouji's way, y'know? He hates women thinkin' that he's kinda shy, so he acts extra bad-ass around 'em."

"I see." Miaka kept her expression appropriately neutral, but inwardly she was giggling. It was both funny and sweet to think of rough and gruff Kouji as being shy with girls. "So he really thought I was all right back then?"

"He's told me more than once that I'm a lucky bastard t'be one of your guardians." Smirking at her noticeable astonishment, he added, "he's th' one who understood why I needed to go with ya. Trust me, Mi-chan, there ain't no doubt that he thinks highly of ya."

She blushed and smiled with a pleasure that was tempered by curiosity. '_W__hy would they bother discussing me after I left? And why would Tasuki ever want to talk at length about a woman, much less with his bandit buddies?' _"Did you make him acting leader again so you could meet me here?" She asked aloud.

"Didn't have to. I turned over th' position to him for good a couple months after ya last left."

"You...you did?"

A small smile played around her warrior's lips as he took note of her shocked expression. "Yep. Kouji's been the official leader ever since."

"But...I don't understand. I thought- are you-I mean, is everything all right? Didn't you like being the boss?"

"Everything's fine, an' of course I did! But given I still had my duties as a warrior, I figured it was best if I turned the position over to someone who could be there for the guys on a full time basis." Tasuki explained. "Kouji made me somethin' called a 'Leader Emeritus', so I'm still an unofficial part of the gang, an' when I ain't travelin' around Konan with Chichiri, I always head back to Reikaku. Gotta keep up on my old skills, y'know! If I got soft an' out of practice, the guys would lose all respect for me."

* * *

Tasuki paused, waiting for his priestess to lavish much-deserved praise upon him for his decision and noble sacrifice. But to his confusion and chagrin, Miaka neither said or did anything of the kind as the moment passed. Even worse, she was looking as if he had just given her some very bad news! As the silence stretched out, he eyed her with rising apprehension and annoyance. Why the hell was she frowning? What was not to like about what he'd done?

"Maybe I'm off on this. I kinda thought it was a _good_ thing that I ain't stealin' for a livin' any more!" He muttered.

His sullen tone finally caught Miaka's attention.

"Oh Tasuki, it is! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, with some but not all of the enthusiasm for which he'd been hoping. "Forgive me for not saying so sooner...it's just that I was wondering..."

"Wonderin' _what_?" He grumped.

Green eyes regarded him anxiously. "Well, I know Reikaku and your friendships there have meant the world to you, not to mention it being your livelihood! All this time we've been parted, it made me feel better to think of you being in the place and with the people that made you so happy. Are you happy with your life, Tasuki?"

As she asked the earnest question, Miaka grabbed his hand in both of hers. Tasuki blinked, and felt the heat of a blush rising up his neck. He'd been the recipient of Miaka's concern before, but this seemed so much more personal. Having her worry about how he was living life was something to savor, along with her revelation that she'd been thinking of him while back in her world.

_'She worries for me._ _She's okay with me bein' a bandit if I'm happy_.' The thought brought on a huge smile as it revived his flagging spirits.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm doin' fine!" He said, daring to place his other hand over their joined ones. "Chichiri's good company, an' bein' known as celestial warriors helps out with a lotta stuff too." His smile turned impish. "As a certain priestess once said to me, 'I'm pretty famous around these parts, y'know!' "

The certain priestess looked embarrassed. "Yes, well, being well known doesn't always fill your belly or a safe place to sleep, does it?"

"Nope!" Her seishi confirmed with a chuckle. "But workin' for the Empress Dowager sure does!"

"You've been working for Houki?" Miaka's eyes were wide with surprise and admiration.

"Yep, for most of the last three years, Chiri an' me have been travelin' around Konan on behalf of her an' her son, gatherin' information, takin' down suggestions, an' helpin' people rebuild the villages that got sacked in the war with Kutou." Tasuki stated with quiet pride. "Th' council of elders told her it wasn't a good idea for lil' Boushin to go too far away from the throne with Kutou's government bein' new an' unstable, so she decided to pay Chiri an' me to inspect th' domain in his place." He paused, then added, "I'm thinkin' Hotohori must have told Houki a lot about his travels with us an' the kinda poverty he witnessed, because she's insistent about improvin' lives of th' poor. She says it's a much better way to honor Heika's memory than puttin' up some fancy statue or shrine to him- an' I think so too!"

"Me too! Hotohori would have been so proud of her for being a champion for his people."

"He sure would." Tasuki agreed. "The Empress is doin' a great job, and she's also makin' sure his son grows up to care about the people, just like him."

"I'm so glad to hear that. " Miaka said, then closed her eyes against the sharp, searing pain that came whenever she thought of any of her slain guardians who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Because of Hotohori's duties to her, Houki had lost a husband and Boushin had lost his father. Yet no one had blamed her for it. INstead they had comforted her, and made her a part of their family. Her pennance was knowing that she would never again see Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake or Chiriko as they had been in her time. After Tenkou had been defeated, she had sensed when her deceased warriors had finally been able to be reincarnated. Their souls were now anchored in brand new bodies, which meant they could no longer visit with her in their spirit forms. Until they met again, all she could do to honor them as their priestess was to pray to Suzaku to favor their new lives with all the love, happiness, good health, and good fortune they so richly deserved.

A few tears slipped free before she could squeeze them back. Tasuki murmured something, his hand tightening on hers, then freeing them to cup her face between his warm palms. Her eyes opened in surprise as her seishi began wiping away the droplets from her cheeks with gentle swipes of his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, fighting back the urge to throw herself at him and sob out her lingering grief into his shoulder. "It's selfish, but I really wish Hotohori and the others could be here with us! I miss them so much!"

Amber eyes regarded her with fierce tenderness. "It's not selfish, it's human. I miss 'em all too."

As calloused thumbs made another lingering pass over her damp cheeks, Miaka heaved a shuddering sigh. It felt so good to be comforted, and to talk to someone who understood. "I know you do." She said, as Tasuki's arms dropped down to his sides. "You loved them like brothers."

Her seishi nodded, looking glum. "I wish I'd let 'em know that at th' time."

It was her turn to give comfort, and she didn't hesitate. "Tasuki, they all knew how you felt about them! Even if you didn't say the actual words, you told them with your actions."

He stared at her. "Ya noticed?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He was silent, his gaze now directed at the floor.

"Tasuki? What are you thinking?"

He looked up with a determined smile. "I was just thinkin' maybe we should take some more time to check out this crazy joint. That is, if you'd wanna find out what Grandma's been keepin' in her closets..." He let the suggestion trail off as he eyed his priestess with a hint of hopeful mischief.

Much to his relief, Miaka responded with a misty-eyed grin.

"Let's go! A little adventure is just what I need!"

* * *

After a length of time spent darting in and out of alcoves, Tasuki's attention was captured by the shaft of sunlight streaming out of one of the smaller corridors.

"Hey Mi-chan, it looks like there's a courtyard or somethin' over there- wanna go an' see it?"

Miaka grinned at her seishi's natural exuberance, something for which she'd gained a new appreciation. Being in his company had definitely cheered her up; in fact, she had probably laughed and had more fun in the last hour than she had in months! "Sure! Lead the way!"

The bandit seishi's guess was confirmed as soon as they turned the corner. Before them stood a huge, open doorway that framed an unlikely landscape dotted with trees, a vast profusion of flowers, vine covered lattices, sculpted shrubs and in its center, a large wooden pavilion.

"I know where we are!" Tasuki declared. "Chichiri once told me there's a meditation garden he uses whenever he stays here. This has t'be it!"

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Miaka's voice was hushed as they stepped through the stone archway that served as a portal to the garden. "But how can everything grow and stay so green in this altitude? Look at the roses!" She added, excitedly pointing to a bed of flower covered bushes. "They're gorgeous! I've never seen any that large in my world!"

"Those ain't roses, they're peonies." Tasuki corrected. "There's some roses here," he gestured to the flowering vines clambering the latticework arch over their heads, "an' there." He pointed to a nearby shrub covered with large blooms. "Ya can always tell a peony, because they grow on individual stalks with pointed, not rounded, leaves. See th' difference?"

"Yes, I can now." She said, glancing at her warrior in surprise.

"Wanna check out the pavilion over there?" He indicated a open sided, red roofed structure that rose in the distance beyond the rose bushes.

"Oh yes! It looks like such a pretty walk."

He proffered his arm. "Ya better hang on to me. The path is kinda uneven, an' those strappy shoes you got on don't look like they were made for serious hikin'."

"Th-thank you." Her small hand curled shyly around his lower bicep. "My goodness! This is very thoughtful of you, Tasuki."

"Of course it is!" He grinned down at her. "I guess ya didn't know, but I _am_ capable of bein' a gentleman."

"I knew that!" She protested indignantly. "I knew that all along!"

"Uh-huh, sure ya did!"

Laughing and bantering, they strolled along the path that led to the pavilion, passing the beds of roses and peonies, and ponds full of brightly colored goldfish along the way. Although Miaka observed the wonders about her with awe, privately she admitted she was far more taken with the man walking next to her, and the hot, liquid feeling that had filled her loins with the intermittent brushing of their hips.

Unbidden and honest reflections swirled to the front of her consciousness.

_'He's so handsome...and really sweet.'_

_'I'm happy to be with him again.' _

_'My heart is beating so loud.'_

_'I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him.' _

_'Oh Suzaku, what__ should I do?' _

A low chuckle from Tasuki sidetracked her from her churning thoughts. She looked up.

"Okay, Mi-chan, let's have it!" He drawled.

"Have what?"

"Somethin' is stewin' in that busy lil' mind of yours-an' don't say it's nothin', because I know better!"

She blurted out the truth before she lost her nerve. "If you must know, I was thinking about you."

"Me?"

As Tasuki quickly directed his gaze to the path ahead of them, the unspoken 'not Tamahome?' hung in the air between them.

"Yes, you." Her furtive glance lingered on his cheek, which now bore the unmistakable hint of a blush.

A bried silence fell.

"So what were ya thinkin' about me?" He asked.

"That I'm happy to be with the sweet guy I always knew was there ...no, really!" She protested, as he gave a snort of disbelief. "You don't realize it, but you give off this aura...the warmth of your heart and spirit! That's why I wasn't scared of you when we first met!"

"I may be warm an' spirited, but I sure as hell ain't sweet." He scoffed.

"I beg to differ on that, Tasuki."

Her warrior turned his head to meet her smiling gaze. The sunlight came from behind him now, and her breath caught at seeing the rays illuminate the nimbus of molten red gold surrounding his strong features. She had always loved his hair; it was a beautiful myriad of colors, and its wild, windswept thickness provoked an urge to tame it with her fingers. Only bashfulness, worries about Tasuki's possible negative reaction and the thought of explaning the impulse to herself kept her from doing so.

It took her a moment to realize that Tasuki was frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as they slowed to a halt and faced each other. "I'm sorry if my compliment made you uncomfortable..."

"No, I liked it." He stated, with a directness that left no doubt in her mind that he did. "It's something else."

"Tell me." She encouraged as he hesitated.

"That night we met...it bothers me that I was way too rough with ya! Even if I didn't know you were the Priestess, I should have been a lot more respectful of ya."

He was looking at her as if nothing else mattered. A pleasant fluttering began in her midsection."Tasuki, it's all right-"

"No it ain't! And I'm sorry for it. Canl ya forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. "But how can I blame you for it?"

His smile was grim. "You can and you should."

"You were worried about your men, you had just lost someone dear and had your inheritance stolen, you were going to have to fight Eiken - and the Priestess of Suzaku had just arrived on your doorstep demanding to know who you were! That's a heck of a lot for anyone to have to deal with all at-"

"Ya don't have t' make excuses for me, Miaka! I was a jerk t'ya!"

"And _I_ was a brat! I hit you!" She shot back.

"That was self defense, not bein' a brat! You did the only thing you could to tell an ugly badass outlaw that he shouldn't be touchin' ya."

She looked him straight in the eye. "You might have been an outlaw, but you weren't a jerk. I could sense your good heart...and I certainly did _not_ think you were ugly!"

He shook his head. "Nothin' doin', Mia-chan! I kidnapped ya, an' sicced my illusionary wolves on Hotohori an' Nuriko! I made ya my hostage, an' threatened ya with bodily harm! Those ain't exactly things a good-hearted and honorable guy would do! Admit it, when you think about it, you can't say I was anything but a jerk!"

_It's true that he didn't see me as anything but a nuisance hostage._ Miaka thought. _He was doing what he needed to do to get the leadership back, so w__hy is he so concerned about what I thought of him? This whole conversation is weird..._

Nevertheless, something in the way Tasuki was looking at her made her want to be truthful with him, even if she wasn't sure that it mattered.

"I guess… it was because of how careful you were about keeping me safe and secure when you carried me away...and when we were alone you didn't try to restrain me or retaliate when I slapped you. I mean, we _both _know you could have forced me into doing things, but you didn't." She gave a light laugh. "You weren't gentle, but as I remember it, you went out of your way to reassure me that I had nothing to fear from you, that my being your captive was nothing personal, and that I was only being used for a bargaining chip. You made it _perfectly _clear that you weren't interested in me as a woman at _all_."

The second the final sentence in her explanation left her tongue, Miaka wished she could take it back. The idea that Tasuki was completely unimpressed with her attributes as a woman was something that bothered her_,_ and that realization had colored her tone.

Did Tasuki realize what she'd given away?

Gnawing on her lower lip, she watched his eyes. The gleam that appeared in them didn't bode well for her keeping the secret.

"Ya know, Mi-chan, " he said, after a silence that positively simmered, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were kinda disappointed that I wasn't... '_interested_'."

Heat seared her cheeks and she averted her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh yeah? Then why won't ya look at me?"

"The sun is in my eyes." She said, grabbing at a plausible excuse.

"You're blushin'." He persisted.

"It's warm out here!"

"Mm-_hm_." This time there was a definite smile in her seishi's voice. "Or could it be 'cause maybe I'm right? _Hmmm_?"

Miaka moistened her lips, which suddenly felt bone dry. This kind of teasing wasn't like Tasuki at all! If she didn't know better...no! It was unbelievable to think that he could actually be flirting with her...but wasn't he? And even more astounding was knowing that the days where an exchange like this would have been unwelcome and maybe even slightly scary to her were long gone. Flustered as she was, she was enjoying this kind of attention from him. It was even possible that she had been trying to provoke it, to see if he-

_'I've got to stop! He's just picking on me like he always has! I'm making way too big a deal out of it!'_

But deciding that she was overreacting didn't assuage the problem. Any kind of flirting was a cause for concern when she was enjoying it with a man other than Taka. With all her unresolved feelings...well, it was clear that the best and right thing to do would be to change the subject immediately or to flat out leave. But she couldn't bring herself to do either. When it came to Tasuki, she was learning what she _ought_ to do and what she _wanted _to do were two entirely different things.

"You're acting really weird." She challenged shakily. _And so am I._ "Why does it matter? Why would you even care if I _was_ disappointed?"

She expected a quick comeback, but the question seemed to throw him. There was a long pause before he responded.

"I guess...because it's time I got a few things out in the open."

His expression was serious, and there was a rawness to his voice that made her tummy feel like she was going uphill on a roller coaster. Torn between not wanting to take the plunge into the unknown and wanting to more than anything, she asked, "And w-what would those things be?"

"Things that have been weighin' heavy on me since the day ya left here. "

As he answered, he moved closer. She couldn't risk looking at him, but that choice was nullified as her chin was taken prisoner by his hand. It was something he'd done the first time he had tried to kiss her, but different in that his hold was tender rather than commanding. And unlike that time, she had no intention of resisting as he turned her face and tilted it upwards. The voice of reason that was shouting at her to get away fast went unheeded; even if she'd wanted to, the weakened, trembling state of her knees would have made it an impossible opition to carry out. It was getting harder to breathe in a normal manner with her heart was beating so violently against her ribs. Even so, she was determined not to step back or drop her gaze, lest it gave away how much being this close to him affected her.

"It's not the best timin', but it can't be helped." He continued in a low voice. "Before we can live together again, ya need to know, an' I'd rather tell ya while we got some privacy."

"O-okay." She stammered. "W-what is it that you think I need to know?"

His smile was unexpected. "That you're dead wrong in thinkin' I wasn't interested in ya."

She swallowed. "I'm wrong?"

"Hell yeah! Because I could have taken Eiken down right then and there. Takin' ya a hostage was just an excuse for takin' ya for myself!"

* * *

"_Oooooh_." Yui squealed, startling the man lying next to her. "Now _there's_ an interesting development!"

"What? What's happening?" Tetsuya exclaimed, propping himself up on one elbow. "Are they on their way back yet? Should we go and wake up Keisuke?"

"No, not yet. They're still at Taits-kun's palace. Tasuki just carried Miaka off, and now they're walking in a garden."

"Tasuki? The one who hates women?" Tetsuya frowned as an unwelcome possibility occurred to him. "Wait! Isn't he the one who beat up Taka and tried to seduce-"

"Yes, but he was under a spell," Yui interrupted impatiently. "You can stop the big brother routine-he's been a perfect gentleman since Miaka arrived! They're just talking and having some innocent fun." She read the next line, then added happily, "but if they feel about each other the way that I think they do, I do wonder if it's going to stay that way_._ "

"What do you mean? And what's with the hentai grin?" Tetsuya prodded.

"Well, from what I've read so far, I'm positive that Tasuki is in love with Miaka for real, and has been for a long time." Yui told him breathlessly. "And knowing Miaka as I do in reading between the lines, and from the way she's been acting, I think she's just figuring out she feels the same way."

"That's nothing to smile about!" Her companion exclaimed, after a few seconds of shocked silence. "Poor Taka!"

Yui gave him a long, cool stare. "Excuse me, but I think that sentiment should be 'poor Miaka!', considering she's got yet another heart ripping choice to make!" Her lips trembled. " If Tasuki is the man she chooses, then I say good for her! After the terrible time I gave her over Tamahome, I think I- at the _very_ least- owe her my unconditional support in this."

Tetsuya reached for her hand, which had fisted on top of the comforter. "Yui, I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "It doesn't matter. Having your love has helped me to move past all that, and to look forward to the future. When I say I don't think Taka can make her happy, I am talking about Taka, not the Tamahome I once had a crush on." She uncurled her hand and interlaced her fingers with Tetsuya's. "My opinion is that Miaka hasn't realized yet that she was in love with the memory that Taka represents, and I think Taka resents her past love for Tamahome even though that love brought him to Miaka. Although he claims he's comfortable with who he is, I think Taka is still trying to prove to himself that he's as good as a mortal as he was as a celestial warrior."

"I think you're right." Tetsuya slid over until his head was lying comfortably upon her pillow. "I'm getting bummed out, so let's change the subject. What's happening in the book? Is Fang Boy behaving himself?" He watched with interest as new columns of text formed on the scroll.

Yui grinned down at him. "He was, but a lot could've happened in the last few lines!"

"Just so you know, the book doesn't go into detail when it comes to private moments." Tetsuya informed her with a mischievous smile. "Too bad, huh?"

Giggling, Yui simply raised the scroll and began to read.

**To be continued! **


	11. Startling Revelations

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_Disclaimer: (Please insert the usual Watase Yuu/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/StudioPierrot/Pioneer ownership spiel in this space.)  
_

_Author's Notes: Italics within the story denote a character's unspoken thought. Spoilers for TV Series and 2nd Ova. Chapter Rating: T (Teen) _

**Chapter Ten: Startling Revelations**

Miaka stared at her seishi, her mind reeling. _What exactly does that mean, he wanted me for himself? _

Grinning, Tasuki let go of her chin. "Better close your mouth there, Mi-chan, or th' bugs might fly in!"

She obeyed, and then opened it again to ask, "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I knew you were going to be more important than anything else. " He answered, as if he'd explained everything. "I could hear the old boss tellin' me, 'Genrou, ya just found an emperor's ransom in a beggar's hovel! Go with good fortune, and grab it!'" Amber colored irises burned with the memory. "An' I did! You belonged with me, not Eiken. I wouldn't have given ya back even if he'd given me the fan right then and there."

Miaka was sure her face was the color of a ripe tomato. How should she be responding to this kind of revelation? There was no proper way to react, at least, not until she fully understood what was going on here. For now, the prudent thing to do was not to read too much into Tasuki's words, especially when she was aware that a part of her felt like dancing over the mere possibility that he'd been much more interested in her than he'd let on.

It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to her present relationship.

"You know, I just realized that was the first time you ever saved me!" She said brightly. "With Eiken having your tessen, there's no telling what would have happened to Hotohori, Nuriko or me if you hadn't confronted him and gotten me out of there. Thank you for that!"

Her attempt to bow was stymied by Tasuki's hand clapping down on the top of her head.

"I can't accept thanks for that. Or me actin' selfish." Though his tone was gruff, his fingers lingered in her hair, rearranging a few strands before it fell away. "If ya don't mind, I think I'd like to keep on walkin'. How 'bout it?"

He held out his arm to her once again, and Miaka accepted it with bemusement, barely heeding the change in direction as her fifth seishi steered her towards a path that stretched to the farthest end of the garden.

_'He's a star of Suzaku, so of course he'd have felt an instinctive attraction to the Priestess, and the desire to protect her. _She reasoned silently. _But... didn't he also say I belonged with him? Doesn't that imply that his feelings for me were a lot more personal and maybe still are?'_

Her heart leapt with pleasure at the thought before she stomped down hard on her rising excitement.

_'Why am I hoping Tasuki has those sorts of feelings for me? I love Taka, that's always been enough!' _

But even as she tried to convince herself that it didn't make a difference, the feeling that it most certainly did would not go away.

_'If it was enough, then why am I here? Why do I feel so happy that I'm with Tasuki? And that we're alone...oh god, I'm in trouble...'_

She needed to redirect the conversation. If she instigated a round of teasing and bickering, she could deflect her curiosity and keep herself from making dangerous assumptions.

"Tasuki, remember telling me at the hideout that you really disliked females and that they were pains in the backside?"

The question was intentionally abrupt, and she had a moment's satisfaction in seeing she'd caught him off guard. But there were no fireworks in response. Only a smirk.

"Yeah, I seem t'remember sayin' somethin' like that. What about it?"

"I'm just wondering why you'd want to grab me and keep me around when you felt that way about girls?"

"Huh. I guess...it was 'cause ya weren't like any other women I knew." He replied, after a moment's consideration. "You were kinda weird- but in a good way, mind ya- brave, real cute an' fiery. You were interestin'. Liked that."

"That's hard to believe considering the way you ranted at me that night!" She argued, determined not to get sidetracked by the compliments.

"I had a damn good reason! As I recall, ya hollered at me first, right after beltin' me like an outraged virgin. Then, when I backed off, ya turned around and started chattin' away, an' strippin' me down without even battin' an eye! Talk about yer mixed signals..."

As he slanted her an unrepentant grin, she restrained an urge to stick out her tongue at him. Where was the usual annoyance and bluster that he'd always exhibited in the past during their verbal sparring matches? This Tasuki wasn't irritated, or irritating. He was having fun...and she was the one getting all riled up, dang it!

"You know very well why I did that." She stated with dignity. "I was looking for your Seishi mark."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"I was!"

"If ya say so." The ex-bandit drawled. "It was still pretty forward of ya, don't ya think?"

Despite knowing it was a bad idea, she rose to the bait. "My intentions were honest and totally innocent..."

He was grinning.

"...whereas_ you_ kidnapped and tried frenching a female you hated!"

Tasuki shook his head, still grinning. "I didn't hate ya, Mi-chan," he stated dryly. "And what the hell do ya mean by 'french'?"

Miaka directed her eyes to the winding path ahead of them. Tasuki was as determined _not_ to get into a argument as she was to get into one...and that meant her bickering defense was an epic failure.

"It's..um... a casual reference to a special kind of kissing." She said, with the illogical hope that talking about something even more awkward and embarrassing would put some breathing space between them. "To 'french' someone- also known as a French kiss- involves a connection that a regular kiss doesn't have."

Shining strands of hair reflected the glow of the sun as her seishi shook his head in apparent confusion. "Sorry, but you're gonna have t'explain it a little better than that."

"It's kissing." She shrugged with forced nonchalance. "What more is there to explain?"

"A couple of things!" Tasuki shot back. "Why is it called a 'French Kiss'? An' what's different about the 'connection'?"

Miaka sighed. He was finally getting annoyed, but the relief she should have felt was absent. All she felt was disappointment and disgust with herself for picking a fight just because she was defensive about her homones getting the best of her. She had only herself to blame for bringing up the subject, and there was no reason for her not to answer any of his questions. What was the harm in talking about it, anyway? They were adults now, having an adult conversation. And it wasn't like he was asking her for an actual demonstration or anything...

"It's a term that comes from a country in my world called France, which is known for romance and romantic liasons, and said to be the place where that kind of kissing originated." She began, trying her best to sound as if she were giving a lesson at school. "A French kiss is done with open mouths, which allows the tongues of the people who are kissing to touch in ways that are considered to be pleasant. It's an indicator of passionate feelings, and that a couple wants to get more intimate." She paused a beat, then blurted out, "I''ll stop there, as I'm sure you know all there is to know about _that particular subject_."

It was deliberate provocation, and she knew it.

Wolf-like eyes fixed upon her with an unblinking directness that was disconcerting. "Why do ya say that, Mi-chan?"

It was shameful to continue, but an unexplainable feeling egged her on. She gave a light little laugh. "You're kidding, right? You're handsome and personable, you're a celestial warrior and a hero known for your bravery. You've been a frequent guest in the Imperial palace...plus you've been traveling all over Konan! Haven't you had chances to get with any- "

She stopped short, appalled at what she'd been about to ask, and ashamed at the feeling that prompted it.

"Women?" Her warrior prompted softly.

Miaka stared at him, but for once, her most expressive seishi gave her no visual clues as to what he was thinking or feeling. Her gaze dropped from his as she reminded herself that she had no right to object to him being with other women. "Please disregard that, okay? I was only teasing, but it was a rude thing for me to ask, and it's really none of my business."

"If you're asking, it's okay." Tasuki said. "My answer is that gettin' somethin' like that is worthless if you ain't gettin' it from who ya truly want."

Miaka shot him a furtive look. He still looked calm, but there was something in his voice that suggested a lot was going on beneath the surface.

"I take it kissin' is a pretty serious deal for girls in your world." He added when she remained silent.

"Being kissed romantically-especially for the first time- is a really big deal." She agreed. "It's something that girls dream about, and we want done out of real feeling...because once it's given, a kiss can never be taken back."

"Yeah." Tasuki said ruefully. "An' I scared ya."

"I wasn't scared of you! But I did want to let you know it wasn't okay to take liberties with me without permission!"

He smirked. "Teachin' me some manners, huh?"

"Precisely." She confirmed.

"Guess ya thought I was just like Eiken, huh?"

His tone was light, but she knew without a doubt that this was not an idle question. His avoidance of her eyes and his blush gave him away.

"I would never, _ever_ compare you in _any _way to that poor excuse of a man!" She exclaimed, drawing his surprised gaze. " There's no comparison! You have honor, and the biggest heart...you're everything good, everything that he wasn't!" The look she gave him was both reproachful and tender. "You baka...after all we went through, after all you did for our cause...you really still don't know how much I admire you?"

A silence fell, punctuated by the sounds of nature and the shuffling movements of their feet.

"Ya shouldn't admire me, Mi-chan."

Startled by the self loathing in his voice, she stared at him. "Yes, I think I should."

"No! Ya had it right - I wasn't no good guy gentleman! I _was_ gonna give ya a kiss like that, an' maybe even try for more! Didn't go through with it, but that's no excuse! Gotta thank Suzaku that ya knocked some sense inta me!"

"We both know you wouldn't have hurt me!" She protested.

But Tasuki shook his head. "It coulda happened. If you hadn't punched me, and Kouji hadn't shown up... if I'd gone ahead an' forced a kiss, that coulda led to more...ya wouldn't have been able to trust me or my intentions once you found out who I was. An' how could I have joined up with the Suzaku Seven afterwards? There's no way they would have trusted me around ya either! That means Chichiri wouldn't have taken me to Kutou to save ya from evil Tama! It means I wouldn't have been there to rescue ya from Hikitsu's ice serpents, or to save ya from drownin' that time we fell into Konan's Big Pond of Wisdom! But even after knowin' that, I still almost blew it! I could have ruined everything, dammit- "

He stumbled as Miaka stopped walking and yanked him to an abrupt halt. After regaining his balance, he stared down at her with the irritation she'd been hoping to elicit from him earlier. "_What_?"

"Are you talking about Kahou?" She asked gently.

His reply was to shake her hand off his arm and turn away. Undeterred, Miaka reached for one of his rounded shoulders and laid her hand upon it, wincing at the way his muscles bunched and tensed at her touch.

"Tasuki, you didn't betray me and Taka!" She gave his shoulder a squeeze to emphasize her words. "I have complete trust in you! You are the bravest, the truest and the most loyal friend I've ever had! But you don't believe me, do you?"

Her hand was dislodged as he whirled around to face her. The look on his face sped up her pulse and turned her knees to gelatin.

"I believe ya mean it. That's not th' problem here."

She tilted her head back as he moved closer. "Then what is it? No matter what it is, I won't change my mind about you! I swear to you...!"

He kept her from kneeling by taking hold of her shoulders. Sensual awareness arrowed through her at his touch, she could feel his controlled fierceness in his fingers as they curved into her flesh. Then suddenly, his powerful hands were at her waist, hauling her upwards until her eyes were on a level with his. Open-mouthed and speechless, she hung in midair, her sandals gradually slipping off her heels to dangle at the ends of her toes.

His eyes were intense, though his lips had relaxed into an odd little half-smile."Ya want to know that bad?"

Miaka bowed her head. Her hands rose, hesitated, and then moved forward until her palms were resting upon a warm, silk covered chest. She looked down at her hands, silently marveling at the muscular hardness beneath them and the steely, unshaking strength of the hands and arms that held her in place. Her gaze trailed up the column of his throat, briefly rested on his lips, and then met his as she answered his question.

"Yes. I want to know."

Time seemed to stand still, and the air between them hung heavy with the weight of things left unsaid.

"Please." She almost whispered the plea. "Don't shut me out. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together!"

A muscle moved in Tasuki's cheek. His eyebrows lowered over eyes gone dark.

For a heart sinking moment, she thought she'd lost him. But his capitulation came abruptly, and in something close to a growl.

"Okay! My problem is that Hikou's dead, so there's no blamin' th' asshole for my thinking about ya _that _way now!"

* * *

Staying true to her word, Miaka didn't move as she was lowered to the ground. Her hands remained splayed on his chest to steady herself, even as what felt like multiple earthquake aftershocks rumbled through her.

He wasn't looking at her as if she were a sister or friend.

He had just acknowledged that he wanted her when he wasn't under a spell.

As her mind accepted that realization, her heart overflowed with the forbidden emotions she'd been harboring for the ex-bandit. Affirmations bubbled to the fore, clamoring to be voiced, even as she resisted the mad impulse to blurt them out, her exhilaration tempered by the knowledge of what it would mean for her future.

Wanting Tasuki meant turning her back on a good, dependable man and the comfortable future that awaited her in the world she had always called home.

Confessing to having those feelings meant changing her destiny and abandoning the idea of having only one true love.

To act on them meant starting over, and having to get to know someone with no guarantees of a marriage, a family, or a happy ending.

She cursed herself as fear of the unknown stayed her words.

* * *

Despite his determination to see his confession through to the end, Tasuki's heart sank straight to his boots as soon he'd uttered it. Miaka's cheeks were stained a brilliant pink and her lips and eyes were round with astonishment, just the same as they had been that fateful night he first told her he thought of her as a woman… the night where he had almost taken Taka's life and her innocence.

Nothing had changed. She cared about him, sure, but she would never need and love him in all the ways a woman needs and loves a man. The way she had loved Tamahome and Taka.

Fine. He could deal with that. He felt better actually, making sure she was warned.

"Ya see, Mi-chan, it's like this. Three years ago, I was havin' a real hard time puttin' a name to th' strong feelings I have for ya." He told her. "Because of me tryin' to ignore or dismiss them, an enemy was able to exploit me. Because I thought I couldn't be honest with ya, that's why he got the best of me. I understand it now, and I'm telling ya to make sure it ain't possible for anyone else to come along an' mess with us th' way Hikou did."

He turned his head, looking at a point somewhere over her shoulder. When several seconds had passed and Miaka remained silent, he gave in and chanced an apprehensive glance at her. To his amazement, there was no sign of shock or dismay on her face; instead her brow had wrinkled, as if she were puzzling over some great mystery. After a few moments of apparent reflection, she spoke in a tone so soft he had to duck his head to catch what she was saying.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you figure out the name for your feelings?"

Despite his discomfort, he had to grin. How like a woman to focus on a detail like that. "Yeah."

She waited, then sighed when he didn't elaborate. "So what was it?"

He couldn't help teasing her. "Baka! It ain't obvious?"

"No." She said, her eyes wide and solemn. "You're good at keeping secrets when you want to."

He was both pleased and chagrined. "Well, I don't see that it matters. The important thing is that I know not to lie about it now, and so nothin' bad will come of it."

He could tell she wasn't satisfied, but she didn't press him. "Then I guess this is when I finally get to tell you what _I_ thought...and still think... about the Kahou situation."

He gave a small jerk of his head, and did his best to assume an expression of indifference and ignore the sinking sensation in his stomach as he waited for her kind-hearted but inevitable rejection.

"That night was proof that you were truly my warrior."

He looked up, startled. The impact of shining eyes filled with tenderness and the glowing warmth of the smile that lit her face made indifference impossible. His heart leapt, then pounded against his chest as she continued.

"As far as I'm concerned, I see only the good things that came from you that night. You fell under Hikou's evil influence only because you cared so much about how sad I was feeling and wanted so badly to do something to help me. The bad things happened when he was controlling you ... _they were not your fault. _I know this, because the same thing happened to me once when Taiitskun put me in a situation where I had no control over my darker side."

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, Nuriko told me all about that. Said you damn near died from stabbin' yourself with a pottery shard so ya could keep th' evil Miaka from hurtin' Tama, Hotohori and him. "

"Which is exactly what you did to stop Hikou!" Miaka asserted. "It was a test of character, and you aced it! You overcame your dark side by putting other lives before your own life!" Reaching out, she placed a hand over his. "You could have abandoned me at any time, but you have chosen time and time again to make that kind of sacrifice. That's why you will always have my complete trust, Tasuki. Ever since you first showed me your seishi mark, I've felt blessed to have someone like you as my guardian. You are my knight in shining armor, my hero... my savior. And getting this second chance to tell you that makes me so incredibly happy."

Her voice faltered a little then as she added, "and as to how I would have felt about you if you _had_ completely lost yourself to Hikou that night... I would have stayed with you. I would have done anything and everything it took to get you back. "

* * *

Tasuki's throat muscles moved as he tried to form a response. But no words were forthcoming, so he simply wrapped his arms about her and engulfed her in a hug that conveyed everything he wasn't able to say.

Closing her eyes, Miaka returned the hug, committing everything about him and the moment to memory; his spicy scent... the warmth of his breath as he buried his face in the curve of her neck...the brush of his nose against her skin. He felt so good, and it felt so right to be in his embrace. How could anything that felt like this be denied? As Tasuki rubbed his jaw against the curve of her cheek, she sighed deeply, feeling his caress and almost painful embrace breaking through the last barrier around her heart. When at last it gave way, her hidden feelings gushed forth, bringing with them an onslaught of happy tears.

Her seishi raised his head in alarm as the first drops made contact with his skin.

"Fu-" He bit off the expletive as his eyes searched the watery depths of hers. "I went an' made ya cry again!"

She drew in a shaky breath, trying desperately to get control of her raging emotions. "It's okay…"

"No it ain't!" He snapped, as her voice caught on a sob. "I fucking hate when ya cry! Always have!"

Though her stomach fluttered pleasantly under the intensity of his regard, she tried to turn away to spare him further distress. To her surprise, hands clamped around her upper arms, denying her the chance to hide her tears.

"Ah hell, Miaka...what am I gonna do with ya?"

The tender desperation in his voice was her undoing. Miaka bowed her head. '_Gods, he's so sweet! He clearly has no idea how I'm feeling about him, but yet he's been totally honest with me. And Suzaku help me, I'm going to be honest with him too.' _

"I need ya to look at me, Mi-chan."

As she complied with Tasuki's request, she was transfixed to see the sheen of pain in his eyes. Her heart constricted at the thought that she had caused it.

"That's better. " He said, in an all-too-familiar brotherly tone that she suddenly hated. "I appreciate all the nice things that ya said. But I know how I feel isn't how you feel. Taka is the guy for you."

_'No.' _Miaka thought, seeing in his eyes what was coming next. '_Don't.' _

"So. Given that you know that I'm feelin' that way...this is what we need to do."

_ Tasuki was trying to do what he thought was best for her and Taka. So noble._

_ And so wrong._

_'It's my decision too-and I'm not going to run away from it.'_

"It's safe enough here with Grandma and Chiri-"

Miaka stared at him, feeling her thoughts and emotions merging and building to a crescendo.

"...so I think it's for th' best if I leave."

"YOU _CAN'T!"_

The sudden outburst shocked the wing seishi into silence. He looked on with a stricken expression as fat, fresh tears trembled on the ends of his priestess' lashes and spilled over onto her flushed cheeks.

For Miaka, crying brought release from guilt and apprehension and the intolerable idea of saying goodbye.

It also brought the fortitude to speak her mind.

"Going away is not what's best for me, Tasuki- it's what's easiest for you!"

"Are ya kiddin' me?" He dropped the reasoning tone and was close to shouting. "It'd be the hardest damn thing I've ever done!"

"Why? I'm fine with everything you said!"

"Taka sure as hell won't be!"

"It isn't his decision to make, it's mine!" She was shouting too. "And I want you with me!"

His eyes were hard. "I'm not gonna be a substitute."

As quickly as her anger had ignited, it was gone. "I don't want one."

"Then why won't you let me leave?"

There was only one response to give. She knelt and pressed her forehead to the ground.

"Because I need you, Tasuki. Will you please stay with me?"

The birds singing in the nearby trees went quiet, seeming to hold a collective breath as they waited with her for Tasuki's reply.

"Dammit." He said in a low voice. He pulled her to her feet, and once again, his hand lifted to wipe away the shine of tears from her cheeks. "All right. Fine. I'll stay for as long as ya need me. So don't cry anymore...an' we'll forget about all this, okay? Things will be just like they used to."

He made a credible attempt at a smile, but the obvious effort intensified Miaka's desire to set everything straight. It was just like Tasuki to try and protect her and deal with everything he was feeling by himself, but this time she couldn't let him. It hurt to know that he was ashamed of what he felt for her. It hurt knowing that after all he'd been through for her sake, he was willing to deny himself access to those feelings. It hurt to think that accepting that denial meant a lifetime of wondering how much better that life might have been if she hadn't been too scared to take a risk.

She'd been restless and hurting ever since she'd last left the book, but not understanding the source of her discontent, or the reason she felt incomplete. This was why Taka had been adamant about her keeping away from the scroll. Somehow, somewhere in the last three years, he must have sensed that the bandit seishi was part of something in her that was a threat to his plans.

Everything had clicked into place. She understood her feelings and accepted them.

_'I've fallen in love with you, Tasuki. I hope you and Taka will be able to forgive me for that someday.'_

"Miaka? Will you say somethin'?"

She blushed at being caught woolgathering. "Thank you, that makes me happy." She paused, then added, "but I"m afraid I can't agree to those terms."

His eyebrows lowered. "Whaddaya mean?"

"It would make me very unhappy to ignore your feelings."

His frown smoothed away. "That's a nice thing t'say. But there's no need to worry about it, it's okay-"

"You don't understand. I don't want to forget and I don't want things to be the same as before!"

He looked confused- and frustrated. "What do ya want from me?"

She smiled. "For starters, I'd like you to correct a big mistake I made on the night we met!"

"What mistake?"

"I should have allowed you to kiss me."

* * *

Tasuki released his hold on his priestess as if his hands had burst into flames. The wild thumping of his heart filled the dead silence.

She was joking, right? Just yanking his chain for old times sake? She couldn't be serious...

...but one look at her face told him that Miaka was completely serious.

His gut clenched with excitement, and he gritted his teeth. He had to put a stop to this. "That's fuckin' crazy talk!"

"It's the simple truth." She argued calmly.

He yanked his free hand through his hair, making the strands stand on end before they flopped back into place. "You're supposed to be shoutin' an' runnin' away from me! I'm Tasuki, dammit! TASUKI! Not Tamahome! You're not supposed to say that kinda stuff to _me_!"

To his astonishment, she gave him a wobbly grin. "Anyone ever tell you you're really cute when you're mad?"

"No! An' quit tryin' to distract me!" He ordered, dropping his arms and struggling to hide an answering smile. "It don't make sense, dammit! Why? Why are ya sayin' this stuff?"

Her gaze was unwavering. "Because ever since I last left, my heart has been saying that you could be my future. I just wasn't ready to listen before."

Tasuki sucked in a breath as the miraculous words ricocheted through his brain and a surge of adrenaline jolted him. All of his faculties were on high alert but the powers of speech and movement deserted him as Miaka took a small step toward him.

And another...

...and yet another.

She was so damn close. His resolve to keep his hands to himself was weakening badly. He forced himself to croak out a protest.

"This ain't right! You-"

He stopped protesting at feeling the curves of a delightfully scented body being pressed against his, Arms encircled his waist, and a sweet smelling auburn mass of hair snuggled into the curve of his shoulder. Just a hug- even if she felt too good in his arms to resist- hell, just a hug was okay between friends, wasn't it? His arms lifted and followed her lead, closing around her petite frame in the brotherly manner he had adopted the day before. He preferred to hang on to that little illusion for now, even though the emotions driving this embrace were as far from platonic as they could get.

He tried again to make her see reason."Miaka...c'mon. You're all confused an' upset! It'd be takin' advantage..."

"I'm not confused or upset." She corrected him calmly. "And you're not taking advantage. I'm completely aware of and prepared for the consequences of saying that I feel far more than friendship for you."

"I ain't so sure! At least I don't think ya realize what ya could be in for! I'm not th' easiest guy to be with, an' you're not all sweetness either..."

"I know." She grinned. "But we've toughed out being together before, remember? As I recall, we had mostly good times."

"Huh. Yeah." He half-smiled. "Even when we were fightin'... those were th' best times, Mi-chan."

She squeezed him tightly. "I think we're two of a kind when it comes to admitting things...it was a whole lot easier to lie and say I don't feel the kinds of things I do for you. But how could I ever live my life without regrets if I did that?" Raising her head, she regarded him with eyes holding hope and defiance. "I'm here with you, not Taka. We've been given an entire month together...we could use it to explore where a new kind of relationship will lead us...or not. It's up to you. "

The bandit seishi tipped his head back and exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

'_Suzaku! What th' hell should I do? Tamahome was my friend, and Taka is too… but if Miaka would happen to choose me instead… No! No, I can't think that way! He met her first, they were meant to love each other! It's dreamin' t'think she's gonna end up with me...but still, I can't help wantin' it to be me! Taka, I'm sorry. I may be your friend, but I'm a man too, dammit!'_

"Tasuki."

The sweet voice entered his thoughts, gently commanding his attention. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you know what I'm wishing right now?"

He looked down. Miaka's smile was tremulous, and her eyes held a glow that he never thought would be for him.

"Um...n-no..." He stammered, feeling the blood heating in his veins as her gaze lingered on his lips. "What are ya wishin', Mi-chan?"

Warm, fragrant arms slowly slipped from around his waist and moved upwards to curve about his neck.

"I'm wishing...that I could remember what your mouth feels like."

He swallowed convulsively as he felt her using her forearm as leverage to urge his head closer to hers.

"Miaka, this ain't a good…oh shit...y'have to stop, dammit! You…you're playin' with fire…" A half-hysterical laugh erupted at the unintentional joke.

"I've told you before that you don't scare me!" She retorted, her expression alight with humor. "And you know what else?"

He was afraid to guess. "What?"

"Neither does your…_fire_."

In an instant, the laughter lurking in her eyes had transformed into a look of poignant yearning. For control's sake Tasuki had to look away from her in that moment, the sound coming from his throat in response to her rash behavior falling somewhere between a laugh and a moan. She was feeding the flames of passion within him, even as his conscience was sternly reminding him that it was wrong for him to pursue Miaka, that she had belonged to one of his closest friends, which meant he should distance himself and keep his passion for her under permanent wraps.

"Tasuki...would you please kiss me?"

Her nearness and soft-voiced entreaty were relentless in chipping his wall of reserve. With his heartbeats echoing in his ears like thunder, he turned his face to the tempting sight of thick eyelashes dusting rosy cheeks as Miaka lifted her face to his in a sweetly obvious offer. Gods, but she was beautiful...the only woman he'd ever held with love. Every part of his being was silently screaming at him to accept her invitation, yet he still wavered, his unquenchable love for his priestess and other, baser impulses warring with a sense of disbelief and guilt.

Agonizing seconds ticked by as he fought to maintain his composure. He might have won the battle in the end if the woman in his arms hadn't chosen that precise moment to treat him to a tantalizing glimpse of her little pink tongue. Instead of turning away, he found himself watching in fascination as the tip emerged to moisten her lips, while the modicum of self-control his guilt had given him crumbled down to nothing.

_'What th' hell am I doin'? I've been dreamin' about this for three fuckin' years! Why can't I enjoy it? I'll have somethin' nice to remember after she comes to her senses...' _

* * *

Miaka's lips curved upwards as she felt long fingered hands slowly sliding down to the small of her back, a signal of Tasuki's intent to comply with her wish. She drew in a swift breath as those fingers fanned open and pressed lightly into her flesh, then let an incoherent sound escape as her warrior pulled her tightly against him. For a minute he did nothing more, letting the chest to thigh contact and endless seconds of anticipation add extra fuel to their mutual need.

Keeping her eyes closed and her face upturned, she savored the sweet expectant rush within her loins; a rush that turned to liquid heat when Tasuki lowered his head and smothered her moan of gratification with his mouth.

His kiss contained every bit of the boldness and passion she had expected from him, and an exquisite tenderness that she had not. His coaxing lips wooed her, then sent fire licking through her veins as they nudged hers in a demand for more intimate access. She complied, wholeheartedly welcoming the tongue that delved into her mouth to court hers as Tasuki's hands roamed over her back. In response, her own hands lifted to the back of his head so she could slide her fingers into the soft flames of his hair.

With a sigh and a murmur, Tasuki deepened the connection. He might not have known about French kissing, but he was going to make sure she thought he was damn good at it.

As his tongue's thrusts grew increasingly erotic, Miaka clung to him, matching each swirling stroke. Every nerve ending she possessed had come to pulsating life, feeding on the latent desire she had harbored for her seishi, and all the sensations his touch invoked. With a quiet moan, she gave back as good as she got and the kiss went on, growing hungrier and more insistent by the second, until kissing no longer seemed enough. She wanted… _needed..._ to feel more than his lips and his hands upon her.

She moved so that her pelvis pushed against his, telling him in the unspoken language of lovers that she was leaving all her inhibitions behind.

A low-pitched growl burst from Tasuki's throat as his desire was stoked to new heights. His hands sought the crests of her hips, pulling them forward and urging Miaka to continue the movement. He made a sound of satisfaction as she granted his wordless request, and then held her hard and close, reveling in the rhythmic undulation. His senses were filled with the pleasure of her; her scented warmth, the sweet, arousing sounds she made, the taste and sleekness of her tongue rubbing against his, and the softness of her perfect breasts pressing into his chest.

And still, despite the longings those things engendered, the seishi of fire found himself holding fast to a last scrap of control. Embracing and putting their lips and tongues together was all right, but that was all.

Then again, he _was _only human. As the seconds ticked by and their mouths continued to mate, he gradually allowed the remnants of his good intentions to float away. His stance began to loosen and widen. Not long after that, his hands sought out the swells of Miaka's bottom, lifting her into an even more intimate position against him. Her thighs parted and he pressed forward, taking great satisfaction in the feel of her heat and the sounds of her gasps and urgent, throaty moans. His wildest imaginings hadn't even come close to this feeling. There was no shame, no awkwardness, no fumbling and no resistance...just a mutual sense of giving and a deepening need for completion.

_The fear is gone, _he thought hazily. _She wants this as bad as I do. _

At the realization, his yoku blazed with renewed life and his need grew steely with purpose. Yet somehow his brain was still stubbornly sounding an alarm, telling him that she was also fast approaching the point of no return and that he'd have regrets if he pushed her past it.

He'd been a fool to think that he'd ever be satisfied with one kiss and her friendship. He wanted _all _of her, body, mind and soul, always and forever, and knowing that meant he had to immediately end the kiss. If he didn't, he'd end up laying her down on the ground and burying himself to the hilt, an impulsive, fleeting act which could result in ending things before they started. He wouldn't repeat his past mistake of thinking that giving her pleasure with his body would ensure a claim on Miaka's heart. She deserved much more from him than a tawdry little romp in the grass. Hell, _he_ deserved more, considering the torment he'd suffered while thinking his feelings for her would forever go unanswered!

Struggling to keep those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, his hands gripped the sides of her waist and began to ease her away from him. Despite his strong resolve, her sharp cry of denial as their mouths lost contact was like a shot to the gut. When her eyes opened, the glow of arousal in them just about brought him to his knees.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked with fierce urgency. "Don't stop!"

He resisted her efforts to pull his face back down to hers by clamping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head.

"I got to! If we keep kissin' there can't be no stoppin'!"

Miaka said nothing more. With a shuddering sigh, she laid her head on his chest and gave him a gentle hug. They continued to hold one another, letting their breathing slow and their passion ebb, wanting to stay in the embrace as long as they could. Once they faced each other, they would have to face the fact that everything had changed between them. There was no turning back; the boundaries of friendship had been breached for good.

_'Shouldn't have let things get that far outta hand._ _Hope she isn't sorry.' He thought._

_'He didn't want to keep going_. _I hope he doesn't regret it.' She thought._

As they drew away from each other, the wing seishi's gaze was drawn to the kiss-swollen lips of his priestess. He'd lost count of how many times he'd seen them in that state, but this time was a huge difference. This time _he'd_ been the cause, and he couldn't deny the rush of primal satisfaction brought on by that knowledge.

As Tasuki continued to stare at her, Miaka reached up to touch her mouth with unsteady fingers. Two fangs appeared in a slow smile.

"Ya know, it's a lot more fun kissin' ya when you're sober and willin'!"

She blushed and laughed a little. "I suppose it would be."

His smile disappeared. "Ya sorry now?"

"Absolutely not!" She looked indignant, then uncertain. "Are...you sorry you did?"

"Not on your life! It was amazin'!"

"Of course!" She declared, rather smugly. "I always knew it would be!"

His smirk was pure machismo. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Because _you're_ amazing," she said, lifting her head from his chest to see pleasure flash in his eyes and a faint red dusting his tanned cheeks at her praise. Then they were gone, replaced by the clenched jaw resignation of a man about to perform an unwanted task.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What are we gonna do regardin' Taka?" '_I'm not lettin' you go without a fight!' _His eyes added silently.

"That's a decision I've been putting off for too long." She looked down, her fingers idly tracing the intricate embossing on the leather strap that crossed his chest. "I have something I should tell you about him and me. I think you should know before I...we..." Her face was a crimson red. "I mean, it might make a difference in how you think of me…"

Calloused hands framed her face, and then tilted it upwards so that she was looking into watchful amber eyes.

"I don't think so." He said quietly. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Up until a few hours ago, I thought that marrying Taka was my only possible future. If I had had any idea that would change…that I would be here...I might have waited to…to..._be _with him. But even so, I won't and can't regret what I've already shared with him, nor can it be changed, taken back or forgotten. Can you...could you...accept that I have loved him like that before you?"

She didn't look away, but it was clear she desperately wanted to do so. Tasuki forced himself to keep his expression bland. It wasn't something he wanted to hear, and he'd have been lying if he said he didn't want to have been her first. But only a moron and an asswipe would reject her for not being a virgin. What she had done was done out of the purest kind of love and that made it okay in his book. The only problem he had was with the guy who took her and hadn't made her happy!

"You becoming a woman by Taka makes no difference in how I feel about ya, Mi-chan." He said, stroking his thumbs along her cheeks. "Ya love him, and it was that way...hell, it was _destined_ to be that way after all the sacrifices the two of ya made t' be together!"

Buoyed by relief at finally being able to give voice to all of the misgivings that had plagued her for many months, Miaka let her words and feelings flow. ""Maybe it was... then. But as time has passed, my views have changed on destiny. Starting college was like having another world opened to me, and it made me question and think about things. I could see the problems in my relationship with Tamahome that remained with Taka. We were talking, but not communicating. And I realized that all along I'd been blindly following a man as he pursued his goals, instead of achieving my own."

Tasuki bowed his head. After all Miaka and Tamahome had been through, it was amazing that something this simple could cause a rift.

"I never thought I'd ever hear ya say that about Tamahome." He murmured.

Her smile was rueful. "Me too! It was like a dream come true for me to have won the heart of someone so extraordinary, especially since the guys in my world didn't know I existed."

"They musta been blind or a buncha real dumbasses." Tasuki growled.

"Thank you." Miaka said, giving him a warm look. "It's funny, though...as hard as it was to say goodbye to all of you that first time...doing that made me realize I was much stronger person than I had been and that I would have been fine if I hadn't met up with Taka..." Her voice drifted off.

"Now that was a dream come true, huh?"

"Yes! It was a wonderfully happy shock! But it was awkward too. Something was different. It was sad that he didn't seem to want to remember being Tamahome and wasn't interested in us having been together before in a different world. "

"I remember he had a problem with Tamahome when you guys came back here." Tasuki commented thoughtfully. "It's why he left when we were fightin' Tenkou. It's pretty damn hard to compete with a memory, let alone a memory that had god given powers." He shook his head. "Gotta say he did a helluva job in overcoming that, though."

"He did, and I was so proud! You helped him become one of you...as much as Tamahome was. He felt accepted, and that you all were his friends. That's why I have a hard time understanding why he's trying to sever my ties to the men who had fought so hard for us! It was like ripping my heart out, not to mention it being a very heartless and ungrateful thing to do!" She lifted her hands and let them fall.

Soot colored eyebrows drew together. "Sever ties?"

"Even before he was brought back to fight Tenkou, he was having issues with any kind of discussion, reference or writing about Konan. I wanted to make him happy, so I told him I'd locked away my diaries, and the pictures and momentos I had of all of you and would never speak about my time here as priestess again, unless he was the one who brought it up."

"He forced ya to do that?"

"No, it was all my idea." She said honestly, her heart lurching at his stricken expression.

"So then...ya really wanted to forget about us?"

"Not wanted! I would never want that! I...I just...sort of pretended to Taka that I did...and had. So that he wouldn't worry so much." She explained weakly.

"Yeah, okay. So did things get better? Was he happy?"

Tasuki clearly wasn't pleased, but he was trying to understand things rather than go into a rant. Reassured, she answered at length. "He seemed to be until Tenkou came calling and he had to deal with the whole identity issue. I felt so helpless...I couldn't do anything but watch him stuggle to accept his memories! But when he did and joined with me to help the gods destroy Tenkou, I thought we had finally overcome everything."

"You two moved heaven and earth t'save us." Tasuki said quietly. "I'll never forget that moment, Mi-chan."

"It happened because the love of our friends gave us the strength to do it!" She asserted. "You were all so supportive of Taka...and you, Tasuki…through it all, you were always there for him...and defending me and my feelings no matter the cost to yourself."

He half-shrugged. "When ya care a lot about someone, ya wanna do whatever ya can to help 'em."

She smiled. "And that's one of the things that's so special about you."

His look was a mixture of pleasure and annoyance. "So special ya tried like hell to forget me?"

"But that's the thing...I tried, and couldn_'t_." She admitted shyly.

The fanged grin was back. "You're just sayin' that."

"I'm not!" She insisted. "For the last three years I haven't been able to get you out of my mind! I missed the others too, but there was more with you. When I thought about you, I...well... " She stopped, flustered by his wicked grin. "I must be crazy for wanting to be with the guy who was always picking on me and yelling at me and telling me how much trouble women cause and that he couldn't stand them!"

He pinched her cheek lightly in retaliation. "Hey, I had to do somethin' to save my hide! If Hotohori an' Nuriko an' Little Ghost had found out I was hot for ya, they woulda beat the holy livin' crap outta me and kept Mitsukake from healin' me up again!"

"They wouldn't have done that!"

"Yeah they would if they ever saw how much ya could get me worked up! Had me some pretty good dreams back then..." He smirked at her red-faced astonishment, then turned serious as he added, "'Course, then I was too young an' dense to figure out it wasn't just that part of it."

Miaka looked at him wonderingly. _What if I had known? Would things have gone that differently? "_You treated me like a pesty kid sister."

He chuckled. "Well, yeah! What else would I do? You made it pretty damn obvious that the guy was your whole world an' it was clear that no woman existed for him but you. And it was okay, all of us wanted you and Tama to be happy together." His head bowed for a moment, then lifted to reveal a gaze burning with conviction. "But Tama hasn't kept his promise. You haven't been happy."

Before she could say anything, he grasped her left hand and held it up. "Even so...he's my friend...and I hafta say I can't be with ya like that while you're still wearin' his ring. Us doin' stuff on the sly ain't fair, and it makes a mockery of what this ring means!"

Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh _Tasuki_."

"I wanna use th' time Grandma gave us wisely." Her seishi continued solemnly. "You're the one who's gonna have to make it all for real. It's your choice t'make...but I think it ain't fair to keep Taka in th' dark while you're decidin' where ya belong."

Miaka nodded slowly, looking abashed. "I should have resolved things with him before I kissed you." She said quietly. "Like you said earlier, trust is so important in any relationship. By all rights, you shouldn't have anything further to do with me, or at least be telling me to go to hell for putting you in an impossible spot, being disloyal, and-"

Her self- recriminations were silenced by the pressure of his lips.

"That's the last one, because no one is goin' to the hot place unless I send 'em there!" Tasuki declared after relinquishing his claim on her mouth. "Look, Mi-chan... ya couldn't have said anythin' to Taka when ya didn't know Suzaku was comin' for ya, and that you an' I were gonna end up here." He took hold of her shoulders. "It's wasn't wrong to be honest with me about how ya feel, as long as you're honest with him about it too. Until you can tell him, it ain't gonna be easy for us. But we can do it."

Miaka's smile was a gift, as was the warmth of the hand she placed over his. For the moment, both of them ignored the gleam of the ring on her finger. "You're a really good man, Tasuki. " She said softly. "Suzaku and I are so very lucky to have you!"

His downcast profile and hidden smile spoke of latent shyness. "That's nice. Would ya mind tellin' Taiits-kun that sometime?"

They were laughing when they heard Chichiri calling their names.

Tasuki heaved a sigh as he looked over to the doorway where the monk was standing and waving at them. "I guess it's time, huh? Well, let's go to your world an' get the brotherly inquisition over with." He released her, but kept possession of one of her hands, tucking it firmly into the crook of his arm.

She laughed at his sour expression. "What is this? I thought you were looking forward to meeting Keisuke!"

"I was until ya 'frenched' me!" He grumbled. "Hard to look him in the eye when I'm thinkin' about _that_!"

Miaka laughed, and then stole an admiring glance that took in glorious red hair, a handsome profile, and the hypnotic way the ex-bandit's earrings swayed as he walked.

"Don't be concerned." She said. "It was only yesterday that my brother gave me a lecture about how I should start leading my own life."

* * *

Kouji, the fearless and dashing leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, awakened to a darkened room- a good thing, given the massive pounding taking place inside his skull. After a few seconds of rapid blinking in order to focus his vision, he put a hand to his head and groaned.

_Genrou, you asshole! Ya just had to do it to me again, didn'tcha!_

Cautiously and ever so slowly he pushed himself upright, careful to take a short pause whenever when the room threatened to start spinning. As soon as he was sitting position, he turned to the nightstand beside his bed in serch of ground up herbs that he'd requested from a traveling physician as a surefire hangover remedy, and for which the bandit leader had paid handsomely.

That would have been an unthinkable notion in the old days, but now that the regiment had earned 'war hero' status, Kouji had prided himself on setting a higher standard of conduct for himself and his gang. A grateful local populace had responded with a proposal that offered enough tribute to ensure that the men of the Stronghold were well fed, watered, clothed, and equipped with medicine and other supplies. In return, it had been agreed that only the corrupt and those who were a menace to the innocent would run afoul of the Reikkaku bandits. No one was getting rich on the deal, but at least no one was killing or being killed. There'd been enough of that in the war.

To his dismay, the small jar of herbs was nowhere to be found; in its place was a small scroll, on which the characters of his name had been carefully printed. The bandit leader reached for it, groaning as the lateral movement set the room spinning again. Once the scroll was safely in his grasp, he gingerly lowered himself back onto his pillow with a grimace, then unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Kouji,_

_Miaka's coming back. I'm staying with her for as long she needs my help. If there's time, Chiri an' me will bring her to Reikaku, so ya better have the stinkin' hellhole whipped into shape. The kitchen and dining hall get scrubbings, and the outhouses too. Wouldn't hurt to remind the guys about acting proper around a lady- some of them ain't careful about how they talk or airing out their privates. _

_Let's give her our best this time, right? __Chiri will visit you as soon as we know what's going on. _

_See ya, be good! (Haha, remember when Miaka told us that!)_

_'G'_

_P.S. I swiped th' headache herbs. Anyone stupid enough to try outdrinkin' me is gonna pay the price. _

As he finished reading the postscript, Kouji cursed loudly, then grimaced and covered his eyes with his arm, wishing with his entire being that sake didn't exist. Still, in spite of the headache, his stubborn brain was laboring to process the information he had just read.

He would do everything his friend had mentioned, of course. It had been obvious to him from the beginning that his best buddy had been taken with the Priestess of Suzaku in a big way. Apparently the cute little brat's absence and the passage of time hadn't quashed those feelings at all; Genrou's excitement at being reunited with Miaka shone through every character he had printed on the scroll.

_If that guy is outta the picture, Genrou can make his move. _

The bandit leader's smirk grew pronounced as the seed of an idea germinated. It would take a lot of doing, but if the guys helped out it would get finished in time. That notion was soon joined by other matchmaking strategies, but they were quickly put them on hold when the throbbing in his brain began to intensify. Grimacing and muttering profanities, Kouji turned onto his side and pulled his blankets completely over his aching head.

Exciting as his plans were, they'd have to wait until his mental processes had recovered enough to flesh them out.

**To be continued…**


	12. Repercussions

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne**

_(Please insert the usual Watase Yuu/ Shogakukan Comics/TVToyko/Studio/Pierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimers in this space.)  
Author's note: Chapter Rating: 15+ for some coarse language, and slight sexual innuendo. Italics denote unspoken thoughts. The term 'Yoku' (which means wing) refers to the seishi symbol that appears on Tasuki's forearm. _

**Chapter Eleven: Repercussions**

A delicious brunch was laid out on the table, but to the three people seated there, the food may as well have been piles of sawdust.

As Keisuke choked on his last swallow of coffee and Tetsuya thumped his coughing roommate on the back, Yui clutched the ends of the scroll she had been reading from for the past ten minutes.

'_Oh dear...this isn't going to be good.'_

"Has she gone completely _NUTS_?" Keisuke half-shouted, when he was finally able to speak. "I mean...what the hell does she think she's _DOING_?"

_'I should have skipped over the kissing part.' _Yui thought ruefully. '_He's not taking it well...which is to be expected.'_

Her gaze lowered to the parchment, taking idle note of the new column of characters that was rapidly forming. "Miaka is on her way to see Taiits-kun, along with Chichiri and Tasuki!" She said, hoping that the new information would smooth her friend's ruffled feathers.

"Glad to hear it!" Keisuke shot back tersely. "The sooner they get to her, the sooner she comes back so I can set her straight!" He rubbed his forehead, where a headache was starting to throb. "Good lord, when I told her to rethink her relationship with Taka, I didn't mean she should go throw herself at the next available guy!"

"Promise me that you'll keep your cool when they arrive, okay?" Tetsuya admonished. "You don't want to pick on Miaka in front of Tasuki! He won't stand for it!"

"He's going to have to, 'cause he's going to get a couple of earfuls too!" Keisuke retorted. "Always thought he was loyal. Never thought I'd see the day he'd betray a friend–"

"Don't judge him so harshly!" Yui exclaimed. "Tasuki has been in love with Miaka for a long time, but yet he only wished for her happiness with Taka. Weren't you listening when I read? Even now, he still wouldn't have said or done anything about it if Miaka hadn't asked him to kiss her! His love for her made it impossible for him to turn her down!"

"And don't forget he stopped before things went too far, and that he just told Miaka that he wouldn't do it again while she still wore Taka's ring!" Tetsuya reminded his friend. "Considering how badly the guy wants to be with Miaka, he could have easily taken advantage of her-"

"-but he didn't." Keisuke finished, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know. You're both right." He lifted his head to look at his roommate. "But_ you_ have to understand that I can't stand idly by while Miaka dumps Taka and a solid, real relationship for one that's based on fantasy and lust."

"There is much more to it and her feelings than that." Yui stated with confidence. "Miaka's spoken of Tasuki quite often to me during the last few months, and from what she said it was obvious to me that her feelings for him had deepened. So much so that I think it's imperative that she spends time with him so she can find out for herself if that feeling is one that will last forever."

"And it's not like they're strangers!" Tetsuya added. "You've read the book, man- you know their history! Tasuki was there for her when Tamahome couldn't be. Those two have weathered the bad times just as well or even better together than a lot of married couples! How can you object to a relationship that's based on friendship, respect and love?"

"When you put it like that, I can't." Keisuke muttered. "But what about Taka? Dammit, after all they-"

"You'd want Miaka to marry him even if she no longer felt he was the right guy for her, Keisuke-kun?" Yui broke in gently.

"Of course not!" He snapped. "But have you realized that if Miaka decides she's going to stay in Konan with Tasuki, we'll never see my sister again?"

The depressing sentiment cast a pall over the conversation until Yui spoke up once more.

"I understand how you feel. I don't want to lose her either, but something inside me is saying that it's something that won't happen." She said quietly. "If Miaka would agree to become a priestess for all four gods, isn't it possible that she could be granted wishes from all of them? She could wish for a way for us to be able to keep in touch with her, even if a seal between the two worlds was put into place!"

"You're forgetting something." Keisuke responded wearily. "She and Taka...well, I'm sure she's not a virgin, which means she can't couple with any of the gods any more. The book's rules clearly state that a chaste and untouched vessel is required."

Yui gave a soft snort of amusement. "So how do you think _I _was able to summon Genbu and the rest of the four gods to seal Tenkou away then?" She smiled at Keisuke, then Tetsuya, who fidgeted under his best friend's incredulous stare.

Still staring, Keisuke shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"It's my belief, that depending on circumstances, sometimes the rules of the book can be changed or adapted, providing the main players agree on what the changes should be." Yui explained. "In the case of Tenkou, the most important thing to the gods was to rid two universes of a destructive evil, not whether I had been intimate with my boyfriend or not."

Tetsuya groaned. "Please. We were talking about Miaka and Tasuki, right?"

Keisuke smirked. "Yeah, but this is important too." Tilting his chair back on two legs, he crossed his arms over his chest, and eyed his friend. "I always wondered exactly when you managed to get the girl, and how something this momentous could have occurred back then without me knowing about it."

"Like I'd give out that kind of information to a pervy horn dog like you!" Tetsuya snapped. "The best guy won and that's all you need to know!"

"Oh has he? It ain't over until it's over!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

The two roommates glared at each other.

"How about I read some more from the scroll?" Yui interjected hastily. "I think we better keep up with what's happening."

Keisuke returned the legs of his chair to the floor with a dull thud. "I suppose."

Tetsuya nodded silently.

Yui quickly looked down at the scroll, expelling a silent sigh of relief at having averted a confrontation before beginning to read.

"_The Priestess of Suzaku, flanked by her two surviving seishi, reluctantly departed the Garden of Tranquility in order to meet with the Creator…"_

* * *

"Priestess of Suzaku, please forgive me for asking such a personal question, but what happened to your lips?" Chichiri asked with concern. "They're looking swollen, you know? Did you get stung by a bee?"

Miaka blanched at the question, but quickly recovered her poise.

"I don't think so!" She replied, directing a furtive, wide-eyed glance at Tasuki. "If I did, I guess I never noticed."

The ex-bandit's eyes reflected a lingering fire as they inspected the contours of her mouth. "They look all right t' me!" He drawled.

"They're probably chapped from the wind. I'll have to find something to put on them later." Miaka said, discreetly elbowing Tasuki in the ribs as he snickered.

"A hat or a scarf might be a good idea too, you know." Chichiri agreed. "The sun's rays are also more intense in the mountains."

Miaka nodded, looking sheepish. "I'll remember that."

The monk said nothing more on the subject, but took note of the way the blushing priestess was avoiding his eyes.

So it had finally happened.

This was one of the times, Chichiri reflected, where he was truly glad to have the mask that allowed him the power of observation without fear of being observed in return. It also helped, he thought with an inward chuckle, that neither Miaka or Tasuki had ever been very good at disguising their feelings. Tasuki's highly elevated chi and satisfied smirk, Miaka's blush and obviously kiss-reddened lips, and the lingering passion that enhanced the frequent glances they exchanged were a silent testimony to the kind of change that had taken place in their relationship.

Thankfully, the mask also helped hide the gamut of emotions he was experiencing at this moment of discovery; astonishment at Miaka's change of heart, sincere happiness for Tasuki, anxiety about what the future might hold for them, deep sadness for what lay in wait for Taka... and yes, even a tiny twinge of jealousy. Not because he ever thought that he would ever end up with Miaka himself, of course- his devotion to her transcended all earthly bonds. It was more a feeling of being on the outside looking in, as he watched the woman he had protected and cherished above all others fall in love with his comrade in heartbreak; a feeling of loneliness that begged the question, would either of them need him or his help any more?

A small hand slipped into his. Turning his head, he looked down at the smiling young woman who was one of the very few people to see past his mask and straight into his soul.

"What is it, Miaka?" He asked gently, finding he liked the feeling of having something so delicate and feminine within his grasp.

"I've missed you, Chichiri," she told him earnestly. "Thank you for being here. It means the world to me to have you at my side once again."

The blue-haired warrior smiled, his heart lightening considerably at the sincere affection he saw shining in his priestess' gaze. "That's what good friends are for, Miaka." He replied warmly. "I'll always be here whenever you and Tasuki need me."

"That goes double for me," Tasuki said, reaching for her other hand and interlocking their fingers. "I'll be here for both of ya, no matter what." He nodded to Chichiri over Miaka's head.

"Me too," Miaka declared. "I'd do anything for the two of you! All you have to do is ask!"

She raised each of her guardian's hands to her lips, and pressed a light kiss onto the backs of them. Then, with a happy smile, she dropped her arms so that their clasped hands swung back and forth between her hips and theirs.

Tasuki cast a sideways glance at his fellow warrior. "Hey Chiri, are ya feelin' all right?"

"I'm fine, you know." The monk replied cheerfully. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I swear I just saw steam comin' out from under your mask." His friend told him with a sly grin. "Thought ya might be gettin' overheated tryin' to think of somethin' nice Miaka could do for ya."

"You really shouldn't talk, you know!" Chichiri shot back. "If your chi cranks up any higher, it's going to blind us!"

Too late, the ex-bandit looked down to see the red pulses of light emitting through the material of his sleeve. "Shit! Not that again!"

"Why would your celestial mark be showing up now?" Miaka asked in bewilderment. She lifted their clasped hands, and the loose fitting sleeve of the tunic he wore slid back to expose his forearm and the brightly glowing wing symbol. "Oo, it's really inflamed! I thought it only got that way before or during a fight!"

Tasuki's expression was a mixture of consternation and embarrassment. Chichiri grinned mischievously at his panicking friend, but felt it was wise not to push the matter any further. "Our seishi marks appear when our chi is elevated by _any _type of extremely intense emotion. Right now, Tasuki's is glowing because he really liked the nice thing you said to us, you know." He explained, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's really interesting." Miaka replied slowly. A small, pleased smile played around her mouth as she glanced up at her fifth seishi. "Any kind of intense emotion, huh?"

Tasuki looked away.

"Why couldn't Suzaku have put the yoku on my damn fool ass?" He muttered.

"Because he didn't want one of his warriors lookin' like a damn fool _firefly, _you know." Chichiri responded drolly.

As the wing seishi turned to gape at him, the mage chuckled, and Miaka joined in with an uninhibited peal of laughter.

"I suppose ya think that was clever or somethin'!" Tasuki barked - and then suddenly, he was laughing too.

* * *

"Here we are," Chichiri announced a few minutes later. He released Miaka's hand, and made one of his smooth, two fingered gestures that resulted in the opening of the ornate double doors looming ahead of them. "After you, Miaka."

"Thank you." She smiled at Tasuki when he reluctantly relinquished her hand, then walked into the room. Almost immediately, the seishi heard the scratchy voice of Taiits-kun offering the priestess a friendly greeting.

"Tasuki?" The monk prompted, when his friend hesitated to follow. "Is something bothering you?"

There was a long pause as candid amber eyes looked directly into arched, painted ones.

"I went an' kissed Miaka when we were in the garden." Tasuki suddenly blurted.

"I thought so." Chichiri removed his mask, revealing a somber expression. "She seems okay with it. Are you?"

The ex-bandit's cheeks filled with fresh color. "Yeah. I did it because she asked me to, thinkin' it'd be just a nice little kiss… but then things got way outta hand! She didn't want to stop...an' I almost couldn't!"

"I shouldn't have to say this, but Miaka is an adult and so are you." The monk said dryly. "That kind of thing does tend to happen between people who have certain feelings for each other, you know."

Tasuki glared at him. "I know that, ya moron! What I meant is that I don't want to betray Taka like that again, so I told her no more kissin' until she gives back his ring."

"That was a wise and honorable thing to do," Chichiri stated approvingly.

"It don't feel honorable." The redhead muttered. "It's more a case of makin' her choose."

"Maybe so, Tasuki, but if they do break up it won't be because of that." The monk replied. "It will be because Miaka has decided she and Taka aren't suited, you know."

"I know... but I still can't help feelin' guilty, an' thinkin' that if I had kept my hands off her, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Chichiri gave him a steady look. "Does Taka have an official relationship with her?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Are they married? Or betrothed?"

Tasuki shook his head. "If that was th' case, I wouldn't have touched her, even if she'd begged!"

"You asked her if they were before you kissed her?"

Tasuki's cheeks reddened. "Not exactly...but I know there's no way in hell Miaka would kiss me or say those things if she wasn't free to do it!" He defended himself. "She told me that she thinks I could be her destiny!"

"So I can assume you did finally tell Miaka how you feel about her?" Chichiri asked wryly.

The redhead's blush deepened. "Yeah, pretty much. That's kinda how it all got rollin'."

"Did you have any idea that she was feeling that way about you too?"

"Hell no! I could hardly believe my ears when she asked me t'kiss her!"

"Why do you think she confessed her feelings to you now?"

Tasuki frowned, considering the question. "'Cause she's an honest person and doesn't want to live with regrets." He finally answered.

"What did she say about Taka?"

"That she loves him, but it's not the same kinda love it used t' be." The wing seishi's expression darkened. "Taka blew it. I can understand his wantin' to do his best to provide an' keep her safe, but goin' off on his own while sayin' it's what's best for her is a buncha bull-"

"You shouldn't judge until we hear Taka's side of it, you know." Chichiri reminded him. "But I agree with you that Miaka would never have asked you to kiss her unless she's having a change of heart."

"That's what it is." Tasuki said quickly. "She said that this next month would be a good chance for us to get t' know each other better, if I'd be interested."

His friend smiled. "And are you?"

Amber eyes snapped fire. "What th' hell do ya think? I fuckin' jumped at the chance!"

"Then you don't need-"

Taiits-kun's voice blasted into the hall, cutting off the rest of the monk's reply. "Are you planning on joining us sometime _today_, gentlemen?"

Chichiri sighed. "I guess we'll have to talk about this later."

Tasuki nodded, looking apologetic. "Thanks for always listenin' t'all my crap, Chiri. I swear I'll repay ya for it someday."

The blue haired seishi smiled and clapped a hand on his brother warrior's shoulder. "Like I said, that's what good friends are for, you know."

* * *

After Chichiri had replaced his mask, the two men entered the large chamber together and crossed the expanse of marble floor to where their priestess stood waiting for them.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Taiits-kun asked impatiently.

"Just about, you know!" The monk made a subtle hand gesture, and suddenly a familiar looking backpack was floating in front of him. "Okay, now we're ready," he said, plucking the bag out of mid air and handing to Tasuki, who muttered a surprised sounding thanks.

"Tasuki! I can't believe it- you kept my old pack!" Miaka exclaimed in delight as the ex-bandit slung it over his shoulders. She moved quickly to help him adjust the straps over the tessen.

"Yeah, I did." He said in a guarded tone, highly conscious of being under the Creator's watchful gaze. "It's just the right size for travelin'."

"DAAAA! And so am I, you know!" Chichiri trilled, as he quickly transformed to his more compact form. With a happy smile, he turned a few cartwheels and then went to work making himself a comfortable seat within the bag on Tasuki's back.

The redhead looked over his shoulder with an expression of amused irritation. "I take it I'm stuck with hauling your tiny ass around again."

"Yes, because it will be much easier for me to transport the three of you that way." Taiits-kun interjected. "You must maintain contact at all times or you could end up in different destinations."

"All right, I getcha." Swallowing nervously, Tasuki glanced at Miaka; in an instant, the reassurance shining in her gaze had him feeling a whole lot better. Traveling through the gap between their worlds wasn't going to be a pleasant ride, but at least they would be taking it together. That was a good feeling, one that overrode everything else.

"Is something the matter, Tasuki?" The Oracle's question was edged with impatience, but her expression held a discernable tinge of concern. Because of that, the ex-bandit bit off the sharp-tongued reply that first came to mind.

"Nah. I'm good." He answered instead, still maintaining eye contact with the woman standing at his side. "Now that Miaka's back, everythin's good."

Miaka smiled. The pug-like corners of Taiits-kun's mouth also turned upwards just before she spoke.

"If that's so, then you better make sure you hang on to her extra tightly! Second chances don't come to everyone!"

**To be continued…. **


	13. The Journey Begins

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne **

_(Please insert the usual Watase Yû/ Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/Studio/Pierrot/Pioneer have ownership of FY disclaimer in this space.) Chapter Rating: 14+ for some coarse language and mild sexual innuendo  
_

**Chapter 12: The Journey Begins**

There was a long pause as Tasuki stared at the Oracle.

"An' what's _that_ supposed to mean, Grandma?" He snarled.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_, Flamebrain?" She cackled.

Miaka stepped forward and laid a hand on Tasuki's arm.

"Please don't get mad!" She pleaded, under the cover of their hostess' laughter. "She's only teasing-"

"Don't think so!" He retorted, casting a baleful look at Taiits-kun. "It's pretty damn obvious she's sayin' she knows about you an' me!"

Miaka frowned. "Well if she does...what's so terrible about that? She's the Creator, so isn't it kind of her job to know what's going on?"

"Not if she's gonna make a habit outta bein' a nosy, interferin' old coot! I don't want her lurkin' around, sticking her ugly mug in our-"

"Tasuki! Hush!"

Miaka sent another apprehensive glance at their hostess, but her caution was unwarranted. As good fortune would have it, Nyan Nyan had chosen that moment to appear, and the sprite's highly energetic prattle had completely diverted Taiits-kun's attention from Tasuki's behavior.

With a sigh of relief, she turned her attention back to the fuming man at her side. "Listen, could you make sure you're showing her a little more respect? I know she can be difficult to deal with, but would you? For _my_ sake?"

As he turned a fierce glare upon her, she held her ground, staring straight back at him.

"I didn't mean it as disrespectful." Tasuki acknowledged with reluctance. "An' yeah, I guess she's gonna know what she knows. But I'm tellin' ya, if she starts in with th' commentary, I ain't makin' promises that I won't-OW!_" _The jangling impact of metal rings brought his rant to a halt. He put a hand to the back of his head, which had just taken the brunt of a downsized shakajou. "Dammit, Chiri! What the hell was _that _for?"

"For acting like a blathering idiot!" A muffled voice snapped. "Quit flapping your gums so we can get a move on!"

"We can't go anywhere yet, ya big dummy! Taiits-kun's gotta send us, an' she's busy!"

"Well then, get her attention! It's hot and cramped inside this bag, you know!"

The ex-bandit smirked. "What's th' problem? I thought squirrels liked findin' warm, tight spaces to store their nuts-_OW_! Fu-_" _He was forced to bite off the expletive as he dodged the staff that swung violently above his head. "Okay, stop! I'm shuttin' up!"

As Chichiri winked at her over Tasuki's shoulder, Miaka smiled broadly, and then chuckled as the chibi-sized monk burrowed his way into the backpack. "Ohhh...that's so _cute_!"

Tasuki paused in the midst of taking a grab at his tormentor to look at her.

"What is?" He asked.

"Chichiri!" She replied happily.

The wing seishi's arm dropped to his side and he straightened. "Huh. Yeah, he always did make you smile when he was turnin' small, didn't he?"

His flat tone made the question more of a statement.

Miaka giggled. "Oh, yes! He reminds of the teddy bear I brought along the first time I was here!" She confided. "Remember that?"

"Sure. The bear doll ya slept with an' gave to Hotohori." Tasuki's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as she nodded. "So how's that, Mi-chan? Other than bein' small, I hafta say I don't see any resemblance."

As Miaka considered her reply, a pink-faced Chichiri was grinning within the canvas confines of the backpack.

_'I'm keeping quiet!'_ He thought. _'Sounds like Tasuki's not taking very kindly to that comparison!' _

"It's not that they look alike, it's that he gives off the same kind of cuddly, warm feelings that holding the bear did." Miaka finally said, her expression displaying the deep affection she held for her oldest seishi. "I feel secure in having him near me."

During the ensuing silence, Chichiri sank down even further into the canvas confines of the backpack and put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. 'Y_ou've really done it now, Miaka. Tasuki__'s not the kind of man who will back away from any challenge when it comes to you!'_

_"_So Chiri makes ya feel warm an' safe, huh?"

The distinct note of displeasure in the ex-bandit's voice was the only warning Miaka received before his arms wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her in close. She looked up into eyes filled with fire, and her heart thumped wildly as comprehension dawned that she'd made him jealous.

"Yes! And so do you, Tasuki-_"_

Her voice failed as her seishi pulled her so close not even a sliver of daylight could have fit between them. She supposed she should have been objecting, but any coherent thoughts had drained away as her brain savored the warmth of the masculine chest beneath her splayed hands, and the hard muscles pushed up against the yielding curves of her body. She couldn't recall Taka being so bold in touching her front of others- not even Tamahome would have dared!

"Feelin' all warm and fuzzy now, are we?"

Her breath caught as hands slid down her back, and a pelvis pressed intimately against hers. "Um..."

"Thinkin' about cute 'lil Chichiri?" The inquiry was accompanied by another forward shift of his pelvis, and a smile that could only be described as dangerous.

"N-Noooo... " Her admission was tinged with shocked pleasure. "Tasuki..."

"Tasuki, that's right. That's good thinkin'."

She was hopelessly enthralled by his growl of a voice, which sent shivers of delight down her spine. With quickened breathing, she watched as his smoldering gaze lowered to her mouth. Her lips parted under his scrutiny; the urge to moisten them was almost unbearable.

When his head lifted and his gaze abruptly shifted their focus to the side, she exhaled on a sigh, unsure if she was relieved or annoyed that he'd been distracted.

"Well, well…" He muttered. "It seem like Grandma is really gettin' into us bein' like this...no, don't look right at her!" He whispered urgently as she started to turn. "Look sideways, don't let her know you're lookin'."

Without moving her head, Miaka took a careful glance out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, Nyan Nyan was nowhere to be seen and Taiits-kun was observing them with an avid expression, unmindful of the fact that the pink ribbon that always encircled her body had floated away due a rare lapse in concentration. "You're right, Tasu-chan. She _does_ seem awfully interested."

"Taiits-kun's a hentai!" He whispered, his face full of mischief. "She's a pervy old lady who likes watchin' while I slip ya some tongue!"

"Tasuki! That's an awful thing to say!"

As shocked as she was by the thought of a 'Pervy Taiits-kun', Miaka still couldn't help smiling at the irreverent comment. Tasuki returned it, then lowered his head until his mouth was merely inches from her ear.

"Awful, but true." He purred wickedly. "She'd be yellin' at us for not payin' attention if she wasn't curious an' gettin' a kick outta seein' what I'm gonna do next_._"

"I don't think she would- "

"Sure she would! It probably gets borin' around here, even with all the Nyan Nyans runnin' around. Might as well give her a thrill, don'tcha think?"

"What do you mean, a thrill?"

"This..."

Miaka sucked in a sharp breath as his mouth moved away from her ear to a place where it was hovering just above hers.

Despite her misgivings, her eyes closed, and her lips parted, inviting a full fledged kiss from him even as she chided herself for her weakness. Was he really going to do it? What about their promise to hold back?

A split second later her questions were answered as her seishi, still holding her, swung toward Taiits-kun and bellowed,

"HEY GRANDMA! WHATCHA LOOKIN' AT?"

Miaka gawked, then covered her mouth as the Oracle gave a violent start. Deep inside the backpack, the all-but-forgotten Chichiri cringed, but remained stoically silent. Whatever asinine stunt Tasuki was pulling, the monk was determined to stay out of the proceedings. As far as he was concerned, it was imperative that _someone_ stay in Taiits-kun's good graces…

Feeling quite pleased with himself, a grinning Tasuki glanced at Miaka for her reaction. His glance became a double take of dismay at seeing her hand over her mouth, her red face and her hunched shoulders. But as soon as she raised her eyes to his and he spotted the laughter lurking in their depths, he knew he was in good shape. What a relief and how great it was that she understood and could even _appreciate _his warped brand of humor!

"Got her good, didn't I?" He whispered conspiratorially. "Serves th' old busybody right!"

Miaka simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear she would break out in giggles. She'd never thought anyone would actually get up the nerve- much less be successful - in playing a prank on Taiits-kun! It was a really bad idea to laugh at such an important and powerful personage, but knowing that couldn't prevent a soft snort from escaping as she watched her seishi executing a very flamboyant bow to the Oracle...who did _not _look amused.

_I can't laugh. It's disrespectful. _She bit her lip in an attempt to compose herself, but Tasuki's ingratiating expression only added fuel to her suppressed mirth.

"Forgive me, Yer Supreme Divineness!" He stated dramatically. "I beg ya for indulgence! I was only kiddin' around- had no idea I would scare the crap outta ya like that!"

"Such impertinence! I'm sure that's exactly what you meant to do!" Taiits-kun snapped, as she sent an affronted glare around the room to locate the errant ribbon. When she spotted it floating near the ceiling, a swift, impatient hand gesture brought the material fluttering back down into its proper place.

When she was satisfied all was in order, the Oracle turned the full force of her glare upon the red-faced young woman standing before her. "Enough nonsense! We need to get down to business!" She declared. " Before I cast the spell, I must be sure of one thing. Miaka, am I correct in assuming that you will know what you need to do in order to return all of you to Konan in case Chichiri cannot summon enough power to do so himself?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. I have kept Chiriko's scroll intact, and in a safe place."

"Excellent. If it becomes necessary, use the incantation you used with Suzaku to unseal its powers. Do you remember it?"

In an instant, Miaka's grin vanished. Use the scroll? Did that mean she had had the power to come back all along? _No, I wouldn't have known it needed the incantation to be unsealed._ She reminded herself. _That's why I didn't get transported before when I tried opening it. I wonder if it's the same with the book? _

"Yes, ma'am. It's 'kai-jin'." She said aloud to Taiits-kun. _As if I'd ever forget! _

"Very good. And where shall you be returning?"

Miaka found herself balking at the question. Where _should _she go? If Keisuke had been keeping track of her in the scroll the entire time since she left- and she was certain he had - then he already knew about the tough decision she had to make, the kiss in the garden and about her newly discovered feelings for Tasuki. '_After our conversation about Taka and me, how will I ever make him understand that I'm not using the book to run away from a difficult situation this time? He's not going to be happy...'_

"What is your answer?" The Oracle prompted.

"To my brother's apartment, I guess." Miaka murmured. More doubts were beginning to assail her. After fighting so hard to get back to her own world, how was she going to justify to the ones she loved that she now might choose to leave it behind? She'd been so caught up in her feelings for Tasuki that she hadn't given any further thought as to how to break the news to Taka! What if she wasn't able to reach Taka before she had to return to this world? What on earth was she going to tell her mother?

This was not good! She needed more time to prepare!

Or did she? There was time before she needed to decide, so Taka didn't really need to know right away. And Keisuke, Yui and Tetsuya would already know of her plans from reading the scroll, and would take care of her mother and cover for her on other things. Why go back and stir things up for no reason when no decision had been made?

"Your Eminence, is it really necessary for me to go back?" She asked. "The spring semester at University is finished, I'm done with exams, and I don't have a job lined up yet, so there's really no need. My brother already knows I'm here, and I'm sure I could get someone to loan me some clothes-"

"Yes, Miaka. It _is _necessary." Taiits-kun interrupted, with a stern look. "This journey must be taken for your own sake as well as for the sake of all those you love." Beady eyes gleamed with a knowing light. "In this, there can be no half measures. You must be very sure of your heart, for you cannot have it both ways."

Tasuki started to speak, but was stopped by Chichiri hissing in his ear,

"Keep quiet! It's got to be her decision or it won't mean anything, you know?"

Tasuki clenched his jaw. The monk was right. He had to do his best to rein in his impulses and his temper for the next month. He had far too much to lose if he didn't.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet." He muttered.

Oblivious to the tense exchange going on at her side, Miaka answered Taiits-kun. "Obviously I have to talk to Taka about Tasuki." She said. "I never thought...I never knew that...I could ever make a decision like that..."

She stopped as emotion squeezed her throat.

Tasuki shifted restlessly.

"I hate sounding like a coward." Miaka said at last. "It's … it's just that… I'm not sure I'll be able to explain to anyone I love in that world why being in this one is so important to me."

The Oracle's expression seemed to soften. "It is not cowardice to say you have doubts. Did I not tell you that being able to honestly share your feelings would serve you well? You have to understand how you feel about it yourself before you can make others understand."

"I don't want to choose to hurt anyone."

"It's an unavoidable consequence of following your heart."

"Will they believe I want to do this, when the thought of leaving them makes me cry?"

"An understandable concern." Taiits-kun agreed. "That is why you are being given ample time to consider your options. If your apprehensions cannot be assuaged after spending time living in our midst, then perhaps it's best that you would choose to remain in your world. "

Tasuki decided he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "It ain't gonna be easy, but you're strong, Mi-chan! You can do this!" Holding up his arm so that his sleeve fell back, he displayed his glowing wing kanji. "An' don't forget that you're not alone! Anyone who gives ya a bad time is gonna answer to me!_" _

He shot a defiant stare at Taiits-kun, who blew out a sigh of exasperation and rolled her eyes heavenward.

Inside the back pack, Chichiri put a hand over his eyes and prayed for patience.

Miaka touched Tasuki's forearm to draw his attention. "I'm just glad you'll be there. You make me think I can do anything."

"Believe it, 'cause ya can." He said, looking away from her as his arm fell to his side.

Miaka eyed her seishi's downcast profile. She was not offended by this apparent withdrawal; Tasuki had always tried to hide his emotional state from prying eyes. However, she had discovered long ago that the rest of his body language usually gave him away, and this time was no exception; the relaxing of his shoulders and the uplifted curve of his cheek told her that he was pleased with what she'd said to him.

Her pensive gaze turned to Taiits-kun, wishing she could emulate the peaceful aura of the Ancient One, which spoke of a being who was truly in command of their existence. For now, all she could do towards that end was take to heart the life lessons the old woman had instilled, not the least of which included the knowledge that part of becoming an adult was taking responsibility for one's actions, and looking one's problems in the eye instead of denying or running away from them.

But this time there would be no doppelganger test or lectures. Taiits-kun was a guiding light and a force to be reckoned with, and yet she was clearly not imposing her will in this matter- quite the opposite, in fact. Miaka Yuuki was going to be on her own in standing at the crossroads between worlds, and she couldn't move on without making a choice. There was no easy answer for the situations that had just presented themselves to her, but it was _her_ choice to make, and no one else's.

It was time to test her wings; whether she flew or fell, at least she had made the attempt.

"If there's one thing I learned in being Priestess of Suzaku, it's that living life to its fullest sometimes means letting go of the things you love and saying goodbye." She told the Oracle. "You're right, this is something I have to do for myself. So even if it hurts...and even if I break down and cry... I'm ready to face all of it."

The strength of her determination sent a thrill of admiration through her listening warriors.

"That has a very familiar sound to it, you know." Chichiri observed, speaking softly from the depths of the backpack. "Remember Tasuki? Doesn't she sound like she did right after the summoning?"

"Yeah, she does. It's just like that time." Tasuki agreed, his eyes lingering on his priestess' glowing countenance. '_Except she's even more beautiful.'_

Taiits-kun was nodding approvingly. "Very good. Keep the principles of conflict firmly in mind and you'll be fine."

"Know yourself, believe in yourself, and then overcome yourself." Miaka recited. "I've had to do it before, and I can do it again!"

"That's the spirit, Mi-chan!" Tasuki encouraged. "Give 'em some holy hell!"

"All right! I will!" Miaka could feel herself blushing under his admiring gaze. _'It's now or never! From now on, I'm in charge of my life! I will show the others I can take care of myself!'_

Determined to make a start, she took a deep, calming breath and then expelled it in a sigh as a masculine arm established a protective circle around her. "Tasuki, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." He told her. "Part of your bein' on your own means acceptin' that I'm gonna protect you, no matter what."

As wonderful as declaring her independence felt, it was equally as wonderful to have the support and concern of a man like Tasuki in that quest for independence. With that thought in mind, she gave into the impulse to lay her head on his chest, her eyes closing in contentment as she listened to the strong, rhythmic beating of his heart.

Tasuki rested his chin on the top of Miaka's head, resigned to the sweet torture of knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to do anything else but hold her close for the next few hours. There was a time where he'd have resented the gods for making Miaka go through this trial, but those same gods were the ones responsible for them being together. No matter how he felt about their request as a whole, he should be thankful that it had brought her back to him, and that he'd been given a second chance. The possibility of having the right to hold her for the rest of his life superceded everything, even having to float through the mysterious nothingness again.

To be with Miaka, he'd do it a million times.

Together, they watched in respectful silence as Taiits-kun bowed her head and made several subtle hand gestures while reciting a mystical chant. In a very short time, a familiar red light began to surround their bodies, signaling the beginning of their journey back to Miaka's world.

Miaka tensed and lifted her head. "It's beginning. Here we go..."

Tasuki blinked in surprise at the pronounced quaver he heard in her voice. Was Miaka anxious about the jump between worlds too? Of all the times he'd seen her appear and disappear, he'd never noticed it before.

"Hang on, Mi-chan." He assured her, infusing the words with an abundance of cheer. "Everythin' will be fine!"

"Oh, I'll be hanging on, all right," she responded faintly, "for dear life, since this is something that always scared the crap out of _me_!"

While Taiits-kun uttered the final words of the incantation, Miaka proved the truth in her words by burying her face in the curve of her warrior's shoulder and solidifying her grip on his tunic. _'Well, this is a really great start to taking care of myself.'_ She thought ruefully._ 'But at least I was honest. Admitting I'm scared is the first step to taking charge of myself.'_

As the portal began tugging at them from the inside out, Tasuki laid his cheek against his Priestess' hair and hugged her shivering form tightly to his with both arms. Any anxieties he had about making the jump were rapidly slipping away in the face of hers, and he wasn't surprised that this was so. The deep love he held for her along with the all-powerful desire to protect her had carried him through a lot worse situations than this one.

"No need t'worry, Miaka." He told her firmly, as the red light expanded and completely engulfed them. "You can do this. I'm with ya, an' I swear I won't let ya go!_"_

**_To be continued... _**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne **

_(Please insert the usual Watase Yuu/Shogakukan Comics/TV Toyko/StudioPierrot/Pioneer ownership disclaimers in this space. However, the original characters 'Kuma' and 'Benjaro' are the fruit of my creativity, the products of my imaginination, the children of my brain...well, you get the idea. They're mine. Please do not steal/kidnap/or otherwise use them without getting my written consent. )  
__Chapter Rating: 14+ for language_

_Author's Note: Many spoilers for TV series and the OVAs. Italics in the text denote characters' unspoken thoughts. Sap warning. _

**Chapter Thirteen: Home Sweet Home**

Miaka could not have said exactly how long it took to make the trip between the two worlds, for the hands of time always seemed to freeze in place whenever she traversed the path of infinity.

Though some might consider the portal to be a peaceful place, she could never quite get used to the yawning emptiness of it. The absolute silence and absence of other sentient beings always gave her the illusion of being in stasis; there were no horizons, no landscapes, no visible landmarks of any kind, save for the millions of bubbles floating and sparkling in the pink hued space that surrounded her.

At best, that lack of sensory stimulation was disconcerting, and at worse, oppressive. She usually avoided thinking about it at all.

But not this time. This time she wanted to remember every minute and every detail of her journey. Not because she had changed her opinion of the void itself, but because she was there with Tasuki, securely wrapped within his protective embrace; an embrace that was as rooted in reality as her feelings for him. She had never met anyone so alive, had never _felt _as gloriously alive as she did when she was with him. No matter what Taka, her brother, or any other inhabitants of her world might say about the book and its inhabitants, Tasuki was as human, as flesh, bone and blood real as she was. Nothing would convince her otherwise.

A blast of air and the tummy tumbling feeling of dropping into descent roused her from her ruminations. Her warrior's back muscles flexed and rippled beneath her hands as one of his arms abruptly hooked itself under her legs.

With a startled exclamation, Miaka clung tightly to him as he scooped her up and hoisted her high against his chest.

The reason for his quick action soon became clear to her. As they suddenly hit solid ground, Tasuki took the brunt of the impact and then stumbled forward, struggling to find his balance while battling the pull of gravity. The task was made that much harder by the added weight of a backpack and his determined refusal not to drop the woman in his arms.

Seconds later, after an amazing display of strength and coordination, the wing seishi stood upright with pack and priestess still safely in place.

"S-Sorry 'bout that!" He said, panting a little. "The landin' was crappy, guess I'm outta practice."

She smiled, and reached up to smooth back the thick swatch of bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes. "What are you talking about? You made it the best landing I've ever had!"

"Yeah?" His tone held open skepticism, while his eyes asked the question his lips refused to utter._ Was I __better than Tamahome?_

"Yes, you did! " She insisted. "The only other one that comes close is the time you caught me at Nuriko's house." Her eyes shimmered with heartfelt admiration. "That was a really good one too."

"Ah! Well thanks." He glanced away, obviously not wanting to let her see how her compliments affected him. "There's only a short time before they'll see us, so I suppose I should set ya down now, huh?"

"You can in a minute." As she spoke, she slid one hand behind his neck and used the other to turn his face back to hers, her smile growing at the sight of the color that instantly filled his cheeks.

"What are ya doin', Mi-chan?"

"I know you said you wouldn't kiss me again while I'm wearing Taka's ring..." she answered breathily, "...but you never said that I couldn't kiss _you_!"

The wing seishi's eyes were wide with surprise as the hand on his neck gently urged his head down. "Mi-Miaka?"

She didn't reply, intent on closing the gap between their mouths until she felt him tense. She stopped then, gazing at him from beneath her half-lowered lashes, a hair's breath away from a kiss.

"Tasuki?" Her tone was half question, half plea.

A soft sigh tickled Miaka's mouth as he brought his head fractionally closer to hers. He hesitated, then closed his eyes.

She covered the rest of the distance, brushing her lips over his in a back-and-forth caress as light as swan's down.

After a moment or two she drew back; he remained motionless and quiet. She repeated the gesture, this time increasing the pressure in the hope that the feelings behind her kiss would leave a lasting impression on his heart. A sweet warmth filled her as Tasuki accepted her offering with an answering push of closed lips against hers, but a rising sense of frustration soon followed when he made no move to deepen the contact.

It seemed her seishi was fine with indulging her romantic whim, but a definite line was being drawn. Passion was being kept under wraps and out of bounds.

That made her want him all the more.

The tenor of the kiss changed as her desire escalated. Her hands moved to persuade him to give the response she sought, one softly stroking the nape of his neck as the other slid up the line of his jaw and burrowed into the thickness of his hair. Her lips slanted over his, seeking to sample his intoxicating flavor.

* * *

Tasuki's breathing grew rapid and shallow as Miaka teased the highly sensitive underside of his upper lip, the fuller curve of his bottom lip, and the seam where they met. In spite of his resolve not to respond, that seam separated beneath the coaxing movements of her lips and tongue.

Cursing himself for his weakness, he tried to focus on remaining a passive recipient, but soon discovered that it was all but impossible as Miaka began a sensuous foray within the inner recesses of his mouth. With her tongue rubbing and dancing provocatively around his, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

With a throaty growl, he took charge of the kiss, pushing his tongue against hers and then inside her mouth, drinking her in like a man dying of erotic thirst as the gates of desire opened wide.

Now that he was fully engaged, the kiss grew hotter and much more urgent. He could hear her heightening passion in her soft little moans, could feel it in the way her hands clutched at him, could taste it in her hungry response to his demands. The familiar, pulsing ache that only she could assuage had risen in his loins, warning him that he was teetering on the brink of no return. Shocked at how quickly things were getting out of hand, and worried by the thought of what the welcoming committee might see as he and Miaka came into view, he made a last, desperate promise to them both.

_'You're gonna be mine, Mi-chan. It's gonna happen, an' when it does, it'll be beautiful an' perfect. But I hafta stop now. Because of you...it's worth waitin' for.'_

Silently repeating this vow returned a portion of his self control, but not enough for him to be able to break off the kiss. Then, miraculously, he heard the sound of a loud yawn and the clinking of shakajou rings, something that provided a badly needed distraction. The realization that the monk could have been listening had the effect of a ice cold shower.

_'Hopefully he was nappin', or I'm gonna have some explainin' to do.'_

Though Miaka didn't offer any protests , the look on her face left no doubt in his mind that she had very much wanted their embrace to continue. Tasuki stared down at her, flattered as well as amused by her mutinous expression. "So why did ya do that?"

Her eyes were brimming with frustration, mischief and passion. "Do I_ have_ to have a specific reason to kiss you?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "Hell no!"

"Good." She sighed. "It wasn't fair of me, though. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologizin'." He ordered softly. "Do I look like I mind?"

His slightly crooked smile made her want to do so much more than kiss him. Her eyes were a reflection of their shared desire as they stared into his. His breath caught, and then his head began to move closer to hers. Her heart rate escalated...and then slowed with disappointment as he bypassed her lips in favor of placing a very chaste kiss upon her forehead.

When he drew back, Tasuki grinned at her obvious displeasure. "That one was for courage, although ya don't need it. Just do what ya know is right for ya, Mi-chan, an' Chiri and I will be there, backin' ya all the way."

The faint babble of voices penetrated the protective bubble around them, a warning that their void-induced solitude was almost at an end. In the moments that remained, the Priestess of Suzaku tried to find the words to thank her warrior for his patience and support, only to find that the emotions raging inside her had put a temporary lock on her vocal cords. Instead, she placed her hand on his cheek, letting the touch and her smile speak for her in the silent, eloquent language of lovers; a language that her beloved ex-bandit was beginning to understand very well, judging by the tender way he smiled at her.

The jumbled voices were getting louder and clearer. Tasuki set his priestess back on her feet with great care, keeping one arm around her shoulders until she was upright. Whatever reckoning awaited Miaka in this world, he was determined to show her that she would not have to go through it alone.

"Ready?" He asked, as she glanced up at him.

"Ready!" She said, full of newfound resolve.

Three identifiable figures had now began to materialize just outside the crimson curtain of light. Miaka put her arm around her protector's waist and faced them, confident that nothing in her world could make her relinquish the happiness she had found in Tasuki.

* * *

Taka Sukunami was running the base obstacle course in record time when a very strange thing happened.

As he reached the top of the twenty- foot wall affectionately referred to as the 'Ball-Buster', a long- tailed, crimson colored bird appeared out of nowhere and glided down to perch on his shoulder...much to his chagrin, and to the astonishment of the onlookers below.

Not recognizing the apparition for what it was - and desperately wanting to set the new course record - he made an impatient move to dislodge it, managing to smack the fowl on its formidable behind. In response, the bird viciously nipped his earlobe, and as his attacker shouted with pain, stuffed a scroll with a wax seal into the crevice between the surprised young man's body and arm. It then moved to a safer position, well out of the cursing human's reach.

Groaning in pain and frustration, Taka straddled the top of the wall, using his long legs to hold him in place. He wiped off a sweaty hand, and then carefully reached for the parchment beneath his arm. Turning the scroll around between his fingers to inspect it, his violet eyes widened in shock as he caught a glimpse of a very familiar image pressed deeply into its wax seal.

A single, curved, crimson-colored feather.

_'Suzaku? Shit! I just swatted Suzaku!'_

As the horrible realization sunk in, the majestic bird -god of Konan came to hover directly in front of him. Cringing inwardly, Taka made a bow of abject contrition, almost losing his precarious balance in the process. "I'm so sorry!" He said, in urgent but quiet tones. "Please accept my humble apologies!"

_There is no need for an apology. You only did it because I startled you. _The voice that reasonated within the reborn seishi's mind sounded calm and slightly amused. _It is good to see you again, Taka. __I regret my very limited time here leaves us no time for questions, but this scroll will explain what you need to know, and I ask that you carefully read and consider what it says. When the Priestess makes her decision, I will return to speak with you. Farewell._

A red glow filled the air.

"Wait! What 'Priestess' are you talking about? Is it Miaka?"

But the phoenix had gone, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Not wanting anyone to see what the god had left him, Taka quickly tucked the scroll away in the side pocket of his fatigues. Only when he was certain it was secured and completely hidden did he pay attention to the shouting voices from below.

When he reached the ground, he went along with his instructor and his comrades in dismissing the bird as an escapee from a local zoo for exotic species, and its disappearance as a refraction of sunlight off the steel and chrome buildings nearby. When asked, he lied about the actual encounter as well, knowing full well that telling the truth would turn his six month special assignment into six in the psych ward instead.

He'd open the scroll during his free time that evening- but only to find out what was going on, and what it had to do with Miaka. He would consider any requests involving himself purely as a courtesy to the god he had loyally served in his past life. As far as he was concerned, his debt to Suzaku-sekun had been paid in full the last time he had been in the book. He had finally managed to reconcile his new identity with his past one, and had found his true calling as a result. He had a new mission to fulfill in this life; to secure a peaceful future for this world and for Miaka.

There was only one thing holding him to the past, and nothing was going to prevent him from keeping that vow.

Taka's eyes softened as images of the woman he loved filled his mind. '_Miaka...I haven't forgotten. I promised Chichiri that I'd make you as happy as you can be, and I'm going to keep that promise, no matter what. As long as I can love you, I can do anything.'_

"Sukunami!" The harsh bark of the drill sergeant's voice shattered his thoughts like a bullet through a window. "We're going again! You're up!"

"Yes sir!" Taka quickly moved into position and wiped his mind of everything but the task ahead, as he prepared to take the course for the second time that day.

* * *

The sun had reached its apex before Kouji reluctantly rolled out of bed and shook off the final cobwebs of his hangover. Recent events dictated that he could waste no more time in recovery, so he might as well make the best of the situation and simply ignore what was left of his headache.

Lumbering over to the porcelain basin, he splashed liberal amounts of tepid water it contained over his face and torso. After throwing on a clean tunic and pants, he walked over to the dresser that squatted squarely beneath a rather large looking glass, one of the few possessions he owned that had been an actual gift. Unable to locate his horsehair brush, he settled for backcombing his fingers through his tousled dark hair before tying his favorite bandana around his forehead.

It was unusual for him to waste time standing in front of a mirror, but today something made him take an extra moment to critically assess his reflected image. He was a man of twenty-five now, still reasonably good-looking even with the scar, and in prime condition. And considering his overindulgence from the night before, he was surprised at how clear-eyed and healthy he looked. Too bad for him there wasn't a cute chick nearby to appreciate the miracle with him …but perhaps that would change soon, if Genrou had his way.

_'It'd be kinda nice to have a female around again.' _He thought, a bit morosely. '_A woman would brighten th' place up a little!' _Lately he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that there were a few things missing in his life. The Suzaku no Miko's impending return had magnified that feeling- and not because of having the hots for the Priestess, he amended hastily. Even if they weren't as close as brothers, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try encroaching on Genrou's territory!

It was going to be a lot of fun to see Miaka, that was all.

Making a sharp turn on his boot heel, Kouji started towards the door, paused, and then abruptly changed course to walk to the window that overlooked most of the Stronghold. After unlatching the shutters, which effectively blocked out any hint of the sunshine beyond them, he pushed the heavy glass and wood panels back to let in the light. A balmy breeze caressed his face and the tanned skin left bare by the cut of his tunic; he took deep, appreciative breaths of fresh air as his gray-green eyes drank in the beautiful vista that lay beyond the fortified walls of the fortress.

As he looked out over the mountain-_his_ mountain- he couldn't help feeling a rising sense of anticipation. He didn't know what might be transpiring upon its holy soil in the following days, but it was sure to be exciting.

The triumphant return of the Priestess of Suzaku to the place she had first met her warrrior Tasuki.

He had already thought of a plan to ensure that Miaka would be comfortable and would thoroughly enjoy herself while she was visiting the Stronghold. With any luck, he'd also be able to finagle getting her and his best buddy together while they were here. Genrou was a good man, an even better friend, and one hell of a bandit leader and warrior. He deserved a fair shot at wooing the woman he loved, and Kouji intended to see that he got one.

Those things aside, he also had another, far more personal reason for rolling out the red carpet for Miaka. Genrou's imperious sounding little rant about cleanliness and making sure the guys acted decently around the Priestess had amused and slightly irritated him, but after thinking about it he had realized that it wasn't just a matter of cleanliness and etiquette, but a matter of regaining honor. If he was right about the message lying beneath the tersely written lines, Genrou wanted his help to make amends for the crappy treatment Miaka had suffered at the hands of his former charges- especially Eiken the Usurper - on her first visit to Mt. Reikaku.

The bandit leader's winged eyebrows met over eyes gone dark with regret. A sick feeling filled his gut whenever he thought about the night the Priestess and her warriors had been brought to the fortress. Miaka's terrified cries still echoed in his mind, as they had through the Stronghold's halls that night. As then, every time he thought of it, his hands clenched into impotent fists.

_'My makin' her feel welcome now can't ever justify my reasons for handin' her over to that snake Eiken! I shoulda helped her somehow, what a fuckin' coward I was back then! It's good Genrou arrived when he did…an' who knows what would've happened to any of us if Miaka hadn't distracted the pig! That fat- assed phony probably would have ended up tryin' to toast the Emperor and we'd all be headless by now!' _

A thunderous series of knocks shook the door to his quarters, and jolted Kouji out of his dire thoughts.

"Hey Boss! It's Kuma with the report ya wanted! You awake in there?" Additional vigorous pounding followed the shouted question.

_'If I weren't already, I sure as hell would be now!'_ Kouji thought wryly. "I'm up! C'mon in!" He bellowed back.

The door flew back on its hinges and his visitor strode into the room. Kuma was a darkly handsome, imposing figure of a man; well over six feet tall and broad-shouldered, his powerful build made the fact that he was barely seventeen seem superfluous. His intimidating bulk and mastery of the bow, coupled with his intelligence and talent for knowing when to shut his mouth and get things done had enabled the orphan to rise through the ranks to the honored position of Boss's assistant.

"Oi, Kuma, how's the clean up comin' along?"

The youth's dark brown eyes shone with pride as he addressed his leader.

"It's all done, Boss! The barracks are clean, and the dinin' hall and kitchen have been scoured top to bottom. The apprentices disinfected and polished everythin' they could reach, includin' the baths and the latrines. I even had 'em spritz around a little citrus juice so it don't stink in the outside hallways no more." The brawny bandit grinned proudly. "In my opinion they did one helluva job, but I thought ya might wanna do the final inspection instead, just to make sure they didn't miss anythin' ya wanted them t' take care of."

"Nah, let Benjaro handle it this time- I have another project that needs takin' care of right away, and you're th'only one I can trust to get it done right and as fast as possible."

"Sure thing, Boss! What is it?"

Kouji casually inspected his nails as he replied. "The clean up is 'cause I'm expectin' to see an important and very good friend." He stated calmly.

Dirt brown eyes took on a speculative gleam. "The guys have been askin' if it's a woman."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Is it?"

The bandit leader nodded. "But not just any woman. The Priestess of Suzaku is comin' back, an' Genrou's gonna bring her here for a visit."

Kuma's jaw dropped. "The girl of legend? The one Genrou served who saved Konan twice? She's coming to Reikaku?"

"That's the one." Kouji affirmed, enjoying the moment.

"That's great!" Kuma's face was alive with excitement. "Will I get to meet her?"

"I don't see why not."

"The guys say that she was a looker. That true?"

"Yeah. She was real pretty." Kouji answered, feigning nonchalance. "Spunky, too, and a helluva great chick. Real cheerful, an' down to earth. She didn't put on airs or think she was better just 'cause she was Suzaku's priestess, y'know?"

The younger man nodded thoughtfully. "Has she been taken as a bride yet?"

Kouji thought of the impressively skilled, dark haired warrior whose illusionary image had briefly been conjured by Miaka in her first trip to the Stronghold. Had the reincarnated Tamahome Genrou had mentioned succeeded where the first had failed?

"No...at least, I don't think so." He said slowly. "Genrou woulda told me if she was." '_Or I woulda just guessed, 'cause he'd have gone on th' biggest drunk ever seen in these halls.'_

Kuma smiled broadly. "Then I say you should go fer it, Boss!"

"Huh?"

"You know-go ahead an' court her!"

The bandit leader simply gaped at his brash underling, completely at a loss for words.

"Since she's not hitched yet…and since yer already good friends and ya think she's fun an' pretty…" The younger man shrugged. "Well hell, Boss, I figure she must like ya a lot if she's comin' all this way to see ya, and she sure sounds like she's good enough fer the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, is all I'm sayin'!"

Kouji took a deep breath. He could feel a prickling heat creeping up from his neck to his ears, even though he knew he had nothing to feel embarrassed or guilty about. What did it matter if he exaggerated about being good friends with Miaka? Even if it weren't true now, he was going to make damn sure it was before she left.

Which hopefully she wouldn't, providing all went according to plan. If the plan worked, Genrou and Miaka would settle down near to the Stronghold. Maybe they'd even have a redheaded, green-eyed kid or two that Uncle Kouji could bounce on his knees while regaling them with stories of his daring exploits - all of this after having consumed a delicious, home-cooked meal of course. He could definitely picture Miaka, Genrou, their cute little brats and himself in the domestic, cozy setting- a setting that he had completely missed out on as an orphan taken in by the Mount Reikaku bandits.

Not that he had anything to complain about as far as having companionship. Besides feeding and clothing him and teaching him their trade, the guys had treated him like part of an extended family. He'd been pretty put out when Genrou had appeared, but even when acting like the whiny, arrogant and annoying younger sibling he had never had, even when they got into fisticuffs, it had felt like he was fighting a long lost brother. When he had found out that Genrou was actually destined to be Tasuki, one of seven celestial warriors singled out by Suzaku for greatness, it had been like having extra sauce on his duck.

Best friend and sole confidante to a Celestial Warrior… he really thought he truly had it all back then. That is, until he had met up with the Priestess of Suzaku. Though he had had some reservations about her at first meeting, Miaka had won him over with her compassion, grit and genuine goodness, not to mention her cute face and body. Modest and sweet, she'd worked a miracle without even knowing it in getting a notorious rake like himself to think that finding a woman to share his life would vastly improve it. It was just his rotten luck that when he was ready to settle down, the ideal woman wasn't available.

Of course, he intended never to let anyone know about the stupid crush he'd gotten on her...

"Boss? You sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaking himself free of his musings, Kouji set his assistant straight on the matter at hand. "Appreciate the thought, but there's not a chance of that. If she's not taken, Genrou's got first claim to her an' that's that."

"Oh." Kuma said. He looked sincerely disappointed on his leader's behalf. "Sorry, boss."

Kouji was pleased. It was nice to know that someone had wanted the best for him. "There ain't no need t' be sorry!" He said heartily. "It was a natural mistake."

His liegeman scratched the back of his shaggy head. "Well yeah...'cause don't Genrou kinda hate women?"

Kouji grinned. "He says that, but it definitely don't apply to this one."

"Ah..." Kuma nodded, looking wise. "She's his exceptional woman, huh?"

His leader laughed. "Yep! An' just in case she could end up stayin' here for awhile, I'm gonna need ya to reopen the north wing and get the old leader's rooms fixed up nice. The terrace and the hot spring too. Take all the men you need and get whatever other stuff ya need out of storage. I want th' place in top shape by tomorrow night!"

"I'm on it, Boss! Everything will be done exactly as ya wish!" Kuma vowed, bowing deferentially.

As the youth turned and strode through the doorway, Kouji stared after him with an unusually pensive expression.

_'I hope everythin' does turn out th' way I wish...but only Suzaku knows if it will.'_

**To be continued…**


	15. Friend or Foe?

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne**

_(All rights to Fushigi Yuugi and its characters belong to Yuu Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's Notes: Chapter Rating: 14+ for language and innuendo. Major spoilers for second OVA. Italics denote a character's unspoken thoughts. _

**Chapter 14-Friend or Foe? **

"Sis!"

"Keisuke!"

Tasuki watched as a light brown-haired young man stepped forward and wrapped up the Priestess of Suzaki in a fierce hug. Even without the greeting, his strong resemblance to Miaka proclaimed the man's identity.

_This is the brother who summoned Chichiri and me to this world to battle Nakago. Seems like yesterday, but it's been years. Kinda funny we came back with the same backpack as then..._

Thinking of the backpack reminded him of the load still strapped to his shoulders. Carefully divesting himself of it, he set the bag and the still concealed Chichiri upon the floor, all the while watching and listening to the exchange of conversation between the Yuuki siblings.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it back here!" Keisuke was saying.

Miaka's face reddened under his stare, but she gave a soft hoot of amusement. "Come on! After all I've lived through, do you think Suzaku is going to let anything _else _happen to me?"

"I would hope not!" Her brother said gruffly. "But Suzaku can get a new priestess! You're the only little sister I've got!"

Tasuki turned away, not wanting anyone to see that his eyes had moistened with empathy. _Even if_ _th' guy opposes what Mi-chan wants t' do, it's only because he cares so much. Can't get angry about him wantin' the best for her, since I feel th' same way._

Miaka gently disengaged herself from her brother's embrace. "Right now I have introductions to make. We'll talk about what's happened later, okay?"

"But-"

"Keisuke-kun, please!"

"Oh all right! Later!"

As her brother gave his reluctant agreement, Miaka glanced around for Tasuki, who had relegated himself to the background. A strong surge of protectiveness welled within her at seeing him standing off by himself. After catching his eye, she reached out in a mute request for his hand; after the slightest of hesitations he took it, allowing himself to be tugged over to her side.

Smiling up at him, she curled her other arm around his and held it possessively close, making it clear to their onlookers that the seishi of fire held a very special place in her heart.

"Keisuke, Yui, Tetsuya, " she announced proudly, "I'd like to introduce you to Tasuki, a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku...and the bravest, most chivalrous man you'll ever meet!"

* * *

Keisuke Yuuki's apprehensions increased tenfold at seeing the exchange of glances between the priestess and her protector. It was a look he knew all too well, a look that made it very clear that Miaka had fallen hard for Tasuki, and vice versa. '_I_ _don't understand how this could happen! Doesn't she remember that Taka is real, and this guy__'s still a character in the damn book?' _

That issue aside, he had to admit he was excited to be meeting another one of Miaka's legendary guardians face to face. Tasuki was an impressive specimen of human physiology, as well as an prime example of the old adage that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. While reading about his antics the book, it had been apparent to Keisuke that despite the bandit's macho attitude, foul mouth and flashy behavior, he was really a decent and pretty nice guy. And no matter how he felt about the book and his sister's recent development with Tasuki, he couldn't overlook the fact that this warrior had defended Miaka's life at great risk to his own existence.

For that, the Yuuki family owed him a debt that could never be repaid.

"Yoo hoo! Keisuke! Planet Earth to big brother!"

Realizing that everyone had been waiting for him to acknowledge the introduction, Keisuke blushed. "Ah! Sorry!" Clasping his hands, he made a deep bow. "It's a great honor to meet you, Tasuki-sama. I wish I had a suitable reward for all you've done, but there's not enough money on earth to repay you. All I can do is to thank you for protecting my sister, and for coming here to help save our world."

The seishi's fangs were in full evidence as he grinned. "Forget all that 'sama' stuff an' call me Tasuki!" He declared, as he acknowledged his host's bow. "Sayin' thanks is enough for me, but I can't take th' credit for savin' your world. Tamahome and Miaka were the ones who did that by usin' the power of their love."

Keisuke's lips parted in astonishment. Whatever he may have expected to hear from Taka's most dangerous rival, it certainly hadn't included an admission like that!

Given the circumstances, it would have been understandable if Tasuki had completely avoided the subject of Miaka and Taka and their love for each other. Instead, he had chosen to commend them for it with a sincerity that couldn't be faked.

_'Gotta hand it to him. __It's damn near impossible not to respect a guy who thinks that way. He's got class, even if he was a bandit.' _

"You're being far too modest, Tasuki." He said aloud. "You played a pretty big part in all of that!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Miaka chimed in. "Without Tasuki and the others, Taka and I couldn't have done it!"

The ex-bandit shook his head. "Nothin' doin', Mi-chan! If th' two of you hadn't been willin' to sacrifice yourselves-"

A deep yelp cut off the good-natured disagreement.

As three heads turned to its source, Keisuke goggled in amazement, and Miaka and Tasuki broke into wide grins. Tetsuya, his shades knocked wildly askew, was clinging frantically to the startled-looking former Priestess of Seiryu, and pointing a shaking, accusatory finger at the gnome-size figure that had just popped out of Miaka's backpack.

"What the h-hell is that?" He sputtered, cringing as it floated and danced above their heads. "Some loony kind of flying squirrel?"

"I'm not a squirrel, you know!" The imp complained, amidst a sparkling and athletic series of twirls. "Why does everyone always say that?"

"Oh_ I_ see," Yui began, comprehension dawning in her large blue eyes. "This must be Chi-"

"MY GOD, IT CAN TALK!" Tetsuya bellowed, rudely interrupting his ladylove. Seeing the chibified monk waving his shakajou in what he misinterpreted as a threatening manner, he immediately stepped in front of Yui, and clenched his fists. "Don't be scared, sweetheart! I won't let it get you!"

Miaka exchanged an amused look with Yui, who was now peeking over her would-be protector's shoulder. "Tetsuya, there's no need to freak out! Chichiri's one of my warriors, and transfiguration happens to be a special technique of his."

"Pleased to meet you, you know!" The mage seishi said, resuming his normal size in the blink of an eye. "It's also nice to see you again, Priestess of Seiryu." He added, with a friendly nod to his former nemesis.

"And I'm very happy to see you, Chichiri-sama." Yui replied quietly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd much prefer it if you'd address me by my first name."

Chichiri looked surprised, and then smiled. "I would be honored to do so, but only if you'll drop the 'sama' after mine."

She smiled back. "It's a deal. Thank you, Chichiri."

"My pleasure, Yui."

"How did you learn to defy gravity like that, man?" Tetsuya broke in. Rampant curiosity had overridden his manners, and admiration had rid him of any suspicion regarding the masked seishi.

"Trial and error, mostly." The monk answered him cheerily. "The rest I'm not allowed to tell you. Trade secrets, you know."

Tetsuya looked disappointed, but didn't press the issue. "I apologize for calling you a flying squirrel, Chichiri-sama." He said, with a low bow. "I hope you won't hold it against me."

"It's just Chichiri, and there's no need for an apology, you know. It was an honest mistake, and besides... " The mage paused to cast a wry, sidelong glance at Tasuki, who was shaking with not-quite-silent laughter, "...it's not the first time I've been told I resemble that particular rodent!" Shrugging, he added, "But it's all good. As long as Miaka thinks I'm cute that way, I'm happy, you know?"

The redhead's snickering came to an abrupt halt. Chichiri couldn't help smirking at seeing the jealous glare that was directed his way. Even if they weren't in competition, it _was_ rather gratifying to be considered as a possible rival for their priestess' affections. "And what are you looking so happy about, Tasuki?"

Amber eyes shot sparks. "You _know _what!"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking, you know!"

As a stare down commenced, Tetsuya intervened. Miaka had often reminisced about Tasuki's usual response to this kind of teasing, and as much as he would have liked a view of the tessen, he was loath to have to explain any resulting scorch marks to the landlord. "Um...h-hey guys...Miaka isn't going to like it if you get into an argument."

The reminder had both celestial warriors darting guilty looks at their priestess. To their mutual relief, Miaka was having a conversation with Yui and had completely missed the exchange.

As the monk turned his attention back to Tetsuya and the two men began to chat, Tasuki continued to watch the two young women, who were gesturing animatedly and chatting in undertones. Several times he noticed them glance his way, and he wondered what Yui could possibly be saying that was making Miaka turn as red as the peonies in Taiits-kun's garden.

"We might as well get comfortable-once those two get going no one can get a word in edgewise!" Keisuke advised, with a nod at the women. "We have plenty of drinkables on hand. Can I get you guys something?"

Chichiri politely declined, but Tasuki was thirsty and gratefully accepted the offer of a beer, even though he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

As Keisuke headed off to the kitchen and Chichiri and Tetsuya made small talk, the ex-bandit took the chance to cast a curious glance around the dwelling that Miaka had referred to as an 'apartment'.

Strange, uncomfortable looking furniture made of substances unknown to him dominated the room in which they were standing. From where he was he could see an adjoining room with cupboards, a shiny box with two doors, and counters that held a few dirty dishes, and gadgets that seemed to be designated for some sort of food preparation. He wondered briefly how they started a cooking fire, and where in this world they got their water. Perhaps that long metal handle sticking up was a pump of some sort? There was also a hallway next to the tiled room, which he assumed might lead to the sleeping quarters, and hopefully some sort of latrine was down there as well, since he had no idea where he was going to go when he had to relieve himself.

He turned to look out the large window behind him, weighing the possibilities. The scope of the view outside told him they were quite high off the ground, but somehow he doubted that the men in this city would urinate out the windows of large houses here, unlike the residents in Konan's larger towns. Visitors to the city learned very quickly that it wasn't wise to walk directly under a window with open shutters. The ex-bandit smirked at the thought, and then made a mental note to ask Miaka where their latrine was located.

It was strange to think that he actually felt comfortable in asking her about such a personal thing. Then again…he had always appreciated how Miaka could explain things to him without making him feel like an idiot. That quality was also something that made her very different from most of the women he knew. His sisters, for example, had always ridiculed him for asking them questions, whether they be personal or very general ones. 'Never mind, get back to work', was the standard response he'd gotten, often followed by something being thrown at him.

His parents had been no better, since they had kept him out of school since he'd been old enough to help on the farm. There was no need for him to go, they had said. His father would teach him all about plants and animal husbandry, and his mother could teach him enough writing, reading and figuring to get by in the marketplace, so what more did he need?

This, of course, made him want to learn that much more. He had actually been punished several times for ditching his chores and running to the village school, where he would lurk beneath the windows, trying to listen in on the lessons.

Ironically, it had taken becoming a bandit to get an opportunity for a more extensive education. As luck would have it, one of the older bandits residing at Reikaku was a former tutor who still liked to keep up on scholarly pursuits, and had schooled the young recruit with the Leader's full approval. Thanks to Wufei's excellent teaching he wasn't just adequate, but highly skilled in reading and writing. He had studied astronomy and alchemy, and could do fairly complex calculations. He'd even gotten some background in poetry and music, which he had scoffed at the time, but had ended up proving useful during his stays at the Imperial palace.

School hadn't been nearly as fun when it was required, though. He'd bitched about his sessions with Wufei at first, mainly because of wanting to have fun hanging out with Kouji, or to going out on raids with the others, but now he was truly grateful that Hakarou had insisted that he take the time to study. Because of his old Boss' foresight, he hadn't been a total embarrassment at the Imperial court...or to Miaka, who, despite his past jokes to the contrary, was obviously educated.

And she was _still_ going to school-at a university no less! How the hell was he going to keep up with her on that level? Even though they were great together in a physical way, there was a better than good chance that Miaka might find him too stupid and his way of life too simple to want to stick with him for an entire lifetime. He had a gut feeling that Keisuke would do his best to point that out, along with other things, as a good elder brother should.

Tasuki sighed. The odds of his and Miaka's staying together seemed a whole lot less in his favor after seeing where she lived. Shit, there were so many fantastic inventions here she'd have to learn to do without. Even worse was knowing that he'd be taking her away from her brother and the people who were most important to her. The reborn Tamahome had been able to fit into this world without a hitch, and had proven that he could make a good living and a name for himself without having the use of seishi powers. It was hard to understand why Miaka was even considering giving him and everything else up.

_'It's gotta be 'cause_ s_he needs somethin' she ain't been gettin' around here. _The bandit seishi thought, as his lips formed a determined line. _Okay then. I_ _got one month to show Miaka I can make her happier than she's ever been! I'm not gonna give her up without a fight!'_

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire group had seated themselves in the large living room.

"I like this beer!" Tasuki stated expansively, after taking a long swallow from the mug Keisuke had handed him. "The white stuff on top tickles my nose."

Miaka giggled as he wrinkled his nose against the carbonation, then took another swallow. "That foam is called 'head'." She informed him innocently.

Tasuki almost choked in taking a sip, but managed to safely get it down. "That's real interestin', Mi-chan…" He murmured, when he could talk. Several hilarious and off color puns were dancing through his brain, but he valiantly held them back. No need to give anyone close to Miaka reason to accuse him of being a pervert! "What's it made of?" He asked instead. "It kinda smells like fermented grain."

She laughed. "That's because that's exactly what it is! Most beer is made with grains like barley and hops, but this brand happens to be rice-based. I'm not sure about the rest of the ingredients, but if you're really interested, I'm sure there are books available about making your own. If you'd like, we can stop at a book vendor to look at them when I go home to get my things."

"Sounds great!" He toasted her with his mug.

Keisuke spoke up. "Do you think it's a good idea for Chichiri and Tasuki to go around town with you? " He eyed the monk's robe and Tasuki's purple tunic and white breeches. "No offense, but you two would attract a lot of attention looking the way you do, not to mention me having no idea how to explain your sudden appearances to our mom!"

"That is definitely going to be a problem, you know." Chichiri agreed.

"We could tell her that they're exchange students from some unknown principality, and that will explain the hair styles and jewelry." Yui suggested. "And can't you and Tetsuya fix them up with some modern clothes?"

Keisuke pondered the question. "I could, but I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Oh come on, you know you'd love to show them around!" Miaka chimed in. "You're definitely the man when it comes to finding the hot spots!"

"That's right!" Tasuki confirmed eagerly. "She's been tellin' me how cool ya are!"

Keisuke tried to look modest and failed. "I guess I do know some fun places to go," he admitted.

"It would be such a blast!" Miaka cajoled him. "You and Tasuki are about the same height, so your stuff should fit him. And if we can't find anything to fit Chichiri, we'll just go to a department store and buy something."

"Or how about I stay home, and Chichiri can transform to look like me when you guys go out?" Tetsuya offered. "No one will question why he's hanging out with you guys if they think he's me, right?"

The monk looked impressed with this bit of logic. "That's an excellent suggestion you know! But… don't you want to come with us?"

Tetsuya grinned up at Yui from his position on the floor at her feet. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm going to waste a rare opportunity to have the place and Yui all to myself?"

"Pervert!" Yui exclaimed, as she slugged him in the arm. "Is _that _all you ever think about?"

"He ain't the only one." Tasuki murmured in a sly aside to Miaka.

Her cheeks pinkened. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He purred. "I'm thinkin' about you an' me like _that_ right now."

"Tasuki."

"Yeah, Green Eyes?"

"Behave yourself!"

Her tone held a warning, but the laughter in her expression served to egg him on. As he leaned forward to set his empty mug down on the table in front of him, he privately decided against asking for another one. He wasn't anywhere near being drunk, but if one mug lowered his inhibitions enough that he knew he had to watch it, two or three mugs would surely see him throwing common sense out the window and him jumping Miaka, brother or no brother.

Still, it couldn't hurt to tease her a little more. Just as long as no one else heard what he said.

A quick glance around told him that Keisuke and Chichiri were absorbed in listening to the suggestive banter between Yui and Tetsuya. It was safe to turn his full attention on his priestess, and so he did, with a wicked smile and the gaze of a hunter who has spotted the ultimate prey. "So, Miaka..."

"Yes?"

"Now that you know what I'm thinkin', would ya ever dare stay here all alone with _me_?"

She gave his bicep a playful poke, even as her facial color deepened to a delightful shade of red. "Of course I would! I told you before that I'm not scared of you!"

He deliberately dropped his gaze to her mouth, then lifted it to meet her eyes once more.

"Ya should be." He stated huskily.

"Hm. I don't see why."

Her eyes teased and challenged him to prove her wrong, but a loud, shrill ring brought their tête-à-tête to an end. In the next instant, Tasuki had leapt to his feet, pulling his tessen out of its holster in one smooth motion. Conversation ceased, and all gazes were riveted to the sparking surface of the enchanted fan as it opened with a resounding clang.

"It's all right, Tasuki!" Miaka cried out, springing to her feet and restraining him with a hand. "We're not in danger!"

"What the hell was that noise?" The bewildered seishi asked, letting the arm holding the tessen drop to his side. As he relaxed his stance, his sleeve fell to cover the crimson glow of the wing symbol that had appeared on his forearm.

"So that's what a seishi symbol looks like." Tetsuya murmured to a startled Chichiri and an open-mouthed Yui. "Cool."

"In this world we have a device we use to speak with each other over long distances, called a 'telephone'." Miaka explained, as she calmly sat back down. "It makes that noise you're hearing right now to tell us when someone is calling to talk to us. It'll repeat at intervals until someone takes the call, or if the caller decides that no one is home and gives up." She concluded, as the ringing abruptly ceased.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry 'bout that!" Sheathing his weapon, Tasuki reseated himself beside his Priestess amidst a chorus of voices advising him 'not to worry about it'.

"I'm an idiot!" He muttered, so that only the woman next to him could hear. "Can't believe I could let a stupid bit of noise shake me up that damn bad!"

"How could you know what a telephone was when you've never heard or seen one?" Miaka pointed out. "You're being too hard on yourself. Being in a totally new world, it's difficult to tell what's dangerous and what isn't. I felt exactly the same way when I first fell into the…uh…when I first arrived in Konan!"

Tasuki brightened a little. "Yeah, I suppose Konan musta come as a big shock after you'd been livin' in a place like this." He grinned as she nodded emphatically. "Well, I do gotta say I don't think it's so bad we use birds and people to carry messages. Hearin' that noise everytime someone wanted to tell me somethin' would get on my nerves!"

Miaka laughed. "You know, that's a really good point!" She agreed. "I'm glad I'll be getting away from certain stuff, like telemarketing calls-"

Her voice broke off as Tasuki suddenly leaned in close.

"Do ya really mean that?" He asked urgently, his eyes intense as they locked with hers. "Your world has pretty amazin' things, an' I know it isn't gonna be easy for ya t'give them up-"

He stopped, silenced by the brief press of her fingertips upon his lips.

"I don't care about having _things, _Tasuki." She declared softly. "I just want to be loved."

The bandit seishi didn't reply, but his expression made it very clear he would have liked nothing better than to grab and kiss her senseless. Having an audience and a protective big brother watching their every move was an effective deterrent to doing that much, so he came up with a compromise.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he drew Miaka close to his side, not giving a damn what anyone thought, or if a certain monk ended up teasing him mercilessly about the public display of affection.

* * *

"Damn! I thought I was going to finally get to see that awesome tessen in action!" Tetsuya grumbled. "No chance of that now, with Miaka totally distracting him!"

"It's just as well," Yui said consolingly. "I don't think your damage deposit would have covered the cost of repairs!"

Chichiri's gaze left the couple on the sofa to focus on the couple sitting next to him. "You've heard of Tasuki's weapon and what it can do?" He asked, in mild surprise.

"Um…yeah… Miaka told us all about it." Tetsuya replied, after a warning nudge from Yui. "It sounds awesome!"

"Yes, the tessen is very impressive." The monk remarked thoughtfully. "But it's even more impressive how proficient Tasuki has become in controling its flames with his chi, you know. He can control the path and shape they take, as well as their heat and intensity."

Tetsuya shook his head in wordless admiration. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to channel that kind of power!"

Yui's eyes were on the seishi and her best friend, who seemed to be oblivious to everything but each other. "I'm sure Tasuki would be happy give you a demonstration if you get Miaka to ask him, Tets-kun." She suggested with a sly smile. "I know he'd do anything he could to please her, and-ah!"

At Tetsuya's vehement nudge she broke off, realizing too late that she had given away prior knowledge that could only have been gleaned from reading the scroll.

As she feared, the sharp-eared Chichiri instantly picked up on her slip of the tongue. "You know how much Tasuki cares for Miaka?"

Yui nodded, looking and feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you know that Miaka confessed to having feelings for him?"

Yui hesitated, then gave another reluctant nod, finding it impossible to lie outright to someone she both respected and wanted to become her friend.

"But how could you know this, Priestess of Seiryu?" The monk asked, in a perplexed tone. "The two of them only revealed those feelings to each other this very day, you know!"

"Call me Yui, please." Yui responded hastily. "I can see it in their faces. And I've been Miaka's best friend since we were four years old, so it's been my job to figure out these things!" It was the truth but not the whole truth...and yet she felt justified in avoiding any mention of the scroll or book. After witnessing Tamahome's anguish upon hearing his existence was relegated to that of a character in an enchanted story, she was determined not to inflict the pain of that knowledge on anyone else from that realm, especially a kind and good man like the one seated beside her.

"As her best friend, you would know her better than anyone." Chichiri acknowledged, seemingly satisfied by her answer. "Would you mind if I asked you how you would feel about Miaka possibly choosing to stay in Konan for good?"

Yui considered her answer carefully, all the while feeling the full weight of Tetsuya's anxious stare upon her bent head. Intuition was telling her that Chichiri's question was meant as a test of loyalty and friendship, as well as a way to determine if any spiteful feelings towards Miaka still lingered in her heart.

"My main concern is that Miaka does what's best for her. " She told the monk in a somber voice. "I would really miss her, but if Tasuki is the one who can make her truly happy for the rest of her life, then I am all for them staying together... wherever that may be."

"Amen to that," Tetsuya said softly.

"Well said, Yui!" Chichiri added, with a smile and a look of warm approval that brought a bright flush of pleasure to her cheeks. "Spoken like a true friend."

* * *

As the phone began to ring again, Keisuke grumbled, "The answering machine is on the fritz again, Tets. When are you gonna get it fixed?" He smiled sarcastically, not expecting a response since Tetsuya was immersed in conversation with Chichiri and Yui, and Miaka and Tasuki only had eyes and ears for each other.

His eyes narrowed, taking in the fact that the ex-bandit was holding his sister's hand, and that he had an proprietary arm slung about her shoulders. He was also whispering something in her ear that had Miaka blushing furiously before she reached up and touched his cheek. As they smiled at each other, Keisuke looked away, resenting the feeling that he had witnessed something not meant for a brother's eyes.

Irritation and loneliness tagged along as he turned on his heel and stalked towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath, "Oh sure, let Keisuke go get it-_ he_ doesn't have anything better to do then to answer the phone! Why can't someone _else_ be the fifth wheel for a change? Gods…sometimes life just _sucks_!"

He grabbed the phone up from its cradle and gave a curt hello. A moment later, self -pity had been replaced by a sharp sense of foreboding at hearing the smooth voice greeting him on the other end of the line.

"Keisuke, you _are_ there! How did your exams go?"

"Oh! Hey there, Taka! Um...good, I guess. I know for sure I passed."

"That's great!" The other man said heartily. "Say, I don't mean to be rude, but our time on the phones is limited, and I've been trying to get hold of Miaka- would she happen to be there with you?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah, she's here."

"Not to be rude, but could you put her on right away? My transfer date's been moved up to tomorrow, and I have something really important to discuss with her."

Keisuke's heart contracted. Was Taka finally going to propose to Miaka? For the first time, he hoped that wasn't the case. "No problem, I understand." He said quietly. "Just hold on a minute while I get her, okay? She's in the living room with...uh, some friends that came over unexpectedly." He didn't want to be the one to explain that those friends were from Konan. That would have to be Miaka's call.

"Thanks, Keisuke." Taka's voice was full of its usual warmth. "I'll be counting on you to take care of Miaka for me."

"I'll do my best." Keisuke promised uncomfortably. '_Oh man…that's going to be much easier said than done.' _"Take good care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll be fine." The other man assured him in a voice that rang with confidence.

_'I hope so__.' _Keisuke thought glumly. '_I'll hope and pray you will be.' _

Though the phone was a cordless one, he decided to leave it on the kitchen counter rather than to carry it out to Miaka. Hopefully, that would buy her some extra time to compose herself once she found out who was on the other end of the line.

When he got to living room his pace slowed, as if lead weights were attached to his feet. As bad as he felt for the unsuspecting Taka, he felt even worse when he saw the genuine happiness shining in his sister's face. As he watched her exchanging a smile with Tasuki, it dawned on him that the next month would probably be close to a private hell on earth for Miaka. '_Whatever she decision she makes is going to cause her a lot of pain. No matter where she goes and who she chooses, she will have to give up someone she loves. It's just not fair!'_

The couple looked up at his approach, their smiles fading at the gloomy look he knew he was wearing and could do nothing to hide.

"Miaka, it's for you." Somehow he was managing to force the words past the huge lump that was lodged in his throat. "It's Taka… he's shipping out a lot sooner than he thought and he needs to speak to you right away."

The silence that followed the announcement was much like the deathly quiet that follows an explosion. Tasuki's gaze was fiery and fierce as it returned to the colorless face of woman at his side. Keisuke watched in silence as the seishi's other arm went around her shoulders, holding her in an embrace that was both protective and tender. He then began to speak to her in a low, gentle voice. In a matter of seconds, the color came back into Miaka's face and she seemed to regain her poise.

_'He's obviously good for her, and he knows how to handle her. They would probably be really happy together. _Keisuke thought sadly._ But Tasuki doesn't have a clue as to the truth about who and what he is. Loving Miaka as much as he does, I' m sure he'd want her to remain here if he found out about the book and its spell. But who's going to tell him? I sure as hell won't, Miaka would never speak to me again! And Taka is going away, so he-' _

Keisuke lost his train of thought as a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning his head, he found himself looking directly into the unmasked, brutally scarred face of Chichiri.

"Taking care of someone is a very hard habit to break, isn't it?" The monk asked gently.

"Yeah."

Chichiri's good eye shimmered with compassion. "I felt exactly the same way when your sister last left our world, you know. To make myself feel better, I even told Taka he had to make Miaka as happy as she could be."

Keisuke shook his head. "He really tried his best to do that, but they've been having some serious problems-"

He broke off as the seishi raised a hand.

"Taka can still keep his promise by allowing Miaka to follow the path that will lead to her happiness, even if that means them having to say goodbye to each other." Chichiri said, with a certainty that his listener found oddly comforting. "It's best to find out now, before any vows are spoken. Do you agree?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Keisuke's smile was half-hearted. "As much as I haven't liked how things have been with him and my sister, Taka has been a great friend to me. I feel sad that it's come down to this for them."

"Me too." Chichiri agreed quietly.

"Guess it's like an old saying we have in this world- 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, then it was meant to be.'"

"I like that saying." The monk stated warmly. "It's a perfect analogy, you know."

"I kinda think so." Keisuke's smile was stronger this time. "So tell me, then… is it all right that we worry about our loved ones even after we let go?"

Chichiri gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Absolutely, you know! Just because they're on their own doesn't mean you stop caring... or helping them if and when they ask you to."

**To be continued**


	16. The Past Could Be The Future

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne **

_Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Watase Yû/Shogakukan Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment. Original story plot, dialogue,and characters belong to the author, KittyLynne, and may not be used without written permission. The quote about love paraphrased by Chichiri in this chapter is from A Book of Life by Martin Gray. _

_Author's Notes: Chapter Rating: 14+ for a fair amount of cursing. Spoilers for second OVA. Angst warning, and Taka lovers be cautioned- there won't be any Taka bashing, but he's understandably not going to be on his best behavior in this chapter. As always, italics in the text denote a character's unspoken thoughts._

**Chapter 15- The Past Could Be the Future **

Yui subtly nudged the man sitting by her knees. "Don't you think this might be a good time for you to show our guests around the apartment, Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes, I think it is." Tetsuya immediately got to his feet. "How about it, guys? Want to see the rest of this place?"

"I would!" Chichiri answered quickly. "Tasuki?"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up to ya."

The redhead barely glanced up as he replied, and his expression made it clear that his attention was completely focused upon the woman he was holding. The monk hesitated, concern evident in his face.

"I'll stay." Yui said, meeting his gaze. The message in her blue eyes reassured Chichiri, who smiled and nodded his thanks.

As the other men followed a solemn-faced Keisuke out of the room, Tasuki stood and pulled his priestess to her feet. "It's gonna be okay, Green Eyes! You can do this, and I'll be right here if ya need me."

Miaka simply nodded and slipped from his grasp.

Despite his encouraging words, the bandit seishi felt more than a little apprehensive as she approached the shiny tabletop and the thing lying on it that held Taka's voice. He watched closely as she brought one end of the mechanism to her ear and began to talk into the other, then frowned as he realized she was speaking so softly he couldn't distinguish her words. '_This phony tell thing is a fuckin' stupid idea! Why th' hell does it let everyone in th' place know someone's callin' if a conversation is supposed to be private?'_

His eyes narrowed in thought, then widened as inspiration struck. To hell with privacy! He could read lips, a skill he'd learned as part of his surveillance training at Mount Reikaku! Unfortunately, the plan required him to have a clear view of the person's mouth, which was not the case with Miaka. The curtain of hair she'd tucked behind her ear had fallen forward as she bowed her head, concealing her face as she spoke.

_'Dammit Mi-chan! Look at me, willya? I wanna know what's goin' on!'_

He didn't realize his hands had clenched into fists of frustration until he felt a light touch on his arm. Startled, he turned and looked down into the compassionate gaze of the former Priestess of Seiryu.

"Please try not to worry, Tasuki. I foresee lots of good times ahead for you and Miaka." She said kindly.

"Huh? How did -" He broke off as comprehension dawned. "Ahhh, _that_'s what all the whisperin' with you two was about!"

Yui's smile was unrepentant. "Yes, that was that, or should I say…_you're _all that!" She giggled at Tasuki's baffled expression. "But even if Miaka hadn't told me I still would have known something was going on, you know." She paused, then answered his unspoken question. "I mean, it's just _so_ obvious whenever she looks at you!"

A shy smile flitted over the ex-bandit's lips. "So how is it that she looks at me?"

"Like she wants you for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of her life!"

"Ya think so?" Fangs bracketed the corners of a wide grin. "Ya really think I got a chance to be with her for good?"

"You definitely have a chance!" Yui replied emphatically. "The next month isn't going to be easy on either of you, but in my experience, nothing that's worth fighting for is ever easy." To Tasuki's surprise and discomfort, tears were collecting in the blonde's shrewd blue eyes. "Miaka has shown me countless times that love has the power to heal the deepest wounds and to overcome the greatest wrongs. Keep believing it will happen… and I know things will work out for the two of you."

"I will." The Suzaku warrior promised soberly. "You're a good person t' say that."

Yui was incapable of answering, because she was too busy blinking and swallowing in an attempt to keep from crying. A moment later, a watery smile replaced her tears as a oblong piece of linen was abruptly thrust in front of her face.

She took the cloth and dabbed carefully at her eyes, trying not to stain it with her cosmetics. When she was finished, she handed back the scarf, which the seishi promptly stuffed back inside his tunic. "Thank you, Tasuki. Mi-chan was right, you're _very _gallant!"

"Yeah sure. Just can't stand seeing a woman cry, that's all." He replied with a half shrug. Despite his offhand tone, the color in the Suzaku warrior's cheeks and the light in his eyes told Yui her words had been taken to heart. "Thanks for th' encouragement. " He added quickly. "I know it ain't an easy thing t'say, considerin' what happened with you an' Miaka an' Tamahome."

Yui's cheeks reddened, but she ignored her discomfort. "That's behind us now!" She replied earnestly. "Because of how I acted before, I know you have every right to be suspicious of my motives now...but I hope you will believe me when I say the past feelings I held for Tamahome are playing no part in my support of you and Miaka getting together."

Tasuki blinked in surprise. "Well of course I believe ya! I mean, Taka ain't Tamahome, is he? He's Tama reborn an' all, but he's still a different guy. " He smiled. "The way I see it, Seiryu devouring ya and Miaka bringin' ya back means you were reborn too. Ya may look like my former enemy, but everythin' inside ya has changed." His smile broadened. "I bet fallin' in love for real had somethin' to do with that too, didn't it? Kinda amazin' how much that can change a person, ain't it?"

Yui was impressed in hearing this unexpected insight from a man she knew liked to let his fists do the talking, and her expression showed it. "Most certainly!" She agreed. "Nevertheless, I will always regret how hateful I was to all of you when I was Priestess of Seiryu!"

"Yeah... I guess there was more than a time or two where we thought you were a heartless b- uh, witch!" The wing seishi admitted, giving her a cheerful wink. "But that was before ya defied Nakago, an' sacrificed yourself to give Miaka the power to summon Suzaku! Let me tell ya, as far as I'm concerned, that redeemed ya big time!"

Though it was a touchy subject, Yui couldn't help but smile at the redhead's unflinching honesty in tackling it. "I suppose, but if I hadn't-"

"No buts or ifs!" Tasuki interrupted. "Miaka believes that everyone deserves a second chance and so do I!" Sticking out a hand, he vigorously ruffled her hair. "So whaddaya say, Yui? Are we friends now?"

The former priestess laughed in sheer delight, not minding a bit that her perfectly combed coiffure was under attack. "Friends to the end!" She declared.

"All right, that's what I like t'hear!" Tasuki's hand dropped away as his grin faded. "Uh-oh..."

"Is something wrong?" Yui asked, looking concerned as he began to shift uncomfortably, rocking from foot to foot

"Yeah...uh...no, not really. I don't mean any offense, but I need t'ask ya somethin' personal."

"It's all right, just ask."

Despite his best efforts not to appear embarrassed, the seishi's cheeks reddened. "Is there any sorta outhouse or latrine around here?" He asked in a loud whisper. "That beer I had is gonna be makin' a second appearance pretty damn soon."

Yui valiantly suppressed a giggle. "It's called a bathroom in this world, and yes, there's one close by. I'll have to show you how the faucets and toilet work first though. Oh, and the toilet makes weird noises, so don't freak out when you flush, okay?"

_'Faucets? Toilet? Flush? What is she talkin' about?'_ "Um, sure. Okay." Tasuki agreed uncertainly. '_Hmph, figures_ _that taking a leak in this world would be as complicated as everythin' else!'_

Taking a deep breath, he dutifully followed in his hostess' steps, but paused in passing Miaka when his gaze happened to catch hers. The small smile she wore gave him no clue as to what was on her mind, but yet it didn't fool him a bit. She was twisting a lock of her hair around her forefinger as she spoke, a habit he knew from past observations only made an appearance when she was emotionally stressed out.

Watching her finger winding and unwinding the strand, the wing seishi couldn't help reflecting back on the occasions he'd witnessed that revealing little gesture. How many times had he seen it paired with a brave smile that countered the sadness in her eyes? How many times had he seen the fighting spirit that kept her on her feet and moving forward, though it was obvious her heart was breaking as she did so?

Witnessing those moments had brought his true feelings for his priestess to the fore, and had strengthened his determination to fight for her happiness. Even if it ended up costing him a friendship he held dear, he couldn't deny himself the chance to be with Miaka, to embrace her tightly and tell her he'd love, cherish and pleasure her for the rest of their lives if she'd want him that way.

With his other bodily needs now forgotten, he continued to watch her with eyes that burned with the longing to make that offer, and the frustration of knowing that he didn't yet have the right to do so.

* * *

"Miaka, you're awfully quiet. Everything all right there?"

The concern in Taka's voice brought Miaka back to reality. "Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She fibbed. "Tell me more about your new assignment! It sounds so exciting!"

As Taka's voice filled in the details on his new rank and position, she twisted a strand of hair around her finger, all too conscious that a certain redhead's eyes closely followed her every move. Unaware that she was giving away her anxiety, she smiled at him, but the attempt at reassurance was for naught. Jaw set, Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet, giving every indication that it would take nothing short of an earthquake to dislodge him from his post.

In desperation, she turned away from him, but it was impossible for her to think about anything but Tasuki and his hot, hungry stare. She glanced back, her gaze unconsciously pleading with him to stop distracting her. He narrowed his eyes in uncompromising rebellion, glaring at her until Yui reappeared. A self-conscious grimace replaced the glare as she tugged on his arm and whispered something to him, and he quickly turned and followed the blonde down the hallway.

After he had gone, Miaka was chagrined to discover that Tasuki's absence was even more of a distraction for her than his presence had been. She stared at the spot where he had been standing, wondering what Yui had said, what he was doing, and barely cognizant of the phone in her hand or the man on the other end of the connection.

"Honey, are you there?" The irritation in Taka's voice finally succeeded in snapping her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something I needed to tell you." She replied in a tone of forced calm. "So much has happened in the last twenty- four hours, I don't even know where to begin-"

Before she could continue, Taka intervened. "You've seen Suzaku."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, shocked that he knew. "But how in the world did you-"

"Suzaku appeared to me out on the obstacle course today."

Miaka clutched the phone in both hands to keep from dropping it, and weakly leaned back against the counter. "What did he say?"

"Not much. He gave me a scroll and asked me to give careful consideration to what was in it and left. Do you know what it's about?"

"I have no idea," Miaka said truthfully. "Haven't you read it?"

"Not yet, but I have it with me. Should I open it now?"

"I think you better."

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with."

Miaka swallowed nervously as she heard the sounds of a seal being broken and parchment being unrolled, then braced herself for the outburst she suspected was coming. A long silence fell across the line as Taka silently read its message, and as that silence lengthened, she felt her nerves being stretched tighter and tighter with apprehension.

"Taka? What does it say?" She finally prompted.

"It says that the four gods have chosen you to be their Priestess, if you choose to accept that position." He recited in a monotone. "It says that accepting that role will require you living in that world for the rest of your life, and that your female descendants will become the Priestess to ensure peace for future generations."

"Yes, that's the same proposal that was put to me." She confirmed, cringing at the hard edge his voice had acquired.

"It also says that as the reincarnation of your former seishi, Tamahome," Taka went on, "I am welcome to return with you to Konan for the purpose of resuming those duties, or simply for the reason that the Priestess might wish me to be with her."

"So...what do you think of that, Taka?" Miaka asked hesitantly, after a short, simmering silence.

He gave a mirthless laugh. "Well, reading between the lines, I think it says that since my powers are long gone, Suzaku is okay with me being your breeding stud in order to get you back there."

She gasped. "No! It's not like that! Don't talk that way about-"

"I damn well can and will!" Taka interrupted her. "You've fulfilled your obligations! We gave up our lives to save the worlds, and the gods gave us a choice of which one we wanted to live in! We made our choice, and things were square! Why can't they leave us in peace?"

"They're not demanding anything, they're _asking for our help_! We have a choice!"

"Yeah right!" Taka scoffed. "Is that what it said in _your_ scroll, Miaka?"

"No! I mean …I didn't get a scroll," she admitted. "Suzaku appeared and took me straight to Taiits-kun. She asked me."

"What a thoughtful and very personal touch!" Taka's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "So you listened politely and then told her you can't, right? She understands that we have lives here that we want to get on with, doesn't she?"

Miaka kept her reply calm, despite the steely rod of anger that had stiffened her spine. "Of course she understands, and that's why she gave me an entire month to think things over before I make a decision."

"You're such a softie." Taka's chuckle held affection. "I gotta love you for it, but you really are too nice sometimes. You'll be a target for every salesman and fundraiser around if you don't learn it's okay to say no when you don't want to do something."

Miaka felt a deep sense of disappointment adding fuel to her rising anger. Taka's attitude was just another manifestation of the basic shortcomings in their relationship. Despite all they had been through, he still saw her as a hapless young girl that needed protection from the harsh realities of life. Why couldn't he see how much she had matured from her experiences in the book? Why would he think that she would abandon her responsibility as Priestess as soon as it became inconvenient? Why would he assume that she would quickly dismiss a chance to help those who had helped and taught her so much- and worse, how could he disregard their friends, the men who put their lives at stake to bring them together and save their world- a world of which they knew nothing, but wanted to protect because it was home to the two of them!

"I didn't know if I want to do it or not, and that's why I took the needed time to think about it." She said firmly. "I also wanted to discuss it with you before making such a monumental decision, even though you've been neglecting to extend that courtesy to me!"

"Ah…" Taka's voice softened with understanding. "So that's it. You're upset about my taking the assignment in America." He paused, and when Miaka remained silent, continued, taking her lack of response for an affirmative. "There's no need to worry about the time, honey. Compared to other things we've overcome, six months is nothing- and I know you know I'll never want any woman but you. Didn't you read the part in my letter where I said I was going to send for you as soon as I could?"

"Yes."

"Then you know everything is for the best. By taking this assignment, I can provide a better future for us, not to mention our country and hopefully, the world!"

"And that's exactly what my accepting the gods' proposal could do!" Miaka countered. "Except I would be providing a secure future for _two_ worlds instead of one!"

Taka sighed heavily. "Come on, Miaka. Are you telling me you'd _seriously_ consider living in a backwards place like Konan for the rest of your life?"

"And what would you say if I did?"

"I'd say you care more about a damn scarlet peacock than me!"

"Taka, that's unfair!"

"Oh, is it?" He snapped. "Again let me state that when you last left that world, it was with the understanding your duty as priestess had been fulfilled in every way and that we could live the rest of our lives together in peace! It's ludicrous for Suzaku to presume upon you to return, and I bet Tasuki and Chichiri would agree with me if you asked them!"

Miaka counted to ten. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" She gritted.

"I- _huh_?"

"Tasuki and Chichiri are here! They met me at Taiits-kun's palace and traveled back to Tokyo with me as my escorts."

"Th-they did?" Taka asked, sounding unsure of himself for the first time. "So they know about-"

"Yes, they know everything!" Miaka replied angrily. "But I'll let them speak for themselves. If you'll excuse me a moment I'll get them and then put you all on the speaker."

"All right, but you'll have to make it fast. I only have about ten minutes before I have to leave for class."

"Understood. It will take less than a minute."

Miaka stuck her head into the hallway and called for her warriors in a voice quavering with frustration and anger. To her relief, they came at once, followed by Yui, Tetsuya and Keisuke. All of them stared in deep concern at the trembling body and flushed face of the Priestess of Suzaku as they waited for her to make her wishes known.

"Taka would like to speak with Chichiri and Tasuki. I am going to put him on the speaker phone. When I push this button, just talk like you would normally in a conversation to me and he'll hear you, and when he talks, you'll be able to hear him."

The two men nodded. Yui, Tetsuya and Keisuke exchanged glances full of worry and then moved back into the hallway, leaving the visitors from Konan standing alone with Miaka.

_'About time.' _Tasuki thought in grim satisfaction. '_Always told Tama that if_ _he gives her a hard time, he'd have to answer to me!'_

Chichiri watched in trepidation as Miaka jabbed at a button on the telephone, sensing in the violent gesture all the anger, frustration and tension simmering within his Priestess. Glancing over at Tasuki presenting another unpromising sight; the redhead's clenched jaw, stiff posture and lowered eyebrows said without words that the Tasuki was close to losing his temper. '_Nothing good can come from this type of_ _encounter.'_ The monk thought. '_We should be talking face to face with Taka about this. He deserves to see the truth as well as hearing it.' _

"All right Taka, they're both here." Miaka said clearly.

"Hey guys, how are you? It's been awhile."

Taka's disembodied voice filled the room, and Chichiri smiled sadly at the slightly defensive note it contained. _He sounds exactly like Tamahome used to after he made a colossal blunder with Miaka._ "Hi Taka! I'm doing well. It's good to hear your voice again, you know."

"Hey, Taka." Tasuki's greeting was so half-hearted that Chichiri gave him a warning look. The ex-bandit shrugged in response, and then tried again. "How's army life been treatin' ya?"

"Really great!" Taka answered with enthusiasm. "My prospects are looking good. I've already been promoted!"

The straight line of Tasuki's mouth turned downward. "Yeah, Miaka told us about that," he said coolly. "And that it means you'll be leavin' for six months-"

Taking his cue from Miaka's look of panic, Chichiri hastily interrupted. "Congratulations, Taka! It sounds like your future is a secure one!"

"Thanks. I'm doing my best to see that it is!" The former seishi replied. "Man, this sucks! I wish I had more time to catch up with you guys, but I can't be late to class. The only excuses they accept around here are life threatening situations or death."

"That's all right, we understand, you know."

Tasuki's expression said just the opposite, but he agreed. "Ya gotta do what ya gotta do. We didn't exactly give ya warnin' we were droppin' by."

There was an awkward pause, then Taka said, "Before I go, there's something important I need to ask of you guys."

Chichiri glanced questioningly at Miaka, who merely bit her lip and averted her gaze. "What can we do for you?"

"To make a long story short, today Suzaku appeared and gave me a scroll that outlines a proposal involving Miaka returning to Konan for good." Taka explained. "She says she's thinking about it, and I need you guys to help me make her see reason, that it would be lunacy for her to leave everyone and the good life we're going to have here to go back to Konan."

"But as the reincarnation of Tamahome, you could be a part of it too!" Miaka interjected. "Won't you at least give it some consideration?"

"Why should I, Miaka? I've got a chance to make something great of myself right here, and I'm not about to throw it away because of some silly, misguided impulse!"

"Yeah, right! Only thing that's bein' silly an' misguided is-mmph!"

Chichiri cut off the ex-bandit's diatribe by clamping a firm hand over his mouth, and spoke quickly."Taka, with all due respect, this is not about a whim. The wish Miaka's being asked to grant is one that holds serious importance for both of our worlds." He paused to look at Tasuki, who had quieted under his imposed restraint. At his nod of acquiescence, the monk cautiously removed his hand and continued. "As Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, we are sworn to support and defend the Priestess, no matter what she decides to do. I am sure you will understand that oath is sacred to us, and that Tasuki and I simply can't do what you ask. It's nothing personal... it's just the way things are."

There was a tense silence.

"I think I _do_ understand." Taka finally replied in a hard, knowing tone. "Miaka's coming to live in Konan would greatly benefit the both of you, wouldn't it?"

Chichiri shook his head at Tasuki, who was opening his mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"She's your meal ticket, right? You can't play Celestial Warriors without a Priestess."

"Stop it!" Miaka cried, interrupting before either seishi could respond. "Taka, if there's anyone you should be angry with it's me! How can you talk to Tasuki and Chichiri so disrespectfully after all they have done for us? You of all people should be able to understand the position they're in! Didn't you take a vow to serve, protect and defend when you entered the military? Well, this is no different! As Chiri said, it's _nothing personal_- they're just doing their duty as my seishi! How can you blame them for that?"

There was a pregnant silence, then the crackling sound of Taka's static filled exhalation hissing into the room. "You're right, Miaka." He acknowledged quietly. "Chichiri, Tasuki, I'm sorry. This whole thing has me completely thrown. I thought that things were settled, and that Miaka and I were going to finally be able to start the wonderful life together that everyone wished for us!"

Tasuki clenched his hands but remained silent, held in check by the look of torment on his priestess' face.

"It's all right, Taka. After everything that we've experienced with the two of you, Tasuki and I do understand that feeling, you know." Chichiri responded carefully. "I want to make sure I've got this right- am I correct in saying you aren't considering ever returning to Konan?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Taka declared passionately. "You wouldn't even ask if you knew how long it took me to reconcile my past life with who I am now! Trying to accept the limitations that I have living as a reincarnation of Tamahome, saddled with his painful memories and a mere fraction of his supernatural power...do you know what it feels like to know you're only half the man you should be? No, of course you wouldn't! How _could _you know, being you're still a full-blooded Celestial Warrior? How could you possibly understand how hard I've been working to step out from under Tamahome's shadow, and now that I have, I don't intend to go crawling back?"

* * *

Deeply shocked by Taka's outburst, Miaka could only whisper his name. Had he always felt this bitterness towards his past self? If so, why hadn't she felt it…or seen it? Why hadn't he been able to tell her how he felt? Didn't it count that she had chosen to make love with him over Tamahome?

_'The final merging with Yosui and getting his memories back didn't bring him peace after all…and he's been fighting this battle with himself all along…all alone.' _

"Why, Taka?" She asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me the truth instead of hiding it away? After all we went though to be together, why couldn't you tell me how you really felt?"

"I didn't think I needed to! The present is where I belong, and it's where you belong too, Miaka! You belong in this time, this world, with me!"

Miaka stared at the phone console, feeling all of her anger evaporating, leaving only the pain of knowing how very deeply she had hurt Taka. She would never have any regrets about loving him; he was a wonderful, amazing man.

But living a lie and pretending that everything was fine was wrong. Staying with him simply out of a sense of obligation would destroy the last vestiges of the love they shared. She had chosen to follow this path to its natural conclusion and no matter how things turned out, she would find peace in the knowledge that she had stayed true to herself. If there was any chance of salvaging any kind of a connection with Taka, she had to be honest about everything.

"I think my destiny could very well be waiting in Konan." She began, as she cast a sidelong look at Tasuki. He immediately edged closer to her, his eyes sending her silent encouragement. "I need to find out, once and for all, what I want and where I think my true place should be. I hoped you would understand and support me in that journey, just as I have tried to understand and support you in the journey you have chosen."

Taka's voice was heavy. "Sounds to me like you're talking about a lot more than being a Priestess."

"I don't understand."

"There's another reason you're considering this plan, isn't there? Another guy?"

Miaka's heart sank. She hated the way this was coming out, but she wouldn't turn back.

"Yes, there is." She replied, steeling herself for the inevitable.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Tasuki whispered to Chichiri as Miaka hesitated in her reply. "She's gonna tell him now and the shit's gonna fly!"

The monk gave a weary shrug. "It had to happen." He murmured. "It may as well be right now, you know?"

"Yeah I know… but what a bad way to find out." Tasuki rubbed the back of his neck which was knotted with tension. "Suzaku, I _hate _this! Why does it have to hurt this much? Why does _anyone _have to get hurt?"

Chichiri sighed. "Because hurt is always a part of love, you know."

* * *

"It's someone from the Universe of the Four Gods." Taka stated icily, putting an end to the quiet conversation in the room.

Miaka spoke up. "Yes, there _is_ someone that I have strong feelings for... the kind of feelings that I can't dismiss, though I have tried very hard to do that. My feelings for him are another reason I need this month to figure out where my destiny lies. I didn't want to keep you in the dark about it, I wanted to tell you in person-"

She was interrupted with a short, harsh laugh. "Don't tell me. Let's see if I can figure out who the lucky guy is!"

Miaka exchanged apprehensive looks with her seishi.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't had a chance to see Amiboshi." Taka speculated, in a deceptively light tone. "Mitsukake, Hotohori, Nuriko and Chiriko have probably been reborn and are too young for you."

Chichiri was frowning. "Taka, this is not a good idea, you know-"

"I beg to differ!" Taka said, cutting him off. "You've chosen the life of a wandering monk, Chichiri, so unless you've renounced your reasons for remaining homeless and chaste, that would leave Tasuki as the viable candidate."

Silence was his reply.

"Hello? Am I right, Miaka? Should I be congratulating Fang Boy on getting over his hatred of women?"

Tasuki broke in before she could reply. "Listen Taka, it's not like any of us knew this was gonna happen-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Taka snapped, his voice seething with bitterness. "It all started that night at the inn- yes, Miaka, I knew how devastated you were when Mr. Chivalrous turned his tessen on himself! Almost losing him forever made you realize you really wanted _him_ instead of me, right? Maybe you had already had a change of heart before I arrived to find you in bed with him! "

Miaka went white to the lips. "H-How c-can you say that? He stopped before-nothing happened with us that night! I was a v-virgin when I came to you!"

As tears born of humiliation and hurt began to trickle from her eyes, a surge of outrage obliterated Tasuki's guilt. Moving closer to the crying priestess, he placed a protective arm about her shaking shoulders. "You bastard!" He ranted. "How dare you! After all Miaka's done for ya-"

"NO! How dare YOU!" Taka shot back just as savagely. "What a joke! The guy who claims he hates women knowing exactly what to do to get his good friend's woman into his bed!"

"Nothin' happened between Mi-chan and me that night or any other night!" Tasuki ground out through clenched teeth. "She's loved ya since the day she first met ya! She chose to become a woman by _you_! How _DARE _you question her loyalty after she gave ya a precious gift like that?" His voice grew louder. "She was willin' to give up _everythin'_ for you, even her _life_, and still all you do is make her cry! If ya had the time to be here, I'd be kickin' your ass for it!"

"I'm sure you'd try!" Taka spat. "You just love showing off for her, you hypocritial son of a bitch! She cries on your shoulder, and you have an excuse to put your thieving hands on her one more time-"

"That's _enough_!" Chichiri snapped, casting a worried glance at the fury darkening Tasuki's face. Placing a restraining hand on the redhead's arm, he continued in a soothing but firm voice that said he wouldn't tolerate any argument from either man. "Taka, I know this has been a huge shock to you, but don't jump to conclusions! Let's talk this over like adults, face to face. I can transport us to wherever you are-"

"No. I'm going to class now." Taka interrupted with chilly dignity. "I'm not going to shirk _my_ responsibilities just because you three need to ease your guilt!"

The monk's masked expression conveyed hurt and anger at the rude dismissal. "As you wish."

"Taka! We _have_ to talk about this!" Miaka pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about." Taka's words dropped like stones into the deathly silent room. "I guess you're going to do what you have to do, but that won't change the fact that I have started a career that I intend to stick with no matter what or who you decide you want! Go ahead and run back to your little fantasy world! Enjoy it and_ him_ all you want! Just do me one favor-_leave me the hell out of it!_ "

"Taka!" Miaka cried. "Don't! Not like this!"

He ignored her plea. "Chichiri- I could say it's been a pleasure hearing from _you_, but it hasn't. Tasuki, enjoy her while it lasts. I know I did."

Tasuki was shaking with anger, but he held his tongue. Despite his rage, he found he could empathize with Taka. This kind of torment was all too familiar to him, after all, and he was damned if he'd give in to heaping more misery upon the man he'd once considered a close friend.

"Please Taka, wait!"

Miaka's tearful voice was drowned out by a loud dial tone as the connection was abruptly severed. With a quivering hand, she hung up the receiver and pushed the 'speaker off' button.

"Who am I to call myself a Priestess of Suzaku?" She whispered into the shock filled silence. "I've betrayed a man who did the impossible just to be at my side. I've ruined the friendship you two shared with him…and I've just destroyed the unshakeable bond between all of us in the space of a few minutes." She buried her face in her hands. "All of you sacrificed so much for the two of us to be here…and now…I've…"

As his priestess cried, Tasuki wrapped his other arm around her waist, all the while casting a speaking look at Chichiri. The monk nodded and discarded his mask.

Miaka felt gentle fingers prising her hands away from her face. When they were gone, a hand cupped her trembling chin, compelling her to look up at its owner. Even when seen through a wash of tears, the tenderness in Chichiri's expression and the loving intensity shining in his good eye were clear to her. Gradually her sobs quieted, as the spiritual, savage beauty of her seishi's scarred face held her in thrall.

"You haven't destroyed anything, Miaka-chan." He stated firmly. "You know better than anyone that true friends can hurt each other deeply, but will remain friends in the end as long as one doesn't give up on the other. And rest assured, we're not going to give up on Taka! Right now he's hurt and angry and his first instinct is to lash out...but after he's had some time to think about things, I know he'll be willing to talk to you. We just have to be patient while he sorts out his feelings. He knows you have a month to think it over now, right? Maybe it's good that he takes that time to think about things too."

Miaka took a deep, shuddering breath. "I...I hope you're right. He deserves to be happy no matter what happens with us."

Chichiri fingers released her chin and moved to tenderly brush away the teardrops falling from the tips of her lashes. "Miaka...a wise man once said to me, 'It is not love to hold another back. It _is _love to want the other to bloom, and to follow the natural course of life. " He smiled down at her. "You have demonstrated your understanding of love in always allowing Taka to follow his chosen path. He still doesn't understand that he must do the same, and so he's having to learn it the hard way. Eventually, he will come to realize that he must accept your hopes and dreams along with his own to be truly happy."

"Chichiri's right." Tasuki said emphatically. "The dumb… um, Taka, has t'realize there's a big difference between really lovin' a woman or treatin' her like a possession and callin' it love." He glanced at Chichiri, who was giving him a look of startled approval. "Glad I figured that out before it was too late for me," he added grimly, "but why did it have t'be at a good friend's expense?"

Miaka clenched her hands. "I won't have you blaming yourself for this! What Taka said to you was totally uncalled for! He knows full well that we've been nothing but the best of friends in the past!"

Tasuki's smile was tight. "But he was _right_ about me wanting ya! Most likely he knew all along how I felt about ya, but he was trustin' in me as a brother warrior and as his friend that I wouldn't act on th' feelings."

"You _didn't_ act on them!" Miaka protested fiercely. Turning to face him, she rested her clenched fists on his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong! _I_ was the one who forced the issue!"

"Baka! Quit makin' it sound like you made me kiss ya at swordpoint or somethin'!"

"I begged you to do it-that's practically the same thing!"

"Nothin' doin'! You _asked _me to kiss ya and I made the choice t'do it! And furthermore, ya wouldn't even say that if you knew how long I've been in-"

The ex-bandit broke off his tirade, mortified by his slip of the tongue and the realization that his raised voice was probably also raising the eyebrows of the people listening from the end of the hallway. "Eh, never mind."

"Don't stop now - it was just getting interesting, you know!" Chichiri said brightly.

Tasuki glared at him, a blush staining his face. "Shaddup, willya?"

In spite of her upset, Miaka was smiling. "Something tells me I'd really like hearing the rest of that sentence."

When Tasuki looked at her, her smile died and fresh tears sprang to her eyes at the pain etched in his face.

"Not now, Miaka." He said quietly. "Not with you wearin' his ring. It's not right."

His arms tightened about her as she uncurled the hand that wore the ring, laying it flat against the strap that crossed his chest. The white gold band gleamed under the fluorescent light, its solitary stone sparkling with dubious clarity. An inexpensive trinket, purchased from a street vendor. It had brought her such happiness... and was infinitely more precious to her than the largest, most perfect diamond her world had to offer. She stared down at it, gnawing at her lip as the seconds ticked by.

"What should I do?" She asked, after a time. "Apart from all else, this ring is a holy shinzaho. It was on my hand both times I summoned Suzaku. It would be irresponsible and very wrong of me to leave it here while I'm in Konan. Taiits-kun would have a fit if I did!"

"Yeah, she would. " Tasuki answered, looking miserable. "Like ya said, you hafta bring it along. There's no tellin' what could happen if ya left it here!"

His priestess regarded him with unhappy eyes. "But then what am I going to do about-"

Chichiri interrupted. "I might have a solution to your dilemma, you know."

"Really?" Miaka asked, turning to him eagerly. "What is it?"

Tasuki said nothing, but his hopeful expression spoke volumes.

The monk clasped his palms together. He didn't want to take sides, and this was the only way he could think of to ensure Miaka could choose her own course. She deserved that freedom, no matter what the cost.

"Priestess of Suzaku," he said, bowing his head to her in respect, "until the time comes that you make your final decision, I humbly request the honor of protecting the shinzaho for you."

**To be continued…**

_Author's Note: _

_Whew! I think this chapter is the angstiest thing I've written to date...and it was a painful one to write. _

_As regular readers know, I am notoriously slow in getting out chapters, (and there have been a variety of real life reasons for that that I won't go into here.) I could update more often if I were willing to slap chapters together without thought or proofreading...but I'm not. The results of that would not be enjoyable for me to post or for you guys to read. __What it boils down to is a sense of responsibility, pride, and plain old stubborness in refusing to do less than my best for you all. __I may be as slow as molasses on a Minnesota winter morning, but __I promise you that I will keep going until I finish this story. _

_Take care!_

_KittyLynne _

_P.S. As always, thank you to all the people who are reading and reviewing 'The Promise'. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. :)_


	17. Plans and Consequences

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_(All rights to Fushigi Yugi and its characters belong to Yû Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot/Pioneer Entertainment.)_

_Author's note: The tilde symbols and/or italics denote a character's unspoken thoughts. Warning: Contains spoilers for TV series and OAVs. Individual Chapter Rating: 15+ (for some cussing, adult conversation and a bit of sensuality) _

_This chapter is dedicated to The Kitten, with all my love. _

**Chapter 16- Plans and Consequences**

Miaka was grateful for the respectful silence her two guardians maintained. She definitely needed the time to collect her thoughts.

Her gaze moved from the monk's unmasked, solemn face to the modest ring that she had faithfully worn for more than five years. She always thought of Tamahome whenever she looked at it. When Taka had come into her life he had given it back to her as a symbol of _his _love, but that happy day had never supplanted the memory of the first time she had received it.

Had Taka known that she still thought of him as being Tamahome at times?

At age fifteen it had been tough to learn that true love didn't always prevail. She had survived the blow of being separated from her love and had moved on, thanks to newfound maturity and a broadened perspective on life. Nevertheless, the feeling of what it had been like to love so intensely had never left her, haunting her dreams when she was sleeping and sometimes when she was not.

Then a miracle had appeared; Taka had found her, and picked up where Tamahome had left off. But their past connection remained buried until he'd gone through the tortures of the damned to recover Tamahome's lost memories. When he had joined with her in making the ultimate sacrifice for love and to unseal the four gods, she had thought that they had written the ending of the book.

But Taiits-kun put a twist to that ending by giving them a choice as to which world they would prefer to rematerialize in as a reward for their sacrifices. A continuation to the story, as it was. Her first impulse and dearest wish had been to remain with her guardian stars, the friends that she had come to love more than life itself. She had cried as she voiced that desire, but her seishi had other ideas as what was best in giving her their blessings and an admonishment to return to their own world.

Of course they had been right; it was where she needed to be at that time in her life. Taka had wanted to go to college, and so did she. And quite frankly, the thought of dealing with marriage, motherhood, and the emotional consequences of leaving her world for good at age sixteen scared her silly. In not saying anything against staying Taka had deferred to her choice, but she knew he was relieved she had wanted to leave. As Tasuki had said, running around like fresh faced kids all the time was no good. It _was_ best to learn and grow up in the place they were born in, a place where they could be supported by friends and loved ones as they sought to find and define their place in the universe.

And yet...in the final moments of farewell, when she'd met her bandit seishi's gaze, when he'd tousled her hair and told her she was going to be a knockout, the stirring inside her could not be denied. Deep feelings coupled with the latent power she had as priestess had told her she could return when the time was right.

She knew all the arguments not to return; the book was finished, time to stop living in a fantasy world, real people belonged in reality. But no matter how or by whom they had been created, no matter where they dwelt, she knew her warriors were as real as the abiding love she felt for them. They had made a huge difference in her life, and if she were fated never to see them again, at least she could honor them by making a positive impact on other young lives.

The teaching career she was pursuing at the University would fulfill that promise-but now, she could also do that in taking a role as Priestess to the Four Gods! She would be held accountable for the peace and well being of the populace of four countries...a daunting, but incredibly exciting task! She actually had a shot at making an entire world a better place!

She glanced up at the man who held her, now wondering what his thoughts were on the matter at hand. He had been showing a great amount of restraint in remaining quiet, though the expression he was presently wearing silently shouted the things that he hadn't permitted to pass his lips. He was doing his best not to dictate, to let her decide what to do on her own. It was a thoughtful thing for her most impetuous and outspoken seishi to be doing.

_Tasuki._

He had made her laugh and cry, had soothed her and made her angry, had scared and defended her...and through it all, had remained a devoted friend. The short time since she'd been reunited with him had shown her the depth of her heart's desire. He was exciting, strong in character, steady and sure, highly physical and yet thoughtful. He was someone who could devote his life to his country and priestess and still maintain his ties to the Reikaku bandits...so couldn't she strive to find a way of keeping the people she treasured most close to her no matter where she chose to live?

Being with Tasuki made her feel that she could. With him, there would be no limitations, no preconceptions of what she could or couldn't do. She could make her own rules; she would write a brand new story.

The price of going for such a dream was leaving Taka and her comfort zone behind.

With that thought, her gaze fell to the ring.

_'The__ first step is the hardest. I can do it.'_

She grasped the band, slowly drew it off her finger, and then turned to place it in the palm of the her seishi's outstretched, waiting hand.

"Thank you, Chichiri. I know you'll take good care of it."

"Always." The monk vowed. "I'm deeply honored that you have entrusted the shinzaho to me."

Miaka watched his hand close around the precious artifact as he murmured an incantation. Rays of soft red shot out from the crevices between his fingers; after a few seconds he stopped chanting, and the light faded away.

When his hand opened again, the token of love and fidelity was gone. The sight hit her hard, even though she had been willing to give it away.

"It's in a very secure place, you know." Chichiri told her in his gentlest voice. "I can retrieve it for you at any time, you only have to ask me."

She simply nodded, conscious of the man whose grip on her had tightened as soon as she'd taken off the ring. His eyes were burning coals, he was pale beneath his tan, and his mouth was set in a straight line.

"Tasuki...are you feeling all right?" She asked, concern for him overriding everything else.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, the fierceness within them had softened. "Yeah. Just tryin' to take everythin' in, that's all."

She nodded, reassured by the half-smile he gave her. They were in this together, and both of them were struggling to get their bearings.

For her part, she felt a wonder akin to outright shock that she had been able to remove the ring without breaking down. Its companion had belonged to Tamahome...and Taka. Just a few hours ago she had been seriously considering a proposal to leave her home, friends and family to follow him to America. She had been upset over his decision to leave the life she knew behind. Was doing the same thing to him made easy for her because she was angry?

_'No.'_ She thought_. 'I'm not angry. I was upset because it was the wrong choice for me. We've been going in different directions and neither of us wanted to admit it. It's finally out in the open.'_

Being honest with herself about her life, her feelings and goals was why she was able to take off the ring. She'd made herself accountable for her life, for better or for worse. There was nowhere to go but forward. How ironic that in doing that, her past could end up being her future.

"Mi-chan? What about you? Are ya okay?"

Miaka snuggled into her protector's arms and laid her head on his chest, feeling her resolve escalating with each strong thump of his heart.

"I will be." She said.

* * *

"Do you think I should go in there?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. Miaka needs all the support she can get." Tetsuya's gaze darted to his grim faced roommate. "Maybe this is the time for Keisuke and me to go find some clothes for Tasuki and Chichiri."

Yui went on tip-toe to give him a kiss on his cheek.

When she stepped away, a blushing Tetsuya adjusted his shades. "Wow, what was that for?"

"For you being wicked cool," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh." He smoothed back his hair. "Thanks."

He made sure to wait until Yui had turned her back to let his smile to grow to a lovesick grin.

He had always known the key to winning Yui's heart would be to give her the attention and affection she had desperately craved from her workaholic parents, her best friend from childhood, Tamahome and finally, her own seishi. She had been badly hurt, and it had taken him a long time to break through the thick wall of reserve, but all the set backs he suffered had been worth it just to experience the joy a spontaneous expression of affection from her brought. As far as he was concerned, she could kiss him any time and any place...and those who would criticize them for not observing traditional roles and public etiquette could go burn in the extremely hot place with Tenkou.

"I'm going to talk to Miaka!"

Tetsuya turned his attention to his roommate, who was getting ready to make a bolt for kitchen. "No you aren't! You're going to help me to pick out some clothes!"

Keisuke glowered. "Not now, Tets! My sister is-"

"-in excellent hands!" Tetsuya interrupted. Grabbing his sputtering friend's shoulders, he spun him in the opposite direction. "Go do what you have to do and let her be! Tasuki is taking good care of her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Keisuke muttered. "He'll take really good care of her and she'll like it, and then they'll-" He swallowed, and then said in an undertone, "Dammit, Tets, you know under any other circumstances I wouldn't object! But there's no getting around the fact the guy is a character in a cursed book! It seems that everyone has forgotten that but me!"

"Tone it down, man! Miaka has enough to cope with at the moment!" Tetsuya exclaimed. "Look, Yui wants some chat time with her right now, so you're going to have to save the brotherly rant for later, okay?"

Keisuke looked as if he were going to resist, but a glance at his roommate's folded arms and uncompromising expression had him yielding. "Fine! Let's get this over with before I change my mind!" He strode to his bedroom door, pushed it open, then directed a glare over his shoulder. "My bomber jacket is off limits, is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

"And so are my Calvins!"

"As you wish."

"And don't patronize me!" Keisuke snapped, before he disappeared into the room. After a moment, the sound of drawers opening and slamming shut amidst a string of muttered curses could be heard.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Tetsuya went to do what he could to take the edge off his friend's foul temper.

* * *

Tasuki lifted his head and felt his cheeks grow hot as Yui came into the room. Not that the blonde seemed taken aback by the sight of him openly embracing Miaka; on the contrary, she was giving him a look of warm approval. Even so, he wasn't sure he liked that others knew exactly how he felt about his priestess, for it brought on a feeling much too akin to him standing naked in a room full of strangers.

He was distracted from that uncomfortable sensation by Miaka burrowing her face into the curve of his shoulder, and his grasp on her tightened protectively at the sound of her long, shuddering sigh. To hell with embarrassment, he didn't ever want to let her go! After dreaming about this for so damn long, being able to hold her and touch her soft hair, to smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her breath was bliss.

Yui suppressed a grin; everything Tasuki was thinking was showing on his very expressive face, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Um, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but you two need to go down to Keisuke's room to try on some of his clothes."

Chichiri slipped on his mask. "No problem. Thank you, Yui."

"I'll be there when Miaka's feelin' a bit better." Tasuki said, shifting his stance so that he could pull her even closer. "_What_?" He barked, seeing the monk had turned to give him a big smile.

"For a guy who hates women, you're awfully good at comforting them, you know!" Chichiri observed, before beating a hasty exit from the room.

Tasuki turned a long suffering expression to Yui, who was trying her best not to laugh. "Can you believe all the shit I put up with? An' from a holy man, no less!"

"I think it's cute the way he teases you." The blonde said with a smile, unfazed by the incredulous glare the ex-bandit sent her in return. "Chichiri really is adorable!"

"You women are all alike, fallin' for that routine of his! If ya think he's so cute, wait 'til I tell ya about the time he changed himself into a-"

He stopped as Miaka placed her hand over his mouth.

"Tasuki, I don't think you really want to tell that story." She removed her hand, smiling at his rebellious expression. "You'd better go, they're waiting for you."

"I ain't goin' nowhere." He said flatly. "It's my fault that you're-"

"It's not your fault! It's no one's fault!" She insisted in a soft but firm tone. "Yui-chan and I will have a nice talk and then after you're done with the fitting, we'll- no _really_, Tasu-chan-" she said quickly as he started to object, "It's sweet of you to want to stay, but I'm fine!"

It was clear to Yui that Tasuki didn't agree with that assessment, but he made no further protest. "Okay, but we're gonna have a talk about this later, _right_?"

"Right." Miaka agreed meekly. "C'mon, I'll walk you down there."

_'They really do need some time alone.' _Yui thought with a frown, as she followed Tasuki and Miaka into the hallway. '_But how can they with all of us hanging around and even if we find a reason to leave, it's for sure that Keisuke won't go with us. No, they need to leave, go somewhere together…but p__ublic transportation isn't exactly romantic…'_

Yui's frown turned into a satisfied smile as a plan popped into her head.

_'If Tetsuya will agree and I run interference with Keisuke, it's certainly worth a try.'_

* * *

Miaka took her leave of Tasuki at her brother's bedroom door. She didn't look back as she walked away, knowing full well that if she did, she'd hurl herself right back into her warrior'sarms. '_Get a grip, Miaka!'_ She chided herself. '_You're __acting like a big baby, wanting him to stay with you and hold your hand!'_

As she entered the kitchen, she met the sympathetic gaze of her best friend. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Yui-chan."

"You don't have to justify anything to me!" Yui's blue eyes twinkled. "For what it's worth, I think you and Tasuki are going to be very good for each other."

"Oh Yui, _thank you_!" Miaka threw her arms around her friend, almost knocking Yui over in the process.

Giggling, they righted themselves and then hugged each other tightly.

"Why don't I make some tea and snacks before we sit down to chat?" Yui suggested as they separated.

"That sounds awesome!"

After Yui had put together a tray, the two women went out to the living room and settled themselves on the sofa.

"So where should I start?" Miaka said, taking a sip of tea. "Mmm…peach spice."

"Start with the kiss," Yui commanded.

Miaka blushed. "What's to tell?" She set down her cup on the end table and then picked up a chocolate chip cookie from the plate next to it before adding, "We went walking in a garden at Taiits-kun's palace. I asked him to kiss me and he did. End of story."

Oh, puh-_lease_!" Yui scoffed, as Miaka finished off the cookie and reached for another. "The man finally admits he's been head over heels for you for years. You come back here to tell everyone you're serious about him too, enough to remove Taka's ring to prove it! And you say there's no blanks to fill in, and 'what's there to tell'?'" She reached over to snatch up the plate, holding it out of reach as Miaka attempted to snare a third cookie. "Ah-ah! No more for you until I find out what it's like to be kissed by a bandit!"

"A bandit? But why not a-" Miaka broke off the thought and grinned wickedly. "Oh, that's _right_! You already know what it's like to be kissed by a Celestial Warrior!"

Yui blushed. "But I'm not the subject of discussion here, so stop stalling! I want details!"

Miaka pretended to hesitate, though they both knew that she was dying to tell. After being threatened with an evil glare and the teapot, she broke down in giggles. "All right, all right...it was the most exciting and incredible kiss, Yui-chan! Passionate, but tender. Gentle, yet masterful." She sighed. "I hope that covers it, because I'm running out of superlatives!"

"Rate it on a scale of one to a hundred," Yui suggested. She snagged a cookie, only to halt its ascent to her mouth at the reply she received.

"A perfect one hundred!"

"No way! He can't be _that _good!"

Miaka smiled. "On my scale he is. And he could be better!"

Crumbs went flying as Yui's cookie crumbled within her clenched fingers.

"_Better_ than a perfect hundred?" She asked weakly. "Is that even possible?"

"Mm-hm. I've never felt anything like it, I honestly thought I was melting." Miaka's smile took on a sultry edge. " But he was holding back... I could tell."

Yui gaped at her, then deliberately set down the remnant of her mangled cookie.

"This is it for you, then!" She declared. "Fangs and attitude win the day! He's your classic swashbuckler/vampire/bad boy romantic fantasy come to life!"

Her friend snickered, remembering past girlish confessions. "I can't deny that's a small part of it."

"What's the biggest part?"

"That I'm in love with him." Miaka's smile disappeared as she made the admission."I think I fell for him months ago, but why let myself think about something that didn't have a future, you know?" Her shoulders lifted, then sagged. "You don't look surprised- you probably knew how I felt about him way before I did, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Be honest, Yui!"

"Then yes. It was pretty clear to me." The blonde confessed. Setting down her cup, she handed the cookie plate to her friend. "Here you go-I think you more than deserve thirds for _that _confession!"

Miaka gazed at the mess Yui had made of their snack. "It was only worth crumbs?" She asked plaintively.

"Can we have a little focus here? We're discussing your love for Tasuki, not your love of food!"

"Oh all right." Miaka grabbed the plate, and then surprised her friend by setting it aside in favor of being able to talk. "So what gave away to you that I was in love with Tasuki?"

"Mm, mostly it was your expression when you talked about him…and the way you talked about him...and how _much_ you talked about him!" Yui teased gently. "And I never said anything about it because I thought there wasn't any point- you were done with the book, and would never see him again. But now that's all changed…" Reaching over, she took Miaka's left hand in hers. "The question in my mind has never been whether or not you were in love with Tasuki, but how_ deeply_ you loved him. Seeing the way you look at him and the ringless state of this hand has answered that question very decisively."

She gave the hand a warm squeeze. Miaka squeezed back.

"Yui… after all we went through...after all that has happened to us...will you think me a terrible person if I end up leaving everyone?"

"Absolutely not! If there's one thing in this world that I am completely certain of, it's that when Miaka Yuuki loves someone, she can't hold back. She loves them with her entire being, mind, body and soul. She loves them for all the things that they are, both good and bad." Yui paused. "There isn't any limit on that kind of love, Mi-chan. You love Tasuki that way, don't you?"

"Yes." Miaka 's voice was barely above a whisper.

"And you loved Taka that way."

"Yes. But...it's a different kind of love now. It's changed from what it was..."

"Then you have no business getting married! It wouldn't be fair to either of you to live out a lie." Yui said crisply. "As for Tasuki, well, he's a very straightforward guy. It seems to me that if he minded the not-a-virgin thing, he wouldn't have been defending your honor to Taka- yes, we did hear every word he said! The man's voice carries quite well when he's upset!"

Her friend grinned faintly in response, then turned glum. "I never, ever thought I could willingly leave Taka or hurt him in this way. I don't want to end up hurting Tasuki. How do I know that this isn't a mistake? What if things don't work out with Tasuki and I end up making him hate me?"

"Then why don't you just go join a nunnery?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Abstinence and seclusion." Yui declared. "The only guarantee for not hurting someone else is to not have an earthly kind of relationship with anyone." She smiled. "But somehow I get the feeling that's not what you'd want."

Green eyes glinted with rebellion. "Of course it's not!"

"That's right! If you had wanted guarantees, you wouldn't have gone with Suzaku in the first place! You would have stayed here, safe and sound, and waited for Taka to send for you."

Miaka sighed. "I...I haven't been happy for a long time, but I wanted to make it work. So many people fought so hard for Tamahome and I to be together! I know it sounds weird, but I didn't want to cheat everyone out of their happy ending."

"The people who truly have cared about you, the people that really matter to you now, won't be disappointed at all!" Yui advised. "Their wish for you is whatever you wish for yourself! What that wish will turn out to be is something only _you_ can decide. Just make you're keeping an open mind to all possibilities."

"Thank you, Yui-chan. I'll do my best."

"You darn well better, or I'll have to get back in the book and kick your tush!"

They laughed, and then hugged.

"Speaking of open minds..." Miaka joked awkwardly as they parted, both of them wiping their eyes, "...just how upset _is _Keisuke with me about all of this?"

The blonde looked pained. "Quite honestly, he's very worried. All issues involved with your going to live in the book aside, he's afraid you're mistaking a powerful physical attraction for love, and he's worried it will influence your decision like it did with you and Tamahome."

Miaka sat up, her back ramrod straight. "I will admit I'm physically attracted to him- but that's a _result _of my falling in love with Tasuki, not the _cause_!" She stated with asperity. "But isn't that irrelevant? When I accepted Suzaku's invitation, I had no idea how he felt about me! I actually thought he might not even show up!"

"I know. I read that part. But now that you do, can you honestly say that Tasuki isn't a crucial reason for you to stay in the book world?" Yui asked.

With that, Miaka slumped back against the sofa.

"No." She admitted. "Taiits-kun gave me the next month to think things through ...and she said I had to spend it in Konan. I can't be sure, but I think she knew that I'd need the time to get to know Tasuki better so I can make an informed decision. I mean, even though we how we feel, it's possible that two people can truly love each other but not be _right _for each other." She averted her gaze from her friend's sympathetic stare. "Taka and I are proof."

"I don't want to heap on the troubles, but you must know that Keisuke is also worried that you'll cease to exist in this world if you decide to stay in the book." Yui ventured, after a pensive silence. "He has visions of you fading away like Tamahome did."

"If he thinks that, then he hasn't done his homework."

"What do you mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it say at the beginning of the Universe of the Four Gods book that once the page is turned, the story becomes _real_?"

The corners of the blonde's mouth turned upwards."It does."

"Well then, taking that statement into account, it would follow that we became an existing part of their world, and they were able to be part of ours if they knew about us."

"That's right!" Yui's eyes were glowing with excitement as she nodded encouragement.

"I'm thinking that turning that page was like opening a portal to a different existence." Miaka reasoned. "When we went back last time, time had passed, and the people in that world had continued to age and go about their lives even if we weren't there to see it or here reading about it. How could there be that kind of continuity unless they exist? If they didn't, everything would have been put into stasis and be as we left it! In my opinion, the book isn't a spell, but a portal cover for another plane of existence; a dimension that's on a different timeline than this one!"

"Stop!" Yui exclaimed, while putting her hands to her temples. "You're freaking me out! Since when did _you _become such a deep thinker?"

"Since the day a big red bird came into my life." Miaka said with a laugh. "And as far as that goes, I've even thought of a plan to help us stay in touch without the book or the scroll you've been reading."

"You...you have? Really? What is it?"

"If tradition is followed, I believe the four gods will owe me three wishes if I consent to be their priestess. If I'm right about the portal, and if I stay, I could wish for permission to cross the barrier to visit with you and Tetsuya and my family from time to time. How often would be up to Taiits-kun's discretion, of course."

Yui was smiling ear to ear. _Wow! The Mi-chan of old wouldn't have bothered to iron out details like that._ "So if they grant that wish, where does Tasuki fit into your plans?"

Miaka bit her lip. "I-I don't exactly know …it depends on what happens in the next thirty days. After having to spend every single day and waking hour for a month with me and my l quirks, he might be perfectly happy to ship me back to Tokyo."

"Not going to happen!" Her friend stated with conviction. "When you were priestess, you saw each other at your worst as well as your best, right? He already knows all about your quirks from traveling and living with you before, doesn't he? Knowing about them then didn't keep him from falling in love with you anyway, so why should they make a difference in the next month?"

"But we've never been together in this kind of a situation, Yui-chan! It's not just a friendship that's on the line anymore-"

"Well then, it's definitely good that you will have your month in Konan!" Yui retorted. "For that matter, it would be goodfor the two of you to get some time alone right now. Get all your feelings out about Taka here, then start a fresh page when you go back."

"It'd be best," Miaka agreed, "but how are we going to to do that? You know Keisuke won't want to leave us alone for a minute!"

Yui leaned forward to pick up the teapot. "Leave your big brother to me." She said, while refilling their cups.

Miaka's heart leapt with delight as she spotted the mischief glint in her friend's eyes. It was the exact same look Yui had always worn whenever she was about to suggest cutting classes or any other guilty pleasure.

"Yui-chan!" She squealed. "Does this mean you've thought of a _plan_?"

"Why _yes_, Mi-chan, I do believe I have." The blonde's smile was filled with confidence born of having hatched and successfully carried out several such schemes. Nevertheless, she mentally crossed her fingers when she began to explain her plan to her cohort, for everything depended on her being able to get Tetsuya and Chichiri's full cooperation.

* * *

Several minutes later found the two women laughing and carrying on so loudly, they didn't notice that Keisuke had entered the room. He waited patiently for a lull in the conversation and then cleared his throat to draw their attention.

"We're done with Tasuki, ladies. Want to have a look-see?"

As soon as the invitation was out of his mouth, Miaka and Yui bolted for the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Keisuke said to the empty sofa, and then turned to follow the path the charging women had taken.

Miaka's heart was thumping with excitement as she entered her brother's room. She had never even tried to imagine Tasuki in modern dress, and was intensely curious to see what kind of clothing he had picked out to wear.

Her first glimpse of him brought her to an abrupt halt and she barely noticed when Yui, as close on her heels, ran into her from behind. She nodded absentmindedly in response to her friend's murmured apology, not hearing a word of it or the amused greetings of Tetsuya and Chichiri. Nothing registered, save for the dazzling view presented by the flame haired man who was bending over to pick up his tessen. The stone washed jeans he wore outlined his muscular thighs and tight, rounded backside in a manner that was arresting...and almost indecent. As he straightened, she could see he was wearing a white designer t-shirt that clung to his flexing back and shoulder muscles in a extremely flattering way.

"Oh _my_… " she murmured, ogling her warrior from head to his white sock-clad feet and back again. His hair was brushed back, but otherwise unchanged, and he was still wearing his jewelry. It wasn't a look that many men could carry off, but the blend of cultures meshed perfectly on him. Simple, yet sexy. Practicality with a flair. Quintessential Tasuki.

He had turned with gratifying speed at the sound of her voice. Seeing the open-mouthed look she was giving him, he looked down at his new clothing and then back at her with a shrug and a self conscious smirk. "Hiya Mi-chan!"

"Hiya…" Her gaze drifted from the ex-bandit's face to his shoulders and chest, dropped to his rock hard abs...and then came to a screeching halt just above the apex of his thighs. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught staring at _that_ particular area with her brother in the room, not to mention a monk!

"So, ladies," Keisuke said heartily, strolling forward from the doorway, "what do you think of him?"

"I...he's...uh..." Miaka gestured vaguely, too overwhelmed to form thoughts into words.

"Tre' magnifique?" Yui suggested helpfully. "A total hottie? Too sweet for words?" She paused. "Hunk-a- licious?"

At the last word left her lips, Tetsuya's eyebrows made an appearance over the top of his shades. The blonde quickly blew him a kiss, and followed it up with a reassuring smile.

"All of that." Miaka said in dazed tone, locking gazes with the person under discussion. She didn't make any attempt to hide her admiration for the man standing in front of her. It shone in her eyes like the sun. "You look awesome, Tasuki."

"Thank you." He mumbled. Setting the tessen aside, he picked up a pair of sneakers, pretending to inspect the laces in an attempt to hide the color that had flooded his cheeks.

_'He's blushing at a compliment!' _Miaka thought with a welling of tenderness._ Crisp on the outside, but with a marshmallow center. I wouldn't change him for the world. _Smiling at her analogy, she turned to Chichiri, who was wearing his traditional monk's gi and robe. "Aren't you going to change too?"

"Since I'm doing an imitation of Tetsuya, we decided I really didn't need different clothes, you know," the monk said with a shrug. " I just wanted to get an idea of what the clothing of this world looks like so I could cast them as a proper illusion."

"Wish I had your magical talents, Chichiri!" Tetsuya remarked with a grin. "It'd be great to wear pajamas to classes or to work with no one the wiser...right, Keisuke?"

"Heck yeah!" His roommate agreed. "The money we'd save on clothes could go for beer and snacks for Miaka." He added, laughing as his sister turned red and stuck out her tongue at him.

"It seems like a good thing until something disrupts the spell!" The monk warned smilingly. "It can happen at any time, you know- and it's even happened to me!" At seeing his listeners' skeptical looks, he continued. "It's true! Once, to save myself the trouble of having to go through a lot of tedious fittings for some ceremonial garments, I decided to conjure an illusion instead. To make a long story short- suffice to say something went wrong with my spell and the Empress Regent and the high council were definitely _not_ amused when my clothes completely vanished in the middle of Tasuki's and my audience with the future Emperor."

A loud, long burst of laughter followed this confession.

"At least Boushin got a big kick outta the whole thing," Tasuki offered, chuckling at the memory. "The kid was totally cracking up- laughed so hard he just about fell off his throne! Even after Chiri left, th' little guy kept breaking into fits of giggles until Houki lost her temper an' sent him to his room!"

This bit of information provoked another laugh, as well as humorous speculation as to how a future emperor might react to being disciplined. Using the lively discussion as a cover for her action, Yui sidled over to Tetsuya's side. Miaka watched with trepidation as her friend tugged on her boyfriend's arm and then murmured in his ear when he bent down. When he scowled her heart sank. But Yui continued to plead their case and eventually Tetsuya sighed and gave a nod, his glum expression brightening only slightly when Yui gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

_'One down, one to go!'_ Miaka thought in relief.

The next target was Chichiri. The monk grew solemn as Yui spoke to him but nodded approval when she was through. She squeezed his arm lightly in thanks, then edged over to Miaka's side, thankfully with Keisuke none the wiser.

"We're all set," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. "Tetsuya said you can drive the Lexus over to your mom's apartment and Chichiri and I are going to take care of Keisuke. No, don't say anything to Tasuki now, or Keisuke's going to know something's up."

Miaka closed her mouth and reached for her friend's hand, pressing it in wordless thanks.

"That's what best friends are for," Yui whispered, with wink at the ex-bandit, who was watching them with a bemused expression.

* * *

And so it was that exactly twenty five minutes later, an astonished Tasuki found himself walking out of the large apartment building as Miaka's sole companion. Despite what he had said to her earlier, never had he seriously thought he would get an opportunity like this while they were in her world. Thanks to Yui and Chichiri's adept handling of Keisuke's protests, he was going to be allowed time alone with Miaka for the next three hours. Well, _almost_ alone- they would be around her mother for a good part of the time, but that was okay with him. He was looking forward to seeing where Miaka had grown up and meeting the woman who had raised her, though the thought of the latter also was making him unaccountably nervous.

_'Gotta make sure I don't embarrass her in front of her ma. This is a strange world, so I gotta expect to see and hear strange things. No reason to get worked up about anythin'. Gotta play along with Mi-chan- like she says, th' woman doesn't know anythin' about her bein' in my world so we hafta be careful what we say.' _

Even though he understood why he had to leave it behind, he still wished he could have brought his tessen. You just never knew when trouble would strike and even though he was confident in the superiority of his fighting skills, they couldn't match up to the power of holy fire. He wondered if it even had an equivalent in this world, but dismissed the thought almost at once, thinking he'd be a lot happier not knowing if there was. And besides, he had more important things to take care of at the moment.

Miaka was checking out his new attire.

He smirked at her blush of guilt when she saw he was looking at her. "So, do I look weird in these kinda pants?"

"No way! Jeans really suit you!"

"I didn't wanna wear 'em at first, but your brother insisted. Said they were more comfortable than they look, an' he was right." He admitted. "An' I'm happy if ya think I look okay."

"Not _okay_!" She corrected, sounding a bit breathless. "You look _great_!"

He looked away from her, not knowing she could see the pleased grin that curved his cheek. "Thanks."

They had arrived at a set of doors that opened to reveal a small room. Miaka quickly explained that it was called an elevator, and that it was a quicker way of reaching ground level than taking the stairs. The doors closed upon them and the room moved, but the motion was so very slight Tasuki couldn't be sure anything was happening. He looked up, spotted a panel with lighted numbers above the door, and watched in fascination the number decreased with each level they dropped.

Awareness of their solitude stretched like a tight wire between them as they waited to arrive at their floor. Tasuki cast lingering sidelong glances at his companion, which she returned with interest, escalating the tension to almost unbearable levels as the seconds ticked by. The wing seishi had just come to the conclusion that he'd have to grab and kiss her senseless, when a jingling sound from her hand attracted his attention. Looking down, he saw her fingers nervously manipulating the two keys to Tetsuya's horseless carriage.

"Are ya sure about taking this car thingie?" He asked, grabbing at the chance for a safe topic of conversation. "Tetsuya didn't seem to think it was safe enough for ya."

Miaka laughed. "That's because he's worried about the _car_ getting hurt! He's never let anyone borrow the Lexus before and he's afraid I'm going to put a dent in his baby! It's his pride and joy…next to Yui-chan, of course. And by the way, you should know that she's the one we need to thank for setting this whole thing up."

Tasuki shook his head. "Gotta hand it to her. That Yui is one all-right chick!"

"Told you so." Miaka's smile was smug.

"Yeah, ya sure did." He admitted. "But don't push your luck- I'm still workin' on forgivin' the rest of the Seiryu!"

They laughed, both relieved that the heat between them had dropped to a manageable simmer.

They exited the elevator, and walked out of the building to a vast expanse of smooth, black pavement.

Tasuki inhaled deeply once they were in the open air, and found it to fall short of fresh. _T'here's one advantage for Konan; the air there's pure and it's a lot cleaner. Wonder if Keisuke's thought of that. He sure was ticked that we were goin' off without him- good thing Chiri'sbecome such a damn good diplomat, or I think th' poor fool woulda ended up tryin' to kick my ass! Can't blame him though...after hearin' what Taka said, he must be havin' a lotta second thoughts about me... '_

"Y' know Mi-chan, I got th' feelin' your brother's worried about you an' me being alone together." He said aloud.

She scowled. "My brother needs to back off."

He looked askance at her, startled by the resentment in her tone. "Aw, give th' guy a break! He's your brother an' he loves ya."

Her smile was sad but determined. "I love him too, but he needs to face the reality that I've finally grown up! Ah...here we are!"

They had stopped alongside one of the sleek, gleaming vehicles in a line that stretched the length of the paved lot. Tasuki bent down to peer into the interior, then straightened and watched closely as Miaka unlocked the door and opened it.

"Go ahead!" She urged, as her seishi hesitated. "It'll be okay! Just think of it as riding in a palanquin with metal sides."

He gave her a dubious look. "Hotohori hated ridin' in his palanquin- he told me that the seat was hard, an' always cramped because of his imperial robes, and he had to hang on for dear life whenever they carried him up or downhill, not to mention the heat and all the dust and the times when one of the poor fools carryin' it had the bad luck to trip on a stone…"

Miaka laughed. "Okay, that was a really bad comparison! I promise this ride will be nothing like having one in Hotohori's palanquin!"

"That remains t'be seen!" The ex-bandit muttered, as he clambered into the car and gingerly settled himself into the soft leather seat. After a moment he looked up at her with a surprised smile. "Hey, this feels _nice! _It's like sittin' on pillows!"

Grinning, his priestess proceeded to show him how the seat belt worked. Satisfied that he was comfortable with using it, she shut his door then walked around to the driver's side and got in beside him. When she shut her door, the noises from the world around them were cut off, leaving them in a cushy, silent cocoon.

He watched as she inserted the keys in the ignition, then jumped and cursed as the engine roared to life.

"What is it?" She asked, at seeing his startled look. "Oh, Tasuki, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you! That noise you just heard comes from a place called the engine. It's not alive or anything- it's just a assortment of hoses, wires, metal parts and other stuff located behind that panel in front of us that work together to make the car move."

"I gotcha," he replied, nodding. "Wow, that's pretty amazin'. Never heard a sound quite like that before, but I'll get used to it."

She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tasu-chan, I want you to know you don't have to worry about asking for me explanations on anything you see here! Like I said, I know how difficult it is to be surrounded by strangers and strange things. Trust me, nothing you ask will ever sound stupid to me."

He felt better just having her touch him in the way she was, but a fit of shyness prevented him from telling her so. "Thanks, I'll be doin' that." He said instead, turning his head to look out the side window as her hand left his shoulder to put the car into gear.

* * *

As the Lexus came to a halt at a stoplight, Miaka took the opportunity to assess the mental state of her passenger. She was relieved to see that Tasuki had finally released his death grip on the dashboard and had relaxed back into his seat. "Doing okay?" She asked hesitantly. Even for a native, Tokyo drivers were scary. She didn't blame him one bit for wanting to hang on for dear life as cars zoomed perilously close to them, or cut in front of them with mere inches to spare.

"Yeah, I'm doin' fine." He said, and then gave a slight start when a vehicle screeched to halt alongside them in the next lane. "Dammit, I wish they'd quit doing that!" He muttered, and then gave her a sheepish grin. "I think I'm startin' to get used to it."

Miaka turned her head to smile at him, but her grin soon became an open mouthed gape as she spotted the occupants of the car that had pulled up outside the window behind Tasuki. Apparently the young couple had decided to take advantage of the red light to exchange a very deep kiss. She stared, transfixed by the display of passion, a rare sight to behold in any public venue.

"What's up?" Tasuki asked, turning his head to follow her line of sight. "Whoa, what's that?" He shifted his body to get a closer look. "He's slippin' her some tongue in broad daylight! Can ya believe it?"

To her relief, the blaring of car horns behind them precluded an answer. The light had changed. Miaka tore her gaze away from the couple- who had just ended their heavy clinch- and slowly started to pull away from the intersection. As she did so, the driver of the other car spotted Tasuki, who was still staring at them, and quickly lifted a finger in response. The seishi grinned and promptly returned the seemingly friendly gesture, but to his bewilderment, his gesture invoked the driver's wrath. The young man scowled fiercely and shook his fist, mouthing silent obscenities at the puzzled redhead before turning the corner and roaring off down a side street.

Tasuki scowled after the retreating vehicle. '_Same to you buddy! Whatta jerk! '_

He replayed the encounter in his mind, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, and finally came to the conclusion he'd have to ask. "Hey Mi-chan, I have a question if ya don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! What is it?"

"What's it mean in your world when someone salutes ya with one finger?"

Her lips twitched at the possible reason for his query, but she kept a straight face to spare his feelings. "Depends on the situation and which finger."

"Well, when the guy back there saw me lookin' at him and his woman, he smiled and held up his middle finger, but when I did it back t'be nice, it pissed him off! D'ya think that maybe I didn't do it right?"

Miaka had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "If it made him mad then you did it right."

"Eh? I don't get it."

She swallowed a giggle, then explained what the gesture meant.

"What! So it's obscene and an insult to me?"

"Well yes, but think of it this way- you gave it back so you got even with him!"

Tasuki was fuming. "The asshole's damn lucky my window wasn't open- I'd have shown him how a _real _man insults another!"

"He would've gotten quite an education," Miaka agreed dryly.

Suspecting sarcasm, the ex-bandit eyed her with suspicion. After a moment, a sly smile crept over his lips. "You know, Mi-chan, I'm thinkin' that maybe Chichiri should learn how to do the one fingered salute. It could come in handy on th' road, an' make for some fun encounters at the taverns Keiske's takin' us to tonight!"

"Tasuki! Don't you _dare_!"

He laughed at her outraged expression. "Lighten up! I'm only kiddin'!"

"Yeah, right!" She snorted.

"Well, maybe not," Tasuki admitted. "But don't worry! I've spent the last three years on the road with th' guy an' believe me- when it comes to brawlin', Chichiri can take care of himself!"

"Oh, _that's _comforting! Spent a lot of time in taverns, did you?"

"There really ain't any other places to stay when you're out on the road, little baka."

"I guess that's true." She acknowledged. "I hope you kept out of trouble."

"Didn't go looking for it." Her seishi replied, eyeing her with a mischievous expression. "What's with that face? Are ya worried that I got cozy with a few of the locals or somethin'?"

"Why would I mind you swapping stories with a bunch of drunken, horny old codgers?" She countered.

He snickered. "That's _not _what I mean!"

A surge of jealousy filled her with the reckless urge to tell the truth, and she acted on it before it passed. "I know perfectly well what you mean, and yes, it does upset me to think of you 'getting friendly' with any women but me." She said steadily, keeping her eyes on the road and her expression neutral.

An intense silence stretched between them while her seishi stared at her.

"There's no reason for ya to feel that way, Mi-chan." He said at last, in a completely serious voice. "Like I told ya in Taiits-kun's garden, gettin' somethin' is worthless unless it's from someone ya want."

"So you've gotten some you didn't want?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "I mean, yeah, I ain't lily pure, but there's been no other woman for me since ya left last time."

He was moving towards her as he spoke, and Miaka felt a wave of longing as she felt his hand sliding under her hair. As it gently closed around the nape of her neck, she swallowed nervously, not daring to look over at him, but very conscious of the avid way her passenger was studying her profile.

"If ya doubt me on that, ya can ask Chiri an' he'll tell ya the same." He added in a quiet voice.

"That won't be necessary." She murmured, feeling hot and giddy. Hearing that he didn't want anyone but her was incredible. "I...I believe you."

"So, is there another one of those stop n' go lights comin' up soon?" Tasuki asked, abruptly changing the subject. His fingers had begun to hypnotically massage the muscles below the base of her skull. As he waited for her answer, they slowly worked their way down the curve of her nape, rendering her incapable of thinking about anything but him.

"Y-yes. There's another one just a couple streets ahead."

"Good."

Miaka didn't need to ask what he meant, for the same thought had occurred to her the second she had seen the embracing couple. Flutters of awareness burgeoned to pulsing need at the knowledge that his body was only inches away from hers, even as her mind digested the stunning information that no other woman had earned the pleasure of his company since they'd been together last. It was a sweet feeling to be so close to him, and an amazing turn on to hear that his feelings for her had run that strong and that deep.

Her foot eased up on the gas pedal, ensuring that they wouldn't make the next green light. Tasuki said nothing, but one sideways glance told her he knew the car had slowed down. He looked immensely pleased and sure of himself, which should have irked her but somehow didn't.

As soon as the Lexus came to a halt at the intersection, he wasted no time disconnecting his seat belt with one hand as the other urged her head forward to meet his. Hot waves of desire coursed through Miaka at the determined way the warrior of fire was pulling her towards him, and a whimper of pleasure escaped as his mouth collided with hers. Her hands lifted to grip his shoulders, then glided up and into the mass of his hair as he quickly deepened the kiss. The passion sharpened recesses of her mind took note of every sensation; firm lips seducing hers, a facile tongue flicking against hers like a silken flame, a hungry mouth pumping inferno-like heat into hers, adding fuel to her burning excitement. She melted, reaching for him with both body and mind, knowing the feel, taste and scent of him would be forever imbedded in her consciousness.

One kiss led to another, and then another. The harsh noise of the traffic outside her window had faded away, leaving behind a soft, silky silence, broken only by their rapid breathing and a muttered curse when Tasuki caught his hip on the steering wheel. She quickly distracted him from his discomfort by gently capturing his lower lip between her teeth and rubbing her tongue tip over the smooth, captive flesh as her hands slid from his hair to caress his broad shoulders. He responded with a deep, almost feral sound of pleasure.

Her own pleasure escalated to fevered arousal as she felt his hand moving along the outer curve of her thigh, pushing her skirt up as it went along. Her lips parted on a sigh as she arched under the caress, enabling Tasuki to tug his lip free of its erotic prison and fully reclaim her mouth. His tongue found hers and thrust against it with long, deliberate strokes that told her without words exactly what he wanted from her. Her hands glided over his chest, slid down his ribs, and then lowered to cup the hard crests of his hips. As she pulled him closer, she enjoyed the sound of his throaty groan and the violent shudder of delight that passed through his body.

She had never known she was capable of feeling such uninhibited longing, had never realized that a mere touch from her could make a man literally tremble with need and desire. Taka had always been in total control when they had made love- not that she had really minded. He had been a very careful and considerate lover, who had made sure every encounter was filled with tenderness and satisfaction. Whenever she had been with Taka, the security of knowing she was loved had been just as important to her as the pleasure.

In comparison to what she was feeling now, all her other experiences had taken on a distant warmth, like the dying embers of a fire that had slowly burnt itself out.

Tasuki's soulful intensity was addicting. Every feminine instinct she possessed told her that a passive coupling with him would be impossible, and that whether he was in control or she was, love making between them would be an all-consuming walk on the wild side. But along with the thrill thinking about that sort of unpredictability brought, her instincts were also assuring her there was no need to be afraid, and that if – no, _when- _they made love for the first time, Tasuki would be Tasuki...always full of surprises.

As if to confirm her thoughts, his hand suddenly slipped to her inner thigh, where his fingers traced delicate circles on her sensitive skin. Another frantic moan escaped her, and she clutched him to her with desperate hands. The desire to spread her legs for him was strong, stronger than anything she had felt in her life, but she had to fight it. Surrendering to her libido now could get them arrested for obscene public conduct.

Summoning every bit of her will, she barely managed to tug her mouth away from his.

"Tasu-chan…stop …. light's… going to change," she panted, turning her head as he tried to recapture her lips.

A loud horn blast from the car that had pulled up behind them punctuated her words.

Tasuki's hands stilled and his forehead lowered to rest in the crook of her shoulder. His breathing was coming short and rapidly between his parted lips, and Miaka remained motionless, not daring to touch him as he struggled to regain control. After a few seconds, he raised his head and gave her a hard, possessive kiss on the lips before sliding from her arms and moving back to his seat. Her eyes greedily followed the play of muscles in his arms and chest as he buckled his seat belt.

When his smoldering gaze met hers, primitive need for him seared her body while tears stung her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Unable to find the words to express the depth of her yearnings, she gave up the attempt and simply reached out to caress his cheek and kiss-reddened lips with her fingertips, letting her touch tell him what words had not. Her desire for contact was mirrored in his expression as he turned to look at her; she sucked in a breath as she felt his lips move under her fingertips.

"Don't be, okay?" His voice was hoarse, and deep, and sounded very, very sensual. "This definitely ain't the place or the time for _that."_

"I wish it was!" She gritted, fighting the temptation to pull into the nearest parking ramp and pick up right where they had left off. Hearing his passion-roughened voice would've been her undoing, and so she was glad when he stayed silent. Her frustration reached a boiling point before the light finally turned green. With mixed regret and relief, she tromped down on the accelerator and the expensive car leapt forward in immediate and powerful response, an action which reminded her of her body's reaction to Tasuki.

They had gone almost a full two blocks before she realized her fingers were still pressing aqainst his lips. A murmured apology accompanied her move to withdraw them, but it turned out that her seishi had other ideas. A surge of quiet pleasure filled her heart as her retreating fingers were captured and entwined with his.

Quick tears sprung to her eyes as he lifted the back of her hand to his face to gently rub it against his cheek before lowering their joined hands to rest on the seat between them.

Every time she touched him, every time he touched her, she learned something new about Tasuki. The way he was holding her hand now spoke of great tenderness, and wanting to share the most private sides of himself with her. Knowing that he had no hesitation about doing so was intensely arousing.

"Um, just so you know... there _is_ another stoplight or two before we get to Mom's place." She said.

"Good." He replied, with a look that made her loins tense with pleasure. "We got no time to waste...and a hell of a lot more t'make up for."

* * *

A few minutes and one more passion-filled encounter later, Miaka swung the car into a parking lot in back of the older looking, but well maintained apartment building that had been her home for as long as she could remember. She scanned the line of cars for a parking spot, then smiled as she spotted her mother getting out of her car on the other side of the lot.

"Hey, there's my mom, she must have gone to the store!" She exclaimed. A moment later, she gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki asked, in a sharp tone.

Miaka pointed with a shaking finger. Two thuggish looking teenage boys had appeared out of nowhere, apparently intent on accosting her mother in broad daylight. "They've had trouble with muggings in this area lately, and no one ever seems to want to get involved. Omigod! They're going to hurt her!"

"Not if I'm there! Stop the car!"

"It's too far away, let me drive-"

"No time! _Stop the fuckin' car!"_

His barked command brooked no argument. She braked to a quick, violent stop; a second later Tasuki was out the passenger door and had inexplicably disappeared. Another five seconds and he had reappeared near her mother, who had just been grabbed by one would- be assailant and tossed to the ground.

_I forgot about his speed!_ Miaka thought, clenching her jaw as she saw her seishi step forward to challenge the thugs. _But he doesn't have his tessen!_ _Oh Suzaku, please let him be okay! _

Without thinking, she switched off the engine, yanked the keys from the ignition, and scrambled out of the car. She watched the two men taking swings at Tasuki, who easily evaded them. _SHIT!_ O_ne has a switchblade! _She thought frantically when a cold, metallic flash caught her eye. A scream bubbled up in her throat, but she bit it back, not wanting Tasuki to turn her way and lose sight of the weapon.

It soon became apparent she hadn't any cause to worry. Tasuki spun gracefully, his body leaving the ground as his extended foot connected with his opponent's face. The knife went skittering out of the boy's hand and he flew backwards, landing in a crumpled, motionless heap on the pavement several feet away. His companion rushed the waiting seishi, intent on retribution, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by an iron fist smashing into his gut. He collapsed to his knees in front of Tasuki, who finished him off with a swift kick to the chin.

As the second thug fell, Miaka moved- slowly at first, and then picking up speed until she was pelting toward the scene as fast as her sandals and skirt would allow.

Tasuki gave his unconscious opponent a contemptuous nudge with the toe of his shoe, then stepped over him to the woman he had been defending. He ran a concerned eye over her form, and then felt his face heat up as he found himself looking into eyes as green as the sea. _Her eyes are th' exact same color as Miaka's. _"Are ya all right, ma'am?"

He gently assisted the older woman to her feet with a hand, careful to keep the glowing symbol on his other arm completely out of her sight.

"Yes… thanks to you!" Mrs. Yuuki murmured with heartfelt gratitude. "That was a very impressive demonstration of martial arts, young man! I don't think I've seen those kind of moves since Bruce-"

She broke off as an auburn-haired blur flew past her and threw herself into the young man's arms with a loud sob. Oblivious to his audience of one, the young man wrapped an arm around the girl and laid his cheek against her hair as another silent sob passed through her body. "Don't cry, Green Eyes! Everythin's all right now."

Miaka pressed closer, sending another surge of adrenaline through his already stoked nervous system. "I was so scared when I saw the knife, but I should have known that couldn't stop you!"

"Your damn straight it couldn't!" Tasuki declared.

"Miaka honey, is that you?"

Miaka pulled away from the man holding her and quickly turned to embrace her parent. " Mom, you could have been killed! Are you all right? Did they hurt your arm?"

"I'm fine, thanks to your friend." Her mother's voice was calm, but Miaka could feel her tremble. "I take it that you're acquainted with this heroic young man?" Mrs. Yuuki asked, while gently disengaging herself from her daughter's arms.

"Yes, he's with me." Unconscious pride laced Miaka's voice as she replied. "Mother, I'd like you to meet-"

She stopped and stared at her seishi in consternation, realizing she had no idea of his given surname. Taking the unspoken cue, Tasuki bowed politely and said, "My name is Kou Shun'u, ma'am. It's an honor to meet ya- but I wish it was under nicer conditions."

"Kou Shun'u..." Miaka murmured, happily lingering over each syllable. _So that's his real name._ _I always wondered… _

Mrs. Yuuki smiled and then bowed to her rescuer. "It's an honor and truly a pleasure to meet you, Shun'u! I can't thank you enough for coming to my aid! You're a very brave man to have taken on those two hoodlums by yourself!"

"That's okay, ma'am. I'm just glad I got here in time t'stop 'em." As he spoke, Tasuki darted a glance at Miaka. The delighted smile she wore greatly pleased him, but he quickly reined in his pleasure as he turned his gaze back to Mrs. Yuuki, whose expression had changed a sharply assessing look that he knew all too , the woman was now viewing him through a concerned mother's eyes, and her inspection suddenly made him very conscious of his flaming red hair and penchant for loud jewelry.

Straightening to his full height and fighting the urge to fidget, he endured her intent perusal in silence, while wondering uneasily if she would disapprove of Miaka being in his company now that she had gotten a really good look at him.

"Your Japanese is excellent, but you're not from Japan, are you?" The older woman stated rather than asked the question.

"Tasuki's originally from the Hunan province in China." Miaka spoke up hastily. "He's participating in an exchange program."

"How nice!" Mrs. Yuuki exclaimed, breaking into a smile. "My son Keisuke is majoring in Ancient Chinese studies at the University- I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your beautiful country."

The redhead gave her a dazzling grin. "Met him already- he's a real nice guy."

Miaka stifled both a laugh and groan at seeing her mother's eyes go wide. Clearly Mrs. Yuuki had not been prepared for the intriguing sight of fangs, cute though they were! "Why don't we head up to the apartment, Mom?" She suggested loudly, hoping her seishi wouldn't take offense at the rude way her parent was staring at him. "I'll make us some tea."

"An excellent idea, Miaka." Mrs. Yuuki said vaguely, her eyes still fixed upon the twin points at the corners of Tasuki's smile.

"What about these jerks?" He asked, jerking his head at the unconscious boys.

"Leave them." Mrs. Yuuki ordered crisply, shaking off her bemusement at last.

Her daughter frowned. "But Mom, they should be punished-"

"I happen to know the mothers of these boys, and I'll just give them a call. They'll make sure these two get exactly what they deserve in addition to the punishment this young man has already dished out." Mrs. Yuuki's smile was grim. " I really don't want to have to go through the ordeal of giving a deposition, and I'm sure Shun'u wouldn't either."

Although he had no idea what a deposition was, Tasuki nodded agreement.

Miaka gnawed at her bottom lip, vexed at the impossibility of the situation. As much as she disagreed with her mother's decision, it certainly wouldn't be wise to call attention to Tasuki. If called, the police would have to take a statement from him, which would involve giving addresses and more false information which would lead to who knew what. "All right," she agreed at last. "But let's restrain them so they don't get away."

"They came from that car," her mother pointed to a late model Nissan which was parked close by, its engine still running.

"I'll tie 'em up and put 'em in th' back," Tasuki quickly offered.

"Be sure to grab the knife and their keys out of the ignition," Miaka reminded him.

He winked at her. "Good thinkin'!"

She blushed. "Thank you."

Mrs. Yuuki's eyebrows shot up as she saw the look her daughter was exchanging with her companion, but said nothing out of respect for her daughter's feelings. But as soon as Tasuki had left them to take care of the delinquents, and she and Miaka had begun to salvage what they could from the foodstuffs that had escaped the tipped grocery bag, she decided it was time to speak up.

"Your friend Shun'u is very courageous and kind."

"Yes, he is." Miaka replied warily, sensing something was afoot.

"He's unusual looking...but very handsome! That outrageous hair and the jewelry actually suit him." Her mother continued thoughtfully. "Has quite a spectacular body too."

"_Mother!_" Miaka set down the can of vegetables she had picked up with a loud clunk. "I can't believe you said that!"

"I may be your mother, but I'm also a woman with twenty/twenty vision!" Mrs. Yuuki retorted. "So why haven't you told me about him before this?"

"Well...I...wasn't really sure what to say." Miaka told her truthfully.

"Is he a good student? Does he have a job?"

"Yes and yes." Miaka answered, frowning slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Mrs. Yuuki's expression was suspiciously innocent. "Have you told Taka?"

Her daughter picked up the can and put it in the bag, avoiding her parent's all-knowing gaze. "Told Taka what?"

"Oh _please_! It's plain as day that you're interested in this Tasuki as more than a friend, so you might as well admit it!"

"Like I have a choice." Miaka mumbled to the groceries. This was not how she'd envisioned broaching the subject of Tasuki with her mother. "So what would you say if I did?"

Mrs. Yuuki gave a short laugh. "That I'm glad and relieved!"

Startled, Miaka looked up. "You...you would?"

"Yes I would." Said Mrs. Yuuki firmly. "It has always worried me that you and Taka were so serious at such a young age, and that you never gave others a chance to impress you." She looked down at the bag sitting between them. "I understand how intense those feelings can be, but I also know that it's all too easy to confuse the desire for intimacy and having a male's full attention for the first time with being in love."

Miaka gave silent thanks that she was spared having to reply as Tasuki joined them. Red-faced from her exertions and her mother's tart observations, she quickly got to her feet and hoisted the grocery bag up with her.

"Let me carry that for ya." He said, relieving her of the burden.

"Th-Thank you." She stammered, very conscious that her mother was watching them. Tasuki gave her an inquiring look as her blush deepened, then glanced at the older woman.

"What excellent manners you have, Shun'u!" Mrs. Yuuki declared. "You must make your mother very proud."

"Thanks, but I doubt it." He replied wryly, while shifting the grocery bag to one arm. "She's never approved of me leavin' the family farm and lets me know it in no uncertain terms every time I go home for a visit."

Mrs. Yuuki smilingly shook her head. "Now, now, give her time! She probably just misses you.…"

Miaka watched in amazement as her mother commandeered Tasuki's arm and urged him towards the apartment building entrance, chatting all the while. He cast a wide eyed look back at her over his shoulder, but all she could do was shrug and give him a weak smile.

"I'll be right up, I have to park the car!" She called after them.

Her mother waved a hand in response and kept walking, leaving Tasuki no choice but to accompany her. He managed a final, desperate glance over his shoulder and mouthed the word 'hurry' to her before he stumbled and was forced to face forward once again.

Miaka giggled at the unusual display of clumsiness, and then wheeled around to run to the Lexus, another giggle escaping her at the thought that the Great and Powerful Tasuki was simply no match for her inquisitive, strong-willed mother.

**To be continued!**

_Author's Notes_

_Again, I want to thank all of you who have left such encouraging reviews and emails. I appreciate your positive messages and kind words more than you'll ever know! _

_I'd also like to say a heartfelt thank you to Adriana Morgan, whose invaluable input about when and where to place Yui and Miaka's 'chat' in the scheme of things got me through my writer's block. :)_

_KL_


	18. Choices

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yûgi or its characters- they belong to the amazing Ms. Watase and a host of media companies with very long names. I do claim ownership of the ideas, dialogue, characters and plots that are products of my imagination and hard work. Please do not borrow them in part or in whole without obtaining my written permission. Taking someone's ideas and work without permission and giving theproper accreditation isstealing- don't do it._

_Author's Notes: Chapter Rating: 15 + for swearing and suggestive content. Mild Sap_. _As always, italics or single quotation marks denote a character's unspoken thoughts. _

**Chapter Seventeen: Choices**

After Miaka parked the Lexus with great care and double checked to see that the muggers were still secured in their car, she hurried into the apartment building. Once inside the lobby,she made a dash for the waiting elevator and pushed the button to close the doors, feeling grateful that there were no other riders to slow her ascent.

The trip was only a few seconds long, but as far as she was concerned it wasn't fast enough. She didn't wait for the elevator panels to open fully before slipping between them. After a brisk walk down the corridor, she paused outside to the apartment that had been her home for as long as she could remember and put her ear to the door.

_'It sounds pretty quiet. __Here's hoping I don't have to put out any fires!'_

She removed her shoes before opening the door, then carried them into the entryway and closed the door without making a sound. So far, so good. Hopefully she'd get an idea as to how her mother and her seishi were getting along before her presence was detected.

The sound of raised voices echoed into the hall. Miaka tensed, but then quickly relaxed at discerning Tasuki's cheerful, teasing tone and the corresponding sounds of amusement coming from her mother. It seemed like the conversation in the kitchen was going very well indeed.

She grinned at hearing her mother's infectious laughter ring out, then stiffened once again- this time in delayed shock- as the full significance of that sound struck her. Her single minded, dour, keep-your-feet-on-the-ground-and-your-nose-in-your-textbooks mother was... _giggling_!

This was amazing. Keisuke's visits aside, she couldn't recall the last time she'd heard her mother genuinely enjoying a male's company; all she could recall was the contrived chuckle used as a polite response to the awful jokes told by the businessmen she occasionally dated. As charming and funny as Taka was, even he had failed to coax more from her than a smile.

_'Red hair, fangs and roguish charisma!_ _Even middle- aged moms can't resist them!'_

Smirking at the thought, Miaka tiptoed down to the kitchen entrance and peeked into the room. Tasuki was seated on a barstool at the breakfast counter, watching intently while Mrs. Yuuki poured him a large glass of milk. His hand lifted, and he took a bite out of a huge, gooey chocolate square that he held in his hand. '_Unbelievable!_ _Now she's even feeding him sweets! I know he rescued her, but this is just weird! It took her a couple of months to warm up this much to Taka!'_

As if sensing her presence, Tasuki turned and stood up quickly at seeing her standing in the entrance. Treat still in hand, he tried to speak...and then stopped as he realized his mouth was too full.

"I see you've been introduced to Mom's triple fudge brownies!" She said, grinning as she walked into the kitchen and over to him. "Pretty good, aren't they?"

He chewed, swallowed, and then declared, "Better than good! They're th' best things I've ever tasted!"

"Thank you, Shun'u." Mrs. Yuuki's voice held a smile. "That's very kind of you."

Miaka deliberately moved closer to her seishi. "Better than rice wine?" She whispered teasingly.

Tasuki took a small bite and narrowed his eyes as if considering the matter. When he nodded vigorously and took another huge bite, his priestess couldn't help giggling at the look of pure ecstasy on his face as the chocolate melted inside his mouth. Without thinking, she swiped some frosting from the top of his brownie with the tip of her forefinger, then stuck it in her mouth for a taste. "Mmmm..."

Now it was her seishi's turn to stare. Realizing what she'd done and how it looked, Miaka blushed and looked away from the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No need to steal his frosting dear, there's one for you too." Her mother said, patting her daughter's arm to get her attention. She indicated the plate and glass she had set on the counter. "I have to make those phone calls and then I'll join you."

Miaka moved to the counter and sat down, highly conscious of the warmth and strength of the ex-bandit's body as he seated himself next to her. Quickly turning her attention to the plates in front of them, she smirked in amusement. Though Tasuki had been given two enormous chocolate squares,she only had one, and _that _was half the size of one of his!

His cheeks took on a tinge of red as he followed the direction of her gaze. "Wanna share?" He offered quickly, pushing his plate closer to hers.

Once again, she grinned at him. "Thanks, but no. You've earned every single bite and then some!"

* * *

Out in the living room, Mrs. Yuuki hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and the fervent hope that proper justice had been served.

As she had expected, the mothers of the two teenagers who had attacked her had been both horrified and irate about what their sons had tried to do. They had also been terribly grateful that she hadn't involved the police, but instead shared her suspicions as to the cause of their behavior. The positive responses she had gotten to her suggestion had satisfied her that not only would both boys be disciplined, but put under long term supervision in a good drug rehabilitation program.

With that thought, she took a moment to give silent thanks for how well her own children had turned out. Both had given her some bad moments in the past, but those problems seemed trifling compared to what these mothers were going to have to go through. She knew how hard these particular mothers worked and that they had managed to keep their children completely out of harm's way up until just recently. There was no shame in good parents needing someone to step in at a time like this; the boys themselves were still young enough that they would have to submit to a firm hand pushing them down the correct path until they were capable of choosing it themselves.

Armed with that knowledge, Mrs. Yuuki sent out another silent prayer for that the unpleasant aftereffects of the thrashing they had gotten would persuade them to submit to rehab without a struggle. Her thoughts then zeroed in on the beautiful young man who had adminstered that thrashing.

Tasuki…or Shun'u, as she realized she preferred to think of him, was proving himself to be a mother's dream- a thought which she found rather shocking considering she'd known the young man less than an hour! Nevertheless, there was no denying Shun'u had made a deep and positive impact in that short time. Was it the gallantry and courage he'd displayed in rescuing her that had impressed her so much? Was it his friendly, open manner and that adorable fanged grin that had won her over? Or perhaps it was the tenderness and respect in how he dealt with her daughter that had earned her trust this quickly?

_'It's all of those things combined,'_ Mrs. Yuuki decided, after a long minute of reflection. '_He's fiercely protective and certainly a man's man, yet __he makes it clear that Miaka and her feelings are very important to him. Why shouldn't I approve of her going out with someone like that?'_

She'd always been vocal about Miaka finishing college before settling down, so this line of thinking was rather bewildering. She had no idea what Shunu's future prospects were, or what part Miaka might play in them. She knew this, yet found herself devoid of her usual motherly apprehensions and objections on that score. It was strange, but from the moment she'd seen him, an inner voice had said that Shun'u was destined for great things. An instinctive reaction, yes, but one that was also rooted in reality. She certainly had dated enough corporate and administrator types to recognize that the young man's confident bearing and the way he asserted himself were earmarks of a leader in the making.

Of course, the issue of Taka still remained. It was a given that bond couldn't have been severed yet, for she knew Miaka's feelings for Taka were of too intimate a nature to be summarily dismissed. She hadn't been blind or deaf to the signs that her daughter and Taka had become lovers, though Miaka seemed to think that she was. Keeping silent on the subject and accepting that her daughter was old enough to make her own choices were the most difficult things she had ever done- and doubly so, when it became increasingly evident that Taka would always do things _his _way, with little or no consultation with her daughter.

The Japanese woman frowned deeply as she thought of the last conversation she'd had with her son. His emotional description of how Taka had chosen to leave Miaka for six months and the strong censure in his voice while they discussed it had greatly surprised her. After all, Keisuke had held Taka in the highest regard from the start, sometimes to the point of treating him like a storybook hero. Nevertheless, her son had made it abundantly clear in last night's phone call that his sister's well being came above all else.

As a mother she'd been proud and gratified to hear that kind of loyalty, even though the feeling was overshadowed by her dismay over the unfortunate situation with Taka. Though she hadn't often shown it, she _had _grown very fond of the young man in the four years that she'd known him. He was kind, intelligent, industrious, and dependable. He had always treated her with the greatest respect, even when she had objected to how his relationship with Miaka had affected her academic prospects. She approved of his academic achievements and admired his selflessness in wanting to serve Japan. Nevertheless, the disregard Taka had shown for Miaka's achievements and feelings on many occasions brought on doubts as to if he truly cared about what would make her daughter happy.

It was distressing to see her daughter trying to live up to the young man's expectations at the expense of her own, especially when knowing from bitter experience that having one's future arranged by one's future husband was no guarantee to keeping a marriage together.

Laughter floated out into the hallway.

Drawn to the warmth of the sound, Mrs. Yuuki quietly moved to one side of the kitchen entrance. As she peeked into the room, her eyes crinkled with silent mirth at the tableau unfolding inside.

Shun'u was holding his last brownie in front of her giggling daughter, insisting that she take the rest of it. Miaka was shaking her head in a vehement refusal- an astonishing sight in itself, her mother thought with fond amusement. After a minute of unsuccessful cajoling, the young man abruptly gave up and reached over to cup Miaka's face with one large hand, applying gentle pressure to her cheeks to part her lips. When at last they did, he poked the treat into her mouth, grinning in triumph as she accepted his offering with an expression of bliss and no further fuss.

_'Well, there's something he knows makes her happy!' _Mrs. Yuuki thought, as a quiet chuckle escaped her. '_I believe I need to start worrying about what else he knows!' _

A quiet clearing of the throat alerted them to her presence. Miaka looked embarrassed, but her companion was seemingly unfazed at being caught indulging in horseplay.

"Are ya all right, ma'am?" He asked seriously. "Did everythin' go okay?"

Mrs. Yuuki smiled at him. "Yes. Everything's fine, Shun'u."

* * *

Her chance to find out more about her flame-haired visitor finally came when Miaka excused herself to use the bathroom.

After her daughter had safely exited the kitchen, sat down next to her rescuer and gave him a stern look. "Young man, I want you to know that I am very aware of your interest in my daughter. What are your intentions?"

To his credit, he didn't bat an eye or lower his gaze.

"I'm gonna make her as happy as she can be, if she'll let me." He stated calmly.

"Does that include supporting her making decisions like finishing her schooling and having a job outside the home before she settles down?"

He looked genuinely surprised at the question. "Well yeah, if that's what she decides she wants t'do! What's important to her is important to me."

Mrs. Yuuki's stare softened. "And what are _you _planning to do for a living?"

The direct gaze finally wavered. "I have a government job t'go back to that pays well... but it involves a lot of travelin' around the country. Depending on what she decides to do, I figure I'll get somethin' else after we're mar-ah, I mean…" he broke off, growing flustered.

Mrs. Yuuki had to bite back a chuckle as Shun'u's face reddened. "Your intentions are that serious?"

He nodded curtly.

"If she reciprocated those feelings, would I be able to come and visit the two of you?"

Her tone was light, but the intensity in her eyes revealed that the question wasn't entirely a teasing one.

Tasuki looked down for a moment, considering his reply.

When he finally looked up, his motherly interrogator was astonished to see the shine of tears in his eyes. That astonishment grew when he unexpectedly reached out and took her hand, grasping it tightly in both of his as he answered.

"You're a nice lady. If it's possible, I'd want ya to come an' visit us as often an' whenever you want."

"Thank you. I apppreciate that. " Her eyes were beginning to flood now. There was something so pure and passionate about the way Shun'u spoke, and his unaffected sincerity touched her heart.

"Your daughter is th' most important thing in my life, an' she always will be." He added firmly. "You an' me just met today, but ya can trust me when I say this."

Mrs. Yuuki smiled. The strength of the young man's devotion was most impressive. "I believe you."

They stayed that way, holding hands, silent and unmoving until the telephone had the audacity to ring. As Miaka raced by the doorway yelling that she'd answer it, their hands parted.

"Just so ya know, I'm a lot different than the guy she's been goin' with." Tasuki admitted in an undertone. "I've got a quick fuse, I can be impulsive an' tactless, I cuss too damn much, and-"

His hostess interrupted. "Shun'u!"

"Yeah?"

"No one is perfect- and that's why we all need someone to love. What we think is lacking in ourselves can always be found in caring for another."

Amber eyes widened. "Hey, you sound just like this monk I know! He told me almost the same thing once."

Mrs. Yuuki smirked. "You should listen to him. He's a very smart man."

Tasuki grinned.

Miaka's voice filtered in from the hallway. "Mom, it's Mrs. Hongo! She wants to know if she can come over for tea!"

"Tell her I'll be right there!" Mrs. Yuuki called back, getting up. Tasuki rose with her, and she gave him an approving smile as she left the kitchen.

"Is it all right if Tasuki helps me pack a few things to take over to Keisuke's?" Miaka asked quietly, as her mother drew near.

"Yes, that's fine- but you really don't have to ask, Miaka." Mrs. Yuuki said dryly. "You're old enough to have a young man pay a visit to your room without my leave."

Though the words were matter-of-fact, something in her mother's gaze made Miaka put an arm around her.

"I know." She murmured. "But I will always ask out of respect and love for you. I will always heed what you've taught me, no matter where I end up."

"You have always done me proud, honey." Mrs. Yuuki replied softly. "Of course you know I think that you're far too young to settle down and that your schooling is a first priority...but for whatever it's worth, I do approve of your new boyfriend."

Miaka's expression registered her elation as she impulsively hugged her mother. "It's worth a lot, Mom. Thank you so much!"

"My goodness! You're welcome!" Mrs. Yuuki exclaimed, surprised and gratified by the physical display of affection. It had been years since Miaka had hugged her with such childlike abandon.

When the two women drew back, they exchanged misty-eyed smiles.

"Only you know if this man is the right one for you, " Mrs. Yuuki said quietly. "You already know how intense new love can be. Please promise me that you'll make very sure of your feelings before you commit to being with him."

Miaka nodded solemnly.

"I promise, Mom."

* * *

"Well, here it is!" Miaka said moments later, as she led the way into her bedroom. "Welcome to my hideaway!"

"It's real nice." Tasuki said. He looked around him with frank curiosity, taking in the distinctly feminine room from top to bottom; the shelves filled with stuffed animals and assorted souvenirs, the desk in one corner, the dresser strewn with jewelry and cosmetics, the pink draped bed underneath a small window with matching curtains, and finally, the night table sitting next to the bed.

Miaka blushed when she saw her seishi's gaze remain riveted on that spot. "I'm sorry, I forgot-" she stopped, not knowing what to say about the large portrait of Taka that took up much of the table's surface. Gazing at it for a moment, she silently wondered if it was guilt or an overactive imagination that caused her to see glints of animosity in Taka's eyes.

Tasuki had come up behind her. "It's a real nice likeness of him. Did ya take it yourself?"

"Ah, no. A professional photographer did that one." She murmured. "Um...I guess I'll go and get my bags, they're in the closet." Turning quickly, she walked to the bi-fold door set into the wall behind her. After tugging it open, she crouched down, tossed aside a few pairs of shoes, and then dragged out two large suitcases.

"Need some help?" Her companion asked cheerfully. Not waiting for an answer, he moved to take the cases from her.

Miaka smiled, relieved that the awkward moment had passed. "Thank you! You can set them on top of the bed."

Tasuki did as he was told, making sure both bags were open. "Now what, Mi-chan?"

She sighed. "Now I have to decide on what kind of clothes to bring."

"The nights get cold on Mount Reikaku." The bandit seishi observed. Seeing her startled look, he hastened to explain. "Um…I was kinda thinkin' that since you were wonderin' about Kouji earlier, you might not mind droppin' in at the Stronghold t'say hi." As her face clouded with apprenhension, he added quickly, "I know what you're thinkin', but ya don't hafta worry about seein' Eiken 'cause th' bastard's dead! He bought it during our battle with the Kutou army."

Though she tried, Miaka found it impossible to feel regret at the news. What the man had tried to do to her was inexcusable, and in her opinion, to call him a pig would have been a grievous insult to pigs everywhere. "Well, at least he died an honorable death." She offered. Her expression lightened. "I think it's a wonderful idea to visit the Stronghold! Um... that is, as long as Kouji doesn't mind getting some unexpected company."

"Are ya kiddin' me? The Reikaku bandits _always _appreciate havin' visitors!"

She laughed at his mischievous look. "I bet they do...okay, then, let's go there! It'll be really fun to see Kouji and his gang!"

* * *

"So. I should pack a few warm things." Miaka said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tasuki said briefly, hiding his jubilation. _'Don't get too excited.'_ He cautioned himself. _'It's a damn good sign that she's willin' to go there, but I ain't gonna pressure her to love_ _everythin'. Gotta let her have fun in her own way.'_

As Miaka began to scavenge items from her closet, he watched in silence, amazed by the volume and variety of clothing she produced from its depths. It wasn't long before one bag was filled with an assortment of cool weather garb. To that collection, she added a robe, an array of t-shirts and shorts, and finally, some skirted, one piece garments he knew were called dresses.

"You gonna be changin' your clothes three times a day?" He teased.

"I was planning on four!" She retorted.

Grinning, he watched her move to her dresser and open a drawer. A faint floral scent drifted into the air. "Somethin' smells real good."

"It's this sachet- see?" Miaka showed him the perfumed bag, then set it aside and began pulling panties out of the drawer's depths with the panache of a magician pulling scarves from a hat.

Tasuki stared, feeling his body temperature rising a bit more with each flimsy scrap of colored silk or lace that appeared.

When the drawer had been emptied, she shut it, then turned and offered him the folded stack of silken undergarments. "Would you mind packing these for me, Tasu-chan?"

Realizing his mouth had been hanging open, the bandit seishi quickly snapped it shut. "Sure thing!" He said, his hearty tone at odds with his apprehensive expression. He stretched out his hands, and the underwear was placed upon his upturned palms. Holding the pile an arm's length from his body, he then strode to the open suitcase and placed it inside with all the care of a man handling fine porcelain. Once the task was completed, he blew out a sigh of relief, then promptly sucked it back in as he heard his hostess opening another drawer.

"Okay, I think this is the last one."

Common sense was shouting that he'd better not look, that things were hard enough without adding more fuel-

"Oh goody! I forgot that I had these!"

At hearing that, he couldn't resist taking a peek. He straightened and turned his head to watch as Miaka pulled forth wispy looking pieces of what he assumed was sleeping attire, followed by assorted types of stockings. There were also a few of the strange looking chest harnesses he knew girls of her world wore under their clothes, which he couldn't help eyeing with resentment. He'd never understand the reasons for anyone having to wear such a restrictive garment. In his opinion, breast binding was unnatural, unnecessary and a torturous practice, not to mention frustrating as hell for the guy who had to take it off...

As an image of a long ago night filled his mind, he quickly replaced it with a diversion. 'It's_ a stupid garment._ _The only good thing about it is that th' straps are long an' stretchy. Probably would make a damn fine slingshot!' _

A loud snicker escaped him at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Miaka asked, pausing in the midst of her folding to eye him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothin'!" His expression was innocence personified, but when his gaze strayed to the garment dangling from her hand, the twitching of his lips gave him away.

Green eyes narrowed with comprehension. "Think my brassieres are amusing, do you?"

"No! Well...yeah. Kinda." He finally broke into low pitched laughter.

* * *

_'So much for wowing him with my expensive lingerie.'_ Miaka thought irritably as Tasuki shook with laughter.

Shutting the last empty drawer with her hip, she went to the suitcase and placed her undergarments inside. As she bent over, a smile curled her lips. A plan for revenge had popped into her mind. It would involve her actiong in a very forward manner, but seeing her seishi's s reaction would be more than worth any embarrassment it caused her.

Even better, it would teach him not to laugh at her underwear ever again!

"Oh Tasuki-kunnnnn…" She purred, turning to face her unsuspecting seishi. "Could I get your opinion on something?"

He responded between chuckles. "Sure. Whaddaya want to know?"

Grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt, she yanked it up to her neck, and her seishi's laughter died on a gasp.

"Miaka! What the hell are ya doin'?"

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly. "Since you hadn't seen this one, I thought I should get your opinion on it."

A sense of wicked satisfaction enveloped her as she watched Tasuki's eyes take an extended tour of the lace that enfolded the gentle swells of her breasts.

"Be honest now." She inhaled to expand the lace a bit more. "Is it funny looking?"

The ex-bandit was trying hard to form a coherent response, but it was an impossible task considering how much blood had drained out of his head in the last few seconds. His fingers curled into the palms of his hands, and his eyes closed in self-defense.

"Tasuki?"

His eyes opened again as his name was spoken, and an inarticulate sound came from his throat as he saw that his temptress had moved forward, putting herself and her luscious mounds within quick and easy reach. "Mi-chan?"

She gazed up at him with eyes that sparkled with challenge. "So what's your verdict? I really want to know what you think!"

He wouldn't look at them. Looking led to touching, and he couldn't do that now. He'd look at her face and nowhere else.

"Well?" She prompted softly.

"They look, uh... _it looks... great_!"

His face was now as hot as his blood. Her eyes were full of teasing, sensual promise. He could drown in those eyes if he wasn't careful.

"You're not playin' fair!" He added desperately.

"Are you lodging a protest?" She inquired, leaning in closer.

Not good, _they_ were touching him now.

"No! I mean, yes!" His arms started to lift, and then fell to his side with a slapping noise. "Dammit Mi-chan! Have a heart!"

"Oh all right!" Relenting, she pulled her top back down to her waist. "Satisfied?"

"I dunno, you tell me!"

Her smug smile faded. "What do you mean?"

Tasuki held her gaze as he reached for her hand. Placing it on the front placket of his jeans, he boldly conformed her fingers to his hardness.

"_That's_ what I mean." He said huskily.

She looked at his feet and swallowed hard, feeling the fires of embarrassment and arousal burning her face. '_I really shouldn't have teased him…'_

"Get used to it, Green Eyes, " her warrior continued, "'cause this is gonna happen every time I think about ya wearin' that damn purple slingshot!"

He wasn't mad, he was teasing her. Miaka relaxed and risked a sheepish glance upwards. "I...I'm not sure what to say... except...that... it's the biggest compliment you've never given me?"

Tasuki gave a hearty laugh, then cursed as his length was pressed into her palm. "Ahhh! Mi-chan?"

"Yes, Tasuki?"

"Ya better let go!"

"What? Oh, sorry!" She quickly released him, blushing to the roots of her hair.

* * *

A few minutes later and Miaka was almost done with her packing; only her toiletries and a few personal items remained to be gathered. Tasuki had observed everything she placed in the bags with interest, occasionally asking questions as to what things were or how they worked. She had enjoyed the exchange and his sincere admiration of the little things she took so much for granted.

"My camera, some batteries and film, a few family photos, a bunch of books I've been wanting to read, and my journal," she recited as she placed the items in the suitcase. "Lotion, make-up…oh, I need to get some things from the bathroom- hang on, I'll be right back."

Tasuki wandered around for a few minutes after Miaka had left the room, taking a closer look at items he had been too shy to scrutinize in her presence. He smiled as he spotted a framed picture of the Suzaku Seven on her desk. '_She'll be wantin' that. I'll pack it for her.'_

He picked up the snapshot, walked to the suitcase and tucked the frame amongst a soft bunch of stockings, arranging them to protect the glass panel from getting scratched. As he did so, his gaze fell on the jumbled collection of bras that had been shoved to a corner of the bag. He eyed them with distaste until an idea occurred to him that had him smiling in a way that exposed his fangs to their fullest.

There was very little time to carry out his plan of revenge, so he wasted no time in taking action. After grabbing the undergarments, he quickly looked about the room for a safe place to hide them. _The closet_! He thought. _She won't be needin' to go back in there_! He strode to the bi-fold door and yanked it open. '_The top shelf will work fine. Looks dusty- bet she can't reach it!' _

One by one he rolled the brassieres into a tight ball and tossed them to the very back corner of the shelf, only hesitating in the grab-roll- throw motion when he got to the very last one. It was dyed a rich crimson, felt delightfully smooth, and most importantly, was extremely skimpy. '_This one is damn sexy. Guess I'll let her take it_.'

Chuckling evilly, he closed the closet door and went to replace the bra in her bag, making sure he shifted the contents to fill in the gap he had left.

When Miaka entered the room a few minutes later, she found Tasuki sitting at her desk perusing a paperback book, the cover of which depicted a passionately embracing couple.

"What do you think of it?" She asked, gesturing at the book as he glanced at her.

"Kinda interestin'." He replied honestly. "Never saw anythin' like this before. Did you like readin' it?"

It was the last thing she'd expected to hear, and Miaka blinked in surprise. The most blatantly masculine person she knew wanted to know more about a romance novel that she had read and liked! "It's a good story!" She assured him with genuine enthusiasm. "I'll bring it along if you want to check it out."

Tasuki half-smiled. "If you liked it, I'm willin' t'give it a shot. It's gonna be a lot handier to read from than scrolls, that's for sure."

"Definitely!" Miaka agreed with a laugh.

After watching her tuck the novel into her bag, Tasuki expelled the breath he'd been holding and grinned. Apparently Miaka hadn't yet noticed that a few of her unmentionables had gone missing. _So far, so good..._

"Are ya ready?" He asked, standing up, as she closed the suitcase.

"Mm… I think so, but let me do a final check." She walked around the room, taking a visual inventory.

"I packed the picture ya had of all of us on the boat," he told her casually, when her gaze pinpointed her desk. "Figured you'd want it."

Her smile warmed him to the soles of his feet. "That was very thoughtful of you, Tasuki. Thank you."

His answering smile dimmed as he saw her eyes straying to the table where his rival's likeness sat, and disappeared entirely at the sadness that appeared in her expression. "Did ya want to take Taka's picture along too?" He asked gruffly. He supposed he could be gracious about her wanting to bring it, even though the thought of her waking up to it in Konan every morning was almost too much for him to handle.

Miaka turned away as she answered. "Uh-uh, I'm leaving it here. I'm all set to go." Despite her best attempt to keep it steady, her voice wobbled. "Except for coming up with some kind of an excuse for my mom to explain my absence."

Without another word, Tasuki walked to her and embraced her from behind. She gave a start, then leaned back against his warmth, covering his crossed forearms with her hands as she accepted the comfort and support the hug provided. "Actually... there's one more thing that I want to bring with me," she confessed shyly, " but you have to promise not to tease me if I show it to you."

"I won't tease ya, I swear."

After he had released her, Miaka moved to the head of her bed. Pulling up one of the pillows, she extracted the small, furred object that had been lying beneath it and cuddled it to her chest. After a moment's hesitation, she sent her patiently waiting seishi an embarassed smile. "I know it's really childish, but I needed a replacement for the little bear I gave Hotohori."

"So lemme see it."

She walked over and slowly presented the stuffed toy for his inspection.

"It's a wolf doll." He stated, reaching out.

"Yes." She placed the toy in her seishi's outstretched hands, and then watched silently as he examined the wolf's sleek, red-gold fur, its distinctive face with amber-colored eyes that seemed to glow with life, and the grinning mouth with tiny white fangs.

"An interestin' choice of pets," he murmured. "Did ya name it?"

"It's a 'him'- and yes, I did." She admitted, averting her gaze. '_He's going to think I'm nuts, but maybe he'll get sort of a kick out of it.'_

"So what's his name?" Tasuki prompted, when it became evident that information would not be forthcoming. '_Sheesh, is this th' same woman_ _who was boldly showin' me her underwear a few minutes ago?'_

Though her lips wore a faint smile, Miaka wouldn't meet his gaze as she answered.

"I named him…'Genrou'."

Tasuki stared at her, rendered speechless by the tidal wave of emotions that were crashing over him. His hands unconsciously caressed the toy animal as he sorted through the myriad of sensations he was experiencing. Astonishment...elation...arousal...yes, he was feeling all of that. And so much more.

"Do ya sleep with him?" He asked, in his gentlest tone.

His priestess nodded, still keeping her eyes downcast. "Every night that I'm here."

"How long have ya had him?"

The knowledge of how closely she was being watched sent the blood surging to Miaka's face. "For close to three years."

His eyes widened. "That would have been..."

"After I came back the last time." She confirmed. "I got him because he reminded me of you, and having him around made me feel like you weren't so far away. No one but Yui knows that I have him." She concluded, anticipating his next questions. Doubts were beginning to assail her. She'd never shown the toy to Taka, who would have laughed at her for being so attached to a stuffed animal at the ripe old age of twenty-one. Would the very manly Tasuki be of a like mind?

"It's okay to look at me, Green Eyes. I ain't gonna make fun of ya."

She complied, and then caught her breath at the naked passion she saw in his face.

"I want ya to know," he said, holding out his thumb and forefinger so that they were almost touching, "that I'm_ this_ close to not giving a damn if your mother and her friend are within hearin' distance of this room! Do ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

"Y-yes."

The ex- bandit brought the wolf's ear to his lips for a moment, whispered something, nodded, and then handed the toy back to her.

"Told Genrou that he's gonna have t'share if he wants to come with us." He explained, seeing the mute inquiry in her gaze.

Happiness flooded her being. "And what was his answer?"

The real Genrou's eyes danced with mischief.

"It's fine, but he'll bite me in the ass if I don't treat ya right."

* * *

In the living room, conversation paused at the warm sound of shared laughter drifted down the hall.

"Sounds like they really enjoy each other's company," Mrs. Hongo commented.

"Yes, they certainly do." Mrs. Yuuki smiled over her cup. "I haven't heard her laugh like that for a very long time. I think Shun'u will be good for my daughter."

"It certainly sounds that way." Mrs. Hongo agreed, then sighed and shook her head. "But Taka's such an intelligent, polite and wonderfully industrious young man! I can't help but feel sorry that things aren't working out for Miaka and him."

"I do too. But a man having those qualities doesn't necessarily mean that he's going to make a good husband." Mrs. Yuuki replied, after taking a long sip of tea. "I had to find that out the hard way. I thank the higher powers that Miaka won't be."

* * *

"Hey Sukanami! Last night to howl and raise hell before we ship out!"

Taka looked up from the study carrel to see his three bunkmates grinning at him from the open doorway. "I don't think so, I've got a lot of work here, and-" He stopped as a thought occurred to him. _If Miaka and I are finished, why the hell am I still busting my butt for her? She's Tasuki's responsibility now, not mine!_

He forced a smile. "Yeah, sure why not? I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen."

"All right, Taka's in! It's time to _Parrrr_-_Tayyyy_!"

Whoops of elation echoed down the hallway and then faded away. Taka slammed down his pen, closed his textbooks, and then hesitated, staring at his open notebook. Slowly his hand reached for the discarded pen, and then he began to write.

Ten minutes later he carefully tore two sheets of paper from the notebook, folded them in half and went in search of an envelope. He found one, tucked the paper inside and sealed the envelope. Turning it over, he wrote a single name- '_Miaka'_.

He'd talk the driver into dropping by Keiske's apartment, Taka thought, as he combed his hair and grabbed his dress coat off the hanger by his bed. Knowing how Keisuke felt about 'that damn book', he was certain his friend would be more than happy to pass the note along to Miaka... and perhaps champion Taka's cause with her as well.

**To be continued….**

_Author's notes:_

_Hello there! I thought about it at great length, and decided it was best to issue a pre-warning for the next two next chapters, which are going to contain some sexual content. They will stay in the realm of an R rating, of course but I know I have some underage readers, I humbly ask those that are under 17 to use responsible discretion. If your parents/guardians do not approve of you reading that sort of material- I ask that you either don't, or have them pre-read it before you do. I don't dwell on explicit anatomical details, instead I prefer to focus on the beauty of the emotions that have led to the love scene and what they show about the relationship between the characters and the characters themselves. You never can tell, knowing I write from that perspective, perhaps they won't object to you reading the chapter._

_As always, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I welcome c and c's…the more detailed the better. It's nice to know what you like and don't like so I can do better for you!_

_Until next time, take care!_

_KittyLynne_


	19. Born To Love You

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_(All rights to Fushigi Yûgi and its characters belong to Yû Watase/Shogakukan Shoujo Comics/TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot / Pioneer Entertainment. I am just a poor fan that wants more airtime for Fang Boy.)_

_Author's note: The use of italics within the story text denotes a character's unspoken thoughts_

**Chapter Eighteen: Born to Love You**

Tasuki had gone to take her packed possessions to the car while Miaka distracted her mother and Mrs. Hongo with idle conversation. The setup gave her a perfect opportunity to tell the two women that she had landed a temporary summer job near Keisuke's apartment, and would be living there for the next month or so. Nevertheless, the carefully planned explanation died on her tongue in the face of her mother's trusting gaze, and instead Miaka found herself saying that she'd be spending the night at Keisuke's place after going out to celebrate the end of exams.

"That's fine, dear," Mrs. Yuuki approved. "Will Shun'u be going along with you?"

"Um, yes, " Miaka replied, blushing as her mother exchanged a knowing look with Mrs. Hongo. It was quite clear that she and Tasuki had been one of their topics of conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that, " Mrs. Yuuki stated decisively. "The young men in the bars can get very aggressive."

Tasuki entered the room just in time to hear the remark. "No need to worry about it, ma'am! None of 'em is gonna be touchin' Miaka!" His fierce expression made it evident that he would back the statement up with force if the need arose.

"I suggest using that spin-and-kick move; it appeared to be most effective!" Mrs. Yuuki joked, and Tasuki gave an appreciative chortle.

"My goodness!" Mrs. Hongo murmured in astonishment. She stopped gawking at the handsome young man's flame-colored hair to send a look to Miaka that said as clear as day, _what on earth has gotten into your mother? _

Miaka blinked back at her, then smiled and shrugged, conveying her own confusion at her mother's jocularity and easy acceptance of the outspoken redhead. "Um...it was really nice to see you again, Mrs. Hongo, but I think we better be on our way." She said apologetically. "We're using Tetsuya's car."

The older woman smiled. "I understand, dear. Please greet him and my daughter for me, won't you?"

"Of course." Miaka's answering smile was unforced. From the warmth in Mrs. Hongo's demeanor, it was clear Tetsuya had also earned parental approval.

"You can't stay for dinner?" Mrs. Yuuki asked, looking disappointed.

"Thanks, Mom, but no. We still have some errands to run and I promised Tetsuya I'd have the Lexus back to him by four."

"Then you had better get moving." The elder Yuuki set her cup down and got to her feet. "I'll see you to the door."

After bidding farewell to Mrs. Hongo, Tasuki and Miaka followed Mrs. Yuuki out into the entryway. Once there, she turned to her rescuer and bowed deeply. "Shun'u, you're a good man, and I know your mother is proud of you. It's not an adequate reward in any way, but you have my eternal thanks for coming to my rescue."

Though Tasuki's face was turning red, it was clear that he was pleased. "Your thanks are more than enough for me, ma'am."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Mom?" Miaka asked anxiously. "Those boys were so rough with you-"

"I'm fine, Miaka. I'm as strong as I need to be." Mrs. Yuuki replied, returning her daughter's hug. Turning back to Tasuki, she offered him a smile. "You are welcome in my home at any time, Kou Shun'u. Please visit as often as your schedules allows."

"Thanks, I apppreciate that more than ya can ever know." He replied, after a deep bow of respect.

Mrs. Yuuki gazed intently at the young man who had literally sprinted into her life, sensing his profound sadness from before. Her smile wavered a moment, and then strengthened. "I can trust you with my daughter. I feel confident that you won't disappoint me."

"I won't let ya down!" He vowed, his eyes burning with resolve. "I'll do whatever's necessary to keep her safe an' happy!"

Miaka looked away, swallowing the lump of emotion that had gathered in her throat at the thought that her mother couldn't know of the sacrifices Tasuki had already made in protecting her. She wished she didn't have keep the things that had happened in Konan a secret from her parent, but how could she ever explain them? Her mother hadn't believed her about the existence of the book the first time, so what would be the use?

But ...was it as hopeless a prospect as it had been back then? Her relationship with her mother had definitely changed for the better in the past three years, as evidenced by her mother's ability to accept this drastic and unexpected change without peppering her daughter with intrusive questions or lecturing. Her unprecedented acceptance of Tasuki and willingness to listen to him was a positive sign, even if approval had been facilitated by a spectacular rescue.

An anxious frown furrowed Miaka's brow.

_'Mom's strong, but she would have been no match for those two muggers by herself! __I need to ensure that she'll be safe and secure if I decide to stay in the book!'_

* * *

Miaka was in an unusually subdued mood as she drove away from her childhood home, and Tasuki didn't need to ask why. He understood all too well what was causing her anxiety because he felt exactly the same way. In the short time he had known Mrs. Yuuki she had made a huge and favorable impression on him, not to mention the protective instincts she brought out. This was the woman who had given birth to his beloved Miaka. He hated the thought of her staying alone in an apartment that was surrounded by criminals, and the whole idea of making her worry about where Miaka was and what she was doing.

They rode in silence for several minutes in quiet, with Miaka concentrating on her driving. When traffic lightened, she ventured to speak.

"I have to say that went very well, Tasuki. Even better than I hoped for."

He chuckled, picturing the statuesque Mrs. Yuuki standing next to his rotund and very busty mother. "She's a lot different from my Ma."

Miaka smiled. "I hope I'll get to have a visit with your family."

"Yeah, I know they'd like to see ya. We'll hafta see how things go."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"I'm not." Tasuki stated, then added quickly upon seeing her alarmed glance, "but it's not 'cause of you! I just don't want ya to have to be dealin' with my stupid family squabbles."

Miaka sent him another sidelong look, debating if she should pursue the subject, but his tense expression convinced her to wait. Whatever issues there were between Tasuki and his family, they clearly weren't something he wanted to discuss at the moment.

"Well, for what it's worth," she said brightly, "my mom highly approves of you."

He flashed a grin. "Did I happen t'mention your ma's pretty smart?"

Miaka laughed. "But it's best to keep in mind that she doesn't know everything!"

Her warrior eyed her mischievously. "Things like... I'm a bad ass ex-bandit who shoots fire?"

"Yes, there's that..."

"And the fact that I kidnapped and tried to 'french' ya before we were properly introduced?"

"Yes, it might be better not to mention that..."

"And about me havin' god given speed."

Miaka shook her head. "No, I actually think she'd be okay with that. But she might freak out over seeing how much you can..." Eyeing him slyly, she made a gesture as if to take a long swig out of a sake bottle.

Tasuki's smile flatlined. "Yeah, about that. Gotta say that's one thing that's kinda changed." He stated gruffly. "Still like some sake with my dinner, but I don't drink it t'excess any more."

Her glance held remorse. "I'm sorry. That was mean thing for me to tease you about-"

"No need to be sorry for speakin' th' truth, Mi-chan. It ain't no secret that there were a lotta days that I chose to party an' get drunk. " A small smile played around the former bandit's mouth. "But those days are finished. I don't have anythin' left to prove to anyone except myself...an' you."

"Oh Tasuki..." She bit her lip, searching for the right words to tell him how deeply his had affected her.

"It ain't a big deal, Mi-chan!" He said quickly, seeing the emotion glistening in her eyes. "Fact is, your ma won't like t'hear I was abusin' alcohol."

She shook her head. "When it comes to judging a person's character, my mom is no slouch. Your rescue was impressive, but you impressed her even more by being you and talking to her and answering her questions." Her smile was confident. "So when she tells me you're a very good man, I can be sure that that's exactly what you are."

"She's a terrific an' very brave lady!"

"Too brave, sometimes."

Miaka sighed, and a comforting hand reached out to gently grasp her forearm.

"Listen, I know you're worried about her bein' on her own. So am I. We're gonna find a way for us to keep her and your brother safe if ya decide to stay in Konan."

She cast him a glance full of gratitude and sadness. " You have such optimism- you make me believe that could happen."

"A Suzaku warrior never gives up, Mi-chan." He told her solemnly. "If I had, I wouldn't be here."

* * *

The trip to the Kawahara bookstore had been fun, but all too brief as far as Tasuki was concerned. He still couldn't believe that the wonderful array of tomes he had seen lining shelf after shelf were written by so many different people from the far corners of Miaka's world, and wished they could have had hours to spend looking instead of minutes. Still, in the short time they had to spend in the store Miaka had managed to find several manuals about beer making, and he was anxious to start reading as soon as they got back to the apartment.

The only bone of contention between them had been regarding the payment for the books. Obviously he had no currency that the store would accept, so Miaka had paid for everything in spite of his heated objections. It was a matter of honor and pride for him, however, and so he'd kept arguing. Finally, she had shut him up by agreeing to let him buy something nice for her once they were back in Konan.

She hadn't looked happy about it though...in fact, she had been downright pissed off, which both perplexed and amazed him. All of the other women he'd been acquainted with never gave anything before they'd gotten something first, much less wanted to give him a gift with no strings attached! But Miaka was Miaka, and it wasn't a surprise to him that she would be different in this as in everything else. She'd only wanted to do something nice for him, and the least he could do in return was to cast aside his pride and show her some gratitude, Tasuki thought remorsefully.

When they had exited the bookstore, he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her off to the side. "Thanks for gettin' th' books for me, Green Eyes." He said huskily. "Sorry for makin' a fuss."

Though Miaka didn't look up, he could see the faint smile curving her lips. "It's okay. And you're wel-" She broke off on a gasp, eyes widening as they stared at a point to the side of him.

Frowning, he turned to see what had startled her. They were in front of the store window, but with the angle of the sun, all he could discern was their joint reflection that stood out like a statue amongst the moving waves of people passing by them. Nothing amiss there, as far as he could tell- in fact, it was a very pleasant sight to see Miaka tucked securely beneath the curve of his arm, looking as if she belonged there.

Darned if he could figure out what the deal was. He'd have to ask. "What's wrong, Mi-chan?"

"Nothing." She replied, sounding somewhat breathless. "In fact, everything's very _right_!"

Tasuki was relieved to her gazing up at him with the smile that always lit up the world. He smiled back; just as her tears cut him to the quick, tenderness filled him at the sight of beautiful green eyes glowing with happiness. Apparently she liked the image of them standing together as much as he did...and that made him happy.

"So what are we gonna do now, Boss?" He asked lightly.

She left the circle of his arm and grabbed his hand, tugging him into motion. "Now we're going back to the car and going to the apartment to order a couple of pizzas! I'm famished!"

"What are… pizzas?" His tongue stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"You'll have to wait and see," Miaka teased. "But I'm sure you're going to love them!"

* * *

Minutes later, as she pulled into the Lexus' usual parking spot, Miaka felt a glow of accomplishment at having navigated the horrendous Tokyo traffic without getting so much as a scratch on the luxurious vehicle. She could hardly wait to gloat about it to Tetsuya, although she wasn't so naïve as to hope that her success with the Lexus would earn her another chance to drive it.

They exited the vehicle, and then Tasuki retrieved Miaka's suitcases and his bookstore bag from the trunk.

"I dunno, Mi-chan...after riding in a car, I don't know if I'll be able to go back to horses!" He observed, as they walked across the parking lot towards the apartment complex. "That was a pretty nice ride."

"Yes, but there are drawbacks to them too." She replied. "You don't have to worry about horses breaking down, getting a flat tire, or polluting the air like cars do."

Tasuki smirked. "Oh, I dunno about that; I've ridden some sorry nags in my day. Get a bunch together, and the horse shit stinks worse."

"_Ewwww_!" She exlaimed, grimacing in mock disgust. "I don't need to hear about _that_!"

"Can't be helped- it just happens, y'know?" The ex-bandit chortled, delighted with his wit. "'Shit happens'! Can't wait to share that one with th' guys!" He eyed his smirking priestess. "What's that face for?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that's already a popular saying in this world."

"What? Are ya kiddin' me?"

She laughed at his incredulous expression. "Not kidding. You can find it printed on a lot of merchandise, especially on the front of t-shirts just like the one you're wearing."

He grinned. "I gotta get one of those for Kouji!"

"I'm sure he would like that," she said dryly, "but there isn't time to go where we could get one."

"Damn."

"How about bringing him a set of beer glasses?" Miaka suggested, not liking to disappoint. "When you produce that first batch, he's going to need something special to drink it out of, right?"

Tasuki brightened. "Yeah, but where are we gonna get 'em? Like ya said, we gotta leave pretty soon."

"No problem! Keisuke has a whole bunch- and I can guarantee that my dear brother will never notice if a few of them go missing."

Her grin was as cheeky and unrepentant as any he'd ever seen. Tasuki laughed.

"Ya know, Miaka...those bandit instincts of yours are kinda startin' t'scare me."

* * *

They entered the building's lobby and boarded the empty elevator. When the doors closed, Tasuki found himself staring at the digital numbers flashing on the panel above them once again and deeply regretting that the suitcases in his hands prevented him from making any moves on Miaka.

In no time at all they reached their destination. Miaka stepped out of the elevator, followed by her seishi, who patiently ignored her offer to help carry a bag. They walked silently down the corridor to Keisuke and Tetsuya's apartment door.

Once there, she located her key and inserted it into the lock, but then hesitated before turning it.

Tasuki frowned at hearing her quiet sigh. "What's th' matter, Mi-chan?"

Leaving the key in place, she turned and leaned back against the door. "I don't want to go in," she confessed softly. "I've been having a wonderful time. I hate that it's ending so soon."

His gaze made her feel warm all over. "Well, hell... we don't hafta go in there _right_ away, do we..."

They maintained eye contact as Tasuki carefully set the bags alongside the corridor wall and then moved forward to stand directly in front of her. _Please, let no one come,_ Miaka prayed silently, as she watched him turn his head to check each end of the hallway for unwanted onlookers. '_Please…give us just a little longer…'_

Her prayers were answered when a minute ticked by and no one appeared in the corridor or opened a door to greet them. Her heart thundered in anticipation as her seishi leaned closer, bracing one of his hands just above her head while the other gently curled around the side of her neck. In response, her arms lifted to shyly encircle his waist as she continued to gaze up at him.

Slowly, Tasuki bent forward and brushed his closed lips along the arch of her eyebrows. Her eyelids lowered under the onslaught of sensation, covering green eyes that were shining with need. When she felt feather- light caresses being placed upon them, Miaka sighed in pleasure, her face tilting up to his like a flower seeking the warmth of the sun. He kissed the tip of her nose, then began to nuzzle the curve of her cheek while his thumb slowly stroked the sensitive hollow beneath her left ear; she shivered in reaction to the sensual combination of touches.

When she felt the warmth of his mouth drawing near to the corner of hers, her lips parted in a mute plea for contact. Tasuki breathed her name, then continued to tease her by turning his head and evading her mouth when she sought to claim his lips. Chuckling at her groan of exasperation, he bent forward to nip playfully at her ear lobe; when she began to move restlessly in his grasp, he paused to whisper into her ear.

"Relax. I got ya covered."

At her murmur of acquiesence, he resumed nibbling on her lobe, and then moved down to nuzzle the arched cord of muscle running along the side of her neck. A delightful tension was building within her, but she tamped it down. Tasuki was right; right now, she should just relax and enjoy the time they had left to themselves.

As soon as she leaned against him, Tasuki gathered her up and took possession of her lips with a passionate confidence that made her knees want to buckle. Sensation exploded within her as his mouth widened over hers; his tongue tip flicked over her lips, retreated, then returned to probe them insistently until they took the hint and parted to receive him.

He entered the moist cavern beyond with a smooth thrust of his tongue, tasting her thoroughly while his hand slid under her hair to grasp the nape of her neck. There was immense power in that hand, Miaka thought languidly, but an infinite amount of tenderness as well. As arousing as his touch was to receive, it was even more arousing to know that he'd only let this romantic side of himself show for her.

Her arms slipped from around his waist so that she could reciprocate. One hand moved upwards to wrap around the braid hanging over his shoulder, as the fingers of the other traced the arc of his ear lobe and seductively toyed with the earring that dangled from it. She felt a moment of triumph at her warrior's abrupt intake of air, just before his mouth came crashing down on hers yet again. She moaned, reveling in the deepening urgency of the kiss and the hard press of his hips against hers. Hooking one calf around his leg, she slid her arms around his neck and arched into his body, yielding to the sweet and insistent force of his masculinity...

The sound of a door opening only a few feet away sounded like an explosion in the silence. Miaka did her best to stifle a disappointed moan as Tasuki broke off the kiss and wrenched himself out of her embrace.

Laughing, chattering voices echoed out into the hall as a trio of extremely pretty and rather suggestively dressed young women appeared. As one of them slammed and locked the apartment door, the other two blatantly ogled the seishi from head to toe and then regarded his companion's state of dishevelment with envious smiles.

In spite of having to hide the pulsing light of his yoku, Tasuki managed a polite greeting which the women returned, along with flirtatious glances and much giggling as they passed by on their way to the elevator. Miaka felt a sharp stab of jealousy as she watched amber eyes follow their progress, but banished the feeling at once as irrelevant. Tasuki had chosen her, hadn't he? And besides, it wasn't like it was an unusual occurence to have her boyfriend checked out by others; the tall, dark, and handsome Taka had drawn the attention and admiration of females wherever the two of them had gone. It wasn't surprising at all that the same thing would happen with Tasuki, given his exotic brand of masculine beauty.

After the elevator had whisked the three women out of sight, he looked down at her with laughter in his eyes. "Does your brother know those three are livin' next door to him?"

Miaka shook her head. "I remember they were moving in when he was studying for exams; he was practically living at the library then." She smirked. "If he saw them, he would have said something. Keisuke does take pride in being neighborly."

"Do th' poor guy a favor- don't tell him!" Tasuki said grimly. "Women like those three are trouble."

She raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"I got four married sisters! They and their friends would do themselves up and go to market, an' give those come hither looks, and when a guy wanted them bad enough, they would reel him in. Poor bastards never knew what hit 'em, or that after the fun stuff, they'd be stuck with a high maintenance pain in the butt!"

Miaka blinked at the derisiveness in his tone. She hadn't met any of Tasuki's sisters except Aidou, who had seemed like a sweet person. But then again, there _was _the log throwing incident...

"I won't mention them to Keisuke." She said slowly. "But I like make up and jewelry and stylish clothes too! Doesn't that put me into the 'high maintenence' category of woman?"

Her seishi grinned. "You? No way!"

"What's the difference?" She asked, uncertain if she should be glad or perturbed.

"The difference is that ya don't use that stuff to pretend to be somethin' you're not, an' ya don't need it to be happy." Tasuki said. "An' trust me, that's one of the highest compliments I can give."

* * *

After a last lingering embrace, Miaka reluctantly unlocked the door to her brother's apartment.

All was quiet as she held the door open for Tasuki. While he set down the suitcases, she called out a greeting. No one replied, and she exchanged a puzzled glance with the man at her side. "They might have decided to go out for a while."

"Yeah, looks that way." Tasuki grabbed the suitcases, knowing that if he didn't occupy his hands he'd allow them to wander into dangerous territory. They were alone for the moment, but the chances were slight that they'd have time to share more than what had happened out in the hall. '_No sense startin' anythin' if I can't finish it properly_.' "So where do I put your things?"

"First bedroom on the left; that's the one I stay in when I sleep over."

As her seishi dutifully trudged down the hall with his burden, Miaka meandered into the living room. Setting the keys on the coffee table, she kicked off her sandals with a sigh of relief and threw herself down on the sofa, assuming a semi-reclining position.

"Hey Mi-chan, there's a note in here for ya." Tasuki emerged from the bedroom, carrying a folded piece of paper.

"I'm in the living room," she called, giving him a lazy wave. As he approached, she sat up and smoothed down her skirt, which had ridden up on her thighs.

"Ya didn't hafta sit up - I liked ya fine where ya were!" He chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at him, then sat down next to her and handed her the note.

"It's from Yui," she said, looking at the neat, precise characters that formed her name. "I wonder why she didn't text me?"

"So what does it say?" Tasuki regarded her with an expectant air as Miaka unfolded the paper. She read the writing on it silently, and then handed it to him for his perusal. The seishi glanced inquiringly at her heightened facial color and then turned his full attention to the note, which he read aloud.

_Miaka,_

_ Convinced the guys __to take Chichiri on a mini-bus tour of Tokyo to help him practice his illusion. (Imagine me walking around on the arms of two Tetsuyas! It's going to be a blast! ) _

_We'll be back around six thirty with plenty of carry out for dinner, so I expect that you and Tasuki will not waste valuable time stuffing your faces with pizza! _

_Much Love, _

_Yui_

_P.S. __Wanted to text you, but your nosy brother keeps taking my iphone._

_P.S.S. You can thank me later. _

"Yui did it for us," he said slowly, his eyes still fixed on the note. "We owe her, huh?"

"Yes." Miaka agreed, falling silent as her warrior's long fingers deftly refolded the note into eighths and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of them. As he turned his head, her pulse leapt to double time at seeing the purposeful gleam in his eyes.

"So…are ya still hungry, Mi-chan?"

His voice was soft and intimate; the flutters of excitement in her tummy that she'd felt during the kiss in the corridor returned in force, effectively banishing her desire to eat. "N-Not really. Are you?"

After moving closer to her, Tasuki slid his arm along the back of the sofa, just above her shoulders, and then amended the statement. "Yeah, I'm hungry_._"

His desire for her was fully evident in his voice, his face, and his body. But as badly as she wanted to respond, she was upset. Despite the ring , he hadn't made his intentions clear, and she felt a deep yearning to hear the three important words he still hadn't voiced. "What do you want?"

"I thought it was kinda obvious," he said as he leaned in, "that it's not _what_ I want, but _who._"

As he sought to nibble her neck, Miaka fended him off with a hand to his chest. What Tasuki was suggesting so teasingly would be a huge step in their relationship. He'd made a point of saying that once that line was crossed there was no going back...so why was he making light of it? "Tasuki, please!"

He reared back to give her a wolfish grin. "Please _what_?"

"Please quit joking!" She snapped, as she managed to put significant space between them. "This isn't the time for it!"

"It is th' right time!" Her warrior retorted, all vestiges of humor now gone from his face. "Look at ya! You're stretched tighter than a pair of my old pants! I was just tryin' to make ya laugh so you'd loosen up a little!" He glared at her, obviously frustrated by her change of mood.

"I don't want to laugh right now!" She said in a choked voice. "I_ can't_! What I feel, and what might happen here, is too important for me to joke about."

As her words sunk in, he sat up straight. "What are ya sayin', Miaka?"

On the verge of tears, she turned her back to him. " I love you with all my heart. Taka's ring is no longer on my finger. But you haven't said anything about that, or where you feel this is going! I'm sorry, but before I _make_ love with you for the first time, I have to know if you're taking it seriously-"

Her tirade was cut off by a profane exclamation and strong hands pulling her back against a hard body. As Tasuki buried his face in the curve of her neck and his natural warmth enveloped her, Miaka allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to convince herself that she didn't need to hear the actual words, and that the tender way he was holding her in this moment told her all she needed to know.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her skin. "I figured ya already knew that I…I mean…that…"

She reached and grasped his hand, which had left her waist and was gesturing in a helpless sort of way. "That _what_?"

He raised his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning them gently but firmly until she was induced to move and face him.

"That just as much as I was born to protect the Priestess of Suzaku... I was born to love Miaka Yuuki as much as a man can love a woman."

His eyes never left hers. His voice was clear and sure. The words erased all doubts, and ignited a roaring blaze of happiness in her heart that spread rapidly to the rest of her body.

Reaching up with both hands, she pulled his head down to hers, and put all of the love and passion running rampant within her into the kiss they exchanged.

When their mouths finally parted, Tasuki stayed close and continued to stare at her.

"There's a couple more things I think I need to tell ya. I'm probably only gonna be able to say 'em once, so ya better listen up good."

She nodded.

"If you're gonna be with me, ya gotta know I'm not a hearts an' flowers kinda guy. I ain't any good at spewin' the sa- uh, the romantic-type stuff women like t'hear. Like ya said, it's my way t'do things for ya to show ya how I feel." He paused as she nodded again. "Yeah, I know things about bein' physical with a woman, but I got that experience outta necessity." He gave her a sad smile. "I'm real glad that you had the good side of it with Taka, and I'm gonna make damn sure to keep it that way! Never again do I want to see ya looking up at me with unhappiness and fear in your eyes!"

"Tasuki-"

"It's in the past now." He interrupted, his accent growing thick with his rising emotions. "All I wanna think about now is findin' out how t'make ya feel better than you ever have in your life!" Reaching for her hands, he placed them directly over his wildly beating heart.

"You were wonderin', so here it is, Miaka! In the way of a seishi givin' his life for his priestess, I belong to you. In the way of a friend always bein' there for a friend, I belong to you. In the way of a man givin' himself totally to a woman, I belong _only_ to you." He paused to give her a hopeful, searching look. "Sorry I can't think of any better way t'say it, but I hope it's good enough to make ya understand that I'm _very_ serious about bein' with ya."

Her hand lifted and lovingly caressed his cheek. "It's more than good enough. It's perfect."

"So I can quit talkin' and start showin' ya?"

"Yes...but..."

Tasuki heaved an exaggerated sigh as she hesitated, and the look he gave her made it obvious his patience was almost gone. "But_ what, _Miaka?"

"I'm thinking that there's a much more comfortable place we could be for doing that kind of thing."

She got to her feet and held out her hand, her lips and eyes issuing a smiling invitation.

"I getcha." With a laugh, Tasuki grasped her extended hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. When she began tugging him in the direction of the bedrooms, however, he dug in his heels. "Whoa, not so fast."

She turned. "What's the matter?"

"Somethin's missin' here, but I ain't sure what it is." He replied seriously.

Seconds later, his eyes took on a sparkle and a wicked grin came to his lips. When he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Miaka could not stifle her shriek of laughter.

"Mou! What are you doing!"

"Finishing off how things got started with us." Tasuki informed her as he set off for the nearest bedroom. "Your cute 'lil ass belongs to me, and I ain't givin' it up to nobody!"

She giggled. "Tasuki!"

"Miaka!" He responded, his tone holding gentle mockery for her penchant for overusing names, and then resonating with satisfaction as he added, "if yer thinkin' of yellin' for help, don't bother- there's no one around who's gonna keep me from havin' my way with ya!"

"I suppose I should surrender then." His captive said, while eyeing the flexing muscles of his buttocks with bright eyed anticipation. "Since it's inevitable..."

Tasuki laughed. "Damn right!"

"But I intend to have my way with you too!" She retorted, sucuumbing to the urge to give his backside a good, healthy pinch.

The ex-bandit's laughing yelp of surprise quickly changed to a spate of curses as a loud, long buzz filled the air.

"What the hell?" He gritted, as he came to a halt outside the bedroom door. "It's not the damn tell- a -phoney, is it?"

Though she was just as frustrated at the interruption, Miaka grinned. Tasuki was just too cute...and she loved explaining things to him. "No, this sound means someone's outside and waiting for us to answer the front door."

Her seishi scowled. "Maybe your brother or Tetsuya forgot somethin'?"

"They'd have used keys."

"Maybe that's what they forgot."

"Not likely that both of them would...and besides, if they saw Tetsuya's car, they'd know we're back and would have buzzed us on the downstairs com to let them in."

The buzzer sounded again, longer and more insistent in tone.

"Whoever it is, it don't sound like they're gonna leave." Tasuki stated, glaring at the door.

"It could be the building manager." Miaka guessed. "You're going to have to put me down so I can go look through the peephole. If I know who it is, then I can deal with them quickly."

Tasuki looked as if he wanted to argue, but another grating summons put an end to his objections. He glared towards the door as the buzzer sounded again. "Okay, let's take care of it. That's another noise that gets on my nerves!"

"I'll be quick!" She promised.

He set her down and then trailed along behind her like a lost puppy as she hurried to the door. Taking up a stance directly behind her, he folded his arms over his chest and watched as she went on tiptoe to peer through a tiny glass hole in the upper middle part of the door.

"Miaka?" He whispered, when she didn't move or speak. "Is it someone ya know?"

When she turned to face him, the fire seishi was shocked to see all the color had drained out of her face. As she slumped back against the wall without answering, Tasuki quickly stepped past her and put an eye to the hole. Almost immediately, his stomach gave a sickening lurch as he recognized the distorted but undeniably handsome features of the dark-haired man standing on the other side of the door.

It was Taka.

* * *

"He's got a hell of a nerve showin' up here! I got a good mind to-"

Tasuki broke off the muttered thought as soon as he felt a restraining hand on his arm. Frowning, he turned to the woman standing behind him.

"He said those things because he's been hurt badly." Miaka said, very quietly. "I hope you will forgive him."

The wing seishi's scowl deepened. Even though he knew he could afford to be generous, his gut was twisting into knots at seeing how much Miaka still cared for his rival.

"Tasuki-"

"Fine. I won't pick a fight. " He told her flatly. "Unless he's threatenin' you."

Her smile conveyed relief and gratitude. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Ya love the guy, don'tcha? What else would I do?"

Miaka's gaze narrowed at the bitterness in his voice. "Please don't think that way, Tasuki."

He knew he should leave it there, but it was if a demon had taken possession of him and was urging him to push her to the limit.

"Ha! Me think? C'mon, I'm the guy who doesn't think, remember-"

His words changed to a loud grunt of surprise as a body slammed into his. After pushing him back against the wall, Miaka grabbed gentle fistfuls of his hair and tugged his face down to hers. He stared into indignant green eyes, feeling a bit dazed.

"I love you Tasuki." She stated.

The buzzer went off once more. They ignored it as she pressed against him and took his lips.

Her kiss was an admonishment, but Tasuki didn't mind that at all. To know that Miaka was kissing him _while_ keeping Taka waiting out in the corridor reassured him more about her feelings than anything else she could have done. This trait was one he had forgotten was a part of her...though her impetuous streak had often spelled trouble for him in the past, in this case, being the recipient of an infamous 'Miaka attack' was pretty damn enjoyable...

Closing his eyes, he responded to the demands of his beloved's lips. Desire rolled through his body, thick and hot, as the kiss deepened until Miaka abruptly broke off the embrace.

As she pulled herself out of his arms, Tasuki opened his eyes to stare at her, but kept his feelings quiet, knowing Taka would probably overhear if he expressed his displeasure at being kept from getting as close as humanly possible to her.

Her eyes had darkened to a mossy green, and held a hint of satisfaction as she took in his frustrated expression.

"I'm about to tell Taka, face-to-face, how I feel about you." She said. "Can you handle that?"

He simply nodded, and she stepped back and reached out to open the door.

* * *

Taka's heart leapt with excitement as the door opened. He knew Miaka was there, but had almost given up hope that anyone was going to answer the buzzer. But excitement turned to remorse as soon he saw her face. Her pale face, the sadness in her eyes and the wariness in her demeanor spoke louder than words about the hurtful things he had accused her of and the childish way he had acted.

He deserved to be kept at arm's length.

"Hello Taka," she said coolly.

"Miaka…I thought … I wanted to…" His voice was rough with emotion and he had to stop to clear his throat. "Um…may I please come in?"

Her expression softened. "I'll let you come in if you promise to be civil to me… and to Tasuki."

As she spoke, she let the door drift open, and Taka saw the flame haired seishi standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

The gazes of the two men clashed and held.

_'He's wearing modern clothes. What does that mean?'_ Taka thought resentfully. Remembering the muffled thud he had heard just before Miaka had opened the door, his heart sank. 'They look like they've been making out. _ Dammit, I didn't think Keisuke would put up something like that!'_

Unfortunately, the only way he'd get any answers was to agree to Miaka's terms.

"I'll be civil," he said gruffly, giving Tasuki a stiff nod of greeting. "You're looking well, Tasuki."

Tasuki's eyes dropped to the impressively decorated dress uniform the other man wore. "You too, Taka. Real nice lookin' uniform ya got there."

"Thanks."

"All right, that's a decent start. You can come in." Miaka stepped back, and Taka entered the apartment, turning to her as she closed the door.

"I can't stay very long; my ride is downstairs waiting for me." He replied. "It's our last night before we ship out and the guys wanted to take in some nightlife. I talked the driver into stopping her so I could drop off a note for you and have a word with Keisuke."

"No one's here but Miaka and me right now." Tasuki informed him.

Taka gave him a narrow-eyed look. "Where's Chichiri?"

"He's off seein' Tokyo with Keisuke, Yui and Tetsuya."

"And you didn't go along?" Taka asked with a forced smile. "An adventurous guy like you?"

Tasuki shrugged. "We went to see Miaka's ma. Just got back and found out where the others went."

"I see."

Cool grey eyes met fiery amber eyes with the impact of blades clashing.

"You're leaving for America tomorrow, Taka?" Miaka asked quickly, drawing both men's attention back to her.

"Yes." He affirmed, his demeanor softening. "That's why I'm here. You were right about not leaving with things the way they were between us. I wanted to apologize for what I said on the phone-" he glanced at Tasuki briefly, "and I wanted to let you know that no matter where you go, I will always love you and protect you, Miaka, even if it has to be from a distance." Despite his best effort to remain composed, tears stung his eyes, and his voice broke on the last few words.

Tasuki made a soft sound and turned his back on the sight of the other man's misery. It was impossible to stay angry with someone going through the very worst kind of heartbreak, especially when that someone was- had been- his friend. The very least he could do was to keep quiet and let Taka say his piece.

Miaka's eyes were awash in tears. As he had so many times in the past, Taka reached for her hand, turned it over and pressed a lingering kiss into the palm. "I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than this-"

"Then don't go! Give me a chance to do better!" He urged softly. "You've made your point about me not considering your needs, and I'm willing to work hard at having a long distance relationship if your heart is set on staying here in Japan!" His head lifted, and Miaka saw his gaze fix upon her other hand and her newly bared finger. "You could at least be wearing my ring while you're deciding what to do." He added, with a reproachful look.

She gently withdrew her hand from his. "Taka, you are and will always be an important part of my life. I love you for everything you've been to me, but that love is changing along with me, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise. That's why your ring is no longer on my finger."

He shook his head. "How can you love me and then want to break up?"

"Because we're not the same people that we were at fifteen and seventeen. We now want different things."

"From the time we met, we wanted to stay together!"

"Yes, and we were so busy trying to be together that we were blinded to what makes a relationship work every day." Miaka replied softly. "Do you remember what career path I've chosen to pursue at University?"

Taka's mouth opened, then closed. His guilty expression convicted him.

"I want to be a teacher. You'd have remembered if you were interested."

"I had a lot on my mind!" He defended himself. "I didn't think you were serious about having a career after college."

"I told you I was when I decided on my major, but I guess you forgot." She replied sadly. "I'm not the single-minded girl you first met, Taka. I've grown up, and I think about lots of things. I wonder about how things have gone, and if we would still have gotten together if you hadn't been influenced by our past connection. Without those memories, don't you think it's possible you could have fallen in love with another girl?"

"I can't say for sure that I wouldn't have if I hadn't met you." The reborn warrior admitted after a long silence. "But I refuse to believe that it could've happened! Why would I have been allowed to become a man of this world if we weren't destined to be together?"

"In your previous life, you promised you'd always watch over me." Miaka replied softly. "Perhaps doing that means guiding each other to our true destiny."

Taka shook his head. "You fought for us! You laid down your life to get me here! You gave _yourself _to me! Are you saying that those things were never meant to happen?"

"No, I'm _not_ saying that!" She exclaimed. "Everything happened as it should have, rand I will never regret loving you or anything that happened to me because of it!" Her tremulous smile held tenderness. "All of those events helped shape me into the woman I am today. I am a far better person for having loved you, Taka Sukunami."

"I am too, dammit!" Tasuki burst out, turning around to face them. "You were-and are-like a brother to me, Taka! I never wanted or intended to hurt ya…"

Taka turned to meet his gaze, his own eyes hard with accusation. "I find that a bit hard to believe, Tasuki."

The wing seishi didn't look away. "I know it is, but I swear it's th' truth!"

Taka stepped toward him. "Then explain to me why a guy who dislikes women so much would let himself fall in love with his best friend's girl?"

"That's _most _women, not _all _women," Tasuki corrected. "And as for my fallin' in love with Miaka…hell, I think you of all people can understand how that happened! Once it does, it's not somethin' you can ever walk away from, no matter how hard ya try..."

"Yeah, I can vouch for that." Taka acknowledged with a ironic smile. "But I still don't understand why you'd go after Miaka when you know she's mine! Is it one of the aftereffects of that spell? Are you still getting lust confused with love? Or maybe...still trying to best Tamahome by taking his woman?"

"Taka, why are you saying that?" Miaka cried.

"Because with a guy like this, it's entirely possible he doesn't get it!" Taka snapped. 'That's right _Fang Boy! Go on, get mad, beat me to a pulp-or better yet, burn me to a crisp and put me out of my misery! Let her see what kind of a hotheaded jerk you are, spell or no spell!'_

Tasuki's fists were clenching and unclenching. But surprisingly, he kept a tight rein on his temper. "Are ya askin' me those things because ya want to protect her, or because ya can't deal with the fact that she could be happier with someone else?"

The coolly worded question left Taka floundering for a comeback. '_What the hell? What happened to fight first, talk later? Has he changed that much?'_

"Taka, Tasuki was all ready to walk away from me!" Miaka cried. "I was the one who stopped him and asked if he'd..."

He whirled to face her, face pale and set in forbidding lines. "If he'd _what, Miaka_?"

"If he'd kiss me for real!" She asserted.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I had to know!"

"Had to know...what?" Taka asked. His stricken expression said he already knew the answer.

"Exactly how Tasuki felt about me." Miaka admitted wearily. "And how I felt about him. Given the situation we're in, it wouldn't be right to pretend those feelings aren't there, would it?"

As her eyes challenged him to think and accept the truth, Taka bowed his head. He had long suspected Miaka harbored feelings for Tasuki. Between that and dealing with the burdens of a past life, he found he could no longer tolerate any mention of the book. He could see now that refusing to talk about it had been a big mistake. In avoiding the subject of his 'rivals', he had only postponed dealing with the problem.

"Taka...please understand that going there is the only way to find out what is right for all of us. My heart is telling me so, and following my heart is something I have to do."

Though Miaka looked anguished, it was clear that she was resolute about undertaking this mission. Taka stared at her as his mind struggled to come to terms with the gut-wrenching possibility that his romance could be over.

'_So she's made up her mind to try._ _To force_ _her to stay would be a mistake. I could go awol and follow her to Konan, but that'd probably make her more determined to leave me. __If I just let her go for the month, she can get that place out of her system once and for all. She's forgotten how tough life can be there, and after spending that much time with Fang Boy, she's bound to realize that they're not a very good match_...'

"I do understand that at least for now, you've chosen Tasuki and that world over me." He stated, careful to keep his tone free of rancor. Reaching for her left wrist, he continued, "but that doen't mean I've given up on us, my love. As long as there's no other ring on this hand, I'll have hope in my heart that you'll come back to me, and where you belong."

* * *

Miaka's fingers curled into her palms and she sighed deeply. There was a time where sentiments like the one he'd just uttered would have had her falling into Taka's arms and his bed, but no longer. The desire for that kind of intimacy was absent; she only felt immense sorrow in having to hurt a fine and good man with whom she would always share a connection as priestess and seishi, if not as man and wife.

She needed to make this break for the sake of honesty and fairness; this way he'd be free to pursue happiness with another. The realization that she _was _actually hoping for Taka to find another woman in her absence was conclusive proof of the changing landscape between their hearts. Even if things didn't work out in Konan and she returned to this world, things would never be the same. It was better to face up to that now, rather than after a marriage ceremony that she knew really shouldn't take place.

Her free hand rose, briefly touched his cheek, and retreated. "Dearest Taka, I wish you every success in your new assignment. Please be careful and take extra good care of yourself."

It was too much. Despite what he'd said about letting her go, the tone of finality in Miaka's farewell shattered his calm facade. Without warning and without thought, Taka reached out and yanked her up against the wall of his chest.

In the next second, his mouth slammed down upon hers.

Miaka struggled, but his fingers only dug deeper into the tender flesh of her upper arms, holding her firmly in place. The only defense she could muster was to clamp her lips together when his tongue sought to part them. At her resistence, his mouth grew more demanding, his grasp on her hovering on the brink between desperation and cruelty. She moaned in protest as her lips gave way under the brutal pressure of his. Her head was swimming, her mouth hurt, his plundering tongue was choking her, she couldn't breathe...

Suddenly, she was free of the hands that were restraining her.

Stumbling backwards, drawing in gasping gulps of air, she took in the scene before her with eyes gone wide with shock.

Tasuki's celestial mark was in full prominence as he pressed his forearm against Taka's throat. He also had one of Taka's arms twisted behind his back; the angle of the hold made it impossible for the dark-haired man to escape without the risk of having the arm broken or having his shoulder dislocated. "You okay, Mi-chan?" He asked tightly.

"Yes," she managed to croak.

Tasuki turned his attention to his captive. "Just what th' hell were ya thinkin'? Did ya really think a dumbass stunt like that was gonna change her mind?"

Because of the pressure on his windpipe, Taka could only give a slight, negative shake of his head.

"I'm glad ya realize it!" Tasuki gritted. "Open the door, Miaka."

She hesitated, then did as he asked, trusting that Taka wouldn't be harmed apart from being bodily thrown out of the apartment.

To her astonishment, Tasuki released Taka the second the door was opened. Moving to her side, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

"Taka, outta respect for you an' our friendship, I'm lettin' ya walk out of here instead of tossin' ya out on your ass! You got every right to be hurt an' pissed off about all this, but feelin' those things don't give ya the right to abuse Miaka!"

Taka scowled in reply, but his frown softened with regret the moment his gazed turned from the redhead's irate stare to the woman they both loved.

"Please forgive me, Miaka, I was wrong to do that to you." He said stiffly.

Before she could respond, he turned and strode out the door, leaving it wide open behind him.

After a few shell-shocked moments, Miaka went to close it. Leaving her hand on the doorknob, she listened to the distant thud of elevator doors opening and closing, all the while suppressing the old urge to chase after Taka. To do so wouldn't accomplish anything but to prolong the misery, and to undermine her decision by sending a mixed signal.

"It's done." She said in a small voice, as she finally shut the door and swung around to face her waiting warrior. "I just wish there was another-"

"I shoulda kicked his ass!" Tasuki interrupted, glaring at her bruised looking mouth and the reddened patch of skin beside it where chin stubble had rubbed her raw.

She touched her face. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me to save his butt!"

"I'm not lying!"

"So he hasn't forced ya like that before?"

"Never, I swear! That was the first time."

"Okay." Tasuki's expression softened to grudging compassion. "Guess it goes to show that he's still a Suzaku warrior. He's not givin' up!"

She bit her lip. "I was shocked that he let himself lose control. Taka's always been so disciplined."

Tasuki shrugged. "That was before he found out you could love me that way. He wanted to prove that you didn't. Don't like what he did, but I can't blame him for tryin'. " Turning away, he added, "I felt like that a lotta times watchin' you with him. It hurts like hell wantin' what you know you don't have."

Miaka regarded him tearfully. The impending loss of a friendship was something that was very hard to take for a man who prized having a good friend above everything else. She was prepared to have Taka hate her...but she wouldn't stop praying and hoping that the rift between Tasuki and Taka would be healed by time.

Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you for not losing your temper."

A ferocious laugh ripped through her seishi's body, a signal that his emotions were still running high. "It's a good thing he didn't try gropin' ya or he woulda been dead meat!"

Her fingers lightly caressed the flat, muscled plane of his stomach as she spoke."Grope is kind of an ugly word."

"What else would ya call it?" Tasuki asked after a long pause, sounding much less belligerent.

"That's a good question. I don't really know…"

Her fingers lazily drifted up to his chest. Muscles flexed and tautened under her touch. When her fingertips strayed over his hardened nipples, Tasuki gave a violent shudder and an emphatic curse.

Worried that he was displeased, she started to pull her hands away, only to have them grabbed and put firmly back in place.

"Oh! Then you did like that?" She asked.

"Yeah." His voice was low and rough.

"Should I do it again?"

"Dammit!" He gasped as her fingers brushed the outer perimeters of the intended targets. "Yes!"

"Then keep still for a moment, okay?"

It didn't occur to him to disagree. "'Kay."

After grabbing two fistfuls of his tucked-in t-shirt, she tugged it free of the waistband of his jeans.

"Whoa, Green Eyes!" Despite the bandit seishi's protest, he didn't try to stop her. He even helped her by raising his arms when she pulled the shirt up over his head, and snickered loudly when he heard her toss it back into the living room. "Ya don't know what you're startin'...probably ain't a good idea."

"I _do_ know, and it's a _great _idea." She told him.

She loved how his breathing quickened and his muscles went taut beneath her fingers as they explored every sensitive inch of his abdomen. Gaining confidence in her power to arouse him, she playfully danced her fingertips up his rib cage, and then flattened her hands over the smooth expanse of his impressive pectorals.

Stroking lightly, she pinpointed their small, sensitive peaks with the tips of her fingers. He tipped his head back as she traced and caressed them in circular movements, and exhaled her name with a groan. In response, she pressed her lips to his skin, inhaling deeply. The scent of his body was heady and arousing, and gave her the sudden urge to taste him. Her mouth opened and her tongue briefly darted out to sample the smoothness of his back, as her hands glided downward to the front of his jeans.

This proved to be more than Tasuki could take. Without warning, he captured her wandering hands in his, turned in the circle of her arms, and pulled her up so close to his body that his arousal was no longer a secret to her. After securing her arms around his waist, he cradled her neck between his palms, his thumbs gently stroking the underside of her jawline. The motion was unsteady, and Miaka couldn't help feeling a primal rush of satisfaction that she had affected him that way.

"What are ya doin'?"

She smiled. "Baka! Isn't it kind of obvious that I'm trying to get you in a romantic mood?"

His laugh sounded pained. "Ah, and here I thought ya were tryin' to distract me from bein' mad!"

"That too," she said agreeably, placing her hands on his chest. Before he could reply, she leaned in to caress the warm hollow just above his collarbone with closed lips, then pressed a line of lush kisses down to the middle of his sternum. Tasuki's hands dropped to her hips, where their grip reflexively tightened as her lips and tongue left a moist trail upon his heated skin.

"Mi-chan…are ya sure ya want to be doin' this after what just happened?"

"More than ever." She whispered, stopping to look up at him. "As you said, it's time to accept things for what they are and move forward."

"But -"

She stayed his protest with a lifted hand. "Yui-chan told me today that when I love someone, I love them with every single part of me, and she was right." She smiled into his eyes. "I already loved you in mind and heart, Tasuki. All that's left is for me to love you with my body."

At her words, the warmth in his eyes flared to passionate heat. Miaka closed her eyes and an inarticulate sound of pleasure slipped from her throat as their mouths made contact.

At the insistent nudge of his lips, hers parted, allowing their tongues to meet in a sweet dance; the promise of heaven in a kiss. Seconds became minutes as his mouth took control of hers, then drifted sensuously from her lips to her jaw line and then down the arch of her throat. She clung to him and tilted her head back to facilitate his caresses while he nuzzled one side of her neck and then the other, and her hands clutched the small of his back for support as his hands slid up to cradle the undersides of her breasts. Passion exploded in the pit of her stomach as his thumbs brushed over her nipples, bringing them to full arousal.

"Gotta return the favor, Green Eyes."

His voice was a sensual growl. She arched into his touch as he tenderly repeated the gesture, and moaned his name in frantic approval as his thumbs made yet another erotic pass. Desire and need pulsed as his erection pressed tightly against her. Sharp disappointment followed, as his hands left her breasts to delve into the thick mass of hair behind her ears and he took a step back. Burning for greater intimacies, she closed her eyes and submitted to the warm palms cupping her face.

"Miaka. Look at me." He commanded, and she obeyed. "This is last call. There's no goin' back, so speak up now."

"The only thing I have to say," she replied, "is that I've been waiting an eternity to be ravished by a certain handsome and powerful ex-bandit leader."

That certain ex-bandit leader's grin was all fangs and seduction.

"Well then, it wouldn't be right to keep ya waitin' any longer, would it?"

Sealing her fate with a kiss, he caught her up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

**_To be continued … _**

_Thank you so much for reading my story. Reviews/concrit are welcomed and appreciated._

_Warm Wishes,_

_KittyLynne_


	20. The Flame of Love

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne **

_(Standard Disclaimer: The author of this fic does not own the story of Fushigi Yûgi or its wonderful characters; they are owned by Watase Yû and a vast host of multimedia based companies. However, I do own any original characters, ideas or elements put into this story. Please don't use them in any way without my written permission. _

**_Chapter Rating:_**_ **A very solid and serious 'M' for overt sensuality, romantic descriptions of lovemaking, and a sprinkling of cuss words. Readers under the age of 16 should read only with parental approval. To others of age who may not enjoy reading prose relating to two people physically expressing their love and devotion to each other: this chapter is not for you. You have been warned. **_

**Chapter 19- The Flame of Love**

When the door closed behind them, it seemed to shut out the entire world. Even the noises from the busy street below the bedroom window had faded to a sobering hush.

Tasuki stared down at the female who reposed right next to his heart, well pleased with what he saw. Although Miaka was still leggy and small-boned, her curves had definitely ripened to those of a full-fledged woman.

_His_ woman.

It was amazing to be holding her like this...but then again, _everything_ about Miaka amazed him. She was a tough and gutsy little chick, but soft and vulnerable too, and so full of trust that she'd surrender herself to him without any qualms regarding his past bad behavior. Having her for his own was a gift that he hardly felt he had earned. He still couldn't help wondering if he wasn't dreaming, for during their time apart his dreams had often tormented him in this way. Perhaps she was just an illusion, a faux Miaka being played by a vengeful Taiits-kun in order to teach Suzaku's most irreverent seishi a lesson …

As if in answer, a flash of light caught his eye; the red aura pulsed with an intensity that permeated the farthest corners of the room. The wing seishi gazed at his forearm, taking note of how rapidly his celestial symbol had come into full prominence and the fact that once again, his 'yoku' had given irrefutable affirmation of his feelings.

Miaka was the real thing, the only woman that could make his mark appear with such strength and brilliance. No one else ever could.

She was looking up at him with a face full of love and tenderness. After a moment she sighed and snuggled back against his chest; despite the seriousness of his mood, Tasuki found himself grinning at the very sweet picture she made.

Overtaken by a sudden whim, he bent forward to gently press his lips against her forehead, delighting in the happy little murmur she made and in the clean, sunshiny scent of her hair... until the memory of Tamahome doing the same thing intruded and shattered the idyll. Jealousy rose with a vengeance, squeezing razor sharp talons deep into his heart.

Jaw clenched, he battled to subdue it by reminding himself that this time he wasn't the one who had been forced to let go. There were no tricks or deceptions involved in that fact; only painful honesty as she had said goodbye to Taka.

_'Live for the moment, fool.'_ He thought fiercely._ 'Then afterwards, do everything ya can to convince her to stay forever.' _

Green eyes were searching his face anxiously. His expression eased, but a split second too late.

"We need to talk. Could you please put me down, Tasu-chan?"

"Okay." He averted his gaze as he did so, even though he knew it was useless trying to hide from someone so good at reading him.

Once on her feet, she got straight to the point.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "It's really nothin', Mi-chan." His lips compressed and his hands balled into fists as they came to rest on the tops of her shoulders. "It's stupid."

Small hands lifted to grab hold of his wrists. "It's not stupid or nothing if it's bothering you! Please don't shut me out!"

The ex-bandit hesitated, frowning, then abruptly relented under the influence of pleading green eyes. "Oh, all right! Ya know what Taka said out there about you makin' a choice between him and me?"

She nodded.

"Be honest!" He blurted. "Are ya gonna be thinkin' about bein' with me instead of _him_?"

She took his mark, holding his forearm aloft so that his celestial mark was between their bodies. Her chin lifted, and her face was suffused with the glow of Suzaku's abiding power. "I'm totally in this moment. I won't be thinking about anything but you, and I will not be making comparisons. Will _you_?"

"Hell no! I never ever thought havin' someone else could make me forget about ya-"

"Tasuki, I don't really want to hear about the other women!"

"I wasn't gonna do that, Mi-chan!" He said hastily, cursing himself for being clumsy. "Just listen now, ya gotta hear the rest of it."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me about-"

"Now that I opened my big mouth, I gotta. Don't want there to be any doubts about how I feel."

He could tell she was conflicted, but she gave in. "All right, I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "For a bandit, bein' with women for pleasure was the code. But for me, it was never any damn good to be that way! The more I tried not t'care about anythin' more than sex, th' more it was obvious t'me that I couldn't enjoy it beyond a certain point. Then I met you and found that love was what I was missin'. "

At hearing this, Miaka's body visibly relaxed.

"Had to learn the hard way that you weren't mine to have. I was desperate to get ya out of my head after Kahou. Right after we beat Hikou, I met a woman who could pass for you, dumplin' knots an' all. She was fun an' good company, an' she made it obvious that she wanted me. I started thinkin', 'what the hell, there 's nothin' wrong with makin' myself feel better'. I even told her how I felt about ya, and she was fine with it."

"Did she help you feel better?" Miaka asked. The question seemed to pop out against her will.

"We had some laughs." He stated honestly. "But when you sacrificed yourself for Taka, and I thought you were gone...I cursed myself an' the injustice of fakin' my feelings. Everyone deserves to be loved by someone for themselves. I loved you, and was some selfish bastard who was usin' another girl as a substitute for what I couldn't have. After ya left, I went an' let her down as nice as I could- took her to her sister's place, and then left when Chichiri came along with Houki's request for engagin' our services for the country. It helped to be on the road, an' Chiri taught me some meditation stuff that made it easier to control my impulses. Got so damn good I was actually thinkin' I could be accepted by a monastery."

At that, Miaka finally smiled. "I'm very glad you didn't apply."

"Yeah. Me too." He admitted sheepishly. "So there ya go, Mi-chan. There's how bad I got it for ya."

"I'm sorry for doubting." She said quietly. "I'm glad you told me."

"Kinda shocking though, huh?"

"No." Miaka said. "What you said was sweet and wonderful. What's shocking is that you went through so much for my sake, and I can't find it in me to be sorry that your feelings for me kept you from being with women!" She lifted her chin, looking defiant. "I like it that you couldn't!"

Tasuki grinned. "And I like it that you like it." He said. "Love is all or nothin' for me- if I can't honestly give it my all, then it ain't worth givin'!"

Her eyes were sparkling."Will you give me your all?"

"Little baka! You know I will!" He hesitated. "But doin' that kinda presents a problem..."

"How's that?"

"Well, it's been three years..."

She nodded sadly. "I hope I can make it up to you."

"It's not that!" His face was suddenly aflame. There was really no delicate way to say it. "After three years of...nothin'...there's a good chance of my spillin' the seed too quick."

"Ohhhhh."

Now they were both blushing.

"Dammit, Miaka, I don't want to disappoint ya!"

"You aren't going to, Tasuki. We'll take it slow. I have absolute faith that you're going to make it good."

Her confident words were a balm, but he was still troubled. She had no idea of the strength of his desire for her, that one touch of her body against his could end things before he'd gotten her over to the bed! The last thing he wanted or needed at this point was that kind of a failure...but neither did he want to scare her the way he had during their night together in Kahou!

"I don't think ya get what I'm sayin', Mi-chan! It isn't gonna take much for me to get crazy-"

"I want that! I want you to be the intense and passionate man I know you are, because that's exactly what I love about you!" She peeped up at him through her lashes as her hand moved down his chest to flatten itself on his abdomen. "And you know...maybe_ you_ shouldn't be underestimating _my_ reactions! Who's to say that _I _might not get crazy?"

Leaning forward, she punctuated the point by brushing her lips over his nipple, then taking it between her teeth to give it a gentle nip.

He jerked in surprise. "Miaka!"

She looked up. Her eyes were heavy lidded; her lurking smile was a portent of pleasure yet to be discovered. Hopefully he could keep that look on her face after all was done. "Yes, my darling?"

"I love ya so damn much it hurts!"

"And I love you. You're everything I could ever hope for."

He swallowed with difficulty and ignored the stinging in his eyes. "I'll do anythin' I can to make ya happy."

Her head lowered to his chest once again. "Then make love to me. " She whispered against his heated skin. "_Be_ with me."

Tasuki groaned, his arousal heightened by the erotic combination of emotive words, her stroking hands, and the wet warmth of her tongue finding and delicately laving the most sensitive spots on his skin. Savoring the sensations, he buried his hands in her thick auburn tresses, feeling the last of his self-doubts ebb away under her loving attentions.

When she lifted her head, he dropped his hands to her hips and yanked her against him, unashamedly pushing his erection into her yielding softness.

"I can't stand any more, Mi-chan!"

"Me either." Her gaze was avid, hungry.

"I'm gonna try t'take this nice and easy," he murmured, "but I ain't sayin' it'll stay that way."

He closed the gap between them, relishing the rapid tenor of her breathing and the moan that shuddered through her body as his mouth melded with hers.

Then pent up passion exploded, sending the flames of need rocketing skyward.

* * *

Miaka's lips opened, and her seishi wasted no time in accepting the invitation. His tongue sought the territory beyond the barrier of her teeth, tasting her with a thoroughness that elicited a wild response. Her tongue entwined with his, reciprocating the seductive strokes that were a deliberate simulation of the act of love. His hands shifted to her waist, and then slid around to find the back fastening of her skirt; one tug and a sharp rasp of a zipper later, and it was slithering over her hips and down her legs to form a circle around her feet.

She kicked it aside, emitting a wordless sound of pleasure as warm, strong hands immediately sought out and conformed to the curves of her bottom.

A few seconds later, Tasuki took hold of her upper arms and pulled her away from the kiss. Her eyes flew open.

"Tip your head to th' side." He ordered, before she could find her voice to protest.

She obeyed, shivering with delight at the teasing swipe of his fingertips on her throat as he carefully pushed her hair out of his way. Her neck was now fully exposed to his burning gaze; a swift, silent gasp drew her abdomen in as he bent his head and began to use his lips, tongue and teeth upon the places where tendons stretched tautly beneath soft skin. Her knees began to weaken from the sensation, and she clutched his arms for balance, all the while marveling at the fact that Tasuki knew just what spots to nip or nibble or lick to give her the greatest enjoyment. His hands returned to her backside to steady her, and then remained there, cupping and squeezing the rounded flesh in the manner of someone trying to determine the ripeness of a peach. The comparison would have made her giggle, but the impulse vanished as one of his hands moved between their bodies. Waves of desire surged from her core as he lightly pressed his palm to her abdomen, and then traced the creases at the top of her thighs with gentle fingers.

As the scent of arousal teased his nostrils, Tasuki's mouth stilled its movement. She quivered in anticipation of his next move, then groaned in frustration as his hands moved upwards to grasp her shoulders.

She shivered as his mouth sought and investigated the sensitive hollow just below her ear lobe; as he circled the area with the tip of his tongue, she clutched him convulsively and moaned. When his lips suddenly parted and drew in some of her skin, she gasped and squirmed in his grasp. She had no real intentions of getting away, of course; her struggles were purely for show. It was clear that Tasuki knew it too, for he simply tightened his hold and growled at her like a wolf with an uncooperative pup as he continued his work.

A sensuous thrill spiraled through her, and a slow pulse began to beat at the juncture of her thighs, thanks to the erotic feeling his suckling mouth was invoking. She didn't know how she was going to explain the end result of what he was doing to the others, but neither did she care. The feel of his lips, the light press of fangs on her skin, the pull of his lips...getting a love bite from Tasuki was an intoxicating experience, one she had no intention of stopping.

With that admission, her hands stroked his sides, then slid beneath his arms to cup his broad, her fingers curling into his rounded shoulders in a gesture of unspoken encouragement. Tasuki paused to smile against her throat, then resumed his task with a renewed fervor that had her whimpering and arching into his body.

After a few very enjoyable moments, he drew back to examine his handiwork.

"Proud of yourself?" She asked, pouting a little.

"Oh yeah." His smirk took on a sultry edge as he traced the mark's perimeter with a forefinger. "You're my woman, now, so I gotta put my brand on ya."

The pout turned into a provocative smile. "A hickey isn't permanent, you know."

"Yeah, I know that." The ex-bandit's laugh was low and carnal. "Did I say that was th' _only _way I was gonna do it?"

Before she could think of a suitable retort, Tasuki had yanked her back into his arms and reclaimed her mouth. This time when she opened for him, his tongue was demanding as it boldly probed her lips before plundering the confines beyond them. She responded by winding her arms around his neck and tipping her head back in total submission. Tasuki's kiss _was_ like a brand of possession, and it was taking away her ability to move or even to think. All she could do was hang on for dear life and _feel..._

She didn't notice that she was being propelled backwards until something solid pressed against the backs of her legs. The bed, she surmised vaguely, before she was distracted by his hooking an arm beneath her knees. Then she felt herself being lifted and lowered with great care onto what she knew was a satiny, blue and cream checkered comforter.

When she was lying full length on the bed, Tasuki broke their kiss. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, still held in place by her arms, which were encircling his neck. She stared in fascination at his dangling earrings, the corded, straining muscles of the arms he had put down on either side of her body, and at his smooth, muscled torso, which was hovering barely a foot above hers.

As Miaka's gaze roamed over him, Tasuki did a quick but thorough survey of his own. He loved how she looked in that moment; her brilliantly shining eyes, the blush of passion that had tinted her face and throat a rosy pink, the way her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her, and how her lush lips had ripened from the application of his. His gaze lingered on the darkening mark on her neck, then raked down her body, taking special note of the hardened nipples thrusting against her t-shirt, her flat belly, the deep purple lace that encased her womanhood, and her long, sweetly curved legs.

_'Go slow an' stay gentle.' _He reminded himself, as the urge to mate put his control in jeopardy. '_It's about her_.'

Miaka helped distract him from his urges at that moment by removing her arms from about his neck. Her hands slid down to his chest, then upwards to the jade necklace that swung free from his neck.

"This looks so beautiful on you, Tasu-chan…" she murmured, exploring the various stones with curious fingers. "I've always loved that you wear earrings."

He gave her a wicked grin. "Do they turn ya on?"

She reached up to fondle the earrings in question, which were now dangling against the hollows of his cheeks. "They're very sexy." She admitted shyly. "Please don't take them out."

The ex-bandit turned his head to brush a kiss against her hand. "I won't as long as ya do somethin' for me first!"

Miaka eyed him with wary amusement. "And just what do you require?"

She giggled as his eyes lowered to her still -covered chest and pointedly glared at it. "Okay, I'll take it off if you agree to leave your jewelry on for me. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Kicking off his borrowed shoes, he quickly joined her on the bed, stretching out alongside her as she sat up to slip her t-shirt over her head.

"Much better," he approved, taking the garment out of her hands and tossing it aside. His gaze roamed freely over her chest, taking in every curve and shadow over and beneath the purple lace bra, and Miaka couldn't help quivering in excitement at the open hunger she could see in his eyes.

With a slight frown, her companion reached out to run his fingers over the gooseflesh that had risen on her arm. "Are ya cold?"

Her lashes lowered to flushed cheeks as she took pleasure in the gentle swipes of his fingertips upon her skin. "No." She murmured. "I'm just… _ready_."

Tasuki's hand went still at the admission, but then resumed its movement, stroking upwards to the top of her shoulder. There was a pause, during which Miaka felt a tense tug, then her breath caught in her throat as she felt her bra strap fall limply onto her bicep. When his fingers moved to her other shoulder and repeated the procedure, she exhaled in a rush as she felt the lace covering her curves go slack and start to slide.

Before she could respond to what was happening, however, a commanding hand was cupping the back of her head and urging her down for a kiss.

As she bent forward, the material clinging to the ends of her breasts dropped forward and then down, exposing her fully. An urge to cover up assailed her, but the magic being wrought by his facile mouth transformed her embarrassment into a desire to be rid of the straps that restricted free movement. She reached back, eagerly fumbling to unfasten the band that encircled her rib cage. Unfortunately, all of her one handed attempts failed, forcing her to break off the kiss or be forever doomed to frustration.

Tasuki pulled back to observe her efficient, two-handed effort at removing the undergarment with marked interest.

"Ah, it hooks in the back!" He exclaimed, as she finally pulled the bra off her arms and flung it aside. "Hafta remember that for next time!"

Miaka laughed and then blushed as his gaze lowered to her chest. In a reflexive action, one of her arms lifted to cover her breasts, but her seishi stopped it with a gentle hand and tugged it away from her body.

"Don't hide," he said huskily. "I wanna look at ya."

She watched him doing so, entranced by the expression of heavy-lidded approval on his face as he took in the full extent of her endowment. Her body quivered, then tensed in anticipation as he slowly stretched out a hand.

Lightly, almost hesitantly, Tasuki stroked his knuckles around the outer curve of one breast. So soft and delightfully full. So much lovelier than he had remembered.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you," she stammered. "I-I'm afraid I'm not very big."

Unholy amusement sparkled in the ex-bandit's eyes as he glanced up. "You're just the right size for a guy like me." One sun-bronzed hand cupped the underside of her breast, and they both admired the contrast it made against her pale skin. "They're just like you- a handful!" He added drolly.

Miaka's giggle died in her throat as he slowly leaned forward. When the warmth of his mouth closed firmly around her nipple, she arched into his touch, emitting soft sounds of agonized delight as strands of his hair flickered over her skin like silken flames. Her hands fluttered over his shoulders, and then delved into his unruly mane in silent encouragement. In turn, Tasuki alternately kissed, tasted and caressed her highly sensitized peak with lips and tongue, arousing her to a point where she didn't care how loud she cried out when he drew her flesh deeper within the confines of his mouth.

When his attention switched to her other nipple, she curled her fingers into his scalp to hold him in place.

After a few blissful moments of indulgence, Tasuki lifted his head to regard her with frank sensuality.

"This is great, but I wanna do a helluva lot more."

She watched him push himself upright...then suddenly, almost shockingly, she was flat on her back with her warrior resting on one arm and looming above her. Her senses greedily drank him in; the rapid rise and fall of his chest, his spicy male scent, the rock hard bicep flexing under her outstretched hand, his sensual mouth and the flush of arousal that colored his cheeks... and finally, his glorious. fiery, let's-head-for-the-bedroom eyes.

Just looking at him turned her on.

An exquisite knot of tension tightened inside her as he lowered his body, gently settling his weight on top of her torso, while pushing forward a little with his leg to make her legs part. When they did, his denim clad hardness pressed into her damp heat, retreated, and then moved forward again in a rhythmic motion that made her feel as if she were melting into a puddle of mindless bliss.

"Tasuki, _please-_"

She broke off on a moan, accepting and then answering each of his sinuous thrusts with one of her own.

"You're right, Mi-chan," he responded hoarsely. "This ain't th' time for teasin'!"

Stopping the motion, he shifted to one side of her. Her furious protest at the loss of contact was stifled by a passionate kiss, and her tension was soothed by the hand that was gently massaging her stomach. When it began a slow descent to the aching place between her thighs, she pressed gratefully into its touch; when it finally palmed her gender, she moaned her submission, closing her eyes in ecstasy while Tasuki tenderly fingered her through the lace.

As a certain spot was discovered, a minor explosion went off inside her. She cried out in shock and pleasure, clutching frantically at his shoulders.

"Mi-chan." He whispered. Instinct told him to keep going, so he did, after first sliding his hand beneath the fabric. She felt so good, and the intoxicating scent of her arousal had filled the air. He could feel himself hardening even more, but he wasn't going to stop, even if it damn near killed him! The woman lying beneath him deserved far more than a quick tumble- she deserved every single ounce of enjoyment he could possibly give to her.

Miaka panted and moaned quietly as Tasuki stroked her flesh. When his touch centered and deepened, she grabbed him around the neck with her forearms, whispering words of praise and encouragement. She had a strong need to let him know that she loved him for trying to give her this wonderful thing, and that he was making her as happy as she'd ever been. She also wanted him to know that she found his desire to bring her fulfillment to be an unselfish and loving act; one that epitomized all that he stood for, and all that he was as a man. Her feelings for him spilled out in a flood of words, and he responded by moving forward to give her the sweetest, most tender kiss imaginable.

His erection was pushing into the top of her thigh; without conscious thought, she lifted her knee to increase the pressure. A groan vibrated against her lips as Tasuki's hips jerked forward, then away.

"Hold still a minute." He rasped. His fingers kept up their steady, circling movement.

She didn't want to be still. She wanted to reciprocate, to find a satisfying way to pleasure him as she was being pleasured, but wasn't allowed the chance as her lover discovered a delightfully sensitive area of his own; a few expert strokes later and all thoughts of reciprocation- along with everything else- vanished from her mind.

At hearing her long, low groan, Tasuki broke off the kiss and his fingers quickened their pace. After a few seconds, he lowered his head to nuzzle a breast, then drew its nipple between his lips. His tongue teased and caressed, his lips tugged, and a fang gently abraded the sensitive tip.

Her body bowed upwards, blindly seeking release.

Her widened eyes locked with his, filled with the dawning wonder of discovery.

A sense of triumph filled the bandit seishi as he realized that his priestess was irrevocably caught up in the spell he was weaving, wholly unaware that her fingernails were digging into his shoulders… or that her hips were lifting off the bed…or that her head was moving back and forth on the pillow as she thrust up and against his moving hand.

"It's gonna be so good, Green Eyes." He promised, his breath coming in bursts and his words blowing hot against her moist flesh. "Just give in to me...just let go..."

* * *

As his priestess arched and cried out, Tasuki savored the pulsing flow of her climax, prolonging his movements until she subsided back onto the bed with a groaning sigh. Only when she had gone quiet and still did he withdraw his hand and lift himself from her warmth.

Moving up and over her, he bent to drop a reverent kiss upon her lips, a caress which she barely managed to return as her eyes closed in bliss. He then propped himself up on one elbow, softly stroking sweat- darkened strands of hair back from her temples and cheeks as his gaze adored her. It didn't matter that he was still hard. To be able to touch Miaka in this way, to be able to wring gasps and moans of pleasure from her, to see the fullfillment that he alone had brought to her, completely transcended the best feeling he'd ever known.

She stirred, and then slowly opened her eyes. Seeing the glow of satisfaction in her limpid gaze, he gave her a fanged grin. "Have I made ya happy, Mi-chan?"

Her lips curved upwards.

"_Incredibly _happy." She responded, playfully pushing her thigh against him. Her smile turned knowing when his hips reflexively pushed back. "And it's only right that I return the favor, don't you think?"

In an instant, she had seduced him. "I got no argument with that."

"Let me up, then." Her hands pulled on the back of his jeans.

Surprised by her sudden burst of energy, he obediently rolled off her and onto the pillow next to hers. His eyes followed the hypnotic sway of her breasts as she sat up, and then straddled his legs. "Whatcha gonna do, Mi-chan?"

"I'm going to get these off of you."

Tasuki tensed as her hands went to the fastening of his jeans. '_No, not that! I'll never last if she touches_…'

Her knuckles brushed the tip of his erection and he let out a sharp groan.

Miaka blinked in dismay as strong fingers encircled her wrists, stopping the movements of her hands. Her bright-eyed gaze skimmed her seishi's face, taking note of his clenched jaw and compressed lips before meeting his wild-looking eyes.

"Did I...do something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"No!" He gritted. "But I think _I _better do the undressin' if ya don't mind!"

Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she immediately moved aside. Nevertheless, as Tasuki yanked the zipper down and muttered curses while struggling to pull tight denim over his hips, she couldn't resist pitching in just a little. With her assistance, the jeans were soon bunched up around his ankles; after a small kick from each foot, they finally fell in a heap on the floor.

As he lay back, Miaka surveyed his body with an avidness that she didn't bother to hide. All that remained of his borrowed clothing were socks and a pair of white briefs, which, she noticed with awe, were barely concealing his swollen, straining length. Her fingers lifted, hesitated, and then moved forward to stroke him through the cloth, then pulled back as Tasuki sucked in a harsh breath, then swore softly.

Undaunted, she repeated the caress; this time he brought his hands to the sides of her head, where his fingers clutched thick handfuls of hair as if preparing to pull her away.

She'd almost pushed him too far. She waited, holding perfectly still as he struggled for control.

When his breathing had calmed, she chanced another tentative caress; the fists in her hair tightened, then abruptly let go at her small exclamation of pain. Glancing up, she saw that Tasuki's eyes had closed and his face was turned to one side. She bent forward, letting her the tips of her hair dance across stomach muscles that had tautened with arousal. A violent shiver rippled through the man beneath her, and his lips parted to reveal clenched teeth.

With a whispered endearment, she lowered her head and moved her parted lips along the inner crest of one hip. He jerked and writhed on the bed. "Dammit!"

She lifted her head. "Tasu-chan, listen to me."

His eyelids flew open and his pleading glare seared her.

"I want to make this as good for you as I can. Please tell me how to touch you."

"I wanna be inside ya _now_!"

"I want that too, very, very much! But won't you let me have the honor of pleasing you first?"

The seishi of fire swallowed thickly. His manhood flexed beneath the cotton, silently demanding to be released from all restraints placed upon it. He had to hold back, he needed to save himself, he hadn't been inside her yet...

"This is about both of us," Miaka quietly asserted, as her hand released his warmth. "Give and take. You've given me so much, my darling Tasuki. Please let me give something to you."

Their eyes remained locked during the pulsing silence that followed. Then Tasuki reached for his briefs and pulled them off in a slow and deliberate motion.

As the final mystery of his body was uncovered, Miaka's eyes went wide with admiration. She hadn't dared to imagine him like this, but yet wasn't surprised that this part of him would be just as beautiful, sleek and powerful as the rest of his body.

"You're gorgeous." She murmured throatily. "I can't believe you're mine."

When Tasuki remained silent, her gaze returned to his. _Definitely not the time for giving out compliments_, Miaka thought tenderly, at seeing the fires of frustrated passion blazing in his eyes. It was time for her to give him what she knew he needed from her.

After moving up to give him a kiss that promised a taste of heaven, she carefully shifted her body so that she was kneeling to one side of his pelvis. Heart thumping with anticipation and excitement, she then reached for him with a slightly unsteady hand. He tensed, but willingly submitted to her shy and gentle grasp. Encouraged by his response, she ran her fingers over every part of his gender, exploring its shape and texture and the wiry curls surrounding it, lightly touching and caressing the heated flesh until the ex-bandit made it clear what he wanted.

A large hand wrapped around hers, halting her motion before it began to wordlessly instruct her, showing her exactly how to grip his girth while guiding their hands in firmly stroking his length. It didn't take long for her to catch on; when she had, Tasuki released his hold on her hand, and let his arm fall back to the bed. From then on, Miaka took her cues from his gasps and growls of appreciation as to what kind of touch he liked best.

* * *

He followed her every movement with smoldering eyes. She'd established a steady, confident rhythm, and his breath came in shorter and harsher pants.

His hands clenched, unclenched, and then grabbed tight fistfuls of coverlet as a primitive tension began to swell within him.

Oh Suzaku, how good she was at pleasing him... tormenting him...loving him...

Her name came forth as a ragged moan. His eyes closed, and his head fell back against the pillow as he gave in completely to his fundamental desires.

* * *

The Priestess of Suzaku gave a loving smile. Her proud warrior had surrendered; Tasuki had given her free reign over his body. It was an amazing, priceless gift, and she intended to use it to bring him as much pleasure as he'd brought to her.

With that objective, she devoted herself to experimention with hold, pressure and speed. When his hips began to rock, she knew she'd found the right combination. In a flash of inspiration, she wrapped her other hand around him too.

'_He likes that_,' she thought with tender elation, as he groaned and thrust in and out of the sheath she had made.

On instinct, she dipped her head and planted light, sucking kisses on each of his hardened nipples.

As gossamer tendrils of auburn teased and caressed a path across his skin, the bandit warrior moaned. His entire world had now narrowed to the parts of him that were being embraced by Miaka- he no longer cared if he was inside her; all he knew was that he desperately needed a release that only she could give him.

One, two, three more strokes, and every muscle in his body was drawn as tight as a bowstring; another heavy tremor rippled through him, signaling he was almost ready to come. His breath caught, then released, as profound pleasure burgeoned within his groin.

"Miaka...I can't...hold..."

"You belong to me!" She exhorted as he broke off, gasping. "Don't hold anything back!"

Her hold on him tightened as it countered his thrusts; that sensation, coupled with the teasing brushes of her hair, the feel of her lips on his skin, and the sweet encouragement of her voice pushed Tasuki over the edge.

He drove his hips as hard and high as he could, pushing himself deeper into her grasp, reaching for what he had craved from her for what seemed like forever.

For a breath-stealing moment he went rigid and still, at the pinnacle of release. Then a low cry poured from his parted lips, and he plunged into the most intense and satisfying climax of his life.

Miaka watched her beloved through a blur of happy tears, humbled and gratified by the knowledge that Tasuki had let her see him at his most vulnerable. There was no embarrassment or misgivings in doing what she was doing, only a sense of rightness and joy.

From now on, every intimacy they shared would be an affirmation of their love for each other. Nothing would ever make her happier than pleasing him.

* * *

When his orgasm had subsided, Tasuki fell back against the comforter with a prolonged, throaty groan. His male parts were pulsing with slow, heavy aftershocks, his heart was pounding, and his breath was coming in harsh gasps.

He was certain that this was the most relaxed he ever had been in his life.

He felt the mattress shift as Miaka leaned away from him, then shift again as she returned to wipe him off with something that felt as soft as a butterfly's wing; it tickled a bit and he giggled, but his eyes stayed shut due to latent shyness. When she finished her task, he blindly held out his arm and smiled with satisfaction when he felt her snuggling into his side. As she made herself comfortable, he draped his arm around her shoulders, feeling a surge of tender protectiveness envelop him as her head came to rest in the curve between his shoulder and chest. His hand moved gently over her hair, and then downwards to lightly stroke her upper arm as they lay quietly, enjoying the moment and each other.

After a few minutes had passed, Miaka lifted her head and discovered that her seishi was watching her with half-closed eyes. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Mmm _hmmm..._" He hummed drowsily.

"Oh good!" She smiled up at him, and then gently detached herself from his arms. Tasuki's eyebrows drew together in an ominous line as he watched her roll to the edge of the mattress and then stand up. When she walked across the room to the closet, he propped himself up on his elbows and eyed her semi-naked form with an energetic hunger that was astounding, considering a moment ago he had felt as if he'd never move again. "Hey! Where th' hell do ya think you're goin'?"

"Not very far," she assured him.

Opening the closet door, she reached inside to pull out a fluffy, soft-looking comforter. "I thought maybe we could take a little nap together while you... um, recover. If we use this to cover ourselves, then we don't have to remake the bed."

He pouted. "It ain't gonna take that long."

Miaka grinned, knowing full well Tasuki resented the fact that she was holding the blanket in front of her chest. Revealing her breasts as she slid back into bed and draped him with the blanket clearly appeased him, but she noticed that he didn't relax until she had her body curled around his and her head resting on his chest.

Tasuki let out a sigh. Lying next to Miaka felt as natural as if they were married, a notion that he had every intention of making a reality. But it was too soon to ask, the month hadn't even started yet, and it wouldn't be fair to put that kind of pressure on her when she was trying to choose between worlds. He'd have to be content with living each day with her to its fullest as her lover.

Miaka listened to the pounding of her seishi's heart. Strong and steady as always, but a little faster than normal-an aftereffect of an intense orgasm. Warm satisfaction washed over her. Despite her inexperience with this type of lovemaking, she had managed to show Tasuki how deeply she cared for him. That meant more than anything.

"Miaka?" His voice rumbled pleasantly against her ear.

"Yes?"

"What if the others come back before I can … y' know..."

A hint of red tinged Tasuki's cheeks. His Priestess smiled, loving the fiery warrior all the more for his inherent bashfulness. "Then I guess we'll have to wait until we get back to Mount Reikaku."

"Okay." He paused for a yawn. "Y'know, that's a kinda nice idea, Mi-chan."

Her smile widened. "I think so too."

Tasuki shifted so that he could see her face. "Ya don't mind waitin'?" His tone held both amusement and dismay.

"I think it'd be much more romantic if our first time like that happens there." She answered dreamily. "Do you mind?"

"No, if that's what ya really want." His tone suggested it was the last thing _he_ wanted.

"Thank you, my love." Miaka lifted herself up on one elbow, kissed him soundly, and then reached across his chest to fiddle with a glowing box sitting on the nightstand next to them. "There, I've set the clock so that a musical alarm will sound and wake us in time to get dressed before the others return."

"Thanks for th' warnin', " Tasuki grumbled. He was a bit perturbed by this sudden turn of events, but had enough presence of mind to wrap his arms around his beloved as Miaka laid down next to him and pulled the blanket up to their chins. As she wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and her warmth and softness seeped beneath his skin, his irritation lost the battle with contentment.

"I love ya, Mi-chan. More than anythin'." He mumbled into her hair. Funny how much more easily those words came out when he was in close bodily contact with her.

She placed a kiss on his chest, and then hugged him with one arm. "I love you even more."

A sleepy smile curved his lips. "Oh yeah? We'll just hafta see about that…."

As his voice trailed off, a soft cloud of silence descended upon the bed, and the entwined couple lying upon it slipped into peaceful slumber.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: _

_I would like to acknowledge that the idea for the hickey was based on a certain scene in the second volume of 'Ceres: Celestial Legend', another outstanding series that was written and drawn by Yuu Watase. _

_My warmest thanks and gratitude to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story._

_Peace and love,_

_KittyLynne _


	21. A Matter of Honor

**The Promise : A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story **

**By KittyLynne **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fushigi Yugi but I do claim the original characters, plot and ideas presented in this story. Please don't use them without my written consent._

_Author's notes: Some spoilers for TV series and OVA episodes. Italics indicate a character's unspoken thoughts. R__ated M for language and adult situations and/or dialogue. _

_There are also a couple of terms used in this chapter that you may not know:_

_Da Dao: A long spear favored by ancient warriors. If you want to see what one looks like, they are shown in episodes 45 and 46 of the FY TV series (the war episodes). _

_Obi: A sash worn around the waist. _

**Chapter 20- A Matter of Honor **

At the top of Mount Reikaku, the wispy clouds drifting over the Stronghold had finally given way to the heat of mid-afternoon, revealing a patch of teal-blue sky that stretched as far as the eye could see.

The sun shone like a blessing upon the compound's practice field, and the naked shoulders of the two men standing face to face in the center of it. Each of them held replicas of a da dao, the Reikaku bandit's weapon of choice; wooden blades were attached to the end of the poles instead of the usual sharpened metal ones, for practice and safety's sake. The torsos of both men were shiny with sweat, and their labored breathing were the only sounds that filled the courtyard, for there were no onlookers, save for the guards posted high atop the thick log walls. The rest of the bandits were nocturnal in nature and preferred to sleep through the hours where the sun reached its zenith-or if not, to at least stay within the darker and cooler confines of the Stronghold's thick walls.

Kouji usually enjoyed his daily practices with his mentor, the Stronghold's weapons master, who in his younger days had been a comissioned and decorated soldier of the Empire. One would never guess in watching him in combat with his students that Shing was nearing the age of fifty. The older man's body was as toned and agile as a man in his late twenties, and his remarkable endurance had not waned an iota through the passing years.

Today, however, the bandit leader had other things on his mind besides besting his sensei in a sparring match. As a result, his movements bordered on graceless and his jabs and parries lacked intensity.

"You're lagging!" Shing barked. Thick strands of iron-gray hair slipped free of his braid as he easily deflected his opponent's blows. "Concentrate!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Panted Kouji. Setting his jaw, he forced his attention back to the lesson, only to be driven back as the older man launched a maelstrom of blows that his much younger pupil barely managed to counter.

"You are fighting me, not your weapon!" Shing admonished, as Kouji's grip on his staff slipped. "Clear your mind and open your heart!"

"I'm tryin', dammit!" The younger man gasped and then grimaced as his opponent struck a sharp blow to his lower ribcage, just above his sweat drenched blue obi. "OW! That fuckin' hurt!"

"Of course it did!" His tutor retorted unsympathetically. "Are you going to yield?"

Kouji scowled, thinking that he had never yielded to anyone no matter how badly he was doing, and that he was damned if he was going to start now. He turned a purposeful glare upon his opponent. "No way! I'm gonna whip yer ass!"

Shing lunged without warning, and then laughed at his student's feeble, last second deflection of the thrust to his exposed belly. "Bah ha ha! Talk does not cook rice!"

"Better laugh while ya can, old man, cause now yer done for!" Snarled Kouji.

With a Herculean effort, the bandit leader cleared his mind of everything save for how he was wielding the weapon in his hands. Once he did so, his movements began to flow in a familiar, exquisite rhythm as the staff became an extension of himself. Finding his balance, he spun, jabbed and drove forward all at once, until he had backed the weapons master into the corner between the main building and the wall surrounding it.

"Much, much better!" His instructor stated approvingly, while lowering his own staff. "You were not up to your usual standards today, Kouji, but you made a most impressive recovery."

"My thanks, Sensei." His student wiped a forearm across his brow to clear off the excess sweat that had collected below his headband. "I'll do a lot better tomorrow, I swear!"

"Let us hope you do," Shing responded sternly. "In the meantime, pray that you don't encounter the enemy when you're in such an unfocused state."

"Yes Sensei." Kouji took the reprimand with uncharacteristic humility.

The two men exchanged bows and then fell into step, heading for the cool, darkened interior of the central pagoda.

"So who is she?" Shing asked abruptly.

Kouji cast him a blank look. "Who's who?"

"The woman who has captured your thoughts, of course."

"What makes ya think it's a woman?"

Shing chuckled quietly at his leader's alarmed expression. "In all my years of training, there's only one thing that I've seen that can throw a man off his stride; when he's obsessed with a beautiful woman…" he paused, then added, "or in certain cases, a beautiful man."

Kouji gaped at his mentor, then smirked. "Yer a real wise ass, old man."

"So I've been told." The weapon master's grin deepened the creases in his tanned face. "So is it a female that's troubling you?"

"Well…kinda, but not exactly…"

"I see." Shing nodded, looking wise. "You're confused about which gender you prefer. You might want to consult with Benjaro, he had that same dilemma back when His Majesty was being held here by mistake-"

"It's not that!" Kouji sputtered, frantically waving his hand. "I mean, it _does_ have to do with a woman, but not the way you're thinkin'!"

"Then how is it?"

"Genrou's gonna be bringin' a woman here, and it's been weighin' on my mind, because it means we need extra security. She just happens to be a treasure of the Empire, an' I wanna make sure none of our enemies can get at her."

"You've been planning a kidnapping? How romantic!"

Kouji snorted at the notion. "Not very damn likely, considerin' th' lady happens to be the Priestess of Suzaku!"

Shing's expression went slack with disbelief, much to his leader's great satisfaction. Usually it was next to impossible to shake the old man, but this piece of news had apparently done the trick. "The Priestess is here in Konan? But that's not possible is it? The legend clearly states she had to return to her own world after summoning Suzaku!"

"She did, but she's been brought back fer some reason. Genrou is gonna fill me in when he an' Chichiri bring her here to stay."

"This is very good news! We are favored by Suzaku to have His chosen one among us!" The older man's voice was filled with joyful reverence, but as he went on, his expression hardened. "Perhaps now that accursed band of Kaou thugs will see the light and cease their desecration of Reikaku, if the Priestesss and her warriors are in our midst."

"Wouldn't count on it," Kouji advised grimly. "We got favor, respect, and good standin' with the heir and th' Empress, an' they lost face by not fightin' against Kutou. They'd like nothin' better than to take us down a few pegs, an' stealin' the Priestess away from us would do it."

Shing scowled. "I've been wondering about their new boss. Have you dispatched scouts to gather information?"

"Yeah, I did as soon as I heard about th' change. Thought it was important, 'cause even those bumbling morons can get lucky if the right person is leading 'em!"

"That is most true. We must take every precaution." The older man pondered a moment. "What accomodations will the Priestess have when she arrives?"

"I'm gettin' Hakurou's suite fixed up. Figured she deserves th' best we got to offer."

Though the young bandit leader acted nonchalant, the suppressed excitement in his voice betrayed him.

"As I remember, she was a feisty little beauty," mused Shing, watching his pupil closely. "Exotic auburn tresses, large, sparkling eyes, a lovely smile..."

"Yeah, she was pretty." Kouji said shortly.

"And I suppose a pretty young thing like that will have been married for quite awhile by now. Possibly to the warrior Tamahome?"

The bandit leader shook his head. "She was with him when she was first here, but I don't think they could stay together. An' I'm sure Genrou would have said somethin' t'me about her gettin' married to someone in her world after her last visit."

"Ah, then perhaps she's returned because she finds the men in Konan to be much more to her liking, ne?"

As Shing grinned at him, Kouji looked down at the ground and shrugged. "Maybe." _Genrou said she was pretty hung up on that Taka guy, but maybe that's over if she's back._ "Genrou said that girls in Miaka's world got a lot more things goin' on, like goin' to school and workin'. Guess it's even common that they don't get married and have kids until they're eighteen or older."

The weapons master's eyebrows arched upwards. "So she won't marry a man simply for his family status or an ability to take care of her? She will choose her own spouse and share the burden of making a home with him?"

"I guess."

"The Priestess truly is a remarkable person!" Shing declared. "I will always remember her challenge to us regarding Eiken, her sweet and modest refusal of our homage, and how very forgiving she was regarding her treatment at our hands."

"Yeah, it was pretty amazin' that she wouldn't hate us for what we put her through!" Kouji agreed. "When she left, I told Genrou that I couldn't figure out if she was genuinely good or an idiot!" He smiled at the memory. "Genrou told you all about it too, right? How genuine goodness an' that lovin' heart of hers won the day?"

"He did indeed, and she certainly deserves our deepest and sincerest expressions of thanks." Shing replied, taking note of his leader's unusually soft-eyed demeanor. "Having the old leader's rooms redone for the Priestess' comfort is a good and proper start of making amends, as well as a fitting tribute to Hakarou." He paused, then added delicately, "the third level is also the best choice for dissuading intruders, whether from outside or within."

Kouji's smile flattened. "Whaddaya mean, from within? Do ya suspect spies?"

"There are no spies amongst us." The older man said with certainty. "Nevertheless, there is still a risk. Although we are no longer saddled with Eiken's shameful perversions, praise be to Suzaku, there are those among us who might have difficulty denying themselves...shall we say... the pleasures of pursuing a uniquely beautiful young lady?"

The leader of the Reikaku bandits looked thunderous. "I'll take care of any man that tries to mess with her!" He growled. "I walked away once when Miaka needed my help, an' I ain't lettin' her down like that again!"

Shing blinked, startled by the self-condemnation in Kouji's voice. Slowing his loose- limbed stride, he reached out and placed a paternal hand upon the young man's broad shoulder. "As I've told you in da dao practice, remembering and learning from a past mistake will ensure that you do not repeat it." He offered quietly. "Just keep in mind that it is far easier to dodge the spear in front of you than the arrow shot from behind."

Kouji frowned as he mulled over his elder's typically obscure advice. '_I suppose he's tryin' to tell me somethin' important. I wish he'd just say what he fuckin' means instead of always makin' me figure it out!' _"Yes, Sensei, I'll be sure t'remember that." He replied, trying hard to look as if he had fully understood.

"That is good." Shing smiled to himself and briefly squeezed the well-muscled shoulder beneath his hand before letting his arm, and the subject, drop. _He does not understand what's in his own heart yet, but he will. I hope that he'll make a good choice when that day arrrives_.

The two men maintained a comfortable silence as they entered the Stronghold's headquarters and the corridor leading to the armory. After greeting the two men standing guard over the armory's lethal contents, Kouji and Shing went into the windowless, torch lit room. They wiped down the da dao staffs, then hung them on the huge rack that ran the length of one wall, which also held a wide assortment of wooden swords and katanas also used for weapons and martial arts training. Kouji glanced around the chamber, assessing the ample supply of arms with satisfaction until he spied the gaping fissure in the wall where a stone had once been. A closer inspection showed the missing rock lying in chunks next to a neatly stacked pile of jewel encrusted katanas. The bandit leader swore loudly at the sight, and then turned to his mentor with a look of frustration.

"Tryin' to maintain this place is getting' t'be a fuckin' nightmare! We gotta step up repairs, or I swear it's gonna fall in on our heads!"

"It's an ancient structure and things like this are bound to happen." Shing said calmly. "For me, it's well worth the effort. There's nowhere else I'd rather live than here on Reikaku."

Kouji's scowl vanished. " For me too." He said, squaring his shoulders. "So, do ya wanna get a look at Hakarou's suite now, or wait until after a bath?"

"Now is best." The Weapons Master stated. "The sooner I see the layout, the sooner I will have the safety measures set in place for Her Eminence." A glimmer of pride appeared in his hazel eyes. "The Priestess will never come to any harm while she is within my care-this I do swear to you."

Kouji nodded somberly. "I'm grateful to ya."

"There is no need to express gratitude." Shing stated firmly. "Protecting our Priestess will be a matter of honor for both of us."

* * *

Tasuki stirred and then awakened, as the urgent, passionate tones of a female vocalist pulled him from the shroud of slumber.

The first thing he noticed, as awareness quickly returned to him, was that he was naked, except for his socks. The second thing he noticed was how relaxed and content he felt, and the third, that an incredibly soft and sweet smelling body was pressed against his side. Keeping his eyes closed, he carefully disengaged his hand from what felt like a mass of hair, and then ran it over the form lying next to him. It giggled, and he smiled.

"Miaka?"

"Yes, Tasu-chan?" Her voice was slurred with sleep.

"Are ya really here with me?"

"Yes I am." She stroked her hand over his stomach to prove it.

Tasuki stretched out his legs and made sounds of drowsy pleasure. "Mm...that feels nice." He murmured, then opened his eyes to see his beloved lifting her head from his chest to smile at him. He smiled back, taking full measure of the hair tumbling around her bare shoulders and her expression of sleepy contentment. "Ya look sexy when you're mussed up." He added softly, as his free hand went to brush wayward strands of auburn away from her face.

Miaka blushed and averted her eyes. "Thank you."

The hand that had touched her hair cupped her chin and gently tilted it upwards. "Do ya regret what we did?"

Tasuki's smile had gone, and in its place was a look of heart-wrenching dread. Miaka's heart gave an answering lurch. "I don't regret anything!" She stated firmly, all her shyness quashed under the need to reassure. "It was beautiful, even more so than I'd imagined." A glowing warmth spread through her as she watched her love's expression transforming to joy. "And I'd do all of it again in a heartbeat!" She concluded, for good measure.

"You would, huh?"

She answered his question with a vigorous nod.

"Then how 'bout _now?_"

Miaka let out a loud gasp at suddenly finding herself lying flat on her back with her seishi hovering over her. As he lowered his body, her thighs automatically parted to receive his weight, and her cheeks burned when she felt his erection pressing into the front of her panties. "Tasuki, we can't! There' s not enough time!" Her hands came up and pushed gently against his chest. "The others are going to be back soon…"

Her protest and the strength of her pushes faded to nothing as his mouth lowered to a point just above hers. "I was just gonna kiss ya." He stated softly. "Anything else is up to you."

She sighed, more out of sense of disappointment than relief. "You can kiss me, but that's all."

Closing her eyes, she offered her lips. There was a pause, and then the light, fleeting press of a closed mouth upon her own. She waited with breathless expectancy for more, but nothing was forthcoming. Slowly, her lids parted to see the bandit warrior smirking at her. "What's wrong?"

A suppressed chuckle rippled the muscles in his abdomen. "Nothin'! Ya said one, an' that's what I gave ya!"

She stared at him with growing annoyance. "You call _that _a kiss?"

"Yeah." Tasuki stared back at her, grin still in place. "What? Are ya sayin' ya wanted somethin' more?"

"I was just thinking there'd be a little more to it than _that_."

Amber eyes laughed at her. "Just like a woman not t'answer a direct question!"

"I did too answer!"

"No, ya didn't- ah, the hell with it! Here's th' deal, plain n' simple! Do ya want more, yes or no?"

"But-"

"No buts! Yes or no?"

"YES!" She shouted.

"Then why didn't ya just say so in th' first place?"

The Priestess of Suzaku could only let out a whimper as her comeback was smothered by a deep and full-hearted kiss. Her paltry resistence soon faded under the tender onslaught; doubling her arms around her warrior's neck, she drew him closer to her willing flesh while their kiss escalated into insatiable passion. This was right, and nothing was going to stop it.

The emotive chords of a rock n' roll ballad filled the room. All sense of time and place slipped away as the couple entwined on the bed allowed desire to overcome caution. Miaka arched her back and moaned softly as facile lips forged a worshipful trail of kisses across her breasts. Her hands clutched rounded shoulders, then slid down the taut, flexing muscles of a powerful back to fondle firm buttocks.

Shivering with pleasure from her caresses, Tasuki lifted his head. "If ya want me to stop, Mi-chan, it's gotta be now!" He rasped.

Drawing her knees up, she cradled his hips between her thighs, holding him in place. "No stopping." She said clearly, meeting his gaze with eyes that blazed with passion. "No more waiting! I want you _now_!"

His smile was the most sensual thing she'd ever seen. "As my lady commands..."

Their mouths reconnected and their hands continued to explore. Only one scrap of satin and lace lay between them and becoming as one. Hard male hips undulated against their feminine counterparts as Tasuki strained to breach the cloth barrier that kept him from joining with his heart's desire. The ineffectual probing made him impatient, and his hands dove beneath her to find the edges of the garment that was frustrating him. After gripping the material, he gave an experimental tug, testing to see how much force was required for ripping it from her body. Miaka felt the pull and guessed what he was about to do, but was enjoying his kiss and her exploration of the intriguing curves and hollows of his backside far too much to care.

There was a quick yank and a loud tearing sound. Tasuki's hand emerged from under the blanket clutching a small wad of material, which he sent flying through the air. Then his fingers were gripping her hips, sliding her into the proper position beneath him. As his tip brushed her entrance, Miaka gasped into his mouth and her hands lifted to clutch at his biceps. In response, her warrior broke off the kiss. Pushing himself up on his hands, he stared down at her with bright eyes.

"I'm never gonna forget what this means." He vowed, his voice shaking with passionate intensity. "Not even after I die."

"Me too." She affirmed softly. Her gaze swept down to the place where their bodies were about to merge, then rose to his. "Wo ai ni, my Tasuki..."

One by one, his hands moved to capture hers. "Wo ai ni...my Miaka..."

Their fingers interlocked. The music thundered along with their heartbeats, drowning out the sounds of tortured breathing, as anticipation of their first joining rose to a crescendo. Lost in a world of their own making, neither of them heard the faint voice calling their names, or the loud click of a door being opened.

However, neither could fail to hear what happened next.

"MIAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The priestess and her seishi froze in place as mutual shock shattered the mood.

Tasuki was the first to move. With a groan wrenched from the depths of his gut, he slumped forward and buried his face in the fragrant curve of his beloved's neck. Heart pounding from a combination of arousal and fright, Miaka lifted her head and peered cautiously over the slope of his shoulder. The sight that met her eyes made them grow round with horror.

Keisuke was standing in the doorway, Tasuki's discarded T-shirt clenched in one hand, staring at them with a look of astonished fury.

**To be continued…**

_Author's notes:_

_'Wo Ai Ni' translation: Chinese for 'I love you' (like most of you didn't know that already! lol) _

_As always, constructive critiques are welcomed! A heartfelt thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed!_

_KittyLynne_


	22. Something To Talk About

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne**

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yûgi does not belong to me! It is the exclusive property and domain of Watase Yû, and a host of mass media companies whose names are impossible for me to pronounce._ _Any original plots and characters belong to me, however, and may not be used without my permission. I receive no compensation from this fic, save for the joy of writing and pleasing my readers. _

_Author's notes: __Chapter Rating: 15+ for adult situations and a bit of strong language. Additional Author's notes at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter 21- Something to Talk About**

It was, without a doubt, the most embarrassing moment in her life.

The searing heat of a blush singed Miaka's ears, face and neck as she stared at her brother, whose seething outrage seemed to fill the room. Not knowing what else to do, she reached over to the alarm clock and switched off the music. The silence that followed was more deafening than any heavy metal tune ever aspired to be.

Tasuki gently rolled off to the side of Miaka, taking care to keep her covered with the blanket, and then pushed himself up to a sitting position to scowl at their intruder. "Hey! Ain't ya ever heard of knockin'?"

Keisuke's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Didn't know what was going on in here or I would have!"

"You didn't, huh? Then why are ya holdin' _that?_" Tasuki stabbed his forefinger at the t-shirt scrunched in the other man's fist. "Not only that, but ya came chargin' in here like ya had a pack of wolves on your heels! Seems pretty damn obvious to me ya knew what was goin' on and wanted t'stop it!"

The two men glowered at each other. Keisuke opened his mouth…and promptly closed it again, appearing to have second thoughts about what he had been going to say. Instead, he turned his glare upon the shirt he was holding, as if blaming it for his predicament.

Miaka sat up and tucked the comforter in high around her chest as the silence in the room stretched to ominous proportions. In spite of what he had shouted, she knew her brother didn't really want to be privy to what she and Tasuki had been about to do. She also knew that Keisuke would be extremely wary of saying or doing anything that could earn him a permanent spot on Tasuki's infamous 'shit list'. However, considering their present situation, it didn't make any sense to put off a confrontation she knew had been lurking in the background ever since her return from Konan.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Keisuke?"

"Yes!" Her brother's gaze flicked to Tasuki, and then back to her. "No. At least, not _now_."

Miaka recoiled from the anger in his tone, but managed to remain resolute. If she was ever going to stand on her own two feet, as he had wanted her to do, now was the time.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about us like this, but I'm not going to apologize for what I've done." Her chin lifted and her voice rose in volume. "Nothing you say will change the fact that I love Tasuki! You will just have to deal with it!"

"I'm fully aware of that!" Keisuke stated curtly. "And I also know you broke up with Taka!"

His sister stared at him. "How could you? It just happened this afternoon!"

Her sibling sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yui wanted Chichiri to try ice cream, so we went to that parlor where Taka used to work, and he happened to be there saying goodbye to some of his old work friends. I told him we all felt bad about how things went down, and I asked him if he'd try to see you before you left. He told me he _had _come here and _tried _to talk some sense into you, but failed, and that he's now thinking he won't return to Japan when his gig in the States is up."

Tasuki bowed his head, hiding his expression behind a curtain of fiery bangs. Even so, his hunched shoulders and clenched hands gave the state of his emotions away.

Miaka's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, and then back to the man standing a few feet away.

"Keisuke..." Her voice wobbled; she steadied it and started again. "Keisuke, things haven't been going well between Taka and me for a long time. I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to be a disappointment to him...or to anyone else." Bending her knees, she leaned forward to rest her chin upon them, her arms clasped loosely around her shins. "Taka's a wonderful person. He deserves far better than this, but what else could I do? It wouldn't be fair or right for me to lie to him about my feelings for Tasuki, yet that doesn't make what I've done any less hurtful."

Keisuke's expression softened slightly. Despite his aggravation, his sister's pose strongly reminded him of how she used to look in her adolescent days, the days when she'd come into his room, plop down on his bed, and pester him for advice about everything from homework to boys. Sometimes she'd come in because she was lonely, sometimes because he was a safe harbor in her stormy relationship with their mother. More often than not he'd acted annoyed with her for invading his teenage sanctuary, but deep down he had enjoyed her company and their discussions.

That Miaka had always treated him as a kind of surrogate dad, though he was barely three years older than her, wasn't surprising. While they were growing up, he was the only male that had maintained a consistent presence in Miaka's life. No matter how much he complained about her bugging him, he'd relished that role. She was the only one who really listened to him back then, the only one who took him and his advice seriously. It had been nice being put up on a pedestal, if only for a little while.

Now, like any father, he was having to face the fact that Miaka was an independent woman, capable of making important life choices without any input from him. How ironic it was that only yesterday he'd had to encourage her about becoming that very thing. He should have been glad that she'd listened, but being confronted with visual evidence of her sexuality had made him realize that _he_ was the one who wasn't ready to let go of the past.

A part of him would always see her as his ten-year old baby sister...which was why he'd felt like screaming bloody murder the minute he'd walked in and had seen Tasuki lying on top of Miaka.

Strangely though, the urge to scream had abruptly died at seeing the look his sister and the warrior had been exchanging in that moment. That look had spoken clearly of mutual trust, joy, and a love as deep and profound as two people could share. Seeing it had cut through to the most elemental levels of his masculine soul, instilling a fierce yearning for the chance to share that same kind of love with one very special woman.

Had Taka experienced that kind of exchange with Miaka? Keisuke found himself close to hoping that his friend hadn't. Seeing all _that _in a woman's eyes, and then having to let her go? Dear God, it would be absolutely devastating.

His thoughts had now come full circle; thinking of Taka reminded him of the duty he had come to carry out on his friend's behalf. Tossing the crumpled t-shirt aside, he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and then moved to the side of the bed to offer it to his sibling.

"Taka asked me to give you this." He stated, ignoring Tasuki's glare.

Miaka reached out and grasped the envelope, taking quick note of the fact that was sealed, then turned it over to stare at the bold characters that spelled out her name. "Thank you."

Tasuki's eyes moved from Keisuke to the envelope, giving every appearance of trying to burn it to ashes with his gaze as Miaka turned to him.

"There's no need for you to worry, Tasu-chan." She said softly. "I won't keep anything from you."

His expression lightened a bit. "I trust ya. Ya don't have t'show me." He replied gruffly.

"But I want to."

As Miaka reached over and lovingly brushed his bangs away from his eyes, the ex-bandit said nothing, but the look he gave her could have melted an iceberg. Keisuke watched the byplay between his sister and her seishi in silence, feeling both jealous and in awe of the passionate bond they so clearly shared.

He was also surprised to find that the full head of steam he had built up had dispersed. Instead of anger, he felt superfluous, petty...and alone.'_I should be used to it by now.__ Taka, and_ _now Tasuki. Two legendary guys, and both of them have claimed one of the two sure things in my life.' _

"Excuse me."

All eyes turned to the doorway. where Yui had made a sudden appearance. The blonde's cheeks turned a bright red as her eyes darted from the couple occupying the bed to Keisuke's extremely disgruntled expression.

"Um...hi." She said. "Um...we're back earlier than I thought..."

Miaka spoke quickly as her friend's voice faded. "It's my bad! I completely lost track of the time."

"No, we should have called you about the change in plans." Yui said with an apologetic grimace. "My cel battery died, and Tetsuya forgot his." She cast a meaningful sideways glance at Keisuke. "And someonewas in too much of a hurry to get here to make a stop at a pay phone! I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Yui-chan!" Miaka told her warmly. "We had a good time."

"Yeah!" Tasuki agreed. "We owe ya!"

The blonde broke into a big smile. "I'm glad it worked out."

Keisuke eyed them all with growing suspicion. By the sounds of it, it seemed that Yui might have conspired with his sister to give Miaka more time alone with Tasuki. But how could that be? They hadn't discussed the sightseeing trip until after Miaka and Tasuki had left, so there was no way the two of them would have known the apartment was going to be empty. And he'd been the one who drained the iPhone of juice so Yui couldn't text. It was just the luck of the draw.

But then again, maybe not. In their younger days, Yui and Miaka had been pretty good at hatching plans to ditch classes without getting caught.

"Where's Tetsuya?" He asked abruptly. Experience had taught him that it was useless trying to extract any information from the girls, but he was confident his roommate could give him some answers.

"He and Chichiri went down to the corner store to get more beer and soda." Yui told him, with a guileless look. "While they're gone, I thought I could put the pizza into the oven, and get out the extra section for your table, with your leave."

"No way! That thing weighs a ton!" Keisuke exclaimed. "Don't you try lifting it! I'll take care of it."

"Okay, if you think that's best." Yui said sweetly. "I'm so glad to have you to rely on when Tetsu-kun's not here."

Miaka hid a grin as she watched Keisuke's chest swelling with manly pride. Yui had always known how to stroke her brother's ego, and had often used it to maximum advantage when they were younger. Plotting and subterfuge hadn't been necessary for quite some time, but thankfully her friend hadn't lost the knack.

A smile lingered on her face as she watched as her brother walk to the door, but it disappeared as he came to a sudden halt and turned back to face her.

"Miaka, I guess I do have something to say to you."

She eyed him warily, trying not to fidget under his solemn-eyed stare. "All right. What is it?"

Although he was still struggling for calm, Keisuke made sure to speak respectfully. No matter what his feelings about the situation, alienating his sister at such a crucial time would be a foolish thing to do.

"What happened between you and Tasuki in this bedroom is none of my business. I realize that you're beyond the age of consent and entitled to make your own choices." He paused to weigh his words, and then continued. "I won't interfere, except to ask you for one thing; that you'll give consideration to the fact that whatever you did in this room would have consequences for me and our Mom if it ends up producing a child."

After he had finished speaking, the silence that fell was so deep that the sounds of breathing could clearly be heard. Satisfied that his message had struck home, Keisuke left the room without another word. A noticeably subdued Yui followed him out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Keisuke pushed the extra leaf into place with a grunt, and then watched silently as Yui began to set the table for dinner. Soon he began to follow her, straightening plates and lining up glasses as she set them in place.

After the final place setting had been laid and then readjusted, Yui could stand it no longer. "You look like you have something on your mind, Keisuke-kun. What is it?"

To her surprise, that one question was all it took to get him to vent.

"Unbelieveable! Yesterday Miaka was sitting on my sofa crying her eyes out because Taka was going to be leaving her! Twenty- four hours later, I walk into her room and find her pitching a pup tent with Tasuki!"

Yui gaped at him. "You just barged in? When they...right in the middle of…"

She stopped, unable to voice the thought. Her face went a brilliant scarlet and so did Keisuke's.

"It wasn't in the _middle_." He muttered. "More like the start of it. But the point is, they would have been going at it for sure if I hadn't stopped them."

"Aside from the embarrassing aspect, why does that bother you? You said yourself that they're both adults." Yui pointed out reasonably. "And they're definitely in love. Don't you think it's natural for them to express their love in a physical way after having to hide it from themselves and others for so long?"

"Not in _my _house!" Keisuke shot back at her. "As far as I'm concerned, 'expressing' themselves means Miaka will want leave this reality for his, and that my sister will be lost to me forever!"

Yui flinched. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny the truth of Keisuke's words. Although it was her firm belief that the world in the book was as real as the one she lived in now, there were still rules about who could and could not cross over. That knowledge weighed heavily on her own emotions, even as she struggled to argue Miaka's case.

"We would have the scroll, and the book's still in the library as a backup," she offered weakly. "From what we learned in the past, we know we can communicate through those mediums, and keep tabs on how she's doing."

"That was true then, but maybe not this time." Keisuke countered. "We don't know what's going to happen since no one from this world has ever been allowed to stay there. If the rules and Miaka's role in the book have been altered, there's no guarantee the scroll and the book won't disappear, or that the story will even continue to be written once Miaka vanishes from this world!" He rubbed a hand over his forehead, as if trying to rid himself of a headache. "Right now I wish to high heaven you two never found the damn thing!"

"I know the feeling." The blonde replied softly. "But we _did_ find it, and there's no going back. All we can do is love Miaka, and try to support her in a manner that will help her to be strong when she makes the decisions she needs to make."

Keisuke silently berated himself as he got a glimpse of the misery lurking in his friend's eyes. Gently, he took her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Please forgive me, Yui-chan. This whole situation has to be extra tough for you after all the hell you went through in the book."

She stiffened for only a moment, then relaxed and returned the hug, reminding herself that she didn't need to worry about this man. Keisuke was the complete anithesis of Nakago, there wasn't an ulterior motive underlying this embrace. He was only trying to comfort her, as any good friend would do. "The reason I went through hell is because I didn't know how to let go of my hate!" She said firmly. "Miaka went through hell to save our friendship- she believed in me right to the end, and I will never forget that! That's why I'm supporting her now, even if it means us parting for good. When it comes to loyalty, trust and love, Miaka's been an outstanding teacher, and I've learned my lessons well."

Gently pushing herself out of his arms, Yui looked up at her companion with beseeching eyes.

"Keisuke-kun, it's very important that you don't let your own fears or the things that happened to me in Kutou as the Priestess of Seiryu color your judgment in this matter. This is an entirely different set of circumstances." She smiled reassuringly. "Just take it one step at a time. For now, just think of it as Miaka going on a trip. She loves Konan almost as much as she loves Japan, and I think she'd be very happy spending a month there. And she'd be as safe as she could be with Chichiri and Tasuki guarding her."

"Yeah, I know that." Keisuke muttered. "But who's going to protect her from _Tasuki_?"

"It's a beautiful, prosperous country and she's already made many friends there." Yui continued, deeming it prudent to ignore the question. "Who knows, maybe she'll get the chance to teach, or even start up her own elementary school! That would be so neat!"

She picked up a stack of napkins and began to fold them to disguise the trembling of her hands as she spoke.

"I'm sure she'd be able to do lots of good things for the people there."

As much as she wished for her friend's happiness, it was still gut-wrenching to think that they would never see each other for the rest of their lives. Miaka was closer to her than even a sister would have been; she couldn't imagine a life without Miaka in it. Yui pressed her lips together as a small sob threatened to escape, and the napkin she was folding fluttered to the floor. Shooting a quick glance at Keisuke, she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that he had turned the other way and hadn't seen her small slip. He appeared to be seriously considering what she had said, so it was crucial that she didn't let her emotions get the best of her.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she gradually regained control over her wayward feelings by reminding herself that her credibility as a cool headed and logical thinker was at stake.

"I know Miaka will love visiting her old friends and meeting the challenge of doing something all on her own terms." Keisuke finally said. "But what happens when the novelty of living in an ancient civilization wears off? What if her feelings for Tasuki are only physical, and they don't get along on a day-to-day basis? If she stayed, it's not like she can pack a suitcase and go home to mother if things go wrong!"

Yui had to smile at the analogy. "Don't you think that's exactly why Taiits-kun gave Miaka time to think it over? A month is enough time to get a good look at everything that's in store for her so she can make an informed decision."

"That's true," Keisuke admitted grudgingly. "Actually living the life of the ancients would put things in perspective-" He broke off and a gleam appeared in his eyes . "But now that she's fallen for Tasuki, it's gonna be difficult to impossible for Miaka to judge things objectively. Maybe she'll need someone along to play devil's advocate, someone that can point out the pitfalls and shortcomings of living that life."

Yui's mouth went agape. He couldn't be saying- "Oh no!"

"Oh _yes_!" Keisuke replied smugly.

"You're crazy!"

He grinned. "Probably."

"There's no way! You can't!"

"Why not? It'll just be for a month- it's perfect timing since I was going to take some time off to travel before looking for a job!" Keisuke's grin turned sly. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to apply my Chinese studies at the most practical level…and you could stay here in the apartment with Tetsuya while I'm gone."

Yui crumpled the napkin she had picked up from the floor and threw it at him. "Never mind me, baka! What about your mother? Don't you think she'll notice and wonder why _both _her children are missing for a month, let alone one?"

"That's easy! All I have to do is tell Mom that I got accepted for a graduate scholarship program in China and that Miaka is going to go with me for the month."

"Okay, I guess I can buy that…" Yui said slowly, "but just how are _you planning to_ get into Konan? You don't exactly have an invitation!"

Keisuke was unflappable. "I'm already a part of the story, so all I need is to make another entrance. Grabbing a ride on the Chichiri Express will do nicely."

Yui shook her head in a helpless fashion.

"Why?" She protested softly. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I want to see what's it's like for myself." Keisuke told her, as his eyes glowed with determination. "All issues with reality versus fantasy aside, I want to make sure Miaka doesn't end up being a wandering nomad, or a resident den mother to a bunch of wayward bandits, or anything equally as crazy while she's there!"

* * *

"Your brother thinks we did it." Tasuki murmured, a few moments after Yui had closed the bedroom door behind her.

Miaka grimaced. They'd been so close to becoming one, it probably had looked as if they had been. "I can't believe he charged in on us like that!"

"Next time I'm gonna bolt the door!" Tasuki declared, then grinned as she colored prettily. "It's a bit late for blushin', don'tcha think?"

"I can't help it!" She sighed, then a tiny smile tilted her lips. "I'm just a very shy girl who's been seduced by a rogue."

His grin took on a devilish edge as he captured her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Hmph. For bein' shy, ya sure catch on real quick."

Taking in the tip of her forefinger, he suckled on it suggestively.

"Because you're a good teacher!" She teased. "Hands-on learning really helps!"

Her companion gawked at her, and then laughed. "Good one, Green Eyes!"

"Thanks." She responded, with a credible attempt at a leer. "It was good for me too."

Tasuki laughed harder. "Criminy, I never knew ya had it in ya!"

"That's because I _didn't!_" She shot back without missing a beat. "Thanks a bunch, Keisuke!"

They both cracked up then, laughing away the stress of the situation.

"Keisuke did give us somethin' important to think about." The bandit seishi said, when they had lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Havin' a kid on the way would sure change a lot of things, don'tcha think?"

"There's no need to be concerned about that." Miaka replied quietly. "I'm positive I won't get pregnant." She averted her gaze, only to have her chin forced up by Tasuki.

"That's a pretty bold statement, Green Eyes." He growled. "How do ya know? Are ya thinkin' that I can't-"

"No! It's not that!" She broke in hastily, at seeing his face darken. "Keisuke didn't know this, but I'm taking medicine that keeps me from conceiving a child."

Amber eyes went wide. "Ya have medicine for that in this world?"

"Yes." She ducked her head, more than a little uncomfortable at having to explain such a personal thing. "I actually started taking it for medical reasons other than birth control. I was under a lot of stress with school and studying for college entrance exams, and had these erratic and really painful monthly cycles. Mom took me to the doctor, and he prescribed the Pill to regulate them."

"Is it dangerous medicine to take?"

"Not at my age."

"Did it help ya with the pains?"

She simply nodded.

"That's good." Tasuki said. Now that the surprise had worn off, he could feel his face starting to burn with embarrassment. Joking around about sex was one thing, but having a woman take the time to seriously explain things of an intimate nature to him was awkward and strange.

He knew about monthlies, of course; one couldn't live in a house with a mother and five sisters and not find out about how the female body functioned. After he left home, what he didn't glean from spying on his sisters had been taken care of at the brothel where he had lost his virginity. Thanks to those experiences, he also knew methods of preventing a pregnancy... but if truth be told, he hadn't cared about taking any precautions with Miaka. Having a baby would mean that they would have to stay together. Which was a very good thing, even though it would take away the choice Miaka had wanted to make on her own…and he'd always wonder if she only stayed with him because of the baby…not to mention it being hurtful to Yuuki-san.

Kuso! He couldn't do it, he just couldn't deliberately trap her into marriage like that! It wouldn't be fair, most of all to the innocent kid. It was better that Miaka stayed on the medicine...although he now wished she hadn't told him about taking it. Knowing that she was 'safe' at all times meant he'd be wanting to bed her every waking minute of the day. Even now his flesh was stirring to life at the thought of it.

Her next question didn't dissuade that feeling a bit.

"Tasu-chan..._do_ you think you might like to be a father some day?" The burning intensity in her eyes told him that complete honesty was required.

"Yeah, I guess I would." He admitted. "I've always liked little kids, and it'd be nice to have some t'call my own. Problem is, I don't know if they'd really take to _me_." Briefly baring his teeth, he pointed to his tilted canines. "These and the red hair tend to scare th' hell out of most kids I meet. Can't really do nothin' about the hair, but I've thought about havin' the teeth filed down." He blinked, taken aback by her look of horror. "What? What's th' matter?"

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again!" She cried. "I adore your fangs, and so will your children!"

"Tell that to that kid we met in Hokkan!" He scoffed.

"You mean the one who called you 'Scary Face' when you tried to play with him?" As he nodded sulkily, Miaka hid her smile with her fingers. "That really upset you, didn't it?"

"Sorta." He admitted. "Frickin' kid made me feel like some kinda big, ugly monster!"

Miaka's smile faded. Though her seishi was downplaying it, it the hurt he had experienced at the rejection came through loud and clear. "I'm sorry, Tasuki."

"Don't be. It's not your fault th' kid didn't know a good thing when he saw it."

He spoke lightly, but she could tell his smile was forced. After a moment of thought, she said, "I don't know if this will help make it better…but I can tell you that there were a lot of young women in that camp who thought that you were _extremely _handsome. They were always pestering me for stories and information about you whenever they could."

She was happy to see that his smile was genuine this time. "That's good t'know." He said. "Sorry for th' trouble, though. If they wanted to know stuff, why didn't ya just tell them to talk to me, Mi-chan?"

She shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't any trouble, and I suppose I didn't think it would be a good idea anyway, since you were always saying how much you disliked girls." '_Or maybe I just didn't want you to fall in love with anyone even then.'_ She admitted silently_. 'Even though I loved Tamahome, I really hated the thought of losing you.'_

To her relief, Tasuki accepted the explanation. "I did say that a lot an awful lot around ya, didn't I?" He agreed wryly. "No wonder that I shocked ya so bad when I tried to-" He stopped and looked away. "Eh, sorry. I wasn't gonna mention that again."

"You can talk about it to me whenever you want." She reached out for his hand. "But I think we've finally gotten past it, don't you think?"

He took her hand, brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. "Oh yeah."

Her smile held relief and regret. "I suppose we'd better get dressed before Keisuke decides to do a follow up visit."

"What are ya gonna do about Taka's letter?"

"I...don't know." She gnawed on her lower lip, wracked with indecision.

"It's probably best if ya open it now, Mi-chan."

He released her hand to throw off the comforter and scooted to the edge of the bed. She crawled after him, dragging the comforter around her nude form as she did so. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get dressed, and then I'm gonna leave th' room so that you can read th' damn thing in peace."

As he leaned forward to retrieve his underwear from the floor, Miaka seized the opportunity to kneel behind him and slip her arms around his waist. "You don't have to leave."

The bandit seishi shivered as he felt her soft warmth pressing against his back, and then groaned as her fingers began to caress his abdomen.

When she began to drop persuasive kisses along the side of his neck, he almost gave in. "Mi-chan...damn, that feels good..."

"Please don't go." She whispered the words between kisses. "Stay with me."

"It's for th' best." He barely managed to get the words out, as she nuzzled, lipped and nibbled at his ear. "Mmmm…that feels…good….anyway, I know Taka …didn't mean for me to see…mmmm…. what he's written to ya, and…ahhhhh….I don't think I need t'hear it...with things the way they-_ahhh_!"

In desperation, he stopped her hands, which were roaming dangerously close to his gender. "Dammit Miaka, ya gotta stop or Keisuke really _will_ have somethin' t'squawk about!"

Realizing her seishi would not be swayed from his noble cause, she gave up and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" His voice contained its usual brash assurance, fueled by the knowledge that his priestess wouldn't have done the things she had with him if she didn't love him.

He gently removed her arms from his waist. Miaka sat back as he rose from the bed, and watched unashamedly as he pulled on his briefs, and then his jeans. The t-shirt was last, and she heaved an unconscious sigh of disappointment as the wrinkled white fabric covered his chest and flat belly. A pleased smile curved the ex-bandit's lips as he surveyed her rapt expression.

"Am I that hard for ya to resist?" He asked, only half-teasing. "That's quite a look you're givin' me!"

Miaka looked away from him as self-consciousness doused her rising passion. She had never been so blatant with Taka when it came to revealing her needs and wants- why was it different with Tasuki? Why couldn't she control herself, and what must he think of her? He had made it so plain in the past that he disliked aggressive females...

"Am I so obvious?" She asked. "I...I'm sorry if I was. I keep forgetting that in your world, it's probably not proper for a woman to be so bold about wanting..._that_."

She could hear Tasuki padding over to the bed, but didn't dare to look up. A warm hand cupping her chin gently forced her to do so, and his amber eyes held hers captive as he spoke.

"I don't give a damn if it's proper! I _like_ it when ya look at me that way!"

"But-"

"No buts! The only problem you an' me are ever gonna have is if ya try holdin' back on me!"

Miaka had no reply; she could only blush and stare, transfixed by the heat in his gaze and the sensual grin that curved his shapely lips. When those lips began to move towards hers, her lashes lowered to her cheeks as she waited for their mouths to touch. It was just like when they had been alone in his hideout, but unlike that fateful night, she no longer harbored any thought of resistance.

His kiss was possessive, and carried a fiery promise of passion yet to come. She knew nothing in that moment save the taste of Tasuki's mouth, the scent of his body and the wet warmth of his tongue teasing her closed lips. The hand holding her face gentled, then slid back to the nape of her neck as she deepened the contact between their mouths. An aching hunger filled her belly, the kind that wouldn't be assuaged by a mere kiss, no matter how passionate. The envelope fluttered from her hand as she reached out for him, pulling him over her as she lay back on the bed.

Tasuki groaned as he felt her white hot response, and in an instant, an answering fire had kindled within him. His free hand reached for the blanket that covered her, then abruptly stopped himself as the sound of raised voices drifted through the closed door.

He couldn't do this. They were no longer alone in the apartment. Exerting tremendous willpower, he broke off the kiss and rose to his feet, looking down and away from her to hide his frustration.

"I gotta go, Mi-chan. There's too many people around for us to be doin' this."

"Oh...okay…."

Her voice was so soft, Tasuki looked at her in concern, but the sight of her kiss reddened lips and her dreamy expression had his frown giving way to a pleased smile.

"Don't forget to put some clothes on, Green Eyes." He advised huskily. He reached for the torn scrap of lace that had landed near the end of the bed. "But you're gonna need a different pair of these, though." He added, dangling it from one finger.

Teasing snapped Miaka out of her daze, and he chuckled as she snatched the ruined undergarment away from him. "That was my favorite pair!" She huffed.

"It was an accident." His attempt to look apologetic failed. "Try goin' without any, an' ya won't have t'worry about losin' 'em." He added, turning away from her, but not quickly enough to hide the beginnings of a grin.

"You're so full of it!" She accused. "You did it on purpose! From the moment we met, you couldn't look me in the eye when you were fibbing!"

"I don't know what th' hell ya mean."

"Get back here!" She demanded.

He swaggered to the door, opened it, and then turned to face her. "Tell ya what, Mi-chan-if it'll make ya feel better, I'll let ya rip off _my_ underwear next time!"

"You wish!"

"You're the Priestess of Suzaku, so that'd be _your_ job!"

"Oh...I...oh, _you_!"

The redhead dodged the pillow that was thrown at him, chuckling nastily at seeing the thrower's frustration at having missed. Then, wearing a broad grin, he walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him. As he did so, Miaka impulsively stuck out her tongue and made a rude gesture. She giggled triumphantly, certain that she had gotten the last laugh until a muffled voice coming from beyond the closed door it told her differently.

"That ain't a nice way of tellin' me, Mi-chan, but I'll be sure t'take ya up on it later!"

There was no chance for a comeback, so she just sat staring into space, grinning broadly, and thinking that no one had ever made her smile as much as Tasuki had, either before or now. Though he had his darker moments, he had always been a positive force in her life.

She lifted a hand to her lips, which still throbbed from their last kiss, a kiss that had been a potent reminder of why she felt she belonged with him. Tasuki drew out her deepest feelings, the most hidden aspects of her personality, the truth of who she was. With Tamahome and then Taka, she had kept those traits hidden as she strived to become the kind of girl they would want for a girlfriend and wife. Tasuki loved her just as she was, quirks, flaws and all. Having his love gave her freedom to be herself without any shame or fear of rejection.

It occurred to her then that she owed Suzaku prayers of deepest thanks for all the blessings he'd bestowed on her, and she took a moment to do that. Afterwards, her thoughts strayed to Tamahome, the first man she had been given the privilege to love.

Striving to meet someone's expectations wasn't always a limiting thing, she admitted to herself. She _had _become a much better person in trying to earn Tamahome's respect as well as his heart, and he had rewarded her tenfold with a love that had crossed two worlds and two lives. She had loved Taka as much as Tamahome, which is why it had shocked her to find out how resentful he was of his past incarnation.

What was he feeling right now? What was Suzaku's purpose in contacting him? Would Taka ever accept his past as her warrior so they could keep a friendship alive? What he'd written to her might hold the answers to those questions. Or it might not. After what she'd seen and heard from him today, she had realized that the man she thought she knew so well was an enigma.

Miaka looked down at the unopened letter lying next to her, then carefully pushed it aside and got out of bed. Suddenly, she felt a strong need to be properly dressed while she read it.

* * *

When Tasuki walked into the kitchen, the last thing he expected to see and hear was a smiling Keisuke offering him a beer. Though he wasn't really thirsty, he accepted out of politeness, and a sense of relief. Apparently, Miaka's big brother wasn't the type to hold a grudge for long.

Yui was there as well, but was occupied with checking on something in a big metal box with a small window. A wave of heat flowed into the room when she opened it, so he assumed it was some kind of oven. Two meat and cheese-covered round shapes resided within, and the smell emanating from them made his mouth water. '_Huh, guess I've worked up a Mi-chan sized appetite.' _He half smiled at the thought, then said aloud, "So what are those? They smell great!"

Yui shut the door and stood up. "They're called pizzas!" She said, smiling at him. "I bet you're going to love them!"

"That's what Mi-chan said." The ex-bandit took a sip from the opened can of beer. "Thanks, this is good." He said, belatedly remembering his manners.

"Glad you like it." Keisuke replied, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Tasuki took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry for barkin' at ya. You got every right to be mad at me."

Keisuke's smile slipped a little, then solidified. "No I don't. I was rude for barging in." He opened his beer with a flourish. "Let's just forget it and move on. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah!" Tasuki raised his can in an impromptu toast, and the two men drank.

"Where's Miaka?" Yui asked.

"In the bedroom, reading a letter. She'll be out when she's done." Tasuki replied, then took a long swig of beer.

Yui blinked, and then cast a sharp-eyed look at Keisuke. "And what letter would that be?"

"The one from Taka," the Japanese man confessed, sounding sheepish. "He asked if I'd pass it along to Miaka right away. I didn't have the heart to refuse him."

Yui glared at him. "You gave it to her _now_?" Her accusing eyes added, _r'ight in front of Tasuki?' _"Couldn't it at least have waited until after we had dinner?"

Keisuke had the grace to look abashed. "I suppose it could. But since he's leaving for-"

Tasuki broke in. "S'okay. I'm all right with it. " He declared, before taking another long swig of beer.

_'Uh-huh_, s_ure you are!_ _That's why that beer you just opened is almost gone!'_ Yui said silently.

She would have liked nothing better than to have slapped Keisuke upside the head for his insensitivity while reassuring Tasuki ... but fear of breaking the fragile truce between the two men kept her from it.

"So what place are you taking them to tonight, Keisuke?" She asked instead.

"I thought we would start out at Croaker's," he replied, with a concilitory glance at Tasuki. "There's a lot of other good places in that area if you feel like bar hopping, but I think you might want to just stay put once we get to Croaker's. Awesome food, wild and funky decor, a fun host who won't ask questions, and the drink prices are reasonable. What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Tasuki said, though he could only muster a halfhearted smile. At one time he'd have been over the moon about the prospect of checking out the nightlife in this world, but now partying held no appeal. All he wanted was to fill his belly with pizza and then go back to bed with Miaka. Or even better, go back to bed and take the food with them...

Lost in pleasant thoughts about hand feeding a naked Miaka, he gave an abrupt start when Yui nudged his foot with her toe. Blinking in surprise, he realized that Keisuke had been speaking to him.

"…and you can get a shower before we leave, Tasuki. We'll get you into some modern clothes after that."

_'Whaddaya mean, get a shower? It ain't rainin' indoors!' _Tasuki thought with a frown, but pride wouldn't let him give voice to the question.

"Miaka can show you how showering works after we eat dinner," Yui said, sensing his confusion. "It's a quicker way to get clean than having to draw a bath. We have have towels and soap, and everything else you'll need too."

She winked at the ex-bandit, who was looking surprised. _Sheesh! How do they always know what I'm thinkin'?_

"Okay. Thanks, Yui." He replied, relaxing enough to give her a faint smile.

At that point the front door flew open and Tetsuya walked into the apartment. He was followed by…another Tetsuya.

"Watch this, guys." Yui's smile was reminiscent of her days with Nakago. "Those two have been trying to trick me all day, but it hasn't worked yet. They forget I've had prior experience with telling twins apart."

Tasuki grinned. "Amiboshi and Suboshi?"

Yui looked pleased at this easy acceptance of her past. "Yes, exactly."

"Yuiiiiiiii, I'm home!" The two Tetsuyas chorused, a la Ricky Ricardo.

Keisuke snorted in amusement. "They're up to something. Don't get sucked into it, Yui!"

But it was too late; Yui was already walking into the living room.

"Hi boys!" She walked up to one of the Tetsuyas and removed his sunglasses, peered at him closely, and then shook her head. "Nope, sorry." She put his sunglasses back on and turned away.

Tasuki grinned as he saw acute disappointment blooming in the first Tetsuya's face. Was it the real thing, or was it Chichiri doing one hell of an acting job?

He and Keisuke watched with avid interest as Yui strolled over to the second Tetsuya, who tensed and suddenly looked like he wanted to run. After a moment of checking him out, she flung herself against him and wrapped her arms about his neck, saying throatily, "I'm so glad you're back, sweet one! I missed you _so much._"

Then she kissed him full on the mouth.

The onlookers gawked as the image of Tetsuya flickered violently and then died, leaving one unmasked and very shocked looking monk in its place. Keisuke began to laugh as he saw the real Tetsuya whip off his own sunglasses to glare at Yui, and Tasuki joined in when Chichiri's arms began to flail, as if he didn't know what he should be doing with them. Yui's eyes were closed, which provided an explanation as to why she hadn't spotted the mistake and let him go, but Tasuki suspected she knew exactly what was going on. More surprisingly, Chichiri seemed to have lost all power to turn chibi, which was his usual defense when any female glomped on to him. Tasuki laughed harder. _Chiri's embarrassed as hell, but he's enjoying it_…

"Yui! You've got the wrong guy! I'm over here!" Tetsuya shouted at last, as the kiss went on and on.

Yui slowly opened her eyes, and then quickly drew back from the monk with a look of pink-cheeked confusion. "Oh dear! I was _sure_ you were Tetsuya!" Reaching up, she gently wiped a smear of lipstick from his mouth, and then bowed deeply. "I'm so very sorry, Chichiri! I hope you can forgive me for being so forward."

"Ah, daaaa..." Chichiri stammered. "I forgive you."

Tasuki and Keisuke exploded in loud guffaws. The monk turned a one-eyed glare upon them. "And what are you two finding so amusing?"

"We're laughin' 'cause th' fox got outfoxed!" Tasuki chortled.

"Yeah, you sure did." Keisuke was still chuckling. "Sorry."

"Well _I _don't think it's so funny!"

The atmosphere of hilarity quickly faded as all eyes turned to the real Tetsuya.

"I just lost a bet on what should have been a sure thing!" He complained. "I can't believe you couldn't tell the difference between us, Yui! You'd been getting it right all day, so why not now?"

The blonde walked over to give him a hug. "I'm really sorry, Tets-kun." She said sweetly, then added with a sigh, "I guess we should just be glad I didn't do any of the things I _usually_ do to welcome you home."

At that, Chichiri's jaw dropped and a wordless, high pitched sound escaped his lips.

"I can tell this is going to cost me more than a bottle of sake." Tetsuya said ruefully after the second round of laughter had died down. "Oh well- at least we know his illusion won't be detected."

"Most definitely!" Yui concurred, casting a smile in the direction of the furiously blushing monk. "I think Chichiri did a _great_ job of being you!"

Tetsuya also turned to grin at Chichiri. "Yeah, I gotta say I'm flattered. Thanks, man!"

The monk smiled, but seemed to be avoiding looking directly at anyone. "No need to thank me. It was just good practice, you know."

"You're selling yourself short, man! Anyone who can fool Yui like that is brilliant!"

"Th' poor bastards don't get it, do they?" Tasuki observed in an undertone to Keisuke, as the good natured arguement commenced.

"Nope!" Keisuke agreed with a smirk. "They're clueless."

A buzzer went off in the kitchen. Tasuki gave a violent start, but forced himself to stay calm.

"That's the timer," Yui said cheerfully. "It means the pizzas are done! I'll get them on the table. Would someone go tell Miaka we're ready to chow down?"

"I'll go." After abandoning his beer on the nearest flat surface, Tasuki headed straight for the bedroom.

Tetsuya gave a low whistle after the seishi was out of earshot. "Man, someone's really got the hots for our Miaka."

Relieved that the focus had shifted from him, Chichiri laughed and agreed.

Keisuke looked down at his beer as if it had suddenly gone flat. "Yeah, he certainly does."

* * *

Miaka had just picked up her brush when she heard a soft knocking on the door. Running from the dresser to the bed, she quickly picked up the unopened letter and stuffed it in her shorts pocket before replying.

"Come in."

Tasuki entered the room. "Hey Mi-chan, the food's all ready! We're havin' that pizza thing you were talkin' about-" He stopped, taking in her short shorts, and the cropped pink shirt that left a portion of her midriff exposed. "Whoa."

Miaka held out her arms to the sides. "Do you like?" Her smile said she already knew his answer as he eyes took in her curves and the sliver of flesh revealed by the gap between her top and shorts.

"Yeah. I like." He said, with masculine understatement.

She lowered her arms, picked up a brush and began to tidy her hair, highly conscious of the amber gaze that avidly followed her every move. Heat course through her at the thought of how many times in the past that he'd watched as she brushed her hair. Back then, she hadn't thought anything of it, other than he had nothing better to do. But now...

"So... is everythin' all right ?" Tasuki asked. There was no sign of the envelope, and she seemed to be doing fine. Still, he wanted to be sure.

She busied herself with binding her hair into a high ponytail as she answered. "Everything's fine. It's just a goodbye and good luck note." She barely held back a grimace; even to her own ears, she sounded far short of convincing.

Her seishi stared at her for a moment as she fussed with a few loose tendrils.

"You didn't read it." He stated.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but he stopped her with a warning look. "Don't bullshit me! You didn't, did ya?"

She dropped the brush on the dresser and pulled the letter out of her pocket. "No, I haven't read it."

Tasuki folded his arms. "What's the problem?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "I tried, I really did, but something is stopping me. I'm afraid something bad will happen if I open it!" She pulled the letter out of her pocket and thrust it at him. "Here! Read the damn thing yourself!"

His eyes widened at her unusual display of bad temper. "Miaka-"

"I'm sorry." Her voice softened. "Would...would you mind reading it?"

"I dunno, Mi-chan. Somethin' tells me that's a bad idea-"

Her eyes implored him.

"Fine! Give it here!" After grabbing the envelope out of her extended hand, he tore open the flap and reached in to pull out a sheet of folded notebook paper. He unfolded it with quick, jerky movements, and then muttered a curse as his eyes roamed the length of the written message.

Miaka's gaze was wide with apprehension. "Tasuki? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'!" He stated gruffly, squinting at the characters. "But his writin's just a buncha chicken scratches! Beats me how anybody supposed t' read it!"

**To be continued….**

_Author's notes:_

_Hello Everyone! _

_Well, after twenty plus chapters, it finally happened; I got a flame regarding my writing the Tasuki and Miaka pairing. I have deleted it, and here's the explanation as to why._

_The first reason I chose to write this pairing instead of Tamahome x Miaka was because__ Watase-sama has already written that love story, and done it far better than anyone ever could. _

_The second was because a__s much as I loved watching the unfolding romance between Tama and Miaka in the canon series, as an author, I wanted to explore some new ground. One of the things __I like best about writing fanfiction is the challenge of trying to create a story that's from a fresh and different pov, while still keeping it true to the characterizations and spirit of the established series. _

_Last but not least, I happen to believe this particular pairing is an exciting and very credible one, (for a number of reasons I won't go into here- if you want to know them, private message me) and therefore I've found a tremendous amount of inspiration in writing it. As Fang Boy might say, 'that's the way it's gonna be, and it ain't gonna change!' :)_

_I realize and respect the fact that people in this fandom have definite preferences in couplings, which is why I titled this story in the way I did, and put in an 'alternate pairing' warning at the start of the story (just in case anyone didn't catch the title! ) If this particular pairing would upset someone, then I certainly wouldn't ever want to subject them to reading about it. That is why I've made t__he markers very, very clear. __If you choose to ignore them it's at your own risk. If you flame me because of my __choice of pairing, I will remove your review and ban you from commenting further. __I will also remove any flames having to do with the reviewer's personal prejudices against certain characters. Again, if you don't like who or what I write about, then there's no reason for you to be reading what I write. _

_As an author that's the same age as the mothers of many of my readers, I don't have the inclination or the patience to deal with immaturity and rudeness. I do, however, welcome and value honest and constructive criticism at all times._

_A huge thank you to the rest of my reviewers for being courteous and constructive in offering their comments and suggestions. :)_

_Take care! _

_KittyLynne_


	23. Between the Lines

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne**

_(Fushigi Yûgi does not belong to me! It is the exclusive property and domain of Watase Yû, and a host of mass media companies._ (_Any original plots and characters belong to me, however, and may not be used without my permission.) I receive no compensation from this fic, save for the joy of writing and pleasing my readers. )_

_Author's notes: Chapter rating: 14+ for language and sexual innuendo_. _Spoiler warning for TV and OAV_ _series._ _Italics within the chapter denote a character's unspoken thoughts._

**Chapter 22-Between the Lines**

"No! This isn't right!" Miaka exclaimed.

Tasuki looked up from the characters he'd been trying to decipher. "_What's _not right?" He asked irritably.

"How can I call myself an adult if I keep allowing other people to shoulder the consequences of my decisions? Here, let me have it!"

She made a grab for the note, but her seishi tightened his grip on it, forcing her to let it go or risk tearing the paper in half. "Nothin' doin', Green Eyes!"

"Why? Just a moment ago you didn't want to read it!"

Tasuki's expression was set in uncompromising lines. "Because there's been too many fuckin' times where I've watched him sweet talk and kissy-kissy himself outta trouble with ya!" He snapped. "You're with _me_ now, and that means I ain't gonna let it happen again!"

She blinked at his vehemence. "Do you honestly think I'm _that_ weak-willed?"

There was an unflattering pause as her seishi considered the question. Miaka put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Well, _do you_?" She demanded.

His gaze fell from hers to the hand that clutched the letter. "If I give it back, will ya swear to me that ya won't cry over it?"

"You know I can't promise that!"

He raised his eyes to hers once again, his own sparking with resentment and frustration. "Why the hell not? Ya love me and I make ya happy, right? Ain't that why ya chose to be with _me_?"

There was a moment of intense quiet, then Miaka's expression softened.

"Tasuki, if I cry over what Taka wrote in this letter, that doesn't mean that I regret being with you." She said gently. "When girls feel badly about having hurt someone, they cry. It's just how we are."

"Ya also once told me that girls cry for th' ones they love most!" He retorted, unconvinced.

"I did, and it's true!" She acknowledged. "But if you will recall, I cried buckets over _you _after Tamahome hurt you so badly in Kutou! I also cried when you weren't going to say goodbye to me in Tokyo, and when I thought you'd killed yourself, and when Mitsukake brought you out of the burning inn and when I finally knew you'd be all right…" she swallowed hard, then added in a choked voice, "...do I need to go on, Tasuki?"

"No." He mumbled. "I guess I never really thought about why else you were cryin'. I figured it it was always about Tama."

"Well it wasn't!" She said roughly, swiping the back of a hand across her eyes. "I also cried over you after I had returned to my world!"

Tasuki stared at her, poleaxed by the revelation and floundering for a response until something Yui had said to him suddenly popped into mind.

_'I foresee lots of good times ahead for you two_. _Just keep believing in her…and everything will work out_.'

For those good times to happen, he had to believe in Miaka. Loving someone meant trusting them too; if that trust didn't run both ways, they would be doomed before they had started.

With a look of contrition and a renewed determination not to let jealousy get the best of him, he held out the letter. "Take it."

"Tasuki-"

"It's okay, Mi-chan. Read it, cry all you want, an' I swear I won't say another word about it."

To his surprise, she reached out and grabbed hold of his hand instead of the paper it held.

"Would you to know why I won't mind if I cry in front of you, Tasuki?" She asked, looking straight at him.

Despite his determination to see it through, he eyed her with trepidation. "Yeah."

"It's because I know you'll make me happy again," she told him earnestly. "No one will ever cheer me up as well as you!"

It took a moment for her meaning to register. When it did, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She took the proffered note. "And after I finish reading this letter, I'd also really like it if you would kiss me. I guarantee that's something that will _always_ make me feel better, even if I'm bawling my eyes out!" She lifted her eyebrows in inquiry. "Okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds fine."

The words were uttered with masculine nonchalance, but the passion-filled look he was giving her said plenty. Tingles of excitement zipped through her body, but Miaka forced them aside. For now, she had to stay focused on the subject at hand. "I'd like to read it out loud. Are you all right with that?"

He hesitated only a moment before giving a curt nod of approval.

She smiled at him, then smoothed out the crumpled message and began to read, in a subdued but steady voice.

_'Miaka my love,_

_Thank you for reading this and giving me a chance to apologize._

_I'm so very sorry for the way I acted towards you during our phone call. Everything I said about you and Tasuki being together was driven by anger and jealousy. I was wrong to say the things I said. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. __I already figured he was in love with you, but I didn't want to believe the feelings you have for Tasuki ran as deep. I'm still not convinced that they do, and it's not just a crush you're feeling. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but after all you went through to keep us together, it's inconceivable to think that you'd leave me for another guy, especially one that I thought was a great friend! _

_Yeah, I do think I have the right to feel bitter about that-but on the other hand, I realize I shouldn't. After all, Tasuki's not really the main issue here, is he? I mean, if you were happy, and our relationship was actually as strong as I thought it was, you wouldn't have given him a second look, right?_

_I'm sorry I tried to impose my choices on you without asking your opinion. I think I went ahead and accepted this assignment without consulting you because knowing how dedicated you are to your family and friends (which is also one of the qualities that I've admired and loved most about you) I was afraid you'd say no, which would have had led me to turn it down. In reminding myself of that, I could really understand why you couldn't turn down Suzaku. I can see that you going to Konan for a month might be the best thing for us in the long run, if you're having serious doubts. Taking a retreat without the usual distractions will give you the chance to reflect on everything good that's happened between us, as well as the not so good. _

_I hope that you will think hard about the decision you are about to make and don't let yourself get caught up in the magic of being in a fantasy world. I'm sure being the Priestess of Suzaku sounds a lot more exciting than being a soldier's wife, but thirty days from now I will be waiting here for you with a hopeful heart and open arms. _

_You're probably wondering why I am letting you go back there alone. There 's no one answer to that, but part of it is because I will never forget that I owe my very existence to you. Your love enabled me to live in this world, in spite of all the rules against it, and everything else we had to overcome. After surmounting so many obstacles, how could we not be destined for one another? That's why I don't find it to be such an unreachable hope that we can overcome this trial as well._

_If you do decide to stay in that world, I promise I will do all I can to ensure that the book of the Four Gods and the world within it remains intact and untouched by evil of any kind. Even if you've chosen Tasuki, I will protect you and see to it that you stay safe. You are the reason and purpose for my life, and that won't ever change. Even if I chose not to embrace everything about my past, that doesn't include my duties to you. I will never forsake you in this life, or any lives to come. _

_If you do return to me… I promise I'll be more attentive to your needs and opinions. I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest bride on the face of the Earth. _

_Either way, I'll have no regrets about having had feelings for you. _

_Wo ai ni, Miaka._

_Yours,_

_Taka'_

Miaka read the final words through a haze of tears. Taka's message was just like him; full of conviction and love. His reasons for thinking she would return to stay with him were faultless and correct in their insight...but had served to underscore her own reasons for finding out what life in Konan with Tasuki could be like, rather than changing her mind.

The letter had also brought up another problematic and very serious dilemma. She could feel Tasuki's gaze boring into her, but avoided meeting his eyes as she tried to assess how much and what kind of impact Taka's comments about the book might have had.

"I guess that's it." She finally murmured, when the silence between them had grown awkward. "It sounds like he's accepted my decision to go back. I think he's going to be all right."

"An' what about _you_?"

The abrupt question brought a faint smile to her lips. He was trying so hard not to sound jealous. "I'm fine."

But that wasn't entirely true. The aching sorrow that had filled her at the knowledge that she'd deeply hurt Taka had now been joined by fear; the fear of what she had just unwittingly revealed to Tasuki. Had he picked up on the implications of what Taka had written about his world? Would he react the same way that Tamahome had when he'd first found out about the book? But this situation was different, wasn't it? Unlike she and Tamahome, she and Tasuki had the option of remaining together if she stayed in the book. And besides, the fact that they were in madly in love with each other was all that should matter, right?

_'It's not that simple, and neither is he.' _She told herself grimly._ 'I can't take anything for granted! If I do, I'll lose him.'_

Tasuki had started to pace. Miaka carefully folded the letter, tucked it into the front pocket of her shorts and watched him with apprehension. As if he felt her eyes upon him, he came to a sudden halt and swung around to face her, wearing an expression that dashed any hope that he hadn't been paying attention to the letter's finer details.

"What was all that bullshit about my world bein' in some kinda book?" His eyes narrowed as she flinched at the blunt question. "Why would he say somethin' like that?"

_'I just cleared a huge hurdle. I can't deal with another one, I'm not ready yet!'_ Even as her mind shrieked a protest, it raced to think of a plausible explanation. Only one emerged, and it sounded forced and weak as she uttered it. "I don't think he meant that. He was referring to the Universe of the Four Gods scroll that Taiits-kun wrote."

Tasuki's gaze was unwavering. "That's all it was?"

"Yeah." She fibbed, looking away. She hated taking the easy way out, but at the moment she lacked the emotional balance and fortitude to confront such a serious issue head on.

"Dammit Miaka, you're not okay, are ya? Ya just turned white as a ghost!"

The fervid concern in his voice helped her pull herself together. "I'm okay! It's been a long and exciting day, and I'm a little bit tired, that's all. " She summoned a smile. "Please continue with what you were saying."

"Later." Her seishi replied firmly. "It's time t'rest an' eat- you haven't had anythin' substantial in your belly since breakfast." A small chuckle escaped him. "I think that's gotta be some kinda record for ya!"

She grinned and grabbed at the excuse as if it was a life preserver in a stormy sea. "You're right, I _am _really hungry. Let's go get some pizza!"

As she started to move past him, Tasuki took hold of her arm. "Hold up there, Green Eyes. Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?"

She faced him. "What's that?" She asked warily.

"It's time for me t'make ya feel better."

In one smooth motion, his arms came around her as he brought his mouth to hers. Despite her emotional exhaustion, Miaka felt as if she were coming back to life. Her arms crept up to twine about his neck and her lips parted eagerly, asking him to deepen the kiss, and her toes curled with desire as she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth.

Tasuki tasted heavenly, and felt even better. She molded herself against him, wholeheartedly returning his kiss, seeking seconds, and thirds, and fourths…

"Hey, the food's getting cold, you know!"

With a mutual gasp, they quickly broke apart to see that Chichiri had appeared in the doorway- as usual, without warning. "Sorry to intrude, but the others are waiting." He added, calmly regarding his friends' blushing faces through the barrier of his mask.

"A big ass door bolt." The ex-bandit muttered. "That's what I'm gonna get."

"What was that Tasuki?"

"Never mind, Chichiri." Miaka broke in quickly. "We'll be coming."

"Not unless we got a room with a buncha locks." Tasuki murmured wickedly.

Miaka turned to give him a quelling look. Unfortunately, her doing so completely exposed the darkening mark that stood out on the pale skin of her throat. Tasuki's pointed stare and elevated eyebrows warned her of her mistake, and her hand shot up to cover the telltale hickey. How in the world could she have forgotten it was there?

Of course, her attempt at a cover up had been too late. The monk's sharply indrawn breath was audible as he spotted the brand. "Miaka! What happened to your neck?"

"Huh? Oh that..." She dropped her hand with a laugh that she hoped sounded unconcerned. "It's nothing. I accidentally...uh, pinched myself earlier. It doesn't hurt or anything."

Chichiri turned an unblinking stare on Tasuki, who merely shrugged as if he didn't have a clue as to what could have happened. "That's an unusual spot to pinch yourself." The monk said, turning back to Miaka.

"I know!" She fibbed brightly. "Silly of me, but you know what a klutz I can be sometimes!" She began to sidle towards the door. "Um...could you both please excuse me? I need to use the bathroom."

Chichiri politely stepped aside and watched as Miaka walked out of the room. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he quickly rounded on Tasuki.

"Are you deliberately trying to cause trouble, or are you just that stupid?"

Amber eyes widened, then narrowed with annoyance. "What's that supposed t'mean?"

"It means that giving Miaka a hellacious love bite doesn't make her your property, no matter what the Reikaku Bandits' Code says!"

Tasuki's glare turned to gape of astonishment. "How th' hell did ya find out about th' code? It's supposed t'be a secret between the guys an' the leader!"

"It's amazing what you can learn by listening to other people's conversations, you know." Chichiri replied with a shrug. "Especially when they're deep in their cups."

Tasuki's scowl deepened. '_Dammit! Those guys gotta start layin' off the drink or they're going to end up blabbin' our secrets to everyone!'_ "So what else did ya hear?"

"That's the least of your concerns!" Chichiri responded impatiently. "I mean, you _do_ realize that giving his sister a love bite isn't going to endear you to Keisuke, don't you? What the heck were you thinking?"

"I _wasn't _thinkin'..." A faraway expression appeared on the ex-bandit's face. "Couldn't stop myself. I was like… I dunno…actin' on instinct, or somethin'."

"For it being 'instinct', you made a very thorough job of it, you know! It won't be very easy to hide, and it isn't going to go away any time soon!"

_'That was th' general idea.'_ Tasuki smirked. "So? Ya should know by now that when I do somethin', I go all out!"

Chichiri sighed. "Look, what you consent to do together when you're alone is your own business...but speaking as your friend, I think you should think about toning it down a little for Miaka's sake, you know. She's going to be going through a lot, and you being at odds with her family won't be a help."

The bandit seishi considered the point. "I guess you're right." He said grudgingly. "I'll be more careful in th' future."

A brief silence fell, and then Chichiri spoke once more. "So everything's settled between you and Miaka?"

"Yeah. We talked." Tasuki said simply. Given the monk's fit over a little love bite, he wasn't about to reveal what _else_ had transpired. "She just got done reading this note Taka wrote to her, but she didn't change her mind about goin' back- or about wantin' to be with me." He added, with unconcealed satisfaction.

Chichiri smiled, but said nothing.

"Taka spilled his guts, though, an' I felt like th' lowest kind of scum listenin' in." The redhead continued. "But I gotta tell ya, as bad it was to listen to him talkin' about lovin' her forever, there was stuff he said about our world that almost bothered me worse!"

The unusual seriousness in his friend's expression stated that something truly disturbing had occurred. "What was worse?" He prompted.

"Finding out that Taka thinks we live in some kinda book."

The monk blinked. "Could you repeat that?"

"Taka said our world is in a book."

"Hm," Chichiri pondered this. "Like a story book?"

"I guess." Tasuki's smile was small and tight. "Pretty weird thing t'think about, huh?"

Chichiri nodded. '_Shocking is more like it! But it would definitely explain a few things I've been wondering about…'_ "What else did Taka say about it?"

"Not much more, just some stuff about him keeping it safe if Miaka decides to stay with us in Konan." Tasuki shook his head. "That book thing can't be what it sounds like, can it? I mean...a whole world inside a book? It's just a fuckin' crazy idea!"

The monk looked pensive. "Maybe…and maybe not. Only time will tell."

"I ain't in th' mood for any of that cryptic shit. Just say what ya mean!" Tasuki ordered.

"All I mean is that there's probably a reasonable explanation for this, but I never discount anything I hear about Taiits-kun's machinations, you know. She works in some very mysterious ways." Chichiri shook his head. "Still, I honestly don't think this is something that you or Miaka need to be worried about."

"It made her upset, so I think I should be!" Tasuki retorted. "She tried blowin' it off by sayin' Taka was only makin' reference to Taiits-kun's scroll, but I think she knows more than she's lettin' on." His voice softened. "Didn't want to push it. She's had a rough time of it with Taka."

"Well, if it's involves Taiits-kun, I think I should be the one to delve into it." The monk stated firmly. "You need to concentrate on helping Miaka stay healthy and happy in the next month."

At the reminder, the redhead's expression instantly lightened. "I will."He blinked innocently. "Too bad Yui isn't goin' along- I'd pay good money to see her play out that kiss again!"

Twin spots of color appeared on the cheeks of the monk's mask. "It was a joke! It didn't mean anything, you know!"

"Maybe…and maybe not. Only time will tell." Tasuki intoned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't be an ass about it, you know! I was just playing along!"

"Sure ya were."

"Are you delusional? I'm a monk, not a hentai!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will- "

"_Shut up_ already!" Chichiri waved his hand, and in a twinkling, his shakajou appeared out of nowhere. Rings clanked as he emphasized the order with a menacing wave of his staff. "Get this through your thick skull! There is nothing, I repeat, _nothing _going on between the Priestess of Seiryu and me! Am I making myself _clear_?"

"Sheesh!" Tasuki gasped, barely ducking a second swing. "And people say _I'm _touchy about women!"

* * *

Yui, Keisuke and Tetsuya were already at the dining table when Tasuki and Chichiri joined them, and it wasn't long before a rosy-cheeked Miaka made an appearance as well. Tasuki noted at once (and with a prickling of irritation) that she had taken out her pony tail and allowed her hair to hang loose to hide the love bite he'd given to her. Part of him wanted the mark to be seen by everyone- after all, the reason he'd given it to her was to dispel all doubts as to what type of bond he had forged with his priestess! He held his tongue, however, with the understanding that she'd probably only done it to avoid another confrontation with her brother.

Yui served them all two huge slices of pizza, along with some salad greens and dressing that she had tossed together. Despite her earlier emotional upset, Miaka ate heartily. After tentative bites, Chichiri and Tasuki proclaimed the strange food to be delicious, and both ate their full share of it.

Conversation ebbed and flowed over the dinner table, but through it all, Keisuke silently planned how he would break the news of his decision to the others. He had decided to do it right after they had eaten, when everyone would be feeling satiated and mellow. He knew full well Miaka would be angry when she heard at what he had to say, so it was important that he gain acceptance from her protectors. Waiting until they had eaten seemed the best bet in achieving that goal.

After the last piece of pizza had been consumed, he knew his moment had arrived. When Chichiri innocently inquired about their destination for the evening, Keisuke told him about the karaoke bar he had chosen, then added, "before we go out, there are some things I need to discuss with the three of you."

Chichiri smiled amiably. "There's no time like the present."

Tasuki threw his napkin down, stretched, and casually crossed his arms behind his head. "Sure, go ahead." Despite his calm demeanor, his eyes held wariness, as well as an unmistakable spark of challenge. If Keisuke thought he could lay down rules regarding Miaka's conduct with her seishi, the man had better think again.

Miaka looked up, instantly attuned to the tension in her brother's voice. Almost unconsciously, her hand lifted to check that the tell tale hickey was still covered. If Keisuke was about to speak his mind regarding how he felt about her relationship with Tasuki, she didn't intend to add any more fuel to the fire.

Yui glanced at Tetsuya, who instantly noticed the unspoken hint. "Yui and I will take care of the clean up." He said quickly, earning himself an appreciative smile from the blonde.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Keisuke said, as the couple rose from their chairs and began to clear the dishes away.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Miaka asked in a cool tone, while steeling herself for the shout down she was sure was coming.

"Well for starters, I've thought of the perfect excuse for you to give Mom so she won't worry about you while you're gone." Keisuke couldn't help smirking as he watched his sister's jaw drop. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting any concessions from him. By the looks of Tasuki, he hadn't either. The seishi's arms had uncrossed and he was sitting bolt upright.

"Y-You did? What is it?"

"I'll call and tell her that I've just gotten you a spot in the student summer interim to China. The timing is perfect, because they leave three days from now, and they're scheduled to be gone for a month and a half."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Miaka literally bounced in her chair with excitement, drawing amused glances from her seishi. "Thank you so much! What a great big brother!"

"It's no biggie." Keisuke replied, with a modest shrug. "It seemed like the most logical solution."

Miaka nodded enthusiastically, then suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute- I just remembered something! The China program isn't open to undergrads! What if Mom finds that out?"

"Already thought of that." Her sibling stated, somewhat smugly. "You see, I'm going to be going on the trip too, and I'm allowed to bring a guest…which would be you, of course."

"That's good thinkin'!" Tasuki interjected with hearty approval. "There ya go, Miaka…you can finally quit worryin' about your cover!"

Chichiri spoke up. "Yes, but what about you, Keisuke? How are you going to stay out of your mother's line of sight for an entire month?"

Miaka leaned forward, her gaze sharply questioning. "Yes, that's right! How are you going to do that?"

Keisuke's gaze skittered from his sister to the two seishi, and then dropped to the table. "Well, here's the thing… I'm actually going to be gone, because I'll be with you in Konan." He looked up at them with a cocky grin. "Good plan, huh?"

A significant hush followed his announcement. As the silence lengthened, he sighed dramatically. "Well _I_ think it's a good idea!"

"I don't believe it!" Miaka exclaimed, looking aghast. "Why would you even think of doing something like this? What's the point of it?"

Ignoring her hostile questions, Keisuke turned to the two Suzaku warriors, who were both regarding him with varying degrees of shock.

"Before you start objecting, I'd like you two to know that you aren't the only ones who have taken a vow to protect Miaka." He said, determination gleaming in his eyes. "Ever since the day our dad left our mom, I swore to myself that I'd look out for her, and I also think it's important that she have someone there who can point out both sides of the coin before she makes her choice."

There was another long pause.

"I understand and appreciate your reasons for going along," Chichiri finally said. "But even if I agree to take you there, there's no guarantee that Taiits-kun will allow you to stay, you know."

"Yes, Taiits-kun won't like it!" Miaka said quickly. "Trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side!"

"If she can't understand that I have the right to look out for my sister's best interests, then she's not the kind of Oracle I thought she was!" Her brother told her with a mutinous glare.

"Keisuke-" She broke off, and turned her gaze to her fifth seishi, who had maintained an unusual silence. Surely he would back her up on this? "Tasuki? What do you think?"

"If he wants to go, then we gotta let him." He declared, much to her chagrin.

Chichiri was the first to recover. "Why is that?" He asked sharply.

Tasuki shot him an annoyed look. "If Keisuke's worried about Miaka living in Konan, then it's only right for him to see what Konan is all about!" A faint smirk tugged at his lips. "And anyway, Chiri, I don't remember Grandma ever objectin' to ya droppin' in on her on her unannounced before!"

The mage shook his head. "Only because those situations were life or death! You know as well as I do that there are specific rules about who can cross over between worlds and who can't. Even now, we're only allowed to be here because it's our duty to protect the Priestess!"

"And that's just what Keisuke would be doin' in fullfillin' his duties as her brother." Tasuki pointed out shrewdly. "If findin' out more about us will give th' guy some peace of mind, then I'm all for it. I got nothin' to hide."

Miaka stared down at her clasped hands as she listened, feeling resentment bubbling up inside her. How could her big brother, who'd always been so supportive and encouraging of her efforts at independence, think so little of her abilities now? What about the pep talk he'd given her about being true to herself? She'd never thought of him as a hypocrite, but now...

And Tasuki too! Why would he accept this bird brained scheme of her brother's so easily? How could he?

Oblivious to his sister's growing ire, Keisuke addressed the wing seishi. "Thanks, Tasuki. Hearing you say that means a lot to me."

The redhead shrugged. "It's not a problem. I can relate to you wantin' to protect her."

Chichiri removed his mask and contemplated it for a moment before he spoke. "Everything tells me it's the wrong thing to do…but I can't argue with you doing it given your reason, Keisuke." He looked up at the Japanese man with his good eye, his expression deadly serious. "You're going to have to hold your own with Taiits-kun, you know. She isn't going to like this, and she might even send you back. You're on your own in figuring out how to deal with that."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Keisuke replied, his own gaze unwavering as it met the monk's. "I'm not afraid of her or her magic!"

Chichiri regarded him with grudging approval. "You can say that now, but we'll see, you know." He said. "You better pack light. I don't know how much more I'll be able transport back without needing a major chi boost."

Keisuke grinned. "No problem. You can count on me!"

Miaka abruptly stood up. "Since no one cares to know my opinion on this matter, I'm going to run along like a good little girl." She announced icily.

Chichiri looked at her, his expression both apologetic and worried. "Miaka, please, it's not-"

Tasuki interrupted. "What do ya mean? Where are ya goin'?"

"I mean that I'll find something else to do while you three go out to the bar. It'll give you more time to make plans without me."

Tasuki shot to his feet as she strode away from the table and down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Dammit, Miaka! Come back here!"

The sound of a door slamming shut was her reply.

The wing seishi fell back into his chair and put his head in his hands. "Shit! I don't know how t'deal with this!"

"I was afraid she'd get mad," Keisuke sighed in exasperation. "She's taking it all wrong."

"Oh, _is _she now?"

The three men turned to look at Yui, who had just emerged from the kitchen, then shifted uncomfortably in their seat as she glowered at each of them in turn. Tetsuya had appeared right behind her, but after taking one look at his beloved's and the others' faces, he promptly turned around and scuttled back into the kitchen.

"All three of you have just succeeded in making Miaka feel like a helpless nobody!" The blonde declared in disgust. "Making the changes she has is far from an easy thing for her, but she's willing to face up to the consequences. After all she's been through and considering the sacrifices she's thinking of making, don't you think her feelings deserve some credit and consideration? Doesn't she deserve the common courtesy of being consulted in any matter that concerns her instead of being shunted to the side?" Cool blue eyes skewered each man to his chair. "It really pisses me off how dense men can be! You're behaving exactly like Taka would, and look where it got him with Miaka!"

Dead silence reigned as Yui turned her back and headed for the bedroom where her best friend had taken refuge. No one dared move, speak or even blink until they heard the door open and slam shut once again.

"Yui's right. I've bungled this whole thing," Keisuke muttered, after a few weighty seconds had passed. "I should have talked it over with Miaka first, instead of springing it on her."

"You had the best of intentions." Chichiri told him consolingly. "I'm sure she will forgive all of us if we apologize, you know. She isn't the kind of person to hold a grudge."

"I'm not goin' to Croakers!" Tasuki growled suddenly.

The other two men stared at him in surprise.

"Hey, don't let this get you down," Keisuke objected. "You heard Chichiri- she'll get over it."

"Maybe so, but if Miaka isn't goin', I don't have any business bein' there either!" Tasuki told him shortly. He stood up. "Are my clothes and tessen still in your room?"

Looking chastened, Keisuke nodded. "They're hanging up in the right side of the closet."

"Thanks."

As Tasuki left the table, Keisuke murmured, "Maybe it's better we don't go out. I've got some arrangements to make and some packing to do."

Chichiri simply nodded, thinking that it suited him just fine that they weren't going anywhere. Maintaining the appearance of Tetsuya, though very entertaining, had also been mentally exhausting. Some restorative meditation would be most welcome before he attempted the strenuous journey home.

* * *

Behind the closed door, Miaka was fuming. "I can't believe that Tasuki stuck up for him!"

Yui watched her friend pace the small room from her perch at the end of the bed. "It's frustrating, I know." She commiserated. "Although…I think Tasuki only did it because he wants to show Keisuke that he can take care of you just as well as Taka could. And as for Keisuke…he's just doing his best to protect you, that's all."

Miaka stopped pacing and gave her friend a hurt look. "Why are you defending them, Yui? Do you think I was out of line?"

"Of course not!" Yui said hotly, blue eyes flashing. "How can you say that when I just chewed them all out?"

Miaka walked over and slumped down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry," she said dully. "I don't know what I'm saying…I'm upset and I can't think straight." She buried her face in her hands. "So many complications…so much hurt…"

The blonde slipped an arm around her friend's hunched shoulders. "Taka's letter didn't help matters, did it? I was really mad to hear Keisuke gave it to you right in front of Tasuki! That was so insensitive!"

Miaka sighed. "I'm no better. I actually _read _it to him."

Yui stared at her, dumbfounded, and then shook her head. "Not a wise thing to do." She agreed.

"In hindsight, no, but not for the reason you might think!" Miaka sighed. "Taka happened to mention that the other world is in a spell book. It was a brief comment, but Tasuki picked up on it right away and started asking questions."

The blonde groaned loudly. "Oh, Mi-chan! That's not good, not good at all!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I really am a baka sometimes!"

"Only sometimes?"

"Oh you...shut up!" Miaka's pout turned to a laugh when Yui crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Oh ho ho! _Now _who's the baka? Better not let Tetsuya see that face!"

"He's seen a lot funnier faces on me than this!"

"Oh really? And when was _that_?" Miaka gave her a smirk.

"I'm not telling!" Yui retorted, turning red. "Back to the subject- how did you deal with Tasuki's questions?"

"I didn't have to come up with a straight answer, thank goodness. I was feeling kind of peaky at that point, and I must have looked like it, because he backed off and said we could talk about it later," Miaka said ruefully. "He's far too good to me when I don't deserve it."

Yui smiled knowingly at the tender expression that crossed the brunette's face. "Then are you going to tell him the truth next time he asks?"

Miaka's laugh held bitterness. "What truth would I tell him? That he's part of a role playing game? That he's just a character who's part of a spell that we've activated? That his beloved Mount Reikaku, the Stronghold, and everything that happens with all of his friends there, are really just words written on sheets of parchment that have been animated by some sort of magic?" She clasped her hands and then twisted them back and forth. "Why should I tell him anything when I believe that there is so much more to that world, anyway? Tasuki and Chichiri are as real as anyone or anything here, I'm certain of it- otherwise, how could they have crossed over more than once? How could they have aged, and how could the others have died? How could Tasuki's reflection have shown up in the store window today if he wasn't real?" Her voice rose. "I saw his _reflection_, Yui, and I was so happy!"

"I totally believe that he's as real as you or me!" Her friend replied soothingly. "But you're going to have to tell him about the book eventually. Tasuki's not the kind of guy who's going to let you give him the run around for long- he deals in definites."

Miaka set her jaw. "I'm not going to tell him anything until I've gotten some more answers about it myself." She declared. "If I end up having to use getting some explanations as a bargaining chip with the gods, then that's what I'll do."

Yui nodded approvingly, feeling her admiration for her friend growing by the second. "That's the way to do it! Let 'em know who's boss!"

Miaka's eyes twinkled with affection and mischief. "Thanks, Yui-chan. That's quite a compliment from the queen of all schemers!"

"What?" Yui pretended to be outraged as she grabbed a pillow. "Is that how I'm thanked for being a supportive friend? Well then… take that, Miaka Yuuki!"

She swung the pillow, thumping her friend soundly in the back and laughing uproariously as Miaka promptly fell off the bed. Grinning and unfazed, Miaka simply tossed her hair out of her face and sprang to her feet.

"You're a devious sneak, Yui Hongo! But I thank you for your support!"

But Yui wasn't listening; her gaze was riveted on the side of her companion's neck. "Wow! Check out that massive hickey!" She giggled. "I was right about the vampire thing, huh? I can even see his fang marks!"

Miaka gaped at her friend, then turned and lunged for the thrown pillow. Yui grabbed the other off the bed and the fight was on, pitting Seiryu against Suzaku once again.

* * *

Just outside the bedroom door, Tasuki, clad once again in his own garments and with his tessen strapped securely to his back, paused to listen. To his astonishment, he could hear soft thumps, followed by shrieks of laughter and teasing challenges instead of the sniffling and tearful rants he had been expecting.

"Take _that_, you hussy! No one can escape my special 'Suzaku Sparkle Attack'!"

"Oh yeah? Well check _this _one out! Cosmic…Dragon…REVENGE!"

A flurry of solid sounding whaps could be heard, followed by a screech and a muffled thump.

"Women!" Tasuki muttered, shaking his head as loud bursts of hysterical giggling reached his ears. "I'll _never_ be able to figure 'em out."

* * *

Yui and Miaka ended their tussle (which was a draw) by collapsing back to back upon the bed. Both were breathless with laughter, and it was a long time before they could talk.

"Thanks Yui-chan, I needed to blow off some steam!"

"Me too, Mi-chan." The blonde gasped. "It's amazing what expending a few extra endorphins can do for one's spirit."

Miaka's brow wrinkled in thought. "So that's why I feel better. It's the endorfies…uh…enyorphs…um, _what_ was that name again?"

"Never mind." Yui giggled. Some things about Miaka would never change, and she was glad of it.

A comfortable silence fell.

"Yui-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really going to miss you." The brunette's normally chipper voice was now laden with sadness and regret.

Yui swallowed. "I'm going to miss you too." She blinked rapidly, determined not to cry. The last thing Miaka needed right now was a weepy, self-involved guilt trip from her best friend.

"If there's a way for you to come and visit me, or me to visit you, I'm going to find it." Miaka vowed.

"I know you will." Yui replied stoically. "And I'll do the same."

The two girls remained facing in opposite directions, but each automatically reached a hand back to intertwine their fingers. It was a ritual they had practiced in childhood, and would remember for the rest of their lives.

"I love Tasuki so much, Yui. Being with him has made me happier than I'd ever thought it was possible to be."

"I know. I can hear it when you say his name."

"You can?"

"Oh, yes." Yui smiled. "Your voice comes alive, somehow. It's hard to explain."

"Kind of like the way you say Tetsuya's name?" Miaka asked teasingly.

Yui blushed. "I guess."

Another pause.

"We didn't go all the way." Miaka confessed in a small voice. "It was close, though."

"Yeah, Keisuke told me he walked in on you at a...um...crucial moment."

Miaka grimaced at the memory. "Part of me just wanted to disappear, and the other wanted to throw him out!" She declared. "If I had had my yukata and Tasuki's tessen within reach, his bossy, interfering butt would have been toast!"

Despite their mutual embarrassment, the two young women laughed at that notion, and again, felt better for it.

"I know that Keisuke's being a pain, but it's only because he loves you so much." Yui said, when their giggles had subsided. "He's afraid of you getting hurt...and he feels terrible about the prospect of never seeing you again."

"I feel the same way about him." Miaka's voice shook with suppressed emotion. "But really, it would have been almost the same situation if I had decided to move to America to be with Taka, wouldn't it? Coming home for a visit wouldn't have been possible for a long time, if ever."

"True. But you have to remember that America isn't as unknown a quantity for Keisuke. He can visit it or send letters and emails to you there." Yui pointed out. "He has no idea where the Universe of the Four Gods is or what it's like, other than by reading what happened to us there, which wouldn't exactly be reassuring to him. I think it makes him feel helpless and insecure not to have any first hand knowledge of it."

Yui paused as unwanted memories of her time as the Priestess assailed her, grimaced, and then forced them back into the recesses of her mind where they belonged. "From what I've seen, men both fear and hate feeling powerless, and will tend to act badly when they do."

Miaka pondered the point. "You're right, Yui-chan. I guess I should give him a break, huh?"

"Well, he _is _the only brother you have…"

"All right! But do I have to be nice to him right away?"

Sitting up, Yui grinned down at her friend's profile. "Well...considering you're going to have to be seeing him every day for the next month, I suppose it might make things easier if you made peace with him right now-" She hesitated, remembering her recent lecture to the three men, then qualified the statement. "I don't mean that you should let him step all over you, though. You need to stick up for yourself and what you feel is right!"

Miaka sat up.

"There's no need to worry!" She declared, her eyes glinting with resolve as they met Yui's. "I'm not going to be a doormat for _anyone! N_ot even a god!"

* * *

When Yui and Miaka finally emerged from the bedroom, they found three of the four men in their company sitting in the living room.

Miaka was puzzled to see Tasuki had changed into his own clothes, but was too still too irritated with him for defending Keisuke to ask why he had changed. She joined him on the sectional, but deliberately left about two feet of space between them as she sat down. Tasuki, who had been hoping that Yui had put his beloved in a better mood, scowled at the obvious slight but remained silent and still, not wanting to make things any worse for himself.

Yui walked over and sat on the opposite end of the sectional next to Tetsuya, who was having a sulk over the fact that his romantic evening alone with her had been canceled.

Upon his sister's cool inquiry, Keisuke informed Miaka that they had decided not to go out, and that Chichiri had gone into Tetsuya's bedroom to meditate He cast several anxious, apologetic glances at her as he gave her the information. She, in turn, accepted his words with an air of calmness and dignity that made Keisuke feel about two inches high.

"I also called Mom, and there's nothing to worry about." He assured her, eager to get back into his sister's good graces. "She was pretty surprised, but gave us her blessing."

Miaka's smile said his transgression was forgiven. "Thank you, I was dreading that call. It's awfully sudden...are you sure she didn't suspect anything?"

"Not a thing." Keisuke replied confidently. "She totally bought it."

Miaka's sigh was audible. "That's good."

Tasuki shifted uncomfortably, but kept silent on the matter. He didn't like the thought of lying to Mrs. Yuuki, not only because it went against his sense of fair play, but because he was sure she was the kind of woman who'd immediately sense when something was amiss with her children. She deserved to know the truth, but it wasn't up to him. He wasn't part of her family.

At least, not _yet_.

* * *

Mrs. Yuuki sneezed, then resumed pacing the length and breadth of her apartment's living room as she tried to decide on a course of action.

She hated questioning her son's story, but whenever she replayed their conversation in her mind, something about it didn't ring true. First off, the whole thing had come up so suddenly. Secondly, why would Keisuke the bachelor take his sister along on a graduate trip when it was certain that single, female graduate students would be going along? And why would Miaka even want to go along when she had shown no interest in taking Ancient Chinese history and had just found a new boyfriend? It certainly wasn't like her daughter to put academics before love…unless…

"Shun'u is from China!" She exclaimed aloud, and then ran for Miaka's bedroom.

One look into the closet and into empty drawers confirmed her worst suspicion, as did the fact that Taka's picture had been left on the nightstand. '_Student trip, my ass!_ _More likely_ _they're going to elope to China, and Keisuke's in on it!'_ She thought furiously. '_How could they do this? What about school? I've got to stop them! Yes, I'll go over to Keisuke's place- they can't have left yet , because they were all going out tonight. I'll head them off, catch them before they have a chance to leave!'_

Without a second thought, Mrs. Yuuki turned on her heel and strode from her daughter's bedroom and down to her own room, where she grabbed her purse and a small overnight bag she kept packed for emergencies. One never knew when one might have to take a quick trip to the train station…or the airport. Then she picked up her bedside phone and called a cab.

That's when she saw the sparkling red bird hovering outside her bedroom window, looking like something straight out of a Chinese mythology book. Setting the phone back in its cradle, she moved at a snail's pace toward the window, hardly daring to breathe lest she scare the creature away. Closer and closer she crept, until her nose was practically pressed against the window pane.

_'It can't be…a phoenix…'_ She thought dazedly.

But it was.

Strangely enough, she felt no fear- quite the contrary, actually. A sense of warmth and peace had enveloped her as soon as she met the gaze of the living myth, a feeling that all was good and right with her world. Then the bird was gone, taking that delicious feeling of well-being with it, leaving her forlorn at the thought that the feeling could only be her imagination.

Nevertheless, she pondered the apparition, until the recollection of her fifteen year old daughter talking excitedly about a phoenix 'calling' her to a special room in the National Library where Miaka and Yui had discovered and entered some magical book, suddenly popped into her mind. At the time, it had seemed like a far fetched excuse for Miaka's avoidance of her studies and for her playing hooky from cram school. But now…

_'Was she really telling me the truth all along? Was this bird what she saw too? But how could we both have seen a phoenix, especially when it's only a legend? It's impossible!'_

With an impatient exclamation, Mrs. Yuuki brought herself back to the urgent matter at hand. '_I can't get distracted by that right now! First, I have to stop Miaka and Shun'u from doing something they'll regret!_

Prodded to action, she gathered up her things and hurried out of the room, wondering wryly if_ hormone deficiencies and starting the change of life could __cause hallucinations. _

A soft buzzing from the intercom told her that her ride had already arrived. She answered the summons and then left the apartment, pausing only to lock the door. With overnight bag and purse in hand, she hurried down to the lobby, where the driver was waiting. She thanked him as he took her bag, and they quickly walked out of ther building to the taxi parked out front.

However, once they reached the cab and the door was opened for her, Mrs. Yuuki hesitated before getting into the vehicle. For several moments she scanned the skies overhead in the hopes that she'd catch a glimpse of something that could explain the presence of the beautiful bird that had hovered outside her window.

The driver's patient inquiry as to her destination finally snapped her out of her muse. Blushing at her inattentiveness, she gave the address for her son's apartment complex and then quickly climbed into the car, now determined not to let the very odd flight of fancy sidetrack her from the important mission at hand.

**To be continued!**

_Author's notes: _

_I want to thank my readers for your support of my writing and this story, and for your continued patience with my infrequent updates. I will try very hard to step up my posting schedule whenever real life permits me to do so. _

_There's a lot of exciting (and hopefully unexpected) things to come in this story. I hope you will enjoy them. _

_Hugs and good wishes,_

_KittyLynne _


	24. Crossing Over

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By: KittyLynne**

_Disclaimer: The story and characters of Fushigi Yûgi belong to Watase Yû, bless her incredibly creative soul. Any elements or characterizations not depicted in the canon series do belong to me, and may not be replicated without my written consent._

_Author's Note: Chapter rating: 15+ for language and adult conversations. Additional author's notes at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter 23-Crossing Over**

This quiet and solitude were just what he had been craving.

The drone of voices from the living room ceased as Chichiri shut the door to his makeshift sanctuary. After a quick, curious perusal of Tetsuya's twilight-darkened bedroom, he leaned his shakajou against a wall, and reached inside the folds of his kasa for the items he needed: a stick of incense, some simple onyx holders, and seven white candles. He placed the candles and incense at strategic points around the room, then lit them with a wave of his hand.

As the flickering glow of candlelight entwined with the subtle scent of pine, the monk clambered onto the bed with an appreciative sigh. Of all the wondrous things he had seen in Miaka's world, he admired their extravagant version of the futon the most. This cushiony thing called a mattress was preferable by far to the flimsy, rather threadbare prayer mat he used in his travels, and the massive thickness of it gave him a feeling of unparalleled security. If he ended up levitating during his recitation of prayers- as he usually did -this cushion was certain to prevent a bruising fall on his backside if his concentration happened to get broken.

Smiling a little at the thought of past mishaps, the mage removed his mask and then assumed his usual position for meditation; head slightly bowed, back straight, legs crossed at the shins, and hands balanced on his knees with palms up. Once he felt comfortable that he was in the proper position, he closed his eye, and then, while breathing deeply and evenly, began the arduous process of emptying his mind.

It was going to take an extended, studied effort on his part not to use the time to reflect upon the startling proceedings of the past two days. Miaka's surprising return, the break-up of Taka and Miaka and the new relationship she'd forged with Tasuki, the puzzling things Tasuki had heard about their world; all of these things had clamored for attention in his thoughts until a simple, playful embrace had captured his full attention.

_'It meant nothing.' _He told himself, as the sparkling image of a curvaceous ex-priestess lingered in his mind. '_I am not going to think about blue eyes, silky hair and soft lips. She's a friend, nothing more. If anything, it's infatuation manifesting itself at its most primal level. I will forget about all of it, as of now. I will attend to my higher purpose.' _

Reciting the mantra was reassuring, but following through with it was easier said than done. Although given in jest, it had been a real kiss. Yui had administered it with a gentle, wholesome sensuality that had- after the initial shock had worn off- inspired a powerful response from him. Even now, it took ridiculously little effort to recall the taste of her lips, the brief touches of her tongue, and the entrancing feel of the lush, womanly body that had pressed against him…

It was no use to chant mantras, Chichiri thought glumly, if he wasn't going to be honest with himself. Might as well admit right now that he wasn't capable of forgetting or dismissing a kiss from a woman that he liked, much less one who was appealing to him physically.

As Tasuki had intimated, he did have 'a little thing' for their feisty and tenderhearted Miaka. There was no denying the hope of redemption through loving and being loved by a woman who loved completely and unconditionally. But forging an unbreakable friendship with the Priestess of Suzaku had been more than sufficient to bring about that kind of redemption on its own merits. A strenuous regimen of meditation and prayer had enabled him to channel the more inappropriate feelings he harbored for his priestess into a purely spiritual love that was extremely satisfying to his soul, if not his body. Once he achieved that state, dealing with the hugs and tender touches that Miaka occasionally gifted him with had no longer been a problem. Although it would be difficult, he was equally determined to mold the carnality the former Priestess of Seiryu had stirred within him into appropriate feelings of warm friendship.

Yui's embrace had gotten through his initial defenses because he had been given no warning and no time to prepare himself for what Miaka would have termed a 'good, deep kiss'. For all of his magic, cool logic and god given gifts, he was first and foremost a man, with all the flaws and foibles that condition entailed. To berate himself for having a normal masculine reaction to a kiss from a beautiful young woman would only drain him of much needed positive energy. To accept and embrace the memory of that kiss while putting it into its proper context, was to regain energy. Envy had no place here. Far better was it to foster a friendship than to succumb to the temptations of giving in to physical attraction.

The monk's mouth tightened with resolve.

The irony of that lesson had not escaped him.

No one had forced him to take the path of chastity- he had chosen it and welcomed the sacrifices it entailed, knowing each one made brought him closer to atoning for the tragic deaths of his fiancée' and best friend. The study and practice of magic was rewarding and fulfilling; wasting his resources in fruitless romantic pursuit would be a betrayal of his priniciples, and would make a mockery of the self-discipline he had achieved in the practice of The Way. He needed to be a strong guide for his friends, and he would be.

Chichiri bowed his head and offered a prayer, putting more fervor into the ritual than he had felt or shown for many months.

'_I beg you, Suzaku; please help your humble servant. If I am unable to focus on this task, I won't acquire enough power to return Miaka, myself, and the others to Konan so that we can carry out your will. I beseech you to strengthen my spirit, my mind, and my body. Help me to prevail against temptation and to gain enlightenment. Please show me the way!' _

After waiting for one hundred beats of his heart, the monk gripped his prayer beads and recited a complex, arcane mantra that Taiits-kun had taught him. The sweet smell of incense wafted around him, aiding in his contemplation of the opaque vapors that were blocking his inner eye. As he finished the recitation, he remained motionless, feeling a kind of peace not unlike the moment before falling into a restful sleep.

Slowly, gradually, he allowed his body to sink into relaxation, while leaving his mind open to enlightenment. The vapors began to swirl and dance, teasing him into a heightened awareness with feather-like brushes. He concentrated on weaving them together and then drawing them as closely around his body as he would a warm, fluffy blanket.

He was ready.

A crackling roll of thunder resounded through his body. Almost instantaneously, scarlet-hued rays of light burst forth, slicing the vapors that surrounded him into wispy ribbons; the beams streamed into the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind, before coalescing into the grandiose image of a phoenix.

With a single, mighty downsweep of outstretched wings, the manifestation of Suzaku blew away the last of the monk's mental haze to reveal a glittering, scroll-like path that rolled and coiled through a dazzling celestial landscape.

After bowing deeply in thanks and supplication, Chichiri took to the trail, rejoicing as he felt the wings of Suzaku propelling his chi to its greatest heights.

* * *

Everyone seated in the living room was having a good time, with the notable exception of Tasuki, who was pouting. Ever since she and Yui had emerged from their little retreat, Miaka had been completely ignoring him.

It was driving him crazy.

As the others continued to converse, he sat back, folded his arms over his chest, and scowled at the good two feet of sofa space that separated him from his Priestess. That separation, along with her ramrod straight posture as she perched on the end of the sofa cushion, shouted louder than words that he was very much out of her favor. She'd figured out that denying him her attention or even the briefest of touches would punish him as nothing else could.

And so, as the seconds ticked by, and Miaka continued to pretend she was oblivious to his presence, Tasuki's smoldering frustration reached the boiling point. He made sure to keep it under control,for as badly as he wanted to force the issue, hard experience had taught him that losing his temper with her would make things that much worse. He needed to stay cool-headed and cunning in order to devise a suitable counterattack. With that in mind, the ex-bandit pondered his situation from all angles, considering and rejecting several plans until a suitably devious course of action finally occurred to him.

Exercising unusual patience, he waited for an opening, which came when Miaka responded with forced enthusiasm and unnecessary length to a question from Tetsuya. While her attention was focused elsewhere, he casually stretched out his long legs, and then inched a foot sideways until his the toe of his boot nudged her foot.

He suppressed a snicker as Miaka gave a visible twitch, but didn't hold back a half-mocking sigh when she pointedly moved said foot away with nary a glance.

_'Too damn bad, __Green Eyes_. _I ain't givin' up so easily.'_

He waited a few moments, then tried the stretching routine again, but this time she anticipated his move and thwarted it by crossing her legs, taking his target completely out of range before their feet could make contact. Undeterred, he shifted his legs to bring his shin close to her calf. This time his target slid sideways as she crossed her legs the opposite way, never breaking stride in her conversation, yet still managing to enforce the separation between them.

A wry smile ghosted over the ex-bandit's lips. '_She's a stubborn lil' cuss…which is just gonna make it that much more sweet when I win.'_

He moved closer, she inched away. He waited, then moved again-and so did she, putting even greater distance between them, which, of course, was exactly what he had wanted her to do. After enough time had passed that she appeared to be relaxing, he slid sideways, boldly spreading his legs so that his thigh pressed against her hip. As expected Miaka tried to sever the intimate contact, but couldn't. So intent had she been on keeping him away, she had failed to notice that he'd crowded her into a corner, right up against the curved arm of the sofa.

There was nowhere for her to go but forward, and his next move eliminated that option. Stretching out one booted leg in front of her foot ensured that escape without tripping -or at the very least, making significant bodily contact with him- would be impossible. A smirk of satisfaction lifted one corner of the redhead's mouth as he took note of his prey'slook of chagrin. _H'eh, heh, heh…ya have to look at me now, Miaka…even if it's just to tell me to go t' hell!'_

Confident of victory, he dared a cautious glance at the others. Keisuke seemed oblivious to the ongoing struggle on the couch, but Tetsuya was openly gawking and Yui appeared to be hiding a grin. Sensing an ally, Tasuki subtly waggled his eyebrows at her. Sure enough, the blonde gave a laugh that quickly changed to a cough as soon as questioning glances were directed her way.

Miaka shot a suspicious look at her best friend, but pride and a streak of stubbornness kept her from making any comment. She was well aware that she was being deliberately outmaneuvered by the man seated next to her, and therefore wasn't surprised that Yui had seen it too. Even more aggravating than knowing she'd been tricked, however, was knowing that she didn't mind it half as much as she should have under the circumstances.

In the past, she'd found it impossible to stay angry with Tasuki for long…and doubly so now, because she desperately craved his touch. Telling herself that he needed a lesson in sensitivity was the only thing that kept her from giving in to the temptation of physical contact. He had taken Keisuke's side without so much as asking her for an opinion! How could the seishi who had always made of point of defending her feelings now ignore them so blatantly?

_'Is it really fair to think that, though?'_ Another part of her mind argued. '_What if Yui's right? How can I fault Tasuki for wanting to please my family? Doesn't that prove how sensitive he is?'_

Immersed in thought, Miaka barely heard her sibling excusing himself to get ready for their trip, and was completely unaware of the awkward silence that followed his departure.

After intercepting a meaningful look from Tasuki, Yui turned to Tetsuya. "I think we should go help Keisuke."

Looking as uncertain as if he were being asked to leave Miaka to the tender mercies of a wolf, Tetsuya reluctantly agreed. As soon as they had left the room, Tasuki spoke.

"Hey Mi-chan, whatcha thinkin' about?"

She jerked in reaction, eyes widening as she took in the fact that they were suddenly alone. "Wh-where are Yui and Tetsuya?"

"They went to help your brother pack up his stuff." The wing seishi responded, looking her straight in the eye. "Ya got a problem with that?"

_'Why would you think I have a problem with that and not you?' Miaka_ thought resentfully. The sarcastic response trembled on the edge of her tongue, then was lost in a gasp as Tasuki abruptly leaned towards her. He smirked as she scrunched herself up against the arm of the sofa, then reached straight past her to grab a folded paper sitting on the small table beside her.

"Y'know, I think maybe I should dispose of this little message before a certain someone finds an' reads it." He remarked, casually sitting back and holding it up between two of his fingers. "We wouldn't want Yui gettin' in trouble after all she did for us, am I right?"

Miaka's mouth opened in dismay. She had completely forgotten about Yui's note, something which would have definitely rekindled Keisuke's anger should he have happened to have read it. "Yes. Thank you." She murmured grudgingly, watching him tuck the note into a small pouch hidden on the underside of his belt. "Keisuke's going to be uptight enough about us being here alone without knowing that Yui masterminded the entire thing!"

"He ain't the only uptight person around here!" Tasuki declared, as he suddenly turned and leaned in towards her. "Just how long are ya gonna stay mad at me, Miaka?"

This was what she'd been afraid of; he'd caught her unawares with his blunt question, and his nearness was acting like an intoxicant, robbing her of an answer, coherent thought, speech, and the power to flee. And judging by the sly smile he was giving her, the man darn well knew it!

She turned her head away. "Stop looking at me like that! You're making me feel like a bird in a cage!"

"Too bad!" Tasuki snapped, his laid back manner vanishing in an instant. "It's your fault for holdin' me off!"

Miaka glanced his way, and felt a sharp pang of regret at seeing the hurt in his expression. But she couldn't give in, or he'd never understand. "No, it's your fault! You put us into this situation!" She retorted.

His frown deepened at her emphatic response. "An' just how did I do that?"

"By ignoring me when I made my feelings clear about Keisuke's little announcement! Even worse, you totally agreed with him! How could you take _his _side and not mine? Don't you know how much that hurt me?"

Amber eyes sparked with indignation. "This ain't about me takin' sides!"

"Then what's it about?" She shot back. "Explain it to me!"

Though Tasuki was clearly upset, he kept his voice low and steady. "Look, Mi-chan. I know what Keisuke says about lettin' ya live your own life, but seein' how happy he's actin' about goin' with us, it's clear to me your brother's havin' one helluva hard time dealin' with the idea of you goin' back to Konan-an' lettin' ya go with someone like me! Can't ya see that lettin' him check things out for himself is th' best compensation I can give to him in return for takin' his little sister away from him?"

Miaka stared at him. Tendrils of shame unfurled, constricting her heart. Though her anger at the situation and leaving the table had been justified, she _had _made a huge error in assuming she understood what Tasuki's point of view was on the matter.

"I wasn't for it at first, y'know, but then I started thinkin' that if I could show Keisuke that I'm a dependable, trustworthy guy, it'd be one less thing for him to hafta worry about." He continued. "Even when you're mad as hell at him, it's obvious how much the guy means to ya, Mi-chan. That's why I didn't think you'd be all that upset about his goin' along with us."

At hearing that, the last of her resentment melted away. Tasuki might have made a mistake, but he'd made it for the right reasons.

"Normally, I wouldn't get this upset." She admitted. "But you know, I was already mad at Keisuke, and I was disappointed in his hypocritical approach. Just yesterday he was lecturing me about how I needed to work harder on sticking up for myself, and making my own decisions, but when I try, _he_ ignores me and sticks his nose in where it's not wanted!" She sighed heavily. "That's the way it was with Taka too. It seems like everyone has had something to say about my future, but no one cares to find out what I think."

The frown on Tasuki's face showed that he did not like the comparison. "It's gonna be different now, I swear! Do an' say whatever ya want, an' I'll listen!"

"What matters most to me right now is apologizing to you." Giving in to the desire for contact, she cupped his cheek within her palm. "You had the noblest of intentions in saying what you did, and I'm very sorry for jumping to conclusions and getting angry. Will you forgive me?"

Tasuki's lips curved upwards. "Tell ya what, Mi-chan. As long as ya can put up with me, I got no problems forgivin' ya for anythin'."

Relieved that their fight was over, Miaka allowed herself to revel in the touch of warm lips against her skin as her warrior turned his head to nuzzle her palm. When he pulled back to look at her, the unfettered happiness shining in his expression brought a hint of moisture to her eyes. To think a mere touch from her could bring him this much pleasure...it was humbling.

"I think I owe you another apology, Tasuki." She confessed, dropping her hand to her lap.

He reached out to tug on a lock of her hair. "Ya do? Why?"

"For underestimating you." She answered softly. "I'm sorry for never realizing the whole truth of who you are in the time we spent together in the past. I'm embarrassed that so many of the wonderful things that you've done and said in the past two days have come as a complete surprise to me. I should have seen and appreciated those qualities in you a very long time ago- "

As tears threatened, she broke off and hung her head. A battle-roughened hand placed beneath her chin gently forced it up again.

"The reason you didn't find stuff out about me before was because I was avoidin' lettin' ya get to know me that well," Tasuki stated. "An' I bet that the same goes for you. I'm sure there's lotsa stuff ya haven't told me about yourself and this world yet. Right?"

She could sense that he was leading up to asking her about how she came to his world; as her hand fell away from his face, she struggled to remain composed, every muscle in her body stretching tight with the effort. "I guess most women like to keep a few secrets," she replied in a cautious tone. "I'm no different."

His gaze was direct and uncompromising. "Didn't ya tell me that we shouldn't have secrets from each other?"

She couldn't help but feel guilty and more than a bit hypocritical, despite having what she felt was good, solid reasons to keep quiet about the book's origins. There was no solid proof the Universe of the Four Gods was more than a spell residing in a book, and until she had found it, it made no sense for her to share that news with her seishi.

She'd seen Tasuki's reflection. That was enough to convince her that he existed.

"I did say that," she admitted. "but it has to be the right time, and now is not that time."

"How about I kiss it out of ya?"

The suggestion dripped with a confidence that bordered on arrogance. A shiver went through her as she lowered her gaze to the well-shaped, firm lips they both knew held the power to make her say yes. "I'm really hoping you won't."

The former bandit let go of her chin, but only so he could imprison her with an arm on either side of her body as he leaned in close. "Gimme one good reason I shouldn't!"

His scent wrapped around her, caused heat to rise within her. She fought it, tamped it down, but the rawness in her voice gave proof of the struggle. "I'll give you _two_!"

His eyes narrowed. "Okay, let's hear 'em."

"The first is that it's best to have that talk back in Konan. There are too many distractions here."

"An' the second?"

"I've just been through an emotional ringer." Her shoulders sagged as she spoke, unconsciously emphasizing the point. "I need a break from 'big discussions'."

Tasuki frowned. His gaze lowered to her lips, which had parted in entreaty, then lifted to meet hers. "So, you're givin' me your word of honor that th' next time we have this talk, you're gonna tell me whatever I wanna know?" He asked. She nodded fervently. "All right, Green Eyes. Patience definitely ain't my strong point, but I'll wait."

She relaxed and leaned against the back of the sofa. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He half-smiled. "Too bad, though. I was lookin' forward to havin' a smoo-"

The rest of the sentence stayed in his throat as his necklace was seized within a feminine grasp and his head was pulled down to hers.

The kiss that followed was long, deep, and scorching.

When their lips finally parted, Tasuki found himself grinning like an idiot. "Whoa, Mi-chan! What was _that_ for?"

"Proof." She responded smugly.

"Of what?"

"That I'll never, ever be too tired to kiss you."

He made a gesture of disbelief. "Right! Ya say that_ now_…"

"Doubting my words? For shame, Tasu-chan! Didn't we agree that your priestess knows what she's talking about?"

"Guess I forgot." Despite his chastened tone, her warrior was struggling to hold back a laugh. "I suppose I'm gonna get a severe tongue-lashin' now, huh?"

The comment was meant as a joke, but Tasuki's grin faded at seeing the passionate look it provoked.

"Why _yes_, my love." His priestess murmured throatily. "I really think you will."

His response was a muffled groan as their mouths connected.

* * *

Time passed, during which Yui emerged from hiding to investigate the peculiar silence that had fallen in the living room. Turning the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks and gawked for several seconds at the passionately entwined couple on the sofa, then turned and hurried back to the bedroom. Tetsuya and Keisuke were enmeshed in bickering over about what constituted a 'packing necessity', but broke off their disagreement when she entered the room.

"Are things going pretty badly for Tasuki?" Keisuke asked. Almost hopefully, Yui thought with an inner smile. "It doesn't happen often, but things can get pretty dang ugly when Miaka gets mad."

"Everything seems fine," Yui assured him. "I think they've…um… managed to work out their differences." She stifled a smile at her friend's sour expression, and tried to ignore the inquiring brow that had suddenly appeared over Tetsuya's sunglasses. "Um…I think it's safe to say that Miaka isn't angry with him any more."

"Since I'm responsible for the problem, so maybe I should go out there and help smooth things over," Keisuke went on as if she hadn't spoken. "With all of us living together for the next month, I don't want there to be a lot of bad feelings floating around."

"Don't do it, man!" Tetsuya advised bluntly. "The best thing you can do is to stay in here and keep your nose out of their business!"

Keisuke shot his friend a dirty look, then relented. "I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be a good idea to stir up trouble with Tasuki before we leave." He looked down at the bed where a variety of articles lay, and then picked up a hair dryer. "Okay, now _this_ is a necessity! Don't you think so, Yui?"

Yui simply shook her head and laughed.

"What a moron!" Tetsuya grabbed the dryer and held up its three pronged cord in front of his roommate's face. "Like right, it's necessary- as long as you're planning on inventing electricity while you're there!"

* * *

"Oh _yeah!_" Tasuki crowed, as Miaka finally brought an end to his 'punishment', which both of them had enjoyed immensely. "I'm the luckiest bastard in the world! My woman's never too tired for fun!"

They leaned back, sitting hip to hip. Miaka smiled at her seishi as he draped an arm around her shoulders. The gesture confirmed her theory that Tasuki was getting more and more comfortable with physical expressions of his affection, a state of affairs that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Don't you mean in two worlds?" She asked, laughing as he stuck out his tongue at her. "You know, that reminds me-I can't wait for you to give me a personal tour of the Stronghold! I didn't really get to see very much of it on my last visit..."

To her surprise, the joking comment was greeted with silence. An inquiring glance killed her teasing smile; not only was Tasuki's fanged grin nowhere to be seen, his expression had turned forbidding.

It might have frightened her, if the reason for it wasn't so clear. "I seriously am looking forward to going back, Tasuki. There aren't any bad feelings."

"I believe ya." He acknowledged. "But you're gonna be gettin' a hell of a lot better reception than ya got the last time! It pisses me off whenever I think about how th' guys acted and what Eiken was tryin' t'do!" His arm tightened its grip on her. "I know for a fact Kouji feels real bad about the whole thing, an' he's probably even more eager to make it up t'ya than I am! Even if I ain't around, he'll make sure ya get treated right!"

Miaka covered one of his clenched hands with both of hers. "That's very nice to hear, but as far as I'm concerned all of it is in the past. Just let it go."

"But-"

"It's going to be okay_!_" She insisted. "The only reason I was treated that way is because Eiken had the tessen and ruled those men without mercy! I can't and don't blame them for being afraid for their lives! And Kouji is a good person…I could see what Eiken was trying to do disgusted him, and that he would have helped me if he could." She smiled. "I'd be willing to bet he would have come back for me if Hotohori and Nuriko hadn't waylaid him first."

Though his eyes narrowed, her seishi said nothing.

"Come on, lighten up! It's all good. Nothing happened to me, the guys said they were sorry, you have the tessen, we're together now and Eiken's dead, so justice has been served." She gave him a cheerful grin. "Although if any of the guys would feel guilty enough to want to kiss up to me, I wouldn't say no to a couple of yummy meat pies!"

At that, Tasuki gave a reluctant laugh. Spreading out his right hand, he mused, "yeah, I remember how much you liked those. And ya know, I gotta say it still amazes me that you could get all of my fingers into your mouth that one time _I _bribed ya-"

The bandit seishi's voice trailed off as the situation he was describing suddenly struck him. An erotic chain of thoughts followed, parading through his brain, starting and ending with Miaka on her knees.

He turned to look at her with blazing eyes.

She stared back, her parted lips an unconscious invitation to act on his fantasies.

"Let's go an' get our stuff. We wanna be ready as soon as Chiri is done." He said abruptly, withdrawing the arm he'd put around her. "With what I'm thinkin' about right now, this couch is not a good place for us t' stay."

Miaka quickly agreed. While he stood up and helped her to her feet, she asked, "Did you really not want to go out to a bar? I promised you a night out, and it's not too late! You could change again, and we could-"

Tasuki stopped her words with a brief kiss. "The only thing that's gonna make me happy …" a blunt fingertip found and traced the distinctive mark he'd left on her neck, "...is gettin' ya back home an' alone, just as soon as possible."

He let his hand drop, but his eyes conveyed unspoken promises-promises that both thrilled and unnerved. Without thinking, Miaka reached up and toyed with a long strand of her hair, twirling it around a forefinger.

The thought of waking up every day knowing it would be spent with Tasuki was exhilarating. But she also knew that the thrill of newfound love would eventually be tempered by the toil of the mundane.

Living with each other for a month was enough time to discover the truth. What if Tasuki got tired of her?

"Now quit yer worryin', Mi-chan!" The focus of her thoughts exuded cheerful determination as he unwound the lock of hair from her finger. "I made ya a promise! Come hell or high water, you're stuck with me!" He eyed her mischievously. "I got no problems at all with burnin' hell, but the high water is gonna be a real bitch!"

Miaka let out a peal of laughter, remembering her mountain-dwelling seishi's attempts to swim.

Even more marvelous was how accurately he'd pinpointed her mood, and how quickly his gruff but understanding words had turned it around.

She loved Tasuki. He loved her. That fact alone was enough to convince her that everything would be fine with them.

Well...almost enough.

"You do realize that after what he saw us doing that Keisuke isn't going to allow us to have an extended time alone, don't you?" She said, after heaving a perplexed sigh. "He's going to be the most bothersome and interfering chaperone ever! That's another reason why I didn't want him to go! How are we ever going to get any privacy with my brother tailing us everywhere?"

Tasuki's began to sparkle. "Oh ho ho, so _that's _what got ya fired up!" He said, then went on in a teasing, sing song tone, "Mi-chan's hot n' horny, an' all worried about when she'll have me!"

Miaka glared daggers at him, even though she knew she was blushing. "Pick on me any more and you're _really_ going to get it!"

"You're gonna give 'it' to me if I tease ya?" Her seishi laughed gleefully. " All right, Mi-chan! Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!"

Exasperated (and amused, though she'd never admit it), Miaka stamped her foot.

"That's not what I meant!" She complained. "You're the biggest tease-"

Her tirade ended on a squeak of surprise as Tasuki yanked her against him.

"Who's teasin' who here?" He asked huskily.

Powerful hips and the hardening flesh between them were pressed against her lower belly, literally proving his point.

It was a little bit of consolation that he now looked and sounded as tormented as she felt.

"I can't stand it." She whispered. "I really can't."

"An' ya think _I_ can? We'll just have to find a way to make it happen!" He reached back to finger the handle of his tessen. "I could always toast his ass a little."

Her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't...would you?"

Tasuki shrugged, then laughed at her expression as he dropped his arm to his side. "Nah. I got another secret weapon t'use!"

Miaka blinked. "That's _not _very reassuring."

"Didn't mean it to be." Her seishi flashed her a grin, for the moment looking every inch the proud and rebellious bandit he once was.

"No, I suppose you didn't." She acknowledged dryly. "So what's this secret weapon of yours?"

For answer, Tasuki held up his arm so that his sleeve fell away to reveal the glowing symbol for 'wing'. "It's my speed! Or have ya already forgotten that _I'm_ the guy who stole ya right out from under an Emperor's nose without him seein' a thing?"

* * *

Several blocks away, a taxi crept along in heavy traffic. After a few minutes of silence, the lone passenger sitting in the back seat leaned forward and tapped the cabbie's shoulder. "Can't you go any faster, Driver-san?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but no. The traffic patrol is out in force tonight. I don't want a ticket."

"Is there an alternate route?"

"Hai, but it's longer and just as well traveled as this one."

"I see. Well then, just do your best."

"I will. Thank you, ma'am."

While the driver concentrated on traffic, Mrs. Yuuki sat back in her seat with an impatient sigh. Traveling time was so vital- the distance between her apartment and Keiske's seemed as if it had doubled. She turned her head to stare out the window, then jerked her face forward again. No use scanning the scenery for any sign of a mythological bird she hadn't seen!

'_I'm too young to be experiencing dementia! It must have been a reflection off a billboard, or a runaway kite... or some kind of balloon advertising.' _

With the subject dismissed, her thoughts focused on the heroic redheaded enigma that was Shun'u. The young man had given a strong impression of being honorable. She liked seeing how he wore his heart on his sleeve for Miaka, and she had liked him as a person. She thought she had made her approval of him quite clear in their little chat, so why would we they feel the need for secrecy? Why would Shun'u agree to steal away with her her daughter? He had been so sincere, so honest and direct in conveying his intentions. Had she misjudged him that badly?

No, she hadn't. There was something else she hadn't considered- the issue of Shun'u being Chinese. History dictated that there were plenty of political and cultural prejudices for them to deal with as a couple living in Japan or in China- resentments between the two countries ran deep enough that they could pose some serious risks to their well being.

The epiphany had Mrs. Yuuki's eyes moistening.

The Chinese government wouldn't be happy to have one of their upstanding young citizens asking to live in Japan-that was why the young man had been so emotional about her question about visiting- though China and Japan had made strides in diplomatic relations, it wasn't going to be easy for Miaka to get a visa. Of additional concern was that there might be trouble with family. But surely parents who had raised a son like Shun'u would be inclined to let a warm and caring Miaka into their hearts? And even if they were against the Japanese people from the past, wouldn't they welcome them in the future if they were presented with grandchildren?

A smile touched Mrs. Yuuki's lips. There had been a time that the idea of being called 'Grandmother' would have dismayed her. But that perspective had changed drastically as the sounds of teenagers bickering had been replaced by the silence of an empty nest.

Miaka had done a lot of maturing and evolving in the last three years. Did she realize that her mother had matured and evolved as well?

Probably not, Mrs. Yuuki decided. To Miaka, she probably seemed staid and set in her ways.

Too old to change.

Too old to remember what it was like to fall in love.

Now that she had considered all the angles, she was sure that the bluntly honest Shun'u couldn't have instigated this plan. This had all the earmarks of one of her headstrong daughter's ideas. Rather than risk a confrontation, she had regressed to her old strategy of 'do it first, tell Mom about it later'.

It also didn't surprise her at all that Miaka would think of elopement as a solution to a visa issue, after the disappearances her daughter had pulled in the past. That had been one of the good things about Miaka's relationship with Taka- he had insisted on finishing his education before making the final commitment to a relationship. That insistence was what had forced Miaka into settling down and becoming a more diligent, serious student, a development of which Mrs. Yuuki highly approved, but which had backfired for Taka.

She had been aware of her daughter's growing dissatisfaction with the relationship. It was a sore subject. Miaka hadn't wanted to talk about it with her mother, and Mrs. Yuuki felt it had been no use to go digging. As long as her daughter continued to turn down every other potential suitor that came into the picture, there was nothing to discuss. Despite all their difficulties, it was clear Miaka was planning on staying with Taka.

Shun'u had appeared out of nowhere. He'd taken down those drug-addled delinquents with a visually stunning display of martial arts, and then took command of her daughter with equal finesse and enthusiasm. After seeing them together, it was very clear that Shun'u was very much in love with Miaka and somehow had won her heart in return- a previously unthinkable feat, given the extent of her daughter's devotion to Taka. How had Miaka managed to hide someone who was the complete anithesis of Taka? How had he managed to pique her daughter's interest? Was it_ because_ he was so different?

It could be that Shun'u and Taka weren't that different. Maybe Miaka had been attracted by the similar qualities in the two men, the kinds of qualities not readily divined with the eye or ear.

Mrs. Yuuki shook her head in befuddlement. No matter what the reason for Miaka's change of heart, it puzzled her mightily how it could have happened so fast. It _had_ to have happened in just the last couple of days. It wasn't possible that her daughter could have kept such an overwhelming specimen of a man a secret for too long, considering Taka hadn't been around for weeks.

Shun'u and Miaka were aware of each other in a way that defied the convention of 'getting to know someone'. They seemed as comfortable with each other as two old and dear friends would be- and Shun'u appeared to know Taka. Those facts pointed to the possibility of a long term friendship that had become more. But then Miaka had stumbled over giving Shun'u's family name, and had said that he had only just transferred into the university as a foreign exchange student. He couldn't have been around her for all that long a time-but yet it had obviously been long enough for them to fall in love.

Emitting a small moan of exasperation, Mrs. Yuuki leaned back and pinched her temples between the forefinger and thumb of one hand. _'Tension headache. I must stop trying to figure things out, and concentrate on getting there before they do something rash. I'll get answers soon enough-a guilt trip will get always get through to her!'_

* * *

By the time Chichiri emerged from his meditations, his party was packed, and waiting to go. Keisuke had managed to cram his things in one large backpack, Miaka had her two suitcases, and Tasuki had her old backpack. All three were deep in an exchange of conversation, and hadn't noticed his presence.

Taking advantage of his anonymity, the mage surveyed his comrades, pleased that he felt so much more in tune with their chi and their moods. He could sense Tasuki's barely suppressed jubilation, Miaka's slightly nervous excitement, Keisuke's deep resignation, along with a profound sadness from Yui that almost bordered on despair. He frowned as he gazed at the blonde. Despite her brave words and supportive actions, Yui was having a very difficult time letting go of her friend.

Chichiri frowned. This time Yui had Tetsuya, but would it be enough?

"Chiri! Did ya get all powered up?"

The monk jumped guiltily at Tasuki's bellow, and made sure his mask was firmly in place before he answered. "Yes, thanks to Suzaku, you know. I'm ready."

"Before you guys leave, I have a couple of gifts I'd like to give you." Yui said, as she walked over to Chichiri and handed him one of the two small gift bags she held.

"What's this?" He asked, after accepting the package with a bow of thanks.

"Japanese incense." She replied shyly. "I bought it during the tour we took; I thought it would remind you of something happy and nice during your prayer time."

Chichiri's mask smiled, and so did the face beneath it. "This is a very thoughtful gift, Yui. It will be a great help to me to focus on a wonderful memory of a good friend, you know."

"I'm so glad!" Much to the Suzaku warrior's astonishment, (and their onlookers' amusement) the former Seiryu priestess flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for accepting me as your friend." She murmured, in a tone so low that only he could hear. "And for not giving me away to Tetsuya!"

So she knew he knew that she hadn't made a mistake with the kiss. Not trusting himself to speak, Chichiri simply nodded and returned the hug, grateful for the mask as he felt Tasuki's teasing gaze upon him. It was a precious gift, along with the incense. Every time he burned it, he'd be thinking about how warm and wonderful Yui felt, how good she smelled, and the possible meanings behind the tender look she gave him as she finally stepped out of his arms.

_'I must think of her and Tetsuya together whenever I burn it too_, he thought, as the blonde finally turned her attention to the bandit seishi.

"It's your turn, Tasuki." She announced. Walking over to him, she handed him the other bag into which the redhead immediately peeked. "Here you go!"

He peeked into the bag. "There's a whole buncha those picture things like Miaka took of all of us!"

"But these are all of her." Yui replied, grinning as Tasuki's face lit up. "I thought you might want to see what she looked like growing up, and in the times you weren't together."

The ex-bandit affectionately ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Yui! This is gonna be great!"

Miaka stepped forward. "Those had better be _good_ pictures, Yui-chan!"

The blonde gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh definitely_-_depending on one's point of view of what good is!"

"Mou! Yui-chan!"

Tasuki yanked the bag out of reach as Miaka made a sudden motion to grab it. "Hey there, Green Eyes-keep yer hands _off_! These are _mine_!" Kneeling and fending her off with one hand, he stashed the pictures in the backpack at his feet, then stood up. As he did so, his gaze was drawn to Chichiri.

"_What_?" He barked, bristling at once at the mage's knowing smirk.

"Did my ears deceive me, or does the big, brawny bandit have a sweet little pet name for Miaka, you know?"

Tasuki's face was close to the color of his hair. "Shaddup, Squirrel Butt!"

The others laughed. Miaka, sensing a chance to get some payback for the pictures, answered the question.

"He's the only one to call me that. I think it's so romantic."

She smiled sweetly at Tasuki, who simply 'hmphed' and looked away.

Yui coughed to hide a laugh. "Miaka-chan, I have some special things to give you too! Grab one of your suitcases and come with me for a couple of minutes."

Miaka obeyed while Tasuki cast her friend an inquisitive look. Yui smiled, but said nothing more as the two women left arm and arm.

After they had disappeared into the room at the end of the hall, Chichiri spoke. "Tasuki, why don't you and Tetsuya set up while I give Keisuke an idea of what to expect, you know? The fewer surprises for him on the trip, the better it'll go."

Tasuki and Tetsuya agreed. The monk gave them quick instructions on what furniture needed moving and how to lay out his kasa, and they carried out his wishes as Chichiri patiently explained the quirks of traveling in the void to a suddenly pasty-faced Keisuke.

When Miaka and Yui returned a few minutes later, flushed faced and teary eyed, they found the stage had been set for departure. Yui tightened her grip on Miaka's hand.

It was time.

* * *

"This is the address, ma'am." The cabbie called out cheerfully as he switched off the meter. "Please wait for me to come round, and I'll get your bag."

"All right."

He did so, and opened her door. As Mrs. Yuuki climbed out, she caught a faint sparkle of scarlet and gold from the corner of her eye. As soon as she turned her head, however, it vanished, leaving her to wonder about her state of mind. _Foolishness! I don't have time for this!_

"Are you all right, ma'am? You've gone a bit pale."

"Yes, thank you, I'm just very hungry." She lied. "How much do I owe you?"

He named an amount and Mrs. Yuuki hastily paid it, along with a generous tip. Before the driver could bow or offer to carry her luggage, she had picked up her bag and was running towards the building.

The man blinked and then smiled broadly as he saw the shadow of a mammoth bird sweep over his retreating passenger, giving the appearance of shielding her with its outstretched wings before she disappeared into the building.

_'So she was also a chosen one!' _He thought in awe.

* * *

"I guess this is it, then," Miaka said sadly. "I love you guys. I'll see you in a month, one way or another."

Yui simply nodded, now too choked up to speak. She embraced Miaka fiercely, then ran to Keisuke, who caught her up in a hug.

Tetsuya walked up to Miaka and took into a big bear hug. "Take care, Miaka-chan. We'll be keeping a lookout for you." Behind his sunglasses, he gave her a big wink as he released her.

She nodded and smiled tremulously. "I know you will. Please take good care of Yui-chan for me."

"I will." Tetsuya said, then turned to make a deep bow to Tasuki and Chichiri. "It was an incredible honor to meet both of you," he said somberly. "Keisuke and Miaka are like family to me. With you two guarding her, I know they'll be safe."

"Thanks, Tetsuya." Tasuki said, returning the bow. "You're a good guy."

"Thank you for the tour of Tokyo. I'll never forget it, you know." Chichiri added, also bowing. "I am honored that you let me impersonate you."

Tetsuya grinned. "You're welcome, and thank _you for the magic lessons_! It was a riot having an identical twin!"

"You're welcome." Chichiri sent a sidelong glance at Tasuki, who was busy saying goodbye to Yui. "I haven't had fun like that for a long time."

"What was fun?" Tasuki asked, his ears perking up. "Didja get another hot kiss or somethin'?"

"If doesn't have to do with Miaka, why would you care?" Chichiri retorted. "It's time for us to leave. Is everyone ready now? "

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"My transport spell should be more than strong enough to take all of us, but keep in mind that it could end up being a bumpy ride with this many people." The monk said calmly. "Tasuki, you take Miaka's bags. Miaka, you have your backpack and hang onto Tasuki. Keisuke, you have a backpack and a bag, so you can hang on to me. We have to maintain a link to arrive at the same destination, so whatever you do, don't break contact. Let the luggage drop if you have to. Whatever you do, don't let go of the person next to you or step off my robe! Are there any questions?"

His audience shook their heads.

"Okay, everyone step onto the kasa, and I'll begin the incantation."

They lined up as Chichiri had instructed, and he began to chant.

Tasuki glanced at Keisuke. Miaka's brother was very pale, and had latched onto Chichiri's arm in what looked like a death grip.

'For all his big talk, he's pretty scared. _Hope he doesn't wet himself or nothin'.'_ The redhead thought, while tightening his own grip on Miaka. As glad as he was to be going home with her, he was feeling apprehensive about the journey too. To his knowledge, this was Chichiri's first attempt at transporting this many people while outside of their world.

A sniffle caught his attention and he looked down.

"You okay, Mi-chan?" He whispered.

She smiled up at him with wet eyes. "You're with me, so yes."

Tasuki kissed her forehead, not caring if anyone saw.

"Always, Green Eyes. I'll always be with ya." He promised, while slanting another quick glance at Keisuke. Thank the gods, the poor bastard looked as if he was pulling himself together a little. There was a hint of color in his face, and he'd eased up on the monk's arm.

His respect for Keisuke was deepening the more he saw of the Japanese man, who clearly felt as strongly as any celestial warrior did about taking risks for Miaka. Hopefully having a mutual love and concern for her could forge an understanding between them ...and perhaps someday, a brotherly bond of their own.

* * *

Once she was in the entryway, Mrs. Yuuki made a quick decision to dispense with announcing her presence through the security intercom at the front door. Instead, she used the spare set of keys Keisuke had given her for the occasional times she watched the apartment while both boys were away.

_'Forewarned is forearmed!'_ She thought grimly, as she strode through the empty lobby to the elevator. '_I'm being extremely impolite, but it can't be helped_.'

Entering the elevator, she pushed the button for Keisuke's floor with a short, quick stab of the finger. For once, luck was with her, and the lift made no stops on the floors between. Key ring in hand, she hurried out of the elevator, her overnight case banging on the still opening doors, and ran down the hall to the apartment. She tried the door only to find it locked, and then turned her attention to fumbling for the correct key.

On the other side of the door, Chichiri had finished his incantation, and the assembled group had become surrounded with a familiar red light. Goodbyes were quickly exchanged once again, along with blown kisses on Miaka's and Yui's parts. During the emotional moment, none of them heard the scraping of a key in the lock.

When the door burst open, Yui screamed. In a flash, Tetsuya stepped in front of her to confront the intruder who was now standing in the open doorway.

"Y-Yuuki-san?" He stammered. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh my God!" Yui was frozen with horror.

The older woman ignored them as she gaped in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her.

Miaka, Shun'u, Keisuke, and a strangely blank-faced man with a blue mohawk stood upon a midnight blue cloak, which billowed and rippled around them as if it were caught in a ghostly subterranean updraft. Their bodies shimmered in the eerie rays of a crimson light, which seemed to be growing brighter by the second.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"Don't move!" Chichiri ordered, in a voice made harsh by anxiety. "It's too late, you know! Once I've started it, I can't stop the transport from taking its course!"

"Mom, we'll be all right!" Keisuke called to her. "We'll only be gone for a month!" As he finished speaking, he looked down in wonder as the outline of his body began to flicker. "Oh wow…"

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Yuuki pulled her scattered wits together. "Miaka! Keisuke! Stop this! Come and talk to me... _RIGHT NOW_!" She demanded.

"We can't!" Keisuke responded, looking miserable. "You'll have to ask Yui and Tetsuya, and I'll explain the rest when we get back!"

Mrs. Yuuki turned to Tetsuya, with a look that made him back up a step. "From _where_? You tell me, Tetsuya! _WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY BABIES_?"

Tetsuya gulped. "Uh…it's...it's kind of complicated …"

Tasuki looked down at Miaka, and felt his gut clench as he saw the streams of tears coursing down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry, Mom."_ Her mouth silently formed the words. "_I'm so sorry…"_

He looked towards the mother who had birthed and nurtured the woman who had become the love of his life. Mrs. Yuuki stared back at him, the terror of losing her offspring blazing in deep green eyes so like her daughter's. He couldn't bear that look, or what it meant. There was only one option, and he took it without a second thought.

Leaning down, he barked a command into Miaka's ear.

"Mi-chan! Grab this!"

She jerked, startled out of her misery. "What?"

He thrust the suitcase at her. Sudden understanding dawned in her eyes, and Miaka obeyed his directive without another word.

Now that his arm was free, the wing seishi quickly extended it to her mother.

"C'mon!" He called out, his voice breaching the widening gulf between them with surprising clarity. "Come with us!"

She stared at him, then at his outstretched hand, and then back at him again. "Shun'u?"

"Hurry!" He urged. "Grab on! I'll help ya!"

It was a sign of her deep love for her children - as well as desperation- that Mrs. Yuuki didn't hesitate. She ran the rest of the way to the man who was frantically beckoning to her.

Tasuki's arm cinched around her waist, pulling her tightly against his side. For a timeless moment, the eyes of mother and daughter met and held…and then Mrs. Yuuki reached out with her free hand to grab hold of the arm Miaka held out to her.

Closing her eyes tightly, she recited a short prayer as the three of them were pulled into the void.

**To be continued! **

_Author's notes: _

_The references found in Mrs. Yuuki's worries are based on the history of Japan's occupation of China during WWII. _

_Any guesses as to who the cab driver was? ^^_

_Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed this story so far. It's deeply appreciated!_

_KittyLynne_


	25. Love is a Journey

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story  
**  
**By:KittyLynne**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fushigi Yûgi (Mysterious Play)-the marvelous Watase-san does, as do the media conglomerates with which she's affiliated. I do claim the rights to the original elements of this story, be they character or storyline related. Please do not post, use, borrow or copy any part of this story without my written permission. Thank you. _

_Chapter Rating: T for Tasuki language and some innuendo. Mild sap alert._

**Chapter 24-Love is a Journey**

Taiits-kun adjusted the plush cushions that rested beneath her and stared into the largest of her enchanted mirrors with an unfocused gaze. At present, the images moving within the gilded frame had ceased to hold her interest.

Showing such total disregard for her daily inspection of the Four Gods' domain was a rare occurence- an almost unimaginable one, actually- but in this case it was both excusable and necessary. Stirrings in the Void were always a matter of highest priority. Though it was more than probable Miaka and the two Suzaku warriors were the cause, she prefered to err on the side of caution; a hard lesson learned after the crossover debacle with Tenkou. The countless lives shown day after day in the Big Mirror of Observation depended on the Priestess of Legend, and Taiits-kun was determined not to shirk her own duty in getting the young woman to this world in one piece.

After a moment of fixed contemplation, she blinked irritably. The scenes within the mirror refused to fade away, and the flickering from the rapid changes in location was becoming an annoyance. With a wave of her wrinkled hand the glass went dark. Then, just to ensure there were no other distractions, she shut her eyes tightly, concentrating all her formidable power upon the solid ball of chi that quickly manifested within her inner eye. The cloudy mass swirled and contorted into strange patterns under the force of her will, then quickly began to separate into more distinct, human-shaped forms.

As the forms solidified, the drooping corners of the Oracle's mouth lifted in recognition of three familiar souls, and then turned sharply downwards at sensing the two additional chi signatures that were completely foreign to her. She honed in on them, increasing the scope of her power to its limits, but the effort was doomed. All she could discern from this great distance was that one of the unfamiliar auras was male, and that it didn't belong to the reborn Tamahome.

With a prolonged exhalation, Taiits-kun opened her eyes and ended the connection. Turning her beady gaze upwards, she glared at the high, sloping bamboo ceiling that blocked her view of the heavens. '_What are you doing, Suzaku, in allowing these complete strangers access into our world? What purpose can they serve, other than to cause trouble? Have you already forgotten the destruction and death that Tenkou and his minions wrought? Why did you not consult with me? Am I simply to be a glorified doorkeeper, subject to your whims?' _

It felt good to vent her displeasure even if no one was there to acknowledge it, but the Ancient One allowed herself only a few seconds to rant before bowing resigning herself to the inevitable. Suzaku-sekun was an excellent judge of character, and of course he would have excellent reasons for permitting the newcomers entrance into this Universe.

In any case, losing her temper with the Phoenix had always been a complete waste of time.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to indulge in a small tantrum the next time she saw the bird, if only to get him to placate her with a ride on his back through her beloved mountains. She enjoyed spending time with all of her children, but soaring through the skies with Suzaku was a special joy. In fact, the recollection of past excursions with the patron god of Konan was expunging her last traces of anger...

She had never pronounced a hasty judgement upon anyone her celestial children deemed worthy of transport, and she wasn't going to change that policy now. Though the thought of having to harbor uninvited drop-ins vexed her greatly, she'd take the 'wait and see' approach. It was clear that Suzaku had purposefully granted Chichiri the immense power needed to transport a such a large group through the gates of two worlds. If the Phoenix-god thought having these extra mortals along was of that much importance, then she would extend a welcome to them.

Now that the matter had been decided, the Oracle sent out a call for her nimble-bodied assistant in magic. Nyan-Nyan appeared in a flash of pink smoke, and promptly earned her Mistress' displeasure by multiplying herself and regaling the old woman from all sides with incessant, high pitched chattering and rapid-fire questions. Unable to answer, or even get a single word in edgewise, Taiits-kun was obliged to resort to her usual method of commanding attention.

After sending the legion of Nyan-Nyans spiraling into the stratosphere with a well placed chi-blast, she gathered up her composure and the shawl that had fallen from her slight shoulders.

Time was of the essence, and she had much to do to prepare for her unexpected guests.

* * *

The languid, floating feeling she was experiencing could have been quite soothing, if not for the fact that she had no idea where the heck she was or where she was headed.

Mrs. Yuuki held tight to her daughter and battled the urge to slip into unconsciousness; doing so simply wasn't an option when her children's lives were at stake. Her other hand clutched a large fistful of the tunic sleeve that hung off the back of a masculine arm.

The other arm, wrapped securely about her waist, administered a hearty, reassuring squeeze.

With trepidation, she cracked open one eyelid, then the other, then raised her head to look up at Kou Shun'u, who gave her a smile and a wink that under any other circumstances would have had her blushing like a schoolgirl. As things were, she merely found comfort in the cheerful brashness of it. It would have been ungrateful not to do so, for it hadn't escaped her notice that the young man was white to the lips in spite of his confident demeanor. Quite clearly he had set aside some apprehensions of his own in trying to reassure her. A trait like that spoke well for him, as did the gallantry and patience he had shown to a middle-aged mother. Given those attributes and his stunning good looks, it wasn't difficult to understand why her daughter had fallen for Shun'u in a hurry.

Her smile was weak imitation of his as her gaze fell to the straps that crisscrossed his chest. The style of the clothing Shun'u was wearing was rather archaic, but beautifully made and expensive looking; whoever he was, he was nicely turned out. The strips of leather were connected to a holster for some sort of weapon that he'd strapped to his back…was it only for show, or was he some kind of a samurai? That would certainly explain his strong and confident demeanor and impressive knowledge of the martial arts, but not the flamboyant jewelry and clothing he wore. In all honesty, the manner in which he dressed reminded her of a rogue nobleman or a high-class pirate…

The notion made her brows draw together in an anxious frown.

Surely such a good hearted, heroic person wouldn't turn out to be a criminal or some other kind of unscrupulous rake, would he? She was a very good judge of character, and Shun'u's actions coupled with the sentiments he had shared during their chat about Miaka had satisfied her that he was a man who loved honestly and deeply. She simply couldn't believe that impression could be as false as the background that had been concocted for him. That he'd jumped in to save her- a complete stranger-from street thugs without a second thought, certainly counted for a lot, didn't it? That he'd willingly traveled this godforsaken piece of space twice over certainly proved the strength of his devotion to her daughter, didn't it?

Given her present position, she could understand why Keisuke had lied to her about where he and his sister were going.

_"You're a nice lady, and if it's at all possible, I'd want ya to come and visit us as often and whenever you want."_

The words took on deeper meaning now she had the real reason that her half-joking comment about her visiting his homeland had troubled Shun'u. She couldn't blame him for disguising the truth of the matter, for she wouldn't have believed him if he had told her, and most likely would have questioned his sanity as well! Given the drawbacks to full disclosure, the young man really had shown a tremendous amount of faith in her- as well as compassion for her as a mother- in urging her to come with them to Buddha knew where.

Why she should trust Shun'u to keep them all safe when she knew next to nothing about him was a question that was difficult to answer. But she _did _trust him. Despite the improbability of the present situation, and irregardless of who or what he might actually turn out to be in the place they were going, her mother's instinct was telling her that this man would always protect Miaka and those dearest to her no matter what the risks to himself.

For a brief moment, a sparkling image of a phoenix rose in her mind's eye. A rapid succession of memories followed- herself, Keisuke, and Miaka herself sitting at a dinner table and Miaka telling Keisuke about a book called 'the Universe of the Four Gods'…the day she'd found and read the diary entries about a strange land and a mysterious man with a Chinese character on his forehead… losing her temper and slapping her daughter for putting love before her studies… Miaka disappearing without a trace after their fight...the pictures of strangely garbed people her daughter had placed on her desk...

She now wished she'd taken a closer look at those photos, instead of dismissing them as fanzine pin-ups of pretty boy cosplayers. Were they going to the place where the people shown in those pictures lived? Had it been an actual place with actual people, and not just some fantastical, stress-induced excuse Miaka had dreamed up? Had her daughter been telling the truth all along?

So far, evidence pointed to a resounding 'yes'.

Mrs. Yuuki swallowed hard, feeling the sting of remorse in her eyes.

'_Miaka-chan, I regret how hard I was on you back then. You are the best of daughters. Even if I thought the story farfetched… as your loving mother I should have at least tried to listen to you with an open mind.'_

Her tear-blurred gaze sought out her youngest child's face, presently half-buried in the curve between Shun'u's shoulder and chest. Though Miaka was clinging very tightly to their mutual protector, her eyes were open and sending signals of reassurance and love to her mother. Mrs. Yuuki acknowledged the look with a shaky smile that strengthened as calm replaced the fear that had been threatening to overwhelm her.

She was with her family. This would be the adventure of a lifetime. If her daughter wasn't afraid of what might lie ahead of them, then it was utterly useless to be frightened herself. If nothing else, this was a prime chance to make amends for her past insensitivities to Miaka's feelings.

And no matter what happened now or where they ended up, she'd make sure there would be no reason for any of her companions to regret having taken her along for this journey.

* * *

Tasuki felt his tension drastically increase as the nebulous pink sea bearing them along funneled itself into a whirling, kaleidoscopic tunnel of sound. That meant the end of the journey between worlds was near, and he still had no idea how he was going to manage keeping two women and their baggage from crashing to the ground.

He racked his brains trying to come up with a plan, only to lose his train of thought when the midnight blue material billowing around them jerked violently and then pulled taut. At the sound of Chichiri's voice, the wing seishi exhaled in relief and tightened his hold on the women. Though the rolling and pitching motions of the cape had his stomach feeling as if it were riding a stormy sea, his concerns about a crash landing had been eased. As long as Chichiri had control over the kasa, there was no need for worry.

Of course, the _location_ of said landing was quite another matter, but the monk had sworn he'd been practicing, so…

Closing his eyes and muttering a prayer that the kasa wouldn't disintegrate, Tasuki shielded his precious cargo as best he could as they reached the final barrier. He sucked in a pained breath as crystalline pink warmth switched to a blast of shockingly crisp mountain air, and then buried his face in Miaka's hair as they plummeted downward with sickening speed.

As from a great distance, he could hear Chichiri shouting another command, after which their careening descent began to slow to a hovering descent. He opened his eyes just in time to see the kasa flatten to an approximation of a flying carpet, before carrying them along to the large, rocky outcropping just outside the entrance to Taiits-kun's palace. The touch down on the ledge was a bit jarring, but impressive in that all of the passengers riding the kasa were able to remain on their feet. Tasuki felt a welling of admiration towards his brother seishi; obviously it hadn't been an idle boast when the monk said he'd been gaining significant control over his teleportation spells.

Turning his head, Tasuki eyed the other occupants of the flying robe. Keisuke's face had a greenish cast and he was swaying in place, but despite those two facts the man was loudly proclaiming to Chichiri that he was feeling great.

The ex-bandit sent both men a sympathetic smirk, and then carefully released his hold on the women, making sure as he did so that they were steady on their feet.

Miaka murmured her thanks, but for the moment Mrs. Yuuki had forgotten her manners. Her eyes were fixed on the panoramic view before her. What she was seeing looked very much like a hallucinatory version of Shangri-la, complete with mist- shrouded mountains and multi-colored balls of crystal suspended at various points in the sky.

"W-what…. is this place?" She asked, in a voice hushed with awe. _'Korea? Cambodia? India? I don't think so! We're not even on the planet Earth, by the looks of it!'_

"The sacred mountain we've landed on is called Mt. Taikyoku." Miaka told her. "The beautiful palace you see over there belongs to Taiits-kun the Oracle, who is the ultimate authority on everything that happens in this world." Her eyes followed the older woman as Mrs. Yuuki took a few weaving steps toward the stairway cut into solid mountain rock. "Mom? Are you feeling okay?"

Her parent laughed shakily. "Fine and dandy, considering that I just flew on a cape and landed smack in the middle of something that looks like it was devised by L. Frank Baum!"

"Who's L. Frank Baum?" Tasuki asked Miaka in an undertone.

She hesitated, loath to say that her mother had compared his world to a fantasy penned by an author blessed with astounding creativity and a fantastic imagination; the parallels to the present situation were just too close for comfort. But she didn't want to lie to him either; telling him a bunch of half truths or outright fibs was bound to trip her up sooner or later. She'd always been terrible at bluffing.

"L. Frank Baum was a famous writer whose books became classics in my world." She explained carefully.

"What kinda books did he write?"

"He's most famous for his stories about a young girl named Dorothy who was taken from her world to a beautiful land called Oz. While she was there, she made some dear friends, who protected her and helped her save the people of Oz from a terrible evil. In the end, the only reward she wanted was go home. When she finally did, people told her she had only been dreaming the things that happened to her, but she knew the truth." Seeing Tasuki's sudden frown, she added hastily, "But Dorothy kept believing in Oz with all her heart, though no one else did. Eventually she was able to bring her guardians there, an aunt and uncle, and then they saw for themselves that it really existed."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed in thought. "Sounds t'me like Dorothy an' you have things in common."

"I suppose so." She replied warily. "But there's a lot more to her story."

He held her gaze. "There always is, Mi-chan."

Miaka blushed under the intensity of his look. To her relief and Tasuki's displeasure, Keisuke chose that moment to shake off the effects of his wild trip between worlds.

Rushing forward, he barreled between them, hurrying towards Mrs. Yuuki as she stumbled over a loose stone. "Mom, stop! If you have to walk around, at least have the sense to take my arm!"

His mother waved him off. "I'm fine! I just need to get my bearings in this high altitude, that's all." Her green gaze sharpened to emerald brightness. "Keisuke, tell me the truth! Is this incredible place really what you were referring to when you told me you and Miaka were taking a trip abroad?"

Her son rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking sheepish. "Yes it is, and I'm sorry for lying to you, Mom. But how could I explain … this…" he made a gesture that included Tasuki, Chichiri, and the fantastic scenery around them, "…and how we were going to get here? You'd have thought I was crazy- or tripped out on drugs!"

"I suppose I would have." Mrs. Yuuki conceeded. "Of course, that's irrelevant now. How long have you known about this place?"

"Since just before Miaka took her high school entrance exams."

"So the two of you came here together?"

Keisuke shook his head. "Miaka told me about it, but this is the first time I've actually been here." He replied. "Always wanted to come here after hearing about Miaka and Yui's adventures."

Miaka stared at him. As avidly as Tasuki and Chichiri appeared to be listening, they were expecting to hear a full explanation of exactly how she had first arrived in this world. And despite his objections to the situation, Keisuke was helping her out by deliberately omitting any mention of the book.

He was her big brother, and she was grateful for that.

Mrs. Yuuki blinked in surprise. "Yui too?" Her eyes widened as her son nodded. "Wait a minute- I just remembered! Was she here during the time her parents thought she'd run away with Miaka?"

Keisuke kept his reply brief, feeling that it was best not to elaborate any further on that particular story at the moment. "That's right. She came to find Miaka and they, uh, had a little trouble getting back right away."

His mother frowned. "What about Taka? Does he know about this 'Universe' as well?" She looked at Miaka, who bit her lip, then at Tasuki, who looked at the ground.

"Taka..." A shadow flitted across Keisuke's face. "Yes, he knows. In fact, the country of Konan was…his original home."

"Taka used to _live _here?" Mrs. Yuuki turned an accusing stare at her daughter, who flinched. "Miaka! Does this mean everyone closest to you knows about this place except me?"

Miaka bowed her head. "I did try to tell you at first. You thought it was a fantasy I concocted to get out of studying."

Mrs. Yuuki sighed and began to rub her temples. It was true, of course. Her determination-no, obsession, to see her daughter pass the exams for the prestigious Jonan Academy had left no room for girlish confidences of any other kind. There was no one to blame but herself for her lack of knowledge.

"So why didn't you try to tell me again after the exams were over, Miaka?" She asked quietly, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Because you were so disappointed that I didn't get into Jonan. And then Taka showed up, and it seemed best not to ever tell you what happened." As Miaka glanced over at Tasuki, her eyes glistened. "Now I think it's time you knew everything."

Tasuki spoke up. "I think so too."

"In the long run, honesty is best." The monk agreed.

"Yeah." Keisuke said. "I think we all deserve to know."

Miaka took a deep breath. "First, an introduction is in order. Mom, this is my dear friend Chichiri." She smiled. "He has some pretty amazing talents."

"I gathered that from that little ride we just had." Mrs. Yuuki replied with a faint smile, after they had exchanged bows. "I can safely say that have never met anyone with powers like you, Chichiri." Her gaze roamed over the monk's oddly blank face, but to Miaka's relief, she offered no commentary on its appearance.

"It's a great honor to meet the mother of our Priestess. " Chichiri said warmly. "I'm sorry for the trouble that we've caused you. I will do all I can to help make your visit free of trauma from now on." The monk cast a severe look at his fellow warrior. "Tasuki, you and I need to have a talk about your poor decision-making back there."

"It would have hurt her a hell of a lot more to leave her behind." The bandit seishi replied, looking unapologetic.

"You didn't have permission. She could get sent right back!"

"What would be th' point of doin' that?" Tasuki countered. "It's not like it's a secret anymore!"

"Taiits-kun doesn't exactly like surprises."

"I'm willin' t' take full responsibility. I'll tell Grandma it was all my idea."

"Don't be thick, you know!" Chichiri retorted, stung. "Whether I get punished for it or not is of no concern to me!"

Tasuki scowled. "Then what's th' problem? Do ya think I can't handle protectin' two more people?"

"That's not it at all." The monk replied stiffly. "My concern is for Yuuki-san's well-being in her world."

"That's why I did it! Do ya really think she woulda been better off in the other world wonderin' where Miaka an' Keisuke went and if they're alive?"

Chichiri blew out a breath. "As usual, you're missing my point-"

Mrs. Yuuki broke into the exchange. "Excuse me. Shun'u, is this the dear friend you were telling me about? The wise one who has advised you on matters of life and the heart?"

"Yeah, he's the one."

The monk's eyebrows arched in surprise as he glanced at Tasuki. "I am?"

Mrs. Yuuki smiled broadly. "Then allow me to say that I'm doubly pleased and honored to meet you, young man. Shun'u has spoken very highly of you and the advice you have given him."

Feeling somewhat mollified, the blue-haired seishi acknowledged the compliment. "Thank you, ma'am. And many thanks to _Shun'u_." He added, emphasizing the name with the slightest of smirks. "It's nice to know that at least _some_ of what I've said has been of value to him."

"Oh, it has!" Mrs. Yuuki assured him. "I could tell you have had quite an influence on him."

Chichiri's smirk became more pronounced. His brother warrior was glaring once again, but the monk did not rise to the challenge. It would be counter productive to have an argument with his fiery friend in these circumstances, not to mention dangerous, considering how close he had gotten to losing his own temper.

Apparently Tasuki was of a like mind, for he had folded his arms and looked away, a sure sign that he no longer wanted to pick a fight.

Miaka looked relieved. Chichiri smiled at her, then winced as a sudden and powerful surge of chi broke into his thoughts. "Taiits-kun is on her way to greet us, you know." He announced, turning to Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke. "I should warn the both of you now that it's vital that you treat her with the highest deference...despite what you may think of Taiits-kun's rather…um….unorthodox appearance."

Keisuke agreed at once, but his mother had other ideas.

"I assure you that I have manners, young man!" She stated, looking mildly insulted. "I was raised to treat elders with the deepest respect, and I have done the same with my own children!"

Spots of color appeared on the mask. "I meant no offense, you know. Experience has taught me that meeting Taiits-kun for the first time can be rather unsettling for people-"

"Chichiri, you have insight far beyond your years. In the short time you have known me, have I given you the impression that I am an unstable or thoughtless person?" Mrs. Yuuki asked pointedly.

The monk shook his head. "Not at all, you know. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Then know that I will treat your Taiits-kun with the all the politeness and reverence her position deserves."

_'Easy to say when you don't know what's coming,'_ Chichiri thought dourly. Lifting his hands in a helpless gesture, he glanced around at the others in an unconscious appeal for help.

Though he was maintaining a straight face, Tasuki laughed inwardly. In all their travels together, he had never had an occasion where Chichiri needed any help in dealing with a woman, not to mention seeing the monk be chastised like a kid!

A clever comment was hovering on his tongue, but never left it as Miaka's elbow dug into his ribs.

"I didn't say nothin', Mi-chan!" He complained.

"But you were going to!" She shot back in a stage whisper. "He's right, and this is too important a point to make light of!"

Tasuki looked rebellious, but a glance at his priestess had him relenting. She was definitely not in a laughing mood.

"Okay, okay." He grumbled. "I'll keep a handle on it."

Satisfied that her seishi would behave, Miaka quickly turned to her mother.

"Please don't take offense at Chichiri's suggestion, Mom."

"But I do! I don't see why I need to be schooled for something I would never have done!"

"Maybe you don't. But with all due respect, Mom, you don't know anything about Taiits-kun or how to behave around Oracles, so isn't it wise and prudent idea to listen to someone who does?"

A hush fell as everyone stared anxiously at Mrs. Yuuki, and then at Miaka.

Miaka's stomach was twisting into knots of trepidation, though outwardly she remained composed. She had never dared to correct her parent in public, and the few times she had done so in private had all ended in disciplinary altercations.

Mrs. Yuuki's mouth was a straight line. As her mother's hand lifted, Miaka stood her ground, bracing herself for the slap she knew was probably on its way.

A moment later she found herself blinking in surprise a moment later when the hand stretched out to gently touch her cheek. "M-Mom?"

"I owe your friend an apology." Mrs. Yuuki said. Turning to face Chichiri, she gave him just that, and then turned back to her thunderstruck daughter. "And you too. I truly regret that I've caused you embarrassment in front of others. Please forgive me."

A bemused, wide-eyed nod of acceptance was the only response Miaka was capable of before a commanding voice rang into the silence.

"Welcome to Mount Taikyoku! I bid you peace!"

All eyes turned in the direction of the Palace of the Oracle. A shadowed figure was standing at the midpoint of the steps leading down from the multi-tiered, ornate series of pagodas that served as her celestial palace.

"It's me, Your Eminent-ness!" Miaka called out, waving frantically. "I've come back, just like I promised!"

"I can see that, Suzaku no Miko." The figure replied in a dry voice. "And you've brought some unexpected guests."

As Tasuki began to step forward, Miaka quickly pulled him back.

"Yes, I have." She announced brightly. "I'm very sorry to impose on your hospitality, but you see-"

"Explanations are best saved for later, Miaka." The Oracle broke in, as she glided down a few more steps. "Introductions will suffice at the moment."

"Yes ma'am." Miaka exchanged a relieved glance with Tasuki. They were in luck; the Old One was in a benevolent mood.

Relief soon turned to a sense of hilarity, however, as Taiits-kun moved out of the shadows cast by the cliffs that towered above them. The look of sheer horror on Keisuke's face as he set eyes on the Oracle had the wing seishi shaking with suppressed laughter, and his charge biting the inside of one cheek to hold back her giggles.

On the other hand, Mrs. Yuuki had remained true to her word. She hadn't cringed or winced, or even visibly batted an eye at Taiits-kun's appearance - although that wasn't necessarily a _good _sign.

"Your ma's dazed." Tasuki advised quietly, all traces of humor now gone from his demeanor. "She an' your brother hafta snap out of it or Grandma's gonna notice and get mad."

Miaka cast a quick glance at the Oracle; sure enough, Taiits-kun's benevolent expression was starting to fade. This was bad. She needed to take action, and take it fast.

Moving between her mother and her brother, she unceremoniously jabbed her dumbstruck sibling in the ribs with an elbow while putting an arm around her parent's waist, squeezing it tightly enough to impart a subtle warning. Almost in tandem, her family members' expressions changed from surprise to embarrassed realization. Then they bowed, deeply.

Satisfied that they had full grasp of the consequences of their present situation, Miaka spoke quickly.

"Mistress Taiits-kun, it is my great honor to present to you my brother, Keisuke Yuuki, and my mother, Takara Yuuki."

* * *

Yui pushed the button to disconnect the call she'd just made, then leaned against the countertop as she collected her scattered thoughts.

When the shock of Mrs. Yuuki's sudden appearance and subsequent disappearance had worn off, she and Tetsuya had both gone into overdrive to gain control over their emotions, as well as the totally bizarre situation in which they were enmeshed. Taking charge of arranging for practical matters, such as who would be watching Mrs. Yuuki's vacant apartment, had helped Yui calm down.

She hated having to deceive her own mother, of course, even though it hadn't exactly been a lie to say that the Yuuki family had gone out of town to attend to a family emergency. However, necessity and loyalty to her best friend had kept Yui sounding cool and collected as she gave the excuse and asked her mother to take care of the apartment. Thankfully Mrs. Hongo hadn't suspected a thing, and even better, actually said she had a key due the fact she'd done the same thing many times before when Miaka's mother had to go on short term trips.

The biggest hurdle had been jumped. Tetsuya had said he'd see to paying the rent if it became necessary, and any bills that came due. The only problem that remained unresolved was what to tell Mrs. Yuuki's gentleman friend. Though Miaka had commented that her mother wasn't serious about the man she was dating, he was bound to pay Mrs. Yuuki a visit or call her on the phone within the next week. '_I'll have Mom call him as well. Just have to think up a credible story for the 'emergency'.'_

Tetsuya walked into the kitchen with the scroll of the Four Gods in hand. "Yui? How'd it go?"

"No problems there. Mom was more than happy to do it."

Testuya nodded somberly. "So what should we do about Taka?"

Yui frowned. "Taka?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should call him later tonight. He doesn't ship out until tomorrow, and I'm sure he'd want to know what's happened."

"I'm sure he would too," Yui said slowly, "but honestly, isn't it better for him to make a clean break and concentrate on his new assignment?"

"Good point Yui-chan," Tetsuya tapped the parchment in his hand with a finger, "but still. Given all Taka's been through for Miaka, I feel I owe it to the guy to at least let him know that Miaka arrived safely in Konan. It might just give him a little peace of mind to know she's okay."

"I suppose you're right." Yui conceded. "I take it you've been reading?"

"Yes, Chichiri took them straight to Taiits-kun on Mount Taikyoku. Everyone's fine."

A smile lit the blonde's face. "I had no doubts that they would be. Chichiri is aremarkable man. He's such a nice guy, and the power he wields hasn't corrupted his soul at all."

"We're lucky to have someone like him to rely on." Tetsuya agreed, and held out the scroll. "Here, why don't you read some more while I make us some tea? You look like you could use a pick-me-up."

"That sounds wonderful!" Yui gave him a quick kiss as she took the roll of parchment. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I guarantee that you'll never have to find out." Tetsuya replied quickly.

His tone was light, but his eyes, as they held her gaze, were deadly serious.

The more he got to know Yui, the more certain he was that he wanted to make her happy for the rest of their lives. As for him, nothing would make _him _happier than her returning that sentiment. Unfortunately, the three little words he wanted to hear had proven very difficult for the former Priestess of Seiryu to utter.

He watched, unsurprised, as Yui blushed, stammered, smiled uncertainly, then turned and beat a hasty retreat to the sofa where she seated herself and then buried her nose in the scroll. A familiar, keen sense of disappointment filled him for a few moments, but he quickly shrugged it off.

The day was coming, he was sure, when Yui wouldn't turn tail when the subject of a permanent relationship between them was raised. He just had to be patient. After all, she'd been through an emotional ringer today, and it was too much to expect that she'd be considering her own future right now. Despite the capable and cool façade she presented to the world, he knew Yui was tenderhearted to the point of being emotionally fragile. This coming month without her best friend was going to be difficult for her, no question about it. Maybe later he'd try asking her to stay here in the apartment so she wouldn't be alone...

Tetsuya smirked. Hell, who was he kidding? He didn't want to be alone either! Without the high-spirited Keisuke around to keep things interesting, the place was going to seem as dull and quiet as a tomb!

"Would you like me to read out loud?" Yui called out.

"Sure, if you don't mind. Start from the point where Taiits-kun appears."

"Okay!" Yui cleared her throat, then began.

_"The Priestess introduced her family to Taiits-kun, who graciously invited them into her sanctuary. As the newcomers reached the inner gates of the palace and stepped through them, they could not help but marvel at the majestic beauty of their surroundings…"_

* * *

After introductions and the usual social pleasantries had been observed, Taiits-kun led her visitors up the cut stone stairway and through the massive golden gate that marked the main entrance to her celestial palace.

Once inside the front courtyard, they were met by a very energetic Nyan-Nyan, who greeted the visitors with her usual exuberance. The sprite was especially delighted to meet Keisuke and Mrs. Yuuki, and promptly showed it by turning herself into a bouquet of flowers and showering herself down upon them.

Mrs. Yuuki gasped. "How in the world-"

"I'll explain later, Mom." Miaka said loudly over the scolding voice of the Oracle. Nyan-Nyan, who had quickly regained her cherub-like form, stood listening with unblinking, patient attentiveness to the hoarse-voiced diatribe and then, with a wink and smile, disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

"She's simply adorable," Mrs. Yuuki said, smiling in admiration. "What a sweet little girl!"

"A sweet little girl that's hundreds of years old," Keisuke muttered to Chichiri.

The monk grinned. "I'd let your mom believe she's a magical child for now, you know." He advised. "She's got enough surprises to deal with at the moment."

_'And I don't?'_ Keisuke thought. The palace was fantastic...and overwhelming. _Reading about this place and seeing the illustrations sure as hell didn't do the real thing justice!_

They stepped into foyer of a large pagoda, the first of many that formed the main complex of the palace. Its mahogany floors were awash in light from the oval shaped windows, and ornate carvings were set into small alcoves between the openings along with delicately glazed porcelain vases. Four immense golden statues sat two to a side in front of a sliding screen door, which looked like it led to the inner halls of the palace. Mrs. Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw that one vase was carved in the likeness of a graceful, long necked bird.

Taiits-kun paused at her guest's exclamation of surprise. "Did you see something of interest to you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm very sorry to bother you with questions, Your Eminence, but I was wondering about those statues… " Mrs. Yuuki said hesitantly. "The sculpture of the bird resembles something I saw earlier today, before I came here…I mean, something I _thought _I saw…"

The Ancient One's face crinkled with what was for her, a warm smile. "What you saw was no illusion. The four carvings represent the animal forms of the four patron gods of this Universe. Suzaku, who rules over Konan in the South, takes the shape of the Phoenix."

Mrs. Yuuki gasped. "So you're saying that what I saw-that I've seen-"

"Was a god? Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." The Oracle replied patiently. "_It also confirms that I'm right in welcoming you into my home. Suzaku wanted you here all along, or he wouldn't have made himself known to you."_

Mrs. Yuuki looked around wildly, then turned pink at seeing the astonished stares of the others. She wondered if they were thinking her daft to speak of such things, then promptly decided that they wouldn't, considering where they were presently standing.

"I realize that everyone has questions." Taiits-kun stated with authority. "I ask that you save them until we get to our destination."

She paused, nodded in satisfaction at the murmurs of assent she received, and then proceeded to lead them down a screened corridor that branched off from the pagoda.

"That went better than expected," Miaka murmured to Chichiri. By chance, they were bringing up the rear of the group. "I thought Keisuke was going to lose it when he saw Taiits-kun! Thank the gods he pulled herself together and remembered to bow."

The monk cast an amused glance at Keisuke, who was still avoiding direct eye contact whenever Taiits-kun happened to speak to him. "I have to admit your mom surprised me. She did a great job back there, you know!"

Green eyes smiled into painted ones. "I think so too." Miaka agreed softly. "Chichiri… thank you so much for not fighting with Tasuki about bringing Mom along. He did for me too...he knew I was having a hard time leaving her without telling her the truth."

"No thanks are necessary, Miaka. I _am_ angry with him. He put us all at risk with his impetuousness." Chichiri replied honestly. "Although I will say that I'm in agreement with the reasons for him doing what he did. He had good intentions."

Miaka's gaze strayed longingly to Tasuki, who was walking alongside her brother. Judging from his animated expression and gestures, it was obvious the outgoing seishi was enjoying answering questions about his world.

"Tasuki has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. But seeing what he'll do for me…" she clasped her hands, which had started to tremble, "…I can't help feeling that I pushed him into all of this, and that I've taken advantage of him just because I was unhappy with myself. He's been hurt enough on my account... I don't want him getting into any more trouble because of me!"

"You don't have to worry, you know." Chichiri told her kindly. "Tasuki doesn't do the things he does for you because you're pushing him- he wants to do them to show you how much he loves you. And as for getting into trouble...you know as well as I do that he'd say he lives for it!"

Though she still had doubts, Miaka had to giggle. "You're right. He _would _say that." She waggled her fingers at Tasuki, who was now throwing them a suspicious glance over one shoulder. "Tasu-chan does seem to thrive on adversity."

_'Tasu-chan?'_ Chichiri couldn't help chuckling at the nickname before his conscience kicked in. "Um…may I offer you one bit of advice, Miaka?"

"What's that?" She asked, while still smiling at Tasuki, who was suddenly looking much happier.

"You might want to avoid calling Tasuki 'Tasu-chan' when you're around his old gang." The monk said with commendable seriousness. "It's... not the kind of name for him they're used to hearing, you know."

Startled out of flirtation, Miaka turned quickly to her eldest seishi. "Oh! Did I...did I just say that?" The monk simply inclined his head with a smile as she blushed and stammered, "I...I understand. The men would give him a pretty bad time about it, wouldn't they?"

"I believe they would." Chichiri's smile widened as he saw Tasuki dropping back to wait for them. When it came to Miaka, nothing escaped the redhead's attention. "Hey, Tasuki."

"Hey yourself." The ex-bandit replied briefly. "What's goin' on? Miaka's turnin' as red as a peony."

Miaka's blush deepened. "Chichiri was just giving me some advice."

"Oh was he now?" Tasuki drawled, with a meaningful look at his friend.

"Why don't you stay with Miaka and I'll go walk with Keisuke?" The monk hastily suggested as his brother warrior's eyes flashed 'leave or get toasted' signals at him over their priestess' head.

"Thank you for all your help and encouragement, Chiri." Miaka said, with an affectionate squeeze of his arm.

He smiled down at her. "That's what friends are for, you know! Right, Tasu-chan?"

"Damn stra- HEY!" The ex-bandit broke off in mid reply, looking as if flames were going to shoot out of his ears. "What the hell was THAT, ya crazy monk?"

"I'm merely proving a point to Miaka." Chichiri replied calmly. "She'll tell you all about it if you ask her nicely, you know."

"Sometimes I wonder about that guy," Tasuki muttered, as the mage walked away. "He has entirely too much fun messin' with my mind."

Miaka touched his arm, attracting his full attention. "Please, he really was just trying to help me. The name 'Tasu-chan' slipped out of me when we were talking about you." She gazed up at him with earnest, shimmering eyes. "I want you to know that I won't call you that when we're around the guys at Reikaku! Even meant as an endearment, I know how embarrassing it would be to you."

Tasuki regarded her with a long, steady look. "Ya know...with the way things are now, puttin' up with a buncha teasin' is nothin' compared to when I was thinkin' I'd never see you again." As that sentiment was sinking in, he added wickedly, "An' I like the way ya say it…'specially if you're moanin' it in my ear … "

Miaka gaped at him, then turned her head as a wave of heat suffused her face. Without a thought of doing so, her hand touched the love bite he'd left on her neck. Her stomach was fluttering, and her heart was pounding in uncontrolled excitement, as she were a schoolgirl anticipating a first kiss.

For all her supposed experience, she was woefully out of her league when it came to flirting with someone so blatantly sexual.

'_But you're learning,'_ her roused body whispered. '_He knows you love him; it's all right to show that you want him_.'

All right then. She would.

"Thanks for telling me." She said huskily, giving her warrior a sidelong, sultry-eyed look as her fingertips traced the mark he had left upon her. "I'll definitely remember to do that again."

Tasuki stopped dead in his tracks, bringing her to a halt alongside him.

"So I was right!" He murmured, after a moment of staring at her.

"About what?"

His smile was all male. "You've been hidin' your wild side."

Miaka reflexively moistened her lips. She knew she should be taking Tasuki to task for being forward at such an inappropriate time, but found that impossible to do while his smoldering eyes were promising her all sorts of delightfully illicit things. In response, her breathing quickened. Soon they'd be at the Stronghold, where they could sneak off for some time alone, and then…

...a voice laden with annoyance broke into her pipe dream.

"Miaka! Tasuki! Are you coming or what?"

As one, they turned to stare at her glowering brother, and then at each other. Smiles burgeoned into grins, which were soon followed by loud snorts of laughter.

"I think that was an unfortunate choice of words, you know." Chichiri told a red-faced Keisuke, who pretended not to know what he meant.

* * *

When they finally reached the place Taiits-kun had selected for their meeting, her visitors were more than ready to utilize the pillows scattered throughout the center of the large room.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside," Mrs. Yuuki remarked, as she seated herself on a cushion next to her daughter.

"I think Grandma did that on purpose." Tasuki groaned, as he dropped down on the other side of Miaka. "I suppose livin' way up here, she doesn't get many chances to show off her place to outsiders."

Mrs. Yuuki chuckled, then asked, "May I ask how far your home is from here, Shun'u?"

"About three day's journey by horse," he replied, after thinking a bit.

Mrs. Yuuki looked startled. "By _horse_? Can't you just fly?"

Tasuki grinned. "Gods, no. I leave that kinda stuff to Chichiri."

The older woman looked perplexed. "That wasn't what I meant, actually. I meant flying on an airplane."

"Don't have any critters like that in Konan." Tasuki stated cheerfully. "For me, it's either horses, walkin' or sometimes takin' a boat…if there's no other choice."

Miaka hid a smile. Apparently Tasuki still hadn't learned how to swim.

"Konan isn't as technologically advanced as Japan, Mom." Keisuke interjected as he sat down opposite her. "Life here is very comparable to ancient China."

"I see. " Takara Yuuki tried to look as if this news hadn't been an absolute shock to her. She could deal with the idea of magic existing…but the idea of time travel? Of course, it stood to reason if these people were part of a story based on the book that Miaka had mentioned, then anything was possible. "I guess I should expect those differences, given the setting of the-"

"Oh look!" Her daughter hastily interrupted. "Taiits-kun's trying to get our attention! She has the mirror that keeps a recorded history of everything that's happened in this world."

Miaka breathed a silent sigh of relief as Keisuke and her mother immediately switched their attention to the Oracle, who was perched on a raised dais on one end of the room. A huge mirror hung on the wall behind her, its glassy depths reflecting nothing at the moment but a swirling, red-tinged mist.

"This mirror will show you what you need to know about our world." Taiits-kun announced, gesturing at the looking glass. "It will relate the stories of the girl of legend and her seven celestial warriors, and how they saved this land from a terrible scourge."

Leaning forward, Tasuki whispered into Miaka's ear. "Can't wait until she sees the part where I kidnap you and then lie to ya about not bein' Tasuki so I can stay at Reikaku."

Letting the thought trail off, he waited for her reaction.

After a few heartbeats, Miaka spun around to look at him with a startled expression, which confirmed what he'd been fearing. She hadn't given a thought to the fact that his former life and occupation might not sit well with her mother, hero or no hero. And he didn't even want to think about what else Grandma might decide show regarding him...

"I ain't worried." He fibbed. "It's not like I'm still doin' that stuff. I've been legit for a while now."

He avoided her eyes as he spoke. In actuality, he _was _ worried about Mrs. Yuuki's rejecting him as a suitor. Just the thought of it happening made him try to think of other reassuring things to say to the woman before it was too late.

But after one quick look into apprehensive green eyes, his bravado was deflated.

"Ahhh, _shit._" He sighed. "Of course it's not all right! What mother in her right mind is gonna want someone like me bein' with their only daughter? Why th' hell should she?"

What he said might be true, but Miaka felt herself beginning to feel a slow burn in listening to the ex-bandit castigate himself. After all the times he'd fought for her, after almost dying because of her, after denying himself the companionship of other women because of her, after telling her to her face that he had been born to love her… the great and powerful Tasuki was thinking of throwing in the towel over a mere trifle like motherly disapproval?

No! She wouldn't allow it! She wouldn't allow him to lose hope this easily!

"Tasuki, I appreciate that you respect my mother's opinion, but what matters most is how _I_ feel about you!" She stated, unmindful of the increasing volume of her voice. "I couldn't care less about you having been a bandit! It doesn't define who you are now!"

He looked past her, then down, refusing to meet her eyes. "You think it's wrong to care what she thinks?"

"No! I'm saying that she doesn't think that way! And even if she did, it's not our problem!"

"But she's your Ma."

Getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips, Miaka tossed the ends of her hair back over her shoulders, giving the room's other onlookers the impression of a high-strung, thoroughbred filly. "I can't believe you're acting like this, Tasuki!" She said hotly. "If _you're_ having second thoughts about us, fine. But if you let my mother's opinion of your previous employment get in the way of our being together, I swear I'm gonna fry you with your own tessen! Are you listening? WHY ARE YOU GRINNING LIKE THAT?"

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Mi-chan." Tasuki was still grinning. "I was lookin' for an excuse to skip out."

"It's _humiliating_." Miaka fumed, as she sank to the cold floor of the corridor. "Chided by Taiits-kun, then kicked out of the room, right in front of Mom and Keisuke! I'm never going to hear the end of this!"

"Little baka! Ya shoulda thought of that _before_ ya lost your temper!"

"Oh, _you're _a good one to talk about losing tempers!" She huffed, glaring at him. "And furthermore, if _you_ hadn't made me so angry, this wouldn't have happened!"

Tasuki crouched down in front of her. "What's with that face?" He cajoled. "It's not as bad as ya think! I'm sure that Taiits-kun had t'have another reason to give us the heave than us makin' a little noise, right? I mean, she didn't break a sweat or even yell that much... "

"You don't understand! I'm trying to do what you're trying to do with Keisuke- show Mom that I can be a responsible person, so she won't have to worry about me so much when I leave home. What is she going to think of me, now that I've caused a scene like this?_"_

"I don't know how your mom's thinkin'." Tasuki admitted. As Miaka hung her head, he reached out a hand to capture a lock of her hair. Lowering his head, he kissed the shining auburn strands, and slowly let them slip through his fingers."But I can tell ya what _I _think."

She sniffled a bit and peeped at him through her lashes. "Wh-What's that?"

"I'm thinkin' that the only thing that counts here is what you an' I think of each other." He gave her an endearing, lopsided grin as she quickly looked up. "See? I _was_ listenin'!"

She had to smile. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay- I deserved a kick in the ass for th' way I was actin'." Standing up, he stuck out a hand for hers. "This cozy little meetin' could take awhile, and I don't feel like campin' out in a damn corridor."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Where are we going, Tasu-chan?"

The heat of a blush crept up Tasuki's neck as he stared down into bewitching green eyes. He wanted to say the words...why was it so damn hard to tell Miaka what was in his heart? Why couldn't he just come out and say it?

"It don't matter where. What's important to me is that we're goin' there _together_!" He declared gruffly.

It was the best he could do.

In the next few seconds that passed he realized in amazement that there was no need to worry about his lacking romantic finesse. Once again Miaka was proving she _did _understand him, for she planted a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips and then said happily,

"I love you too, Tasuki. Let's get out of here!"

**To be continued!**

_Author's note:_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the members of Banditscribe for being so supportive of me and my writing efforts :Mitsukake-sized hug: Thanks so much, guys! _

_I'm having a blast writing Keisuke and Miaka's mother...but I guess I can refer to her by her proper name now, right? :) I could not find anything online or off that said if Watase-san ever gave her a first name. I thought Takara was pretty and it sounded well with the surname Yuuki; it also has a meaning that I think fits in well with the small subplot I've developed for her. _

_By the way, I want to note that I'm aware that surnames precede first names in Japan. However, since this story is being written in English, it was easier to maintain consistency by writing names in the western tradition. _

_As always, a huge, heartfelt thank you to all who have been reading and/or reviewing this story. I appreciate it, very, very much._

_Hugs,_

_KittyLynne_


	26. True Confessions

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the canon story of Fushigi Yûgi or any of its characters; they belong to the mega-talented Yuu Watase and the multi media companies with which she's affiliated. This fic is intended as a tribute from a fan; I derive no profit from writing it other than the satisfaction of pleasing the person who reads it. I do claim ownership of and original characters and characterizations, the original storyline/interpretation of events, and original dialogue found in this story, and ask that they not be copied, borrowed from or posted without my express written consent. _

_I'd like to extend a very special thank you to my hubby for his able assistance in proof reading, his suggestions for story points, and most of all, for being the source of romantic inspiration. :)_

**Chapter 25: True Confessions**

_"And it came to pass that Taiits-kun held council with the mother and elder brother of the Priestess of Suzaku, while the Priestess and her beloved roamed the corridors of the Oracle's ancient palace …" _

Apprehension curled in the pit of Yui's stomach as she read the newest entry in the Book of the Four Gods. Up until now, Mrs. Yuuki had handled everything that had been thrown at her with laudable poise, but there was no telling if the poor woman would be able to hold herself together if Miaka made the decision to stay and serve all four gods. And then there was the knowledge that Miaka's mother would be finding out a whole lot more about her daughter's best friend. That was sure to be a shock as well. '_Yuuki-san …I wonder what she will think of me now? How will I ever be able to face her, now that she will know all the terrible things I said and did to Miaka when I was Priestess of Seiryu?'_

The blonde's lips compressed as she reminded herself to be strong for Miaka's sake. Her best friend needed all of her love and support now, and that was just what Yui was determined to give her, irregardless of the personal cost.

"Here's your tea, sweetheart! Orange spice, your favorite."

"Thank you." Yui smiled up at Tetsuya as he handed her a steaming cup. "You're so good to me."

"My pleasure!" He sat down on the coffee table and leaned forward to steal a kiss. "So do you think everything is going okay in the other world?"

"It's hard to tell." The blonde sighed as she glanced down at the book. "On top of everything else, I suspect that staying with a bunch of brigands for a month isn't going to go over very well with Yuuki-san."

"Mm, probably not," Tetsuya agreed. "She's never seemed like the adventurous type to me."

"Me either, but she's done a remarkable job of handling everything so far." Yui mused. "And she does trust Tasuki- I could see it in the way she looked at him when he offered to take her along."

"I wonder if she'll still feel that way after she finds out about his past with Miaka," her companion mused. "After hearing about his bandit days, Yuuki-san might decide that Taka is a better prospect for Miaka, even though she and Taka have had their differences. Taka is a very clean cut guy, and Tasuki…" He shrugged and laughed. "Well, what can I say? Tasuki is Tasuki!"

"I don't think that's going to be too much of a problem," Yui replied. "I think the big issue is going to be whether she'll accept the reality of Miaka staying with Tasuki once she finds out about what the whole character in a book thing has entailed."

Tetsuya sighed and shook his head. "Poor Miaka! She'll be getting flack from all around, then, 'cause we both know what Keisuke thinks about the Universe of the Four Gods!"

"Except that no matter how much Keisuke-kun insists that it's not a real world with real people, he doesn't really believe that's the truth." Yui stated.

Tetsuya's eyebrows lifted at the assurance in her voice. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'll answer that question with a question," Yui replied, now smiling a little. "If Keisuke truly believes that Tasuki is just a character in a work of fiction… then why is he so worried about Tasuki getting Miaka pregnant?"

For a moment, Tetsuya stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "You know…" he said, when he'd regained his composure, "I never thought of the whole thing in quite that way." A wicked grin spread across his face. "And I really think you should ask Keisuke that question if you get the chance."

"Oh I will," Yui said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You can count on it."

* * *

The torches were burning brightly in the Stronghold's corridors when the Bandit Leader of Mount Reikaku went to join his men for their evening meal.

As he drew nearer to his destination, Kouji paused for a moment to look around him with more than a little pleasure. The spotless floors, freshly whitewashed walls, and gleaming woodwork all attested to the hard work that Benjiro, Kuma and their respective crews had put in that day. They had thought of everything, right down to placing incense burners in the various alcoves cut into the stone walls. The fragrance was subtle, but strong enough to dispel the most pungent of manly odors that hung in the air.

Genrou wouldn't have any cause for complaint in this area- or about the sleeping accommodations either, for that matter. Hakarou's private living quarters had also been restored to their former state of grandeur, and Kouji was certain that the Priestess of Suzaku would find them more than suitable for her needs. Even if he had experienced a momentary twinge of guilt about giving use of the rooms to an outsider, it had been quickly dispelled by the thought that Miaka deserved every consideration that was in his power to extend to her. '_Anyway,_ _I know Hakarou woulda approved of it an' done th' same himself, especially seein' it's for the Priestess of Suzaku and Genrou.'_

One of the double doors at the end of the passageway flew open, interrupting the bandit leader's thoughts. He turned in time to see Kuma appear, as the excited babble of men's voices spilled out into the corridor. Kouji smirked, imagining the kind of speculation that was probably running rampant through the bandit ranks at that moment.

"They're all ready for ya, Boss!" Kuma called out, as his leader approached. "I told Matsu to hold off on servin' th' food until ya were all done talkin'!"

Kouji clapped a hand on his second-in-command's brawny shoulder. "Thanks, man. You've done a hell of job for me today, an' I won't forget it."

Wearing a proud grin, Kuma gave a slight bow of thanks and then stepped back to allow his leader to precede him into the room.

The long wooden plank tables were filled to capacity; by the looks of it, every man in the contingent was present save for the sentries guarding the fortress walls. As the two men strode down the center aisle between the tables, the bandits leapt to their feet in respect. Conversation subsided to a low, droning murmur as Kouji and Kuma stepped up to their places at the high table, so called because it was where the leaders always sat, and because it was located on an elevated wooden platform. Shing was already standing there, as well as Benjiro, the other two members of the Bandit Leader's trusted inner circle.

Though his expression remained impassive, Kouji was well pleased. He had never put much stock in a lot of unnecessary ceremony, but he had to admit that the occasional display of devotion from his men did wonders for his ego. It wasn't often that he got to take center stage to make such an important announcement either, so he intended to make the most of this opportunity for high drama.

He picked up his goblet, already brimming with the finest sake the Reikaku cellar had to offer. It was a signal to Kuma, who immediately picked up his own chalice and barked out a command.

"All hail th' leader of Mount Reikaku!"

A toast and hearty accolade from the contingent followed, which the Bandit Leader acknowledged with a wave and a silent toast of his own.

When the cheers had finally died away, Kuma bellowed,

"Oi! Sit yer stinkin' asses down an' listen up good! Th' Boss has somethin' real important t' say!"

Much thumping and scraping of benches followed as the bandits obeyed the command. When they were all seated, every face turned to the high table and an expectant hush fell upon the room. Kouji, who had remained standing, took a deliberate swallow of sake and then set down his cup, conscious that all eyes were following his actions. A small smile curled his lips; a captive audience, oh how he loved it! Too bad the occasion didn't call for a few of his favorite jokes…

He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the room, stretching the anticipation out long enough to set a few of the men to fidgeting. "I'm sure ya noticed all th' shit that's been goin' on around here," he boomed suddenly, causing the inattentive bandits to jump guiltily. "There's a helluva good reason for it, and I'm gonna tell ya what it is now!"

As he paused to take a swig from his goblet, a voice from the back of the room called out, "Oi, Boss! Don't tell us ya finally decided to take yerself a bride!"

Kouji paused in mid-gulp, almost choking on his sake.

"Hell, no!" He retorted, when he could talk. "Why buy th' goat when ya already get th' milk for free?"

Raucous laughter filled the Great Hall, but quickly died out when Kuma banged on the table top with one of his giant-sized fists. Kouji nodded his thanks to his second-in-command, and then continued. "Genrou was th' one who asked me to whip this place into shape," he announced. "Seems that the Priestess of Suzaku has returned and is probably gonna be honorin' us with a visit."

A stunned silence dropped on the room. Kouji glanced from face to face, taking note of expressions that ranged from mild anxiety to outright fear. He wasn't surprised at the reaction; maintaining the peace could be a very dicey thing, and the unexpected appearance of the girl of legend emphasized how fragile their present way of life could be. Still, he couldn't help being disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm. He'd expected more fortitude from the famous guardians of Reikaku.

"Che! Whatta bunch of idiots!" He scoffed. "Genrou and I'd know if there was somethin' bad goin' on, and I'm tellin' ya there ain't! She's just comin' back to visit with her old friends!" It was a white lie at best, but what the hell. If there really was something to be alarmed about, he'd deal with it later. Right now, he had a more critical point to get across to his unruly crew. "As most of ya probably remember, Miaka got some pretty shitty treatment from us, myself included, th' last time she was here." He continued grimly. "We acted without honor, but she graciously forgave us."

He paused to take stock of his audience, gratified to see most of the fearful expressions changing to ones of discomfort and remorse. "Every single man in this place owes his life to th' woman, an' for that she deserves our allegiance and our protection. She's to be treated with th' highest respect while she's with us, an' any man that don't toe th' line of respect an' mind his manners around her will be personally answerin' to me! _Understand_?"

His hard-eyed glare left no one in doubt as to what the fate of said offender would entail. Almost immediately, a subdued murmur of affirmation rippled through the room. Satisfied that the message had been received, Kouji concluded his remarks. "They're gonna be here any day, so I want every last one of ya to make damn sure th' place stays fuckin' spotless! That's all I got to say-let's eat!"

As his men clamored for their food and drink, Kouji pulled out his chair and sat down next to Shing, who immediately leaned over to him. "May I have a word, Leader?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"I wanted to let you know that I've finished selecting the security detail for the Priestess."

"Who'd ya pick?"

As Shing rattled off the list of names, the Bandit Leader nodded his approval. "Also, my scouts inform me that there's been no sign of Kaou infiltration anywhere on the mountain for some time. All seems to be in order," the Weapons Master concluded.

"That's good news," Kouji responded, thoughtfully fingering the scar on his cheek. "But y'know, I'd almost rather th' slimy bastards were up to their usual tricks. It kinda worries me when they get too quiet…makes me think they're plannin' somethin' real big."

"We will maintain the highest level of vigilance," Shing agreed quietly. "If there is mischief afoot, we will put a quick end to it."

"I'm in yer debt." Kouji grabbed up his goblet and drank a toast to his oldest liegeman, who smiled and shook his head.

"It is I who owes you, Kouji. Not many would be willing to entrust the safety of the Priestess of Suzaku to an old man like me."

"Yeah, some old man who can thrash my ass or th' asses of my men on any given day, with any weapon in th' Reikaku arsenal!" The Bandit Leader flashed a grin. "Hell, it wouldn't even surprise me if ya could get yerself a bride before I do!"

Shing arched a brow. "Ah! So does that mean you _are _thinking of looking for one?"

Kouji's cheeks reddened. "That's not what I said!"

"Yes, I heard what you said." Shing responded. "You said you prefer free samples to owning the goat."

The pupil averted his eyes from his sensei's all-knowing gaze.

"It ain't exactly the way it sounded." Kouji admitted, setting down his goblet and staring at it with a moody expression.

"Then why do you say things like that to the men?"

Kouji's winged eyebrows drew together even more. "The Reikaku Code says that our dealings with women should be purely for pleasure!" He stated defensively. "An' for good reason! The life of a thief ain't safe- a wife and kids would be his weakness, an' sure targets for his enemies! As leader, I hafta set an example!"

"Ahhh yes…" Shing drawled. "_Now_ I understand. You're afraid you couldn't handle that much responsibility."

"If ya know so much, then why haven't _you _ever taken a wife?" Kouji snapped, then instantly regretted the bad-tempered question as he saw his sensei's eyes darken with pain.

"Came close to it, once." Shing confessed, after an awkward pause and a long swallow of sake. "Many years ago, before the Kutou uprising."

This was news, and Kouji was all ears. The old man rarely allowed any glimpses into his past, so this was a special event. "So what happened?" He asked, with frank curiosity.

"Our love was forbidden." Shing stared down at the goblet in his hand, swirling the liquid within it. "Shiba was a warm and beautiful woman…and I fell in love the moment I saw her... and to my astonishment, she returned that love. Unfortunately, I was a member of the Imperial guard, assigned to defend the outer gates of the seraglio, of which she was a part. A relationship was out of the question. It mattered not that the Emperor had no interest in taking her to his bed as a wife or concubine. She was a possession of His Majesty, and not to be touched upon penalty of death."

Kouji swore under his breath.

"I didn't give a damn about the law, of course," Shing continued. "I was willing to risk everything, even my life, just to be with her. We passed messages at first, and met as often as we dared on the palace grounds, but it wasn't enough privacy for either of us. We decided to chance a meeting outside the gates…but unfortunately she was caught leaving the seraglio. Abandoning the harem is a serious offense that can be punishable by death. By the time I found out what had happened to her, they had already taken her away to the Emperor. Thankfully, His Majesty was merciful, even though Shiba refused to divulge the name of the lover she was to meet. He sentenced her to three strokes with a cane, and then arranged a marriage to one of his Imperial advisors. The man had fancied her for a long time, and was delighted at his unexpected good fortune."

The former guardsmen paused, his expression rife with emotion. Kouji's eyes gleamed with sympathy, but he remained silent, allowing the older man to regain his composure.

"As devasting as it was to know that Shiba belonged to another, it was even worse knowing that protecting my honor had brought her pain and unhappiness." Shing went on, after a moment. "I decided that since she'd given up her freedom for me, I would give up my life for her. I wrote her a note of farewell, in which I swore my eternal love and apologized for the shame I had brought her, and then gave it to a trusted friend of ours to be delivered. She wrote back within the day, and at great length. The sum of what she wrote to me was that she could not live in this world if she knew I was not. She said the only words that would keep my hands from the blade." A bittersweet smile played around his lips. "She ended the letter by saying that time heals all things, and that it was her dearest wish that I find happiness with another."

Kouji exhaled slowly. "So that's when ya decided to leave?"

"Yes. She knew very well that I couldn't end my life knowing she'd die as well, so I decided the next best thing for us was to remove myself from all contact with her."

Shing paused as one of the younger apprentices appeared with a huge bowl heaped with dumplings, slices of pork, and rice. The two men took up their chopsticks and began to serve themselves.

"So then what happened?" Kouji prompted, when the boy had moved out of earshot.

Shing gave a mirthless laugh. "I soon discovered that one isn't allowed to resign from the Imperial Guard until one is too old, diseased, or badly maimed to serve His Majesty. I was none of those things. Nor would they grant my request for a transfer to a border outpost, so I was left with no choice but to desert my post. I knew I would be executed if I were caught, but I was young and stupid enough to prefer the life of a fugitive to the pain of seeing the woman I loved married to another man."

"Is that when ya came here to Mount Reikaku?" Kouji asked softly.

"Yes. I had heard many stories about the famous mountain bandits of Reikaku, so I decided to seek them out. An outlaw belonged among outlaws, after all, and I was confident that my fighting skills would be good enough to earn my keep. After watching me take down five of his best men, Hakarou agreed to let me join,and assigned me the task of training his men for combat with weaponry." He smiled. "I found peace here on this mountain. Shiba was right about time healing the heart, even though the heart does not forget. I will...treasure my memories of her until the day I see her in heaven."

Kouji simply nodded, unable to speak. The tragic story had affected him more deeply than he wanted to admit, and brought new meaning to what his sensei had said when they had left the practice field. The old man really _had _learned from first hand experience how much of a distraction a woman could be.

"I'm real sorry it didn't work out for you an' your lady." He offered with awkward sympathy, as Shing turned his attention to spearing a large piece of pork from the wooden platter in front of them. "An' I can sure as hell understand why ya gave up women."

Shing's chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth. "It's not that I've given up women, Kouji." He said gravely. "I've just been waiting for the right one to come and find _me_."

* * *

"Well, would ya look at that!" Tasuki exclaimed happily, as he and Miaka rounded a corner into a familiar looking corridor. "We found it!"

Miaka smiled as she spied the curved archway and the colorful landscape that lay beyond it. Despite the time, the sun shone brightly, beckoning to her to enjoy its warmth and the delights of the garden it nourished. "Wonderful! I'm getting kind of tired of seeing rooms and halls that all look the same."

"Me too," Tasuki agreed. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked through the gate and into the celestial oasis. As on their previous visit, the air was filled with the fragrance of blooming flowers and the sounds of birds. Miaka sighed with pleasure, letting the tranquil beauty of her surroundings soothe nerves stretched tight from waiting and wondering.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" Her seishi asked, his expression making it very clear what it was that _he'd _like to be doing.

Miaka blushed. Erotic thoughts of what it would be like to make love amongst a bed of beautiful flowers had filled her mind, but she quickly banished them. It would be disrespectful to this holy place, not to mention that she didn't want a repeat of the encounter with Keisuke. It was wiser to keep moving; they'd have a lovely time walking and talking, and she'd be able to control her impulses

"I'd like to go see the koi in that pond over there, and the rest of the flowers."

Though Tasuki's noticeable disappointment at her decision was gratifying, her expression betrayed her relief when he gave in without protest. At seeing it, he simply grinned in his wolfish way, telling her without words that he was well aware it would take very little effort on his part to get her to take a less innocent path.

And so they strolled along, chatting and commenting as they made some new discovery. Miaka was amazed to find out that her companion knew the names and facts about every bush, plant and flower they encountered. "Tasu-chan, I have to tell you that I'm very impressed." She said, as they passed under the spreading, gnarled branches of what he'd identified as a banyan tree. "I never realized you knew so much about botany!"

He modestly shrugged off her admiration. "Ya learn things growin' up on a farm... an' what I didn't learn there, Chiriko taught me."

Miaka stopped walking, pulling her companion to an abrupt halt. "Chiriko?" A lump rose in her throat as she pictured the sweetly rounded face and kind eyes of her youngest seishi.

"Yeah." The seishi of fire gave a soft laugh. "He always used to ask me to go out into the Imperial gardens so that I could teach him some martial skills without anyone seein' us. Then somehow, we always ended up walking around so he could spout off all the knowledge he had stuffed in his head. Guess all of it kinda stuck in my brain too. What a miracle, huh?"

Miaka slowly shook her head. "It's not. You're smart, Tasuki. I can tell, and so could Chiriko. I think he was giving you a chance to learn from him because he knew you wanted one but wouldn't ever ask him for it."

There was a brief pause as Tasuki considered what she had said.

"Ya think Chiriko thought I was smart, huh?"

Though he made the question sound offhand, her instincts and the way his eyes were shining told Miaka it wasn't. She was starting to see that her seishi's tough, macho exterior was a cover up for more than his sentimental nature.

"I don't _think_ he did," she stated emphatically. "I _know_ he did."

For a long moment, Tasuki did nothing. Then his arms moved, wrapping around and pulling her tightly against his body as he buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"Thanks, Mi-chan. I miss th' little guy, an' that means a lot."

His voice was low, and muffled by the thick strands of her hair. In response, Miaka wrapped her arms around her warrior's strong neck and closed her eyes, reveling in the scent and feel of him. It truly was wonderful just to be held...but as the seconds ticked by, she found herself wanting more.

Apparently Tasuki felt the same, because his arms had uncrossed and his hands were sliding slowly up and down her spine. As he began to nuzzle her throat and the curve of her cheek, she tipped her head back in submission, savoring his tenderness and the feel of his warm lips against her skin.

After a few blissful moments, the ex-bandit lifted his head.

"Look at me." He commanded hoarsely.

Miaka obeyed, opening her eyes to meet a smoldering gaze that put all thoughts of good behavior and the fear of being caught right out of her head. When Tasuki's mouth came down on hers they closed again, and a tiny whimper of need escaped her. When his tongue parted her lips and swept into her mouth, she responded without thought or reservation.

* * *

Two men and one woman stood under the stone archway, observing the silhouettes of the couple standing under the banyan tree. As the two figures merged into one, Keiske started forward, but was promptly pulled back by his mother.

"This is no time to go barreling in!" She admonished. "Let them have a moment alone."

Keisuke's face was reddening. "If you ask me, they've had way too many moments alone." He muttered.

"They're in love." Mrs. Yuuki replied calmly, as if that made everything all right.

Her son stared at her, dumbfounded. "But Mom, now that you know the truth about what happened in this place, and why Miaka was called back here…it doesn't bother you at all?" His eyes added, _with all you saw back there, you should be totally freaking out_!

Mrs. Yuuki sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Of course it bothers me!" She admitted. "But how can I forbid her the choice? Miaka is an adult now, and has been for far longer than I've given her credit for. At age fifteen, she attained the success and greatness I had always wished for her... and never breathed a word of it, thanks to my stubborness and narrow minded ways. What can I do but be grateful that I was given this second chance to know my daughter?" Emerald eyes shimmered with moisture. "And as for Shun'u- how can you or I condemn him when he was willing to give up his life for Miaka and to save our world? Not to mention that he rescued me from two knife wielding thugs in the parking lot today without any regard for his own safety!"

Keisuke's eyes went wide. Why hadn't Miaka told him about this? "He...he did?"

Mrs. Yuuki nodded. "And in very fine style, may I add! Therefore, it is my opinion that Shun'u deserves to be judged on how far he has come, and not where he came from." She eyed her son sternly. "So! Are you in agreement with that or not?"

As her shamefaced son murmured an acquiescence, Chichiri regarded Mrs. Yuuki with deepening respect. After all the woman had found out, the monk thought, it spoke well of her that she was willing to give Tasuki a chance to prove his worth as suitor.

During the meeting she had made it quite clear that she wasn't happy about Tasuki's chosen profession, as well the attitude he'd taken towards Miaka when he had first met up with her daughter. As the tale went on, however, Chichiri could tell that Tasuki's subsequent devotion to Miaka had greatly impressed her, as had his constant defense of Miaka's feelings.

The only truly bad moment had been when Tasuki had tried to take Miaka away from Taka...but even then the bandit had ended up redeeming himself. Of course, it helped that Taiits-kun hadn't shown all the details of what had almost happened between Tasuki and Miaka at the Inn, making it look as if the bandit seishi had only gotten Miaka drunk and stolen a kiss from her.

It had been deceitful of the Oracle…but it was also necessary and merciful to spare a mother some pain. Tasuki's heroics against Evil Tamahome, Nakago and his own inner demons had ended those parts of the session with the motherly scales of approval decisively tipped in the ex-bandit's favor.

But it would it stay that way if they went through with the plan for Miaka to visit the Stronghold?

Chichiri smiled to himself. Given the strong will and commendable composure Yuuki-san had displayed thus far, he'd say that things looked very promising for Miaka and Tasuki. There had been numerous times during Taiits-kun's briefing where Yuuki-san had clung to her son, quite obviously horrified by the trials that her daughter had been forced to endure. And yet, she hadn't turned away from the images, hadn't closed her ears to the Oracle's tale. She had faced the truth with courage and dignity, and in the end had been able to graciously thank Taiits-kun and himself for the roles they had played in helping Miaka.

It was in that moment that Chichiri realized from where Miaka's indomitable spirit had come. For all of their differences and disagreements, Miaka and her mother were exactly alike in how they dealt with adversity. And like Miaka, Mrs. Yuuki would probably be more than a match for the 'gentlemen' bandits of Reikaku; men who had mouths like daggers, but hearts of the softest tofu.

"Hey! What's _that _all about?"

Keisuke's exclamation snapped the monk out of his musings. Following the Japanese man's pointing finger, Chichiri spotted the still entwined couple. Despite their distance, it wasn't hard to see the flashing pulses of crimson from Tasuki's yoku symbol… which meant he'd have to get a move on and step in before Tasuki ended up doing something that would banish the high regard Mrs. Yuuki had for him.

"Why don't you two sit down over there while I go and get them?" He said quickly, indicating a nearby bench. Not waiting for an answer, he turned and set off down the path that led to Miaka and Tasuki, making sure his staff hit the ground with his every step. Hopefully, the distinctive jangle of shakajou rings in the hushed atmosphere of the garden would alert his friends to the fact that they were no longer alone.

The ploy worked. As he drew near, the embracing couple jerked apart.

Pretending not to notice the Priestess hastily pulling her shirt into place and the aroused looking Tasuki trying to hide the telltale glow of his kanji, the monk offered them a cheery greeting. Miaka smiled and responded with her usual warmth, but to say the ex-bandit didn't look happy to see him was an understatement. Chichiri met the glare he received from his brother seishi with an unsympathetic smirk, thinking that Tasuki might as well start getting used to interruptions. After all, choosing to share accomodations with a monk, an outspoken mother, an overprotective brother, and a large bunch of gossip loving bandits was _not_ the way to go if one wanted private time with one's lady!

"All done with Taiits-kun?" Miaka asked, ignoring the nonverbal communication passing between her two warriors.

Chichiri nodded. "For the moment, anyway. Your mother and brother are waiting for us back at the garden's entrance."

Though her family was well out of earshot, Miaka's tone was pitched low. "How...how did things go over with my mom?"

"Very well, you know." The monk replied cheerfully. "Yuuki-san withstood everything much better than I could have predicted."

"She's okay? She didn't mind too much havin' to see all the shit Miaka went through?" Tasuki asked, immediately forgetting his ire with the monk.

"I wouldn't go that far, no da." Chichiri heaved a sigh. "She got very upset during some parts, which is to be expected." At the redhead's panic stricken look, he added, "But if you're wondering whether she's angry with you, or going to disavow you, the answer is no. Amazingly, Yuuki-san still holds you in high regard despite some of the idiotic things she's seen you do and say."

Tasuki frowned, unsure if he should feel insulted or gratified. "It's all good, then." He said, trying to convince himself.

"Better than good!" Miaka enthused. "It's a miracle!"

* * *

"'We should measure a man by how far he has come, not by where he came from.'" Yui put down the scroll with a sigh. "Oh Tetsuya, do you think Yuuki-san will feel that same way about me now that she knows how badly I treated Miaka?"

Smiling warmly, Tetsuya took her hand in his. "I'd count on it! You've come a very long way from your days in Kutou." His smile faded. "Things seem to be going well- I just hope Keisuke doesn't go off half-cocked and tell Tasuki and Chichiri about the book. No telling what might happen then."

"I wonder why Yuuki-san isn't making that more of an issue?" Yui mused. "I mean, Miaka told her about the book once, so she's had to put two and two together, but she still isn't objecting to anything that's happening as being totally outrageous. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's enjoying the adventure of being in it herself."

"It's got to be menopause. Women can start acting really weird during the change of life." Tetsuya suggested knowledgeably. "When my mom started going through it, she bleached her hair platinum blond, started wearing leather dresses and stiletto heels, and wanted to hang out with me and my friends from the university all the time. Gods, that was embarrassing."

Yui giggled. "I suppose that could be one explanation...but I think it might be a case of the real Yuuki-san coming out at last. As a responsible single mother, she wouldn't have wanted to show this daring side of herself, but when she thought her kids were in mortal danger... " She paused, looking thoughtful. "Miaka's sense of adventure and strength of will had to come from somewhere, right? So how can we say that this is unusual behavior for the mother of the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"I suppose that we can't." Tetsuya conceeded the point. "It's kind of ironic though- I'd be willing to bet Yuuki-san would have warmed up to Taka a lot quicker if she had known about what he went through to be with Miaka. Which reminds me..." he glanced at his watch, "...I should go call him right now. It's getting close to curfew, so he should be back at the base by now."

Yui bit her lip. "It almost seems cruel to tell him. I mean…I understand that he should know she's safe, and about Keiske and Yuuki-san going with them, but given what's happening with Miaka and Tasuki…"

"I won't go into unnecessary detail." Tetsuya assured her, as he rose to his feet. "I'll just give him the facts."

"All right," Yui said, still looking unconvinced. "And please tell him good-bye and good luck for me."

* * *

Minutes later and a few miles away, Taka Sukunami sat on the bed in his dormitory room, oblivious to the lively banter flying around him as members of his regiment prepared for their deployment to the States.

The unexpected phone call from Tetsuya call had snapped him out of his heartsick haze, and set him on edge. Why on earth would Suzaku allow Miaka to take her family into the book? Were the Four Gods that desperate to have Miaka that they would break the rules to offer her such a huge bribe? Even more importantly, would they really allow her to leave when the month was up, if that was her choice?

He looked down at the scroll he held in his hands; it could be a possible passport to that other world, if he wished it to be so. The thought made him want to tear it into shreds, but instead he found himself tucking it into the side compartment of the duffle bag sitting next to him.

This flirtation with Tasuki wouldn't last. By the time a month passed, Miaka would come to her senses and realize where and with who she belonged. And if she didn't...well, he'd just go there and persuade her to return! In spite what he had said in his letter, he had no intention of letting let her go without a fight, be it against man or deity!

There was just one problem with that scenario. Although he had Suzaku's invitation and the ring Miaka had first given Tamahome, there was no guarantee either would act as a medium to get her out of Konan. The only sure thing was the book. He could borrow it as insurance, and return it when he brought Keisuke and Yuuki-san back to Japan, and Miaka to her new life in the States. If the military brass didn't like him having his fiancee around, that was just too bad! The present risk of losing her had opened his eyes to the fact that even a month's separation from her would be more than he could stand. If they wanted him in special services as badly as he knew they did, then they'd have to accomodate his wishes.

With a glance at his watch, Taka quickly got to his feet. The dorm's curfew had been waived by special order so inductees could say goodbye to their families. If he caught a taxi to the National Library right now, he'd get back well before the assigned time of departure.

It would be a very expensive venture, of course...but Miaka was more than worth it.

* * *

Tasuki was feeling blessed by Suzaku. Chichiri had pulled him aside to let him know that Taiits-kun had seen fit not to show all of the intimate details of the Kahou incident.

But being forearmed with the knowledge that Mrs Yuuki wasn't angry about it still didn't make it any easier to face her, the ex-bandit thought, as he, Chichiri, and Miaka approached the bench where his beloved's mother sat with her son.

As the woman got to her feet, he placed a hand on Miaka's shoulder, letting her know that he was there if he was needed, and then stepped back to allow her take the lead.

The Priestess of Suzaku came to a halt directly in front of her mother. A collective silence fell as the two women regarded each other with guarded intensity.

Finally, Mrs. Yuuki spoke. Her voice was steady, but her eyes were bright and her lips trembled slightly, betraying her deeper emotions. "Well Miaka, I honestly don't know whether I should be kneeling to you, or turning you over my knee!"

"Oh _Mom_…" Miaka flung herself into her parent's embrace.

"We have a few things to discuss, my dear." Mrs Yuuki said, once they'd gotten their emotions back under control. She released her daughter, then caught Tasuki's gaze. "Shun'u, I have something I need to say to you too."

"Yes ma'am." Despite the cool mountain breeze swirling around them, Tasuki felt a droplet of sweat sliding down his temple.

"Keisuke, why don't I show you around the garden?" Chichiri suggested. "I think you'll find it unlike any place else you'll see in this world."

Keisuke hesitated for a few seconds and then accepted. Though he would have preferred to stay and take part in his mother's discussion with Tasuki and Miaka, good manners and curiosity would not allow him to refuse the monk's offer.

When the two men had left, Mrs. Yuuki began to pace back and forth.

"Nothing that's happened to me in my life could have prepared me for any of this." She stopped pacing to regard her daughter with glistening eyes. "I'm so very, very proud of you, Miaka-chan, and greatly ashamed that someone else had to show me what an amazing daughter I have! Can you ever forgive me for not listening to you when you first tried to tell me about finding that b-"

"Of course I forgive you!" Miaka cut in. "But you shouldn't blame yourself, Mom! It was a pretty hard thing for _me_ to believe, and I lived it!"

There was a short, tension charged silence.

"Taiits-kun tells me that you have another decision to make." Mrs. Yuuki said slowly. "The Four Gods are asking you to stay in this world and be their only priestess."

"Yes." Miaka bowed her head.

"As you can imagine, I have plenty of things to say about that, but I'll save them for later." The older woman turned to Tasuki. "And as for _you_ ..." She shook her head. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure what to call you any more! Shun'u? Genrou? Tasuki?" A pause. "Fang Boy?"

"Mother!" Miaka's face was glowing with embarrassment. Along with everything else, the mischievous Oracle had obviously passed along a favorite nickname for the fiery seishi from Mt. Reikaku.

Tasuki was grinning broadly. "It's okay, Mi-chan. It is kinda hard to keep all those names straight, even for me!" To the older woman, he added, "If ya want, just keep on callin' me Shun'u, ma'am. It's my birth name."

"I'd like that." Mrs. Yuuki acknowledged, and then surprised the young man in front of her by giving him a very low bow.

"Shun'u, though it's far too inadequate a reward, I hope you will accept this mother's expression of heartfelt gratitude for your honorable services to her daughter." She stated. "Everything that was told and shown to me makes it clear that Miaka couldn't have survived and triumphed over evil without you. Not only did you defend her with dauntless courage, you went out of your way to be her friend and to keep her spirits up. For those things and more, I and future generations of my family will honor the guardian star Tasuki and the Kou name."

Speechless and flushed with astonishment, Tasuki could only return the bow. The words of sincere appreciation and commendation were more than he could have hoped for...and the best reward he could have gotten. For years he'd been telling himself he didn't care about having anyone's approval, not even his own mother's, but now...well, it was shocking to discover just how much it meant to him. In fact, it was bringing on a kind of jubilation that he couldn't contain, even in spite of having a gut feeling that he was about to get knocked down to earth...

"However, let's be clear on one thing, " Mrs. Yuuki continued, confirming the ex-bandit's suspicion as she straightened and looked him straight in the eye, "heroic warrior or not, I hold you accountable for your future actions involving my daughter. I expect her to be treated with the utmost respect, and provided for by legal and honest means."

Tasuki stared back at her, unsure of whether he was more elated by the implication regarding Miaka, or offended by the blatant ultimatum.

"He gave it up to be a full time Suzaku warrior, Mom!" Miaka interjected quickly, seeing the conflict brewing in the redhead's eyes. "He and Chichiri are working for the Empress Dowager."

"They are?" Her mother's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You really do hold a government funded position, Shun'u?"

"Yeah, I do! But ma'am," he blurted, "I have t'say that the Reikaku bandits are an honorable buncha guys! They don't steal from women or little kids or the elderly, just the corrupt an' arrogant! They even give what they don't need to live to the folks in the villages around the mountain!"

"Think of the legend of Robin Hood," Miaka chimed in enthusiastically. "You know, taking from the rich and giving-"

"To the poor. Yes, yes. I know the story." Mrs. Yuuki said, with a somewhat weary sigh. First the Wizard of Oz, and now this. Would the fictional analogies for this place ever end?

"And th' leader, Kouji-I ain't ever gonna be ashamed to say that he's like a brother to me, an' one of my best friends," Tasuki declared, warming to the topic. "He's a real brave guy, and a hell- uh, he's much more honest than most of the government officials Chichiri an' I hafta deal with!"

Mrs. Yuuki's lips quirked upwards. "Would Kouji be the handsome young man with the scar and the knock-knock jokes?"

Tasuki grinned. "That's him! Ya saw him in th' mirror, huh?"

The older woman nodded. "I must say that's a very interesting little dance you two do when you meet."

Miaka looked away to hide her grin while her warrior's face turned beet red.

"Um...yeah, about that." He said, putting a hand to the back of his head and looking sheepish. "It's sort of a ritual we made up. Kouji just ain't much for huggin'."

Mrs. Yuuki laughed. "It's a cute ritual."

Sensing that her mother's mood had softened, Miaka quickly spoke up. "Mom, I'm sure if you met Kouji and the guys, you'd really like them! They're bona fide heroes since they saved the day during the battle with Kutou, and-"

Her mother interrupted. "I am well aware of that. From what I saw, I will even concede that they did seem charming and likeable...in a rough sort of way. But that doesn't change the fact that stealing from others is wrong!"

"Yes, I know. But they're good guys at heart! I bet they would even try to reform if given the chance and the right motivation!" Miaka countered, sending a sly glance at Tasuki, who was looking just as flabbergasted by the idea as Mrs. Yuuki. "You're a strong woman, Mom. You'd be a good influence on them."

"What is this?" The older woman exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you're considering taking me to the _Stronghung?_"

"That's 'Stronghold'." Tasuki corrected, with a tiny smirk.

"Whatever!" Mrs Yuuki waved an impatient hand. "Answer me, Miaka! Are you honestly planning on going back to that place?"

The Priestess of Suzaku met her mother's anxious glare with a smile that could have melted butter.

"Well...since you've brought up the subject, Mom," she replied, "I think it's probably time for us to go over my itinerary!"

**To be continued...**


	27. On the Threshold

**The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story**

**By KittyLynne**

_Usual Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi and I am not writing this story for profit. _

_Not So Usual Claimer: I do own the rights to the original ideas, prose, and characters presented in this fan fiction. Using them without my written permission and without crediting me as your source is the same as stealing, so don't do it.(The only bandits I want to see hanging around these parts are the fictional ones from Reikaku. )_

_Chapter Rating/Warnings: PG-15 for cussin' and canoodlin'. _

_Author's note: Additional acknowledgments found at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter Twenty-Six: On the Threshold**

"I understand that you want to see your friends, but I'm not comfortable with visiting such a place!"

Miaka heaved a sigh. Convincing her mother to visit Mount Reikaku was proving to be a very tough sell. Mrs Yuuki was doing an astoundingly good job of remaining calm and controlled in the face of a very bizarre situation, but it was too much to expect that she'd consent to staying at a remote mountain retreat, not least of the reasons being that she'd be one of only two women in the premises where dozens of non-celibate males were residing.

"Mom," she began again, "I know that it's hard to believe you'll be perfectly safe at the Stronghold, especially after the experience you had with those muggers-"

"Those two were mere _children_!" Mrs. Yuuki stated emphatically. "You're talking about us living with a bunch of grown _men_!"

"Not all of 'em." Tasuki offered. "Some of the apprentices can't shave yet."

"Thank you for that information, Shun'u, but it doesn't really make me feel better to know there are children in this place of yours who are in training to be thieves!"

Tasuki opened his mouth and then closed it. His brow furrowed.

"Why can't you deal with them the way you dealt with the muggers?" Miaka asked quickly. "You were willing to give those boys a second chance even though they tried to hurt you!"

Mrs. Yuuki looked away. "That's an entirely different matter. I knew those boys personally, they're the sons of my friends."

"And the men at Reikaku are _my_ friends, Mom! It doesn't seem all that different to me."

Mrs. Yuuki moved toward the stone bench placed near them and sat down. "I can accept that they're your friends, Miaka, and I know that things are done differently here..." She gestured helplessly. "But I know nothing about this world or its inhabitants! How can I trust people when I don't know anything about them? I speak Japanese! How will I be able to understand what they're talking about?"

Miaka smiled. "You've had a start. Don't you trust Tasuki and Chichiri to take care of us?"

"Yes...of course."

"And could you understand them when they speak?"

"Yes, of course-" The older woman paused. Now that she considered it, just how did that work? Tasuki and Chichiri were from another world, and presumably had never taken Japanese, so how could they speak the language? Or maybe they weren't, maybe something was translating for them...

"You've only just finished up a college extension course on Ancient China, right?" Miaka asked quickly. This was not the time to explain exactly where they were, hopefully she could forestall any disconcerting questions.

"That's correct." Mrs Yuuki confirmed. "But what does a class on Chinese culture have to do with where we are-"

"Just about everything! The history and customs here are very like what you'd find in Chinese history in our world." Miaka stated. " If you paid attention and did all the assigned reading, then you will have a very good idea as to what this world and its people are like!"

"I'll have you know that I got top marks in that class!" Mrs. Yuuki retorted. "I studied harder than anyone!"

"That doesn't surprise me at all. And of course you did." Her daughter said in soothing tones. "I meant to ask you- just why did you take a class on ancient China?"

"Partly to understand it, as I've always found it fascinating." Mrs. Yuuki smiled. "And I thought the information would be useful if I ever took a sightseeing trip and met a Chinese man that I wanted to spend time with!"

Miaka stared at her mother, open mouthed.

Grinning, Tasuki spoke up. "Ya got good instincts there, ma'am! It's always wise t'be prepared for any unexpected meetin'!"

"Unexpected is an understatement." Mrs. Yuuki responded wryly. "I don't think anything I learned in class would have ever prepared me for going to a different world by flying cape, or spending my vacation with holy warriors and mountain brigands!"

"Probably not." Tasuki acknowledged. "But what's th' difference when it comes to goin' somewhere new? I bet ya wanted to travel for the adventure of it, am I right?"

"If you mean wanting to see and do things I haven't seen and done before, my answer is yes."

"Then ya won't be sorry about goin' to the Stronghold! You'll be an honored guest! It'll be all ya wanted and more!"

Mrs Yuuki made a noncommittal sound, but appeared to be mulling things over. Hoping her parent's objections to a Stronghold visit might be weakening, Miaka pressed for an advantage.

"Mount Reikaku is so beautiful, Mom! The Stronghold is like a fortress, but it's historic, and also a home. And it's not like it was with the guys when I was first here- they have pride in themselves and in being fair and honorable now that they're led by a good person."

"Honestly, can a leader of bandits really be considered a good person?"

Miaka forestalled Tasuki's response with a speaking glance. "Tasuki and his boss before him were both honorable leaders. When Tasuki stepped down, he chose Kouji to be the leader because he knew he could trust his best friend to continue to do what was right and honorable. Yes, it's true that they're bandits...but they don't go and take things from those who can't afford it. Kouji wouldn't ever stoop to or allow the cruel and demeaning things the guys were forced to do to make a living with Eiken in charge!"

Tasuki looked askance at her, his expression one of mixed surprise and pleasure.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely!" Mrs. Yuuki argued. "People that were once good can do bad things when they get into a position of importance!"

"Kouji is th' same as he's always been." Tasuki said, with an air of absolute confidence that made it very tough to question his judgement. "He'll protect an' take good care of Miaka and you and Keisuke."

"Why? Why would he care?"

"'Cause it's a matter of honor." Tasuki declared, looking his interrogator straight in the eye. "He's got the highest respect for the Priestess who saved us all, an' he also cares about Miaka as a friend. He'd sacrifice himself to keep her or her family from getting hurt on his watch. You can trust me when I say this."

In the awkward pause that followed, Miaka looked from her parent to her seishi and back again, torn between discomfort and admiration at Tasuki's daring to lay the law down to her mother.

"If you say that your friend Kouji is a good man, I will believe you, Shun'u." Mrs Yuuki finally acknowledged. "But you must admit that in a large group there's no way you can predict _everyone's _behavior! As I recall, didn't Taka end up saving you and Kouji from your own men when they had turned on you? How do you explain _that_?"

"That wasn't Taka ya saw!" Tasuki bristled. "The guys were afraid of Eiken, an' had to do what he said 'cause he had control of my weapon, but Kouji an' me coulda saved ourselves if Miaka hadn't used my talismans to conjure-"

"What do you mean it wasn't Taka? It looked just like him!"

"I think you're thinking of Tamahome, Mom." Miaka said quickly. "Taka is Tamahome's reincarnation, remember? But the person you saw wasn't Tamahome either! The real one was being held in Kutou, and the one you saw in the mirror was just an illusion conjured from one of Genrou's magic spell cards that I happened to have written on by, uh, accident." She paused for a breath, pointedly ignoring Tasuki's stifled snort of laughter. "You see, it was in the nature of those spell cards to produce an exact replica of whatever was written on it," she continued, "so when Tasuki threw it and said the incantation, it was as if the real Tamahome had appeared there until the spell ended and he disappeared."

"I see," her mother murmured, looking as if she didn't see at all. Turning to Tasuki, she asked, "How was it with you and Tamahome? From what I hear and saw, it looked like...you became good friends?"

Tasuki nodded. "He became like a brother to me."

"Even though he almost beat you to death when you first met?"

"_Mother!_"

Though Miaka was visibly cringing, the ex-bandit answered without batting an eye."If ya saw that, then ya also know that Tama wasn't himself at that time." He stated. "He'd offered himself as a hostage in good faith to save some border villages from bein' raided by Kutou while Miaka went to find me an' the other warriors. The Seiryu were th' dirty players! They fed him a mind control drug to turn him against the Suzaku and make him think he was in love with Yui instead of Miaka!"

The older woman's eyes had moistened. "It was wonderful how you wanted to go and help my daughter, Shun'u. I'm so very sorry for what happened to you because of it."

The wing seishi shrugged. "Wasn't that big a deal."

"It was a _very_ big deal!" Mrs. Yuuki protested in an unexpectedly fierce tone. Casting a look at her blushing daughter, she added, "I saw how you saved Miaka- how you took the blow meant for her and the horrible beating you took after that! It was one of the most heroic and unselfish acts I've ever seen! Don't you dare make light of it!"

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head and tried his best to look unaffected by the praise, even though it was music to his ears. It _was_ nice to get a little recognition for his trouble; all those contusions and broken bones had fucking_ hurt,_ dammit, and he had to admit it still rankled that Little Ghost had never apologized for anything except being too drugged up to remember dishing them out.

And yet, whenever he had been tempted to complain, the thought of holding his unconscious Priestess and looking down into her tear-stained face, and something Mitsukake had said at the time kept him from it.

'_I can heal her arm, but there's nothing I can do for her heart.' _

He had been fighting for Miaka's heart, a heart that had been shattered to pieces. Somehow she'd stuck it back together and used its power to save the person who had broken it. That same mended heart had held compassion and forgiveness for those who had wronged her, the courage to go into a full scale battle alongside her warriors, and the strength to save two worlds...not once, but _twice_.

_'She wanted to help me, even after I was mean t'her. She was willin' to sacrifice herself just to get my damn fan back before she even knew who I was.' _

That was love. That was Miaka.

As if she had sensed the direction of his thoughts, Mrs. Yuuki spoke.

"From what I've been shown, Miaka, you were presented with many difficult situations, and were severely tested during those times." The older woman looked pained. "And Yui...she suffered greatly in coming here to get you back home." She shook her head sadly. "I wish I could take away the pain she experienced. All I can do is thank her when I see her next, for coming to save you, and for giving you the wish that saved our world. And I'm so proud that you didn't abandon hope and give up, even when you thought Yui and Tamahome had rejected you!"

Somehow, Miaka managed to maintain her composure. The happiness in knowing she'd earned her mother's praise was tinged with regret that the praise was based on an incomplete picture. Obviously her mother knew Tasuki had been thrashed because of her request that he spare Tamahome's life, and that the horror of his injuries had made her see Tamahome for what he was at that moment...but she hadn't said anything about that revelation pushing her daugther right to the edge of self destruction.

That seemed to indicate that perhaps Taiits-kun, in her benevolence and wisdom, had spared Mrs. Yuuki from witnessing the aftermath of her daughter's despair. But would Tasuki realize that and keep the secret? Her apprehensive gaze pleaded with him to pick up on her silent message. _'Tasu-chan_. _Don't say anything about my near drowning and Hotohori's rescue of me from the pond. There's no need for her to know.'_

Tasuki frowned, taken aback by the worry in his priestess' expression. His mind raced through the trip in Kutou, his fight with Tamahome and what had happened afterwards, and then cold comprehension dawned as he recalled what Miaka had almost done in her darkest moments. Meeting her gaze directly, he nodded and folded his lips tight, a mute avowal of discretion. Miaka's expression conveyed her thanks before she turned to her mother.

"You're giving me credit I don't deserve, Mom. I was able to do what I did because of Tasuki, Chichiri and the rest of the Suzaku Seven. They were my advisors and my dearest friends. They were totally dedicated to helping and protecting me so I could succeed in my goals... " she blinked rapidly, "... even if it meant making the ultimate sacrifice."

"I saw that. I'm forever in their debt." The middle-aged woman's voice held a hint of the tears shimmering in the gaze she lifted to the heavens. "I don't know how things work in this world, but this seems to be a holy place. So Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake...on the chance my words will reach you... know that you will be forever remembered and honored in two worlds for what you've done for Miaka. Thank you for watching over her."

There was a sudden hush, and then a strong, steady breeze filled the garden, setting beds of flowers to swaying. A small flock of birds rose from the banyan tree in an swift uprush of flight, soaring high and away into the clear blue sky, their joyous sounding cries falling to the onlookers below.

When the birds had gone, the breeze faded to the slightest whisper and the flowers stilled their motion. The sun shone down, bestowing a benediction of warmth upon the profound silence left behind.

After a minute of reflection, Miaka went to her parent and laid a hand on her shoulder. "All of this is beyond a huge shock for you. But even if you're scared, Mom, know that you're an incredibly strong woman who has overcome your fears of the unknown to be here with your children."

Mrs. Yuuki's hand covered her daughter's, but her gaze remained glued to the heavens.

"It's up to you." Miaka continued. "I will abide by your decision. If you don't want to go to Reikaku, then I won't go either."

"Me too!" Tasuki stated gruffly. "Whatever ya decide to do, I'm with ya!"

Mrs. Yuuki briefly closed her eyes, then turned to face them. Though her grip on her daughter's hand tightened, her gaze and her smile were unwavering.

"I've decided." She said. "I will go to this...Stronghold... of yours."

* * *

_'And so the mother of the priestess forgave her daughter's former enemy, and gave her blessing for the journey to Reikaku. Although they did not speak of their inner feelings_, _Tasuki and the young woman of legend rejoiced in their hearts. In returning to The Stronghold, their past would come full circle and their future could begin.' _

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Yui dropped the scroll onto the sofa and went in search of a box of tissues.

* * *

"This is unreal!" Keisuke said to Tasuki. "I can't believe you got her to agree to this!"

They were talking quietly as they followed Miaka, Mrs. Yuuki and Nyan Nyan, who had suddenly appeared in the garden and offered to see them all to their rooms if they wanted to sleep. Only Chichiri had declined the invitation, saying that he had an errand to run for Taiits-kun.

Mrs. Yuuki had been remarkably calm as she informed her son that they'd be leaving for a visit to the Stronghold first thing after a good rest. It hadn't even fazed her when the monk had pulled out a hat from thin air and disappeared into its depths.

This worried Keisuke. Although he was secretly delighted to be going to Reikaku, this sort of behavior was not normal for his mom.

"So how'd you do it?" He prodded the redhead.

"Do what?"

"Talk my mom into a stay at the Reikaku Stronghold."

Tasuki shook his head. "I didn't do anythin'! She decided that all on her own."

Keisuke snorted. "Yeah. And _I _can shoot fire out my ass."

After a startled second, Tasuki threw his head back and laughed. "Now that'd be somethin' I'd like t'see!" He chortled, as Keisuke grinned reluctantly.

"I ain't kiddin' ya, though," the seishi added, when his mirth had finally subsided. "Your ma's got a taste for adventure! Said she's wanted to travel, an' that she likes to do new things."

Keisuke pondered this information for a moment, then asked, "What _kinds_ of things?"

Again, the redhead shrugged and shook his head. "If ya really wanna know, I guess you'll have to ask her."

"I think I will." With that, Keisuke excused himself and hurried to catch up to his mother.

When he was out of earshot, Tasuki blew out an extended sigh of relief, thinking wryly that Suzaku must _really_ approve his being with Miaka to have these little encounters working out in his favor. Well, except for the damn monk showing up at the wrong time in the garden. But even that was probably all for the good. Even though he was a monk, Chichiri wasn't a novice. He must realized they would have been going at it hot and heavy if he hadn't stepped in, something that could've resulted in loss of a mother's trust and a spearing of brotherly displeasure...

He'd be sure to thank Chichiri after Miaka was his for good.

His avid gaze targeted his quarry as she followed along behind Nyan Nyan. She was walking on the opposite side of her mother, who was presently engaged in an animated, hand gesturing conversation with Keisuke. It was clear that the Priestess wasn't listening to them, because she was staring straight ahead, her fingers absently twisting and untwisting a lock of her hair.

_'She's worried about somethin'. Or someone.'_

That thought wiped the smile from his face. He quickened his steps, bringing himself within four or five strides of her.

'_It's too soon to be_ _regrettin' anythin', dammit! Just give me some time, Green Eyes, an' I'll show ya how good it's gonna be!' _

As if she'd heard him, Miaka turned her head and looked over her shoulder. When their eyes met, her eyes grew bright and she smiled.

It was all the invitation the Wing Seishi needed.

* * *

A stirring of air from behind her was the only warning Miaka received before she felt herself being grabbed and carried away. No sound escaped her lips, for she wasn't surprised or alarmed. She didn't struggle, because this was what she had wanted. Her heart was pounding, but with excitement and anticipation. It didn't matter where he was taking her; as long as he was the one taking her there, she was happy.

She did close her eyes as doorways and tapestries flew by at a dizzying speed. She was a feather borne on the wind; a leaf caught in a uprush of air. She relished the feeling until it slowed to a gentle pace; then all movement ceased and she was lowered to the earth, her feet placed on solid ground.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in an open sided room with a breathtaking view of a lush green valley. Thick, emerald green vegetation and profusions of bright flowers framed the waterfall that tumbled from a high, rocky precipice, and surrounded the sparkling pool into which it fell.

"Gorgeous." She murmured, looking out over the landscape with awe. "So beautiful!"

Strong arms encircled her from behind, and a face pressed into her shoulder. "If ya like mountain views, there's some great ones on Reikaku I'd like to show ya."

The words blew warm against the fabric of her t-shirt. Her hand came to rest on his crossed arms. "I'm looking forward to having you show me your mountain, Tasu-chan."

He straightened, then turned her to face him. "Really?"

"Yes." Her gaze was steady as it met the searching intensity in his. "I want to know all there is to know about you."

"Everything, huh?"

And with that, she was yanked into his arms and pressed against his body as a demanding mouth took possession of hers. Miaka responded to the kiss with abandon, then wrenched her lips away.

"The others are waiting for us!"

"It's not gonna kill 'em to wait a little longer."

"But Tasuki-"

"Miaka, right now I wouldn't give a fuck if Suzaku himself was waitin'!"

Further protest was obliterated as he swooped down and recaptured her mouth. Miaka leaned into him, giving back as good as she got as his lips and hands dragged her headlong into sensory heaven.

It could have been minutes or hours until the high, sweet voice calling their names in the distance penetrated their blissful oblivion.

"It's Nyan Nyan." Miaka said, coming up for air. "She must be looking for us."

She made a weak attempt to twist her body away from hot temptation, but Tasuki pulled her back and even closer.

"Too bad, Green Eyes. I ain't done with ya yet."

"You _have _to be! There's no other way!"

Fangs gleamed in a wicked grin. "Not accordin' to this interestin' scroll I once saw..."

As he took hold of her wrists and drew her arms around his neck. Miaka pulled feebly against his hold, then allowed her body to meld with his, her sigh rife with the acknowledgment that she hadn't the strength to deny him. Despite her protest, the thought of being caught acted as fuel for passion as Tasuki razed her ear with his lips, trailed them down her neck to her collarbone, and then buried his face between her breasts. When she moaned his name, he lifted his head while sliding his hand down to the place where her desire for him was pooling, thick and hot.

"Tell me you're mine!" He growled.

"Tasuki..."

"Say it!"

The rawness of his tone sent ripples of excitement through her. She moaned an incoherent affirmation, her pelvis moving against his palm.

After a moment her own hand rose with the intention of touching him intimately, only to be arrested midway to its destination by the sound of their names being called from close by.

She flinched, all pleasure doused by the intrusion.

"Doesn't _anybody_ know to fuckin' knock?" Tasuki gritted, sending a glare in the direction of the oncoming intruder.

His wandering hand was back at her waist, but he didn't let her go as Nyan Nyan entered the pagoda. The spite stopped short, then went out again to tactfully hover just out of sight of the doorway. "I'm very, very sorry for interrupting, Priestess, but your mother is concerned about the both of you getting some rest before your journey."

Miaka sighed and her body throbbed with frustrated desire. She had forgotten about everything she was supposed to be doing, allowed herself to be led astray. With Tasuki, it was going to be a constant battle to control her impulses.

"Thank you for telling us, Nyan Nyan!" She called. "If you wouldn't mind, could you let my mom and the others know we'll be right there?"

"Yes, yes, I will!"

Nyan Nyan sounded relieved to have a reason to leave. Miaka wished she could have gone with her, as Tasuki turned to glare at her.

"Looks like this wasn't the right time or place for..." she crimsoned, "...you know..."

"I know, dammit!" He snapped. "It takes two willin' people to make it happen!"

For a split second, Miaka wanted to cry. Couldn't the idiot see that she was just as frustrated as he was? But then her tears dried up at the thought that maybe he _did _know and was trying to goad her into doing something reckless! He'd done it before. And if _that was_ the case, she wasn't going to rise to the bait! Her eyes shouted that intention as she returned his glare.

"So...that's why I'm glad we're goin' someplace even better." Tasuki said quickly, at seeing her stormy expression. "I'm lookin' forward to showin' ya those views even more now, Mi-chan."

The reminder of their previous agreement soothed her.

There _was _a right place. A meaningful and lovely place, where expressing their love physically wouldn't be hurried or inhibited.

"It's Reikaku, then?" She asked, lifting her chin a little with the assertion.

Her hair slid back, exposing the prominent markings of a love bite.

Tasuki smiled a little as he touched it with a fingertip.

"Yeah." He agreed huskily. "It's Reikaku."

* * *

Though the hood of deep night had covered Mount Reikaku, the bandit hideout was ablaze with torchlight as preparations continued for the future arrival of the Priestess of Suzaku and her party.

The Stronghold was classified as a fortress, but the men who lived there thought of it as much more than that. It was a shelter for the homeless, a sanctuary for outcasts, and a place of worship for the appointed guardians of the mountain. Keeping it in good repair was a matter of highest consequence; defending it and those who dwelt within the walls was a matter of pride and honor.

The Reikaku bandits had engendered a healthy respect and a formidable reputation for legendary fighting skills and proficiencies in using a variety of weapons before and since the Kutou War had been won. The words 'impenetrable' and 'impervious' were often applied to describing their hideout. There had been and would always be those who bore them ill will, of course, but no one had been able to gain entrance by storming the ramparts. Rival bandits, ninjas, hardened mercenaries; all of them knew that attacking the Reikaku Stronghold was tantamount to suicide. Potential enemies knew and feared the legendary stealth of the mountainside patrols, and the platforms that had been erected at the top of the Stronghold's high, thick walls, tailor made to hold an ever vigilant guard of skillful archers.

Any gathering of forces or attacks mounted from below could be spotted from a great distance, which put the aggressor at an instant and huge disadvantage. And the fortress was embedded just below the pinnacle of the mountain and encompassed its girth, which eliminated all chance of a surprise attack from above or from behind.

It was rumored that the Emperor himself had asked to use it as a second command post should Konan's neighbors ever see fit to wage war in the future.

All of these things meant the bandits hadn't had to exercise their talents for a fairly long time. The only danger at present was complacency from within, but Weapons Master Shing and his two able assistants made it a priority to see to it that the men did not rest on their laurels.

One of those assistants was presently having a little talk with two of his charges in the outermost courtyard.

Sheufeng was a burly man, brown haired and bronzed from hours spent in the sun with his various projects. His thick fu manchu mustache was his pride, and the envy of the young men who both looked up to and feared him. His gravelly voice, though pitched low in deference to the lateness of the hour, still carried through the stillness of the night to the ears of those men already stationed at their posts.

"Kenshiro, this snot-nosed brat has gotta make it as a sentry. Kouji says it's Kazuchi's last chance ta prove he isn't useless."

The man called Kenshiro nodded, his lone earring glinting against smooth, midnight black hair caught back in a braid. "I'll make sure he knows everything I know. He'll be fine."

The older man turned to glare at the younger of the two bandits. "It's time to grow up, kid. The Boss is tired of hearin' excuses for yer slacker ways an' pranks."

"I'm sorry, sensei!" The fifteen year old proclaimed miserably, tugging at the black breeches beneath his tunic. They'd gotten a lot tighter and shorter since his last growth spurt. "Don't throw me out! I swear I'll make ya proud!"

"Ya damn well better!" Sheufeng boomed. "I know ya got a brain somewhere inside that thick skull o' yers, so use it! Pay attention! No slackin', no jokin' around, no raidin' the food stores, no breakin' into the private sake stash, and no trickin' Lord Momo into doing yer work for ya! Ya got that?"

"Yes sensei!" Said Kazuchi earnestly. "I won't let ya down this time, I swear it!"

The older man moved until his face was inch away from the youngster's. When he spoke, it was with a quiet intent that was much scarier than if he had yelled. "This job is more important than anythin' else you'll ever do here. It's either vigilance or stinkin' death, 'cause if ya screw up when the Priestess is here, th' Boss will kill ya an' then I'll shit on ya afterwards! Understand?"

Kazuchi didn't answer. His eyes were wide with fear as he focused on the triangular straw hat that had just appeared in mid air behind his fellow bandits. He gulped as he saw a hand emerging from its depths. His mouth opened, but no sound emerged.

Thinking he'd done an extra good job of getting his message across, Sheufeng relented a bit. "Yer friend Kenshiro here," he continued, slapping a huge, calloused hand down on the young man's muscled back, "has stuck out his neck an' offered to take ya on as his apprentice. He's been doin' the night watch fer a long time, so stick with him. Fall asleep on th' job, and you'll be cleanin' out latrines fer a- "

"S-Someone's right behind ya, sensei!" Kazuchi interrupted, still staring at the disembodied hand that was giving him a cheery wave. _Waving?_ Was it actually trying to get their attention? "Look there!"

"Ya got iron balls, kid!" Sheufeng roared as Kenshiro turned his head, turned it back, then did a rapid double take as another hand joined the first. "But if ya think I'm gonna fall fer that half-assed old trick-"

Kenshiro abruptly cut him off by drawing his sword and sending his sensei reeling out of harm's way with a shove.

"You there! Show yourself, friend or foe!"

Kazuchi stepped forward, his nun-chucks at the ready. "No, let me, 'Shiro! I can take care of-" His voice died on a gasp at the impossible sight of a smiling but oddly blank-faced monk emerging from the confines of the hat. "H-Holy sh-shit! It can't be human!"

Sheufeng had righted himself and spun around, daggers appearing in both hands as if by magic. At getting a glimpse of the intruder, however, he made an impatient noise and immediately lowered his weapons to his sides. "Stand down!" He barked to the two young bandits, and to the sentries above who had drawn their weapons at Kenshiro's yell. "This man is a Suzaku warrior, you idiots! Show him some fuckin' respect!"

The monk looked around, unfazed at the sight of the amount and variety of weapons being lowered. "Whoops, I was supposed to come out over by the Great Hall, you know. My deepest apologies for the trouble, Sheufeng." He said calmly.

"No apology necessary." Sheufeng said, sheathing his daggers as he made a deferential bow. "What can I do for ya, Chichiri-sama?"

"I have a message for Kouji. Do you know where he is?"

Kazuchi was excited. To think he would have a chance for a meeting with Chichiri, the Celestial Warrior who had honed his powers with the Oracle and who had fought alongside Genrou, the greatest warrior of them all! To say the very least, this man would have amazing stories to share!

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. The young bandit stepped forward eagerly, intending to kowtow for the honor of showing their prestigious guest to the Boss' quarters, only to be forestalled by his comrade in arms.

"Don't even think about it, Kazu! You got more important work to do here."

"Aw 'Shiro, c'mon! If he agrees, I won't be lo-"

But Sheufeng put a swift end to the matter. "Th' Boss is in his quarters right now." He told the waiting mage. "I'll take ya to him...an' then maybe after yer done, if you ain't too busy, that is...maybe ya could come take a look at something I just put together?"

Chichiri looked both amused and intrigued. "I'm sure I'll have time, you know. Did you ever get that pumpkin catapult working?"

"Oh hell yeah, it works great! Th' best one I ever built! You can test it out fer yerself if ya want..."

The monk and the bandit walked off into the night, chatting away.

"Chin up, brat!" Kenshiro said, at seeing his friend's keen disappointment. "You're forgetting that I'm your sensei and captain! If you get serious about your training, maybe I'll recommend you for the Priestess' personal guard detail."

Kazu's face brightened. At least he'd gotten to see Chichiri in action; heck, most people went their entire lives without even seeing one celestial warrior, and he'd gotten to see two!

Besides that, Genrou had once told him that there had been no higher honor for him than the privilege of protecting the Priestess. If Genrou felt that way about doing his duty, then so should he.

Squaring his thin shoulders, the young apprentice turned to his appointed mentor.

"Well what are we waitin' for? Let's get to work!"

* * *

Miaka had been so keyed up, she thought she'd never fall asleep after being shown to the room she shared with her mother. It didn't help that she knew Tasuki was sharing a room with Keisuke and Chichiri just across the hall. Knowing Keisuke, he was probably grilling Tasuki right now about their wherabouts and what they'd been doing for the past half hour.

Thankfully, Takara Yuuki didn't ask any questions save for if her daughter would like to sit in the nice hot springs bath. She pointed to a curtained alcove, and Miaka was delighted to see a huge stony recess filled with steaming water in the middle of it.

Both women maintained a comfortable conversation while they took turns in the bath. After shampooing and washing herself, Miaka indulged in a long soak which left her feeling more relaxed, if not quite sleepy. Emerging from the pool, she slipped into her waiting yukata, brushed her teeth, then set about finding an outfit for the journey, as well as some fresh undergarments.

Though she had three possibilities for outfits, she was perplexed to find she was unable to locate a bra, save for a red one that was completely unsuitable. Most likely they'd been wedged between other garments during their wild ride into the book, but she lacked the ambition to empty out her suitcase just to look for them.

She rinsed out the purple lace bra, and hung it up to dry. As she stood considering her choices of what to wear, her mother came over.

"It's easy when you only have two outfits in your bag." She laughed ruefully. "Need some help?"

They decided on a lavender wrap around skirt and a matching scoop necked top with lace insets. The choice of shirt made Miaka wonder if her mother hadn't spotted her hickey yet; she couldn't imagine she had, or she would have selected a turtleneck! But on the other hand, given the way Mrs. Yuuki had been acting since their arrival here, maybe a love bite wouldn't be such a big deal? Her mother had been showing a very different side of herself, and Miaka suspected there could be even more surprises to come.

It was then that Nyan Nyan appeared, bearing a gift of kiminos and obis for Mrs. Yuuki, who was overwhelmed. Each had its own color and patterns in green, blue, white, red, and violet; all completely unique and very beautiful.

"How can I choose?" She moaned. "I love them all!"

"Then you must take them all!" Nyan Nyan told her happily.

"Oh, thank you, but they're much too valuable. I couldn't-"

"The Mistress wishes it so!" Nyan Nyan said, folding her arms and speaking with the firmness of a little girl determined to get her own way.

"You can take them, Mom." Miaka advised gently. "It's rude to refuse a gift."

"I feel like I have a fairy godmother." Mrs, Yuuki said in wonder. "And a fairy godchild too," she added, smiling warmly at Nyan Nyan.

And so it was settled. The covers were turned back on the huge bed, and the two women clambered into it, giggling as Nyan Nyan tucked them in for the night.

In spite of her frustrations over Tasuki and apprehensions about what the next day might hold, Miaka felt very much at peace. It was rather nice sleeping with her mom, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

A lengthy silence fell, but there was still one thing left to take care before she could fall asleep.

"Mom, are you still awake?"

"Yes dear."

"I need to ask you to do something for me for the time that you're here. Something that's really important."

"What's that, dear?"

"You know the book you mentioned earlier? The one that I found in the National Library?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, Tasuki and Chichiri don't know much about how that all worked, and so I'd rather that you don't bring it up."

"All right, I won't mention it if you don't want me to. But may I ask why?"

Miaka bit her lip. How could she explain without really explaining? Her mother didn't have all the details when it came to how she'd first come to Konan, or she would have been much more freaked out over where they were, and Tasuki and Chichiri being characters in a book. As for her seishi, the calm and logical Chichiri might be okay with hearing it, but she didn't want to think about Tasuki's reaction to the truth. Somehow she knew he wouldn't take it in stride, or even with his usual optimistic, never-say-die attitude...

Until the time came for the revelation, it would be best for all concerned for her to give a partial version of the truth.

She wouldn't let it hurt them the way it had hurt Taka, and Tamahome before him.

"Miaka, you're a million miles away!" Her mother prompted. "Have you heard what I said?"

"Yes, Mom. And it's because I want to tell them myself." She answered steadily. "I'm their Priestess. It's my responsibility to deal with their questions."

Mrs. Yuuki turned from her back onto her side. "I understand. I'll do as you ask." A suppressed yawn muffled her voice."You and I have a lot more to talk about, but I need some sleep first. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for discussion at the Stronghog."

"That's _Stronghold_, Mom."

"Whatever."

* * *

Taka Sukunami boarded the chartered flight that would take him across the ocean with an apathy that was completely unlike him. Flinging his carry-on into the jetliner's overhead compartment, he slouched his way into a seat and stared out the window. The lightening predawn sky and dimly lit tarmac made it possible to distinguish some details of the American air base or the goings on around the plane, but for once he didn't care. Any excitement and curiosity he might have otherwise felt had been supplanted by overwhelming concern for what was in the knapsack he'd set on the floor between his feet.

It wasn't really stealing to have taken the book from the National Library archives, he thought, rationalizing his actions of the previous night. He was only borrowing it for a time in order to protect the woman he loved. Once she was safely home again, he would return the book to its rightful place.

Or maybe not. Maybe it would be better if the book stayed behind in America when Miaka returned. There were plenty of hiding places, or maybe it would meet with an accident so that no one else could leap from its pages to disrupt and destroy their happiness...

"Excuse me, soldier, but is the seat next to you taken?"

The words were spoken in Japanese with a decidedly American accent. The voice was feminine, low in pitch, rather sultry, and struck him as familiar. Taka found himself jerked away from his ruminations as a tantalizing fragrance tickled his nostrils. Fatigue covered breasts, one decorated with a bar of ribbons, the other with the flag of the United States of America, loomed in his peripheral vision. Though his face was averted, it was impossible not to notice and appreciate the charms of a well endowed female at this close range. He'd been- and would be- away from Miaka for a long, long time... memories of her womanly softness and warmth were all that he had...

"Helloooo there, are you awake?"

As a long fingered hand gracefully waved in front of his face, Taka felt the prickly heat of a blush creeping up his neck. He hadn't really wanted company, he wanted to look at the book. Unfortunately, maintaining good foreign relations dictated that he issue an invitation to this female, whoever she was. Forcing a smile to his lips, he answered her question in careful, very polite English.

"I beg your pardon for my inattention, Miss. The seat is not taken. Please sit down."

He turned to look out the window, feigning interest in a Hummer that was driving by as the woman hefted her bag into the overhead compartment. He would have offered to do it for her, but she was an American and would most likely take offense at the implication that she couldn't handle a man's job.

He shifted uncomfortably as she sat down, a surge of guilty pleasure shooting through him as a warm and shapely thigh came in direct contact with his.

The hand appeared again, this time extended in greeting as its owner spoke in english.

"Sergeant Karen Miller, Special operative-in-training, United States Marines...but please, just call me Karen."

Without looking at her, Taka clasped her hand and shook it in the Western style. "I am Sukunami Taka, and also a special operative in training. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miller-san."

"Are you sure it's a pleasure?" She replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Taka blinked and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"If it was a pleasure, then there's no reason you can't call me Karen...unless, of course, you have something against Americans."

Taka's blush deepened. "I wouldn't have signed up for this venture if I did." He said stiffly. "I apologize, I meant no offense. Karen is a pretty name, but it would be very presumptuous of me to call you that."

There was an awkward pause, followed by the sound of skin meeting skin as the woman next to him smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Last names are first, first names are last." She recited, as if reading from a guidebook. "It's essential and proper etiquette to address a stranger by their last name along with the proper honorific. Great! Not even in the air yet, and I've already fucked up my first protocol lesson-"

She stopped, putting the hand across her mouth. "And the second as well," she added, in a muffled voice. "Sorry about the rude language."

Despite his reluctance to get into the conversation, Taka found himself grinning. She was honest and friendly, and trying so hard to do things the right way. The only rudeness happening here was his lack of response to an overture of friendship.

"Don't worry about it." He stated, as his innate gallantry rushed to the fore. "I'm the one who's going to be living in America, and I should be the one adapting to your customs." He hesitated, then asked, "so if I remember that it's okay to use your first name, will you call me Taka in return?"

Karen chuckled, a warm and pleasing sound. "I'm afraid it's no deal until I can see your face, _Mister _Sukunami!" She teased. "Are your boots and backpack really that interesting, or do Japanese men have something against looking women in the eye?"

Blushing again at this second breach of etiquette, Taka looked up. He had also intended to offer an apology, but it died on his lips as the reason why Karen Miller's voice had struck him as familiar became clear. He stared at her, speechless and open mouthed, his recognition of her jolting through him like lightning as his brain feverishly assessed the ramifications of the situation.

It was impossible, wasn't it?

Well no, not really. He was living proof that it wasn't.

Implausible?

Yeah. As implausible as someone from another world stealing away with his girlfriend.

Okay...then it was just a coincidence.

"Hello, Taka Sukunami. It's very nice to see you."

He closed his mouth and met her gaze straight on, not missing the slightly mocking light of challenge in it. That too, was familiar. Really, he thought, what were the chances that Soi would have ever chosen to leave _that _guy to his solitary peace so she could be reborn into this world?

"Thank you, Karen-san." He said, surprised that he had managed to sound passably calm. "It's nice to see you too."

She smiled, and a tingling current of _something_ enveloped him. The aura around her was concentrated, like the calm before a storm, crackling and popping with highly charged particles of energy.

A warrior's chi.

So he _wasn't_ mistaken.

Apparently, the chances had been pretty damn good.

* * *

Tasuki bolted out of bed, uncaring if he'd slept five minutes or five hours. His body felt rested, and that was good enough for him.

At Chichiri's suggestion, the three men held a meeting in which Tasuki briefed Keisuke about the workings of the Stronghold, what he could expect from the men who live there, the weapons training, the sake cellars and any other thing he might want give a try–just for research purposes of course. Keisuke was all ears, and taking prolific notes, even when the women joined them and the conversation turned to safer topics, like food preparation and building maintenance.

When they'd eaten a healthy and hearty breakfast, Taiits-kun bid them to join her in her sending room. It was best if Chichiri saved his power for protection of Miaka, she said, and so she was going to be the one to send them on.

Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke made sure to thank the Oracle for her hospitality. She smiled broadly as she accepted their gratitude, and Keisuke had to pretend to cough to hide his shudder of revulsion. Holding pieces of baggage, they joined the waiting Chichiri, Miaka and Tasuki on the monk's outstretched cape, and after a brief incantation by Taiits-kun, they were on their way.

This trip was quicker and easier than the one taken between worlds the day before. The bamboo sided panels of the Oracle's sending room simply faded away, and after a few seconds, were replaced by the massive stone walls that enclosed a large room full of tables and benches.

When their surroundings came into complete focus, Tasuki announced that they were in the Great Hall, the eating and gathering place for the men of the Stronghold. The room was empty save for two bandits, who were looking a bit shocked to see them. From the looks of it, they'd just finished having breakfast.

Both also looked tired, Miaka thought. One was a lean, dark haired man of around Tasuki's age, who wore a black tunic, dark blue breeches and a single, dangling earring in his left ear. The was other a boy of fifteen or so, wearing a long purple tunic over tight black pants. His demeanor expressed shyness, excitement and nervousness all at once.

"Why, he's just a baby!" Mrs. Yuuki exclaimed. Her voice carried, and the young bandit blushed.

"Nah, he's not anywhere near that young!" Tasuki corrected her. Exchanging a nod of greeting with the older bandit, he strode over to the crestfallen boy and clapped him on the shoulder. " Kazu's gonna be a man sometime this month, ain't that right?" He eyed the young apprentice, who was nodding eagerly and looking much happier. "Things been goin' all right for ya? Been stayin' outta my private stash?"

"Yes_sir_!" The boy stood up straighter. "I can't be drinkin' anymore, 'cause the Boss put me on the night watch! I'm going to be protectin' the Priestess while she's here, just like you do!"

"An' you'll do one helluva job!" The man formerly known as Genrou declared. "But speakin' of your boss, would ya mind goin' an' scarin' him up? I don't think he was expectin' us to get here this soon."

"Sure, Genrou! I'm on it!" The boy ran off to find Kouji.

"A good man in the makin', that Kazu!" Tasuki said, watching him go with a smile.

A few feet away Keisuke began to chuckle, but was stopped by an elbow to his ribs.

"The kid's name is Ka-zoo!" He whispered defensively under Miaka's quelling glare. "Kazoo, like the musical instrument! Don't you think that's funny?"

"No I don't!" She replied sternly.

He poked her. "Hey, maybe he's the guy that will invent the thing! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Shut _up_, Keisuke!"

Miaka stuck out her tongue at her snickering brother before diverting her attention to the young man who was approaching her in a very respectful manner. He was taller and more muscular than Kazu, and had a long black braid draped over one shoulder. To her surprise, she could see thick threads of silver hair intertwined with the black.

"Ah, hello." She said brightly, realizing that an awkward silence had fallen.

"May this humble person request an audience with Your Eminence?" The bandit asked, keeping his gaze averted from hers.

"Um...yes, of course you may." Miaka responded. One thing hadn't changed from her teenage years in the book; she still felt uncomfortable with such formal displays of deference. Bowing, she added, "My name is Miaka. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"

To her chagrin, the handsome young man dropped to his knees in front of her and lowered his forehead to the floor before addressing her in a deep, mellow voice. "Thank you, Your Eminence. I am Kenshiro, First Captain of the Night Watch. It's a great honor for me to be the first to bid you and your family welcome, but I must apologize to you for my apprentice's and my own unsightly appearance. We came here straight from guard duty and haven't had a chance to don more suitable attire."

Judging by their expressions, Keisuke and Mrs. Yuuki were clearly impressed by this display of good manners. Tasuki's expression was one of satisfaction. Chichiri watched them all through his mask, which wore a tiny smile.

The heat of a blush added to Miaka's general discomfiture. "Oh, please get up, Kenshiro! I don't know what you've been told, but I'm just an ordinary person! Bowing and scraping to me isn't necessary, and I'd much rather look you in the eye when we're speaking to each other!"

Though the bandit murmured a polite protest, she thought she caught a hint of approval in his face as he obligingly got to his feet and looked at her. His steady gaze briefly dropped to her neck, widened a little, then met hers once again. If possible, his expression held even more respect than before. "I am forever in your service, Priestess of Suzaku. If there is anything this humble person can do for you, all you have to do is ask."

"I'll be sure to do that." She said weakly. "Thank you so much for your kindness." '_My goodness, what was that all about?' _She thought, as Kenshiro bowed and took several deferential steps backwards.'_I don't remember seeing anyone with blue eyes...he must have joined up after I left here!'_

"Are any of you hungry or thirsty?" Kazu asked, as he returned. "If ya are, I'll be happy to go an' round up some-"

Whatever the boy was going to do was cut off by the sound of a gong, followed by a shout and a door crashing open on the far side of the room. Following that rukus, a deep voice called out,

"Knock knock! Who's there? Why it's Chichiri, bringing Genrou, the Priestess of Suzaku and her entire family to visit you! Then why are ya just standing there? Heck if I know! Then why don't ya come in? I will, thank you very much!"

Miaka smiled from ear to ear at seeing Kouji. It was clear that the ruggedly handsome leader of the bandits had acquired a more polished look since she'd seen him last; the expensive clothing and jewelry he wore were a far cry from what he'd worn when she'd met him, as was the headband made of embroidered silk that contained his unruly black hair. Nevertheless, his greeting had reassured her that his personality and outlook hadn't changed a bit.

Tasuki went to greet him in their usual style, with many 'heys!' and 'no ways!' Keisuke and Chichiri watched them with a bemused look on their faces as a widely smiling Mrs. Yuuki sidled up to her daughter.

"That little dance of theirs is even cuter in person!" She whispered.

"Yes, I know." Miaka whispered back, gazing fondly at the two friends.

Sensing eyes were upon them, Kouji stopped in mid spin. "Ah, sh- ah, sorry about that," he said, sheepishly pulling his arm out of Tasuki's. "Ya see, it's like this-"

Tasuki interrupted. "I already told 'em it's 'cause ya hate huggin'."

Miaka couldn't resist some teasing as Kouji gave his friend a thoroughly disgusted look. "And Kouji, I have to say was very sorry to hear that, because I love getting hugs!"

The two bandits known as Kazu and Kenshiro turned and goggled at her, as did Keisuke and Chichiri. Mrs. Yuuki shook her head at her daughter's brashness, but a small smile was lurking as Tasuki's sudden scowl did not go unnoticed by her- or by Kouji, whose frown had changed to a sly grin. "Well since ya put it like _that_, Priestess, I should tell ya I _have _been known to make exceptions for special people on special occa-"

Tasuki cut him off by briefly hooking an arm around his friends neck. The gesture appeared brotherly, but his half-whisper carried an impact of a warning growl as he pulled Kouji's ear level with his bared fangs.

"This ain't one of them. Look at her neck."

As soon as he was released, Kouji did. In rapid fire succession, his expression turned from teasing to astonishment to something approaching acute envy.

"I'll be damned." He said, pitching his voice so that only his friend could hear. "She's yours? Ya got with her already?"

Narrowed amber eyes pierced him with a look. "Do ya think that's any of your business?"

"No! But can ya blame yer best friend for wantin' some good news?"

Tasuki glared for a moment more, then relented. "Nothin' is certain yet. The old lady wants her to spend time considerin' if she wants to stay for good."

Kouji slid him a knowing look. "And you're gonna do your best to convince her, right?"

"Damn straight! I ain't leavin' nothin' to chance! Like th' Old Boss used to say- "

"'Who would let another man sleep by his own couch?' " Kouji quoted the oft-used proverb, his tone returning to normal. "So, as a reward for helpin' ya, am I gonna hear how all this went down?"

Good humor restored, his best friend grinned and playfully punched his arm. "Maybe, providin' ya don't do anythin' to piss me off."

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but is everything all right?"

Miaka was looking anxious as the two men turned to her.

"Sorry, I thought I should fill Kouji in on th' plans." Tasuki explained.

"But it can wait for later." Kouji said, elbowing his friend. "Outta my way, Genrou, I gotta give your lady a proper greetin'!"

* * *

Miaka's perplexed expression eased into a warm smile as her host approached her. His answering smile was friendly, but his overall demeanor had changed to one of respectful reserve that said she wasn't going to be getting a hug.

Her gaze slid to Tasuki, who stood watching with arms crossed over his chest, and then slid back to Kouji. Had something been said to bring on such a change? Had she been wrong to tease?

"It's so nice to see you again!" She blurted, now internally cringing at the thought that she'd probably committed a blunder in being too familiar. "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you. "

The bandit leader reached out as if to ruffle her hair, but his hand stopped halfway to its goal and dropped to his side.

"It's an honor to have ya here." His bow was one that conveyed respect, and included all three visitors. But as he straightened, his next words were pitched for Miaka's ears alone. "And I'm gonna be makin' amends to ya for what that scum Eiken did, no matter if you're Genrou's woman or not. "

His sudden intensity flustered her, and Miaka stammered her reply. "It-It's all right, really! Please don't trouble yourself! And I should apologize for the very short notice we gave you-"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't a problem. " Kouji assured her, looking more cheerful. "The guys are excited you're here, an' I'm lookin' forward to gettin' acquainted with your family." His smile was very white and very debonair as he turned it towards Mrs. Yuuki. "Genrou had told me Miaka had a brother, but he didn't say anythin' about her havin' a beautiful sister!"

Mrs. Yuuki looked startled, but recovered herself and returned the smile. "The Reikaku Leader is being very kind."

"First thing ya should know is that my name's Kouji. The second is I never say things that I don't mean."

"Ah, all right...well... I thank you...Kouji."

Mrs. Yuuki's expression said that she was not immune to the rough charm of the grinning young man.

_'She's blushing!' _Miaka thought, staring at her parent in fascination. _'Is Kouji flirting? Does he have a thing for older women?' _

Catching Tasuki's gaze, she raised her eyebrows in mute inquiry. After a glance at the unlikely couple, he raised his eyebrows and gave her a wolfish grin in return.

This proved too much for Keisuke, whose gaze had been frantically darting from person to person. He sent a disgruntled look at his sister, who seemingly had no objections to their mother being hit on by a man young enough to be her son, then decided he'd have to be the one to correct things.

"With all due respect, Kouji, she's not our sister, and a lot older than you think!" He stated, a bit too loudly. "She's-" he nodded at Mrs. Yuuki- "our _mother_!"

At that, Tasuki immediately turned away from the group.

_'Trust my brother to put his mouth in motion before engaging his brain'_, Miaka reflected, eyeing Tasuki's shaking shoulders with a rueful grimace. The mother was now glaring daggers at the son, and they hadn't even been here for half an hour. Even in a completely different world, this situation had all the earmarks of a typically dysfunctional Yuuki family vacation.

"All right, that's enough, Keisuke! I think I can speak for myself, thank you very much!"

"I know, Mom, but -"

"But nothing! You're being presumptuous and rude!"

Preparing to leap into the verbal fray, Miaka drew in a breath and then exhaled it in a sigh of relief when Kouji forestalled her.

"No offense, but ya got a lot to learn about women, kid!" He said smoothly to Keisuke. "As my old boss Hakaru used ta say, 'any man worth his salt prefers the fragrant flower in full bloom to the unopened bud.'"

Miaka barely refrained from laughing at the look of smug satisfaction on her mother's face, and the scowling chagrin on her brother's at being so effectively silenced. The bandit leader's gallantry and diplomacy came as a wonderful surprise and at a most opportune time. She was grateful to him for trying to calm troubled waters, and even more thankful when another reverberating crash of a gong put an end to further arguments.

"That's the signal that th' guys are all ready!" Kouji announced. "If you would just come with me, Priestess? Genrou will walk with yer family."

Miaka gladly accepted the invitation, and walked with her host to a set of huge double doors, her entourage trailing in her wake. Kouji opened the doors with a flourish to reveal a second set of even larger doors, which were left open to the outside and the din of male voices rising from somewhere below her line of vision.

Despite her relief and good intentions, she found herself instinctively hanging back.

_'Sounds like a big gathering__...I hope they haven't gone to a lot of trouble on my account!' _

Her reaction had made her the focus of her companions' attention, something that she definitely had wanted to avoid. There were inquiring looks, and Keisuke was watching her with narrowed eyes. Any display of uncertainty now would be used as an excuse for her brother to relentlessly hound her to give it up and go home. He wouldn't believe that her hesitation was just from the nervous excitement of beginning a new adventure combined with a bit of stage fright. He very likely wouldn't believe that she didn't have serious doubts about the same group of men who had trapped her for personal gain and then turned her over to the reprehensible Eiken for his amusement...

Thinking fast, she pretended that she'd been brought up short because a rock had gotten into her sandal. Hopefully, going through the illusion of removing it would allow her to hide her expression, and would give her the time she needed to calm herself.

An upward, furtive glance told her the shoe ruse seemed to have fooled her sibling, because his gaze and attention had wandered.

But the man standing at her side was a different story.

"Priestess, I swear that you an' your family are welcome and safe here." Kouji murmured, while bending down and looking for the non-existent stone. "After what ya did for us an' all of Konan, ya gotta know that there's not a man livin' here who wouldn't lay down his life for you."

Miaka smiled, feeling a rush of warn affection for him. Apart from his reassuring words, the fact that he'd noticed her misgivings and wanted to assuage them showed that Kouji would be just as good a friend to her as he'd been to Genrou.

She straightened, and so did he.

"I'm not worried, Kouji." She said quietly. "I will admit to feeling nervous about what lies ahead for me, but not about being here. You're Tasuki's loyal friend. I trust you, and I'm really happy to have the chance to thank you all for helping to save us during the invasion by Kutou."

He looked surprised. "Ya heard about that?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "I'm not afraid to live amongst men of honor and courage. I will consider it a privilege."

Kouji's mouth opened, then closed. As he stared down at her, Miaka had the sense that he would really have liked to have given her the big hug they had joked about earlier, whether Tasuki approved of it or not.

"If ya know that, then ya know that we're a family here...an' what's ours is yours." He said gruffly, taking a couple steps to her side. "So, Priestess. Genrou's glarin' at us, an' your loyal subjects are eagerly waitin' to see ya. Ya ready to greet them?"

She placed her hand on the forearm he held out to her. "Lead the way."

**To be continued...**

_Important people I wish to thank: _

_A huge, heartfelt thank you to Roku Kyu, whose encouragement and excellent suggestion helped me break out of the endless and obsessive editing cycle I'd been locked into for so long. (Mayfic lives! ) _

_The characters Kenshiro, Kazuchi and Sheufeng are the brainchildren of Lance the Flamesniper, Silent Messiah and Chibi Kaz, respectively. I thank them for sharing their creativity with me, and for putting up with all of my 'character interviews'! :D_

_Last but not least, a thank you note to the readers of this story. The reviews, kindness (and concrit! :D) that you've sent my way are deeply appreciated and have kept me going through the times when I was tempted to throw in the towel on writing fan fiction. I dedicate this chapter to all of you with heartfelt thanks and the promise that I will persevere and finish this fic no matter what obstacles life insists on throwing at me. _

___And on that note, it's onward to the WOR (World of Reikaku- trademark pending ). _

_Hugs and good wishes,_

_KL_

**_Jan. 2012- new chapter coming soon_**


End file.
